The Whole Picture
by lilbit89
Summary: *Sequel to The Lost Half* Caylee's pregnant with Jeff's baby, what happens when a certain superstar takes his unwanted feelings one step too far? Shannon/OC Jeff/OC
1. Travelling to New Orleans

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO THE LOST HALF, IT'S GOING TO START OUT SLOW AT FIRST, BUT I PROMISE THAT I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR THIS, AT LEAST ONE BIG PLAN FOR IT. SECOND OF ALL, I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO TRY, KEYWORD TRY, TO WRITE THE SEX SCENES, THAT'S WHY IT'S RATED M, I'M A VIRGIN SO I'M GOING BY STORIES I'VE READ AND VIDEOS I'VE SEEN, SO DON'T KILL ME IF THE SEX SCENES SUCK OR WHAT NOT.**

**Tuesday, May 19****th****- Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff and I are on our way to New Orleans, Louisiana, Jeff's driving, he thinks that I can't drive because of my morning sickness, whatever.

"I think your on the wrong freeway, we need to be going the other way." I said.

"No, I've driven this route before, we are going the right way." Jeff said.

"I hope your right, if we end up at the wrong destination, I'm blaming you."

"Then you can blame me, and I will apologize."

"Good."

"Fine, deal." Jeff said as he turned the radio up some, I rolled down my window and looked out the window at the desert and mountains we were driving by with the wind blowing in my face. I then started to feel queasy from seeing the sights fly by so much and the cars next to us passing us.

"Pull over!" I said in a demanding way.

"Can you hold it for a little bit, I have three lanes to cut over?" Jeff asked as he started looking over his shoulder and turned on his turn signal.

"Yeah, just hurry." I said as Jeff hurriedly cut over to the slowest lane and the farthest lane of the freeway, I opened my door swinging my legs out and I stuck my head in between my legs vomiting, Jeff grabbed my hair with his one hand and started rubbing my back with the other.

"Are you okay? I got some water." Jeff said in a worried manner, I leaned back in the car and all the way back where my head was resting on the arm rest.

"This morning sickness is kicking my ass."

"Soon enough, it should be over, let's get off at the next exit get ourselves a little snack, some water and a cool paper towel for you." Jeff said as he leant down kissing my forehead.

"Are you sure you want to make this trip with me? I mean, I'm sure we are going to have to make more stops like this." I said looking up into his green eyes.

"I defiantly do, I won't think about making this trip with anyone else." Jeff said as he started playing with my hair that was on his lap, when I leaned back he was still holding my hair so it landed on his lap.

"I just want to apologize now."

"You don't need to apologize, just get back in the car so we could get going." Jeff said smiling his bright smile. I sat up and brought my feet into the car, I re-buckled my seat belt, then I shut my door, Jeff safely pulled back onto the freeway heading towards the next exit.

"Do you need gas for the car?" I asked as I leant my seat back to a half laying and half sitting position, it wasn't fully all the way back and I rested my arm on the head rest above my head.

"I have half a tank, I can just fill it up some."

"Why don't we just wait until you need to fill up?"

"Alright sweetie, why don't you take a little nap or something?" Jeff asked glancing over at me and grabbing my hand.

"I'm not tired, I just wanted to relax a little. What if I miscarry this baby?"

"If you miscarry this baby, we will deal with it if and when it happens."

"Are you sure having this baby is the right thing to do?"

"Yes, besides our marriage, this is the one thing that I am for sure positive on."

"You know, let's hope that they don't get your ambition, because their terrible twos are going to be horrible." I said which got him laughing.

"Your saying that you don't have just enough ambition or daredevil inside you?"

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying that I don't want them to do what you do, jumping from a 300 feet thing and landing on wires." I said as I decided to sit up and pulled my seat with me.

"Come on, you don't want your kid doing that?"

"Jeffrey Nero, if I even see my kid climbing up that high, I'm going to kill you first."

"I won't let him or her do that, not until they are old enough." Jeff said as it went quiet, I looked back out the window, this time Jeff was in the slow lane unless if we were passing a semi-truck. An hour later we pulled off the freeway for Jeff to fill up the car, I made my way to the bathroom, by the time I emerged from the bathroom Jeff was just finishing at the pump. "Hey sweetie, you want a snack or something?" Jeff asked wrapping his arms around my neck, I looked up at him resting my chin on his chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll just take some water and maybe some powdered doughnuts."

"Sounds good, I'll be back, the doors should be unlocked." Jeff said as we kissed and let go of each other, I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled myself up. I rested my arm on the window sill and looked out the front window at the sun that was still up in the sky and slowly going down. A few moments passed, Jeff climbed into the car with a bag of things.

"How much did you buy?"

"Two waters, and two of the mini powdered doughnuts and gum." Jeff said as he pulled out the water bottles setting them in the cup holders.

"Thanks sweetie." I said leaning over kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem, on the road again." Jeff said as he started the car and we were on the freeway in no time.

"How much further do we have?"

"We probably have another four hours, but it also depends on how fast I drive and how many stops we make." Jeff said, I looked at the clock that read three, we had a late start.

"We should get there about seven."

"Yep, we will have a few days until our event."

"Sight seeing, you can get a pair of beads and such." Jeff said smiling as he cut into the other lane.

"I'm not going to flash anyone for a pair of beads."

"Hey, I thought you might want to do it now before you start showing."

"True, but I don't want to show some random dude my breast."

"Fine, I'll get a pair of beads, but you got to earn them other than flashing me."

"Jeffrey Nero." I said rolling my eyes and looking back out the window.

"I'm just saying." Jeff said as we drove for a few more hours until we got to New Orleans, of course we made a few stops on the way, we got there about nine with the stops and we had a little traffic, plus we had to find our hotel.

"We're here, I am so glad to be out of that car." I said grabbing my suitcase from the trunk.

"I know what you mean, let's get inside and relax, maybe get some dinner dinner rather than candy or pretzels from gas stations." Jeff said as he shut my trunk and made sure the doors were locked. I grabbed his hand, intervening my fingers with his as we walked to the elevator climbing on.

"I never knew how many hotels existed until I joined wrestling." I said.

"Yeah, you stay at a lot of different ones, each city is different from each other, one city might have ten Hiltons but the next one may not even have one."

"True, so do you have any like club memberships to any hotels?"

"I have ones to Hiltons and Hampton's, Matt like the Hampton's, that's why I have one for there, I could stay pretty much anywhere." Jeff said as we reached the lower level and climbed off, we walked into the lobby and we waited in line checking in.

"First floor, sweet." I said as I walked away from the counter with Jeff following me.

"I requested first floor, I figured stay on the first floor until after you give birth so you won't have to walk that far when the baby starts growing."

"Jeff, I can walk perfectly fine now."

"I can still worry though." Jeff said as we walked down the hallway to our room, we walked into our room and shut the door behind us.

"When's the others supposed to fly in?" I asked as I climbed onto the bed laying down.

"Shane is flying in on Friday morning, Shannon, MJ and Matt, I have no idea if they are coming or not."

"MJ does the interviews for Smack Down, she kind of needs to be there." I said as Jeff climbed into the bed next to me resting his hand on my stomach.

"Why don't you call and find out?" Jeff said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll call them in the morning." I said as I got up and ran to the bathroom, Jeff came in grabbing my hair holding it back, when I finished, Jeff helped me back to my feet and walked with me back out to the bed.

"Let's get you to bed." Jeff said as he opened my suitcase pulling out a pair of my pajamas.

"I'll just sleep in my clothes." I said, I'm just lazy.

"Come on, just change or I'll change you myself." Jeff said.

"We don't want that, especially with that wandering hand." I said grabbing the Tinker-bell nightgown and booty shirts, the night gown goes to my knees. I went into the bathroom changing and I came out, Jeff was in pajama pants and shirtless. "Your going to bed too?"

"I can relax here until I get tired." Jeff said as I climbed under the blanket next to Jeff, Jeff immediately put his arms around me as I snuggled myself into his strong embrace.

"Good night Jeff, I love you." I said as I kissed his chest, that was where my head was.

"Good night Caylee, I love you too." Jeff said as he kissed the top of my head, I fell asleep a few minutes later, and I only woke up a few times that whole night.


	2. Breakfast

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Morning- Caylee's Point of View-**

When I woke up, Jeff was already up and out of bed.

"Jeff?" I asked worriedly sitting up in the bed.

"Be there in a minute." Jeff said as I grabbed my phone from the nightstand next to me going through the contacts for MJ's number when Jeff walked in carrying a tray of food.

"What's this?" I asked as I closed my phone and set it on the bed in front of me.

"Breakfast, I was just getting it from the runner." Jeff said as he set the tray on the bed and climbed in next to me behind the tray.

"Thanks, how'd you know that I like oatmeal?" I asked as he handed me a bowl of oatmeal that came with a side of milk, and raisins.

"Just guessing, and I got you some fruit." Jeff said as he handed me a bowl of fruit.

"Thanks." I said leaning over kissing him.

"No problem."

"When did you get up?" I asked as I unwrapped the saran wrap off the bowls.

"Earlier than you apparently."

"Apparently, but why didn't you wake me?"

"You need your sleep." Jeff said as he started cutting up his pancakes.

"So do you."

"Don't worry about me, have you called MJ?"

"No, I was in the process of calling her when you brought the food out." I said as I poured some raisins in my oatmeal and stir the raisins in it more.

"You can call her and I'll find us something to watch on the television." Jeff said reaching over me grabbing the remote on the nightstand.

"I could of grabbed it for you." I said as he sat back up and turned on the television.

"That would have been too easy." Jeff said as he flipped through the channels to a news channel. I opened my phone and went through my contacts to MJ's name pushing it, I put the phone in between my shoulder and my ear as I listened to the phone ringing and the news and took a bite of my oatmeal.

"Hello?" MJ asked.

"Hello?" I asked as I covered my mouth so the oatmeal won't fall out and I grabbed my phone for it won't fall.

"Who is this?"

"Sorry, I'm eating." I said as I swallowed my food.

"Why don't you call me when you finish eating?"

"Because I don't want too, got a question for you."

"I might have an answer."

"When do you arrive to New Orleans?"

"Tomorrow, why?" MJ said.

"You went back to North Carolina?" I asked as I took another bite of my food.

"Yeah, we had to do a few things."

"What about an honeymoon?" I asked as I swallowed my food.

"We decided to wait until after our birthday. Are you guys in New Orleans yet?"

"Yeah, we arrived last night, when do you arrive?" I asked as Jeff turned the channel to SpongeBob on Nick.

"At two I think, what do you guys have planned today?"

"I have no idea, I have to ask Jeff."

"Don't do anything reckless, or daring, and I better not see photos of you flashing anyone for beads." MJ said

"Well, apparently, Jeff's going to get some beads and I'm going to have to work for them." I said looking over at Jeff who was smiling widely with syrup on his lips.

"Don't need to know how your going to get those, just have fun you two. I'll call you back later okay, we are kind of out at Wal-Mart and I kind of need to help put things on the counter."

"Okay, love you, see you tomorrow."

"Love you too." MJ said as I hung up the phone.

"So?" Jeff asked as he set his empty plate on the tray.

"They are flying in tomorrow." I said as I put another spoon of oatmeal in my mouth.

"Good, we get a whole day together." Jeff said, he still on syrup on his lips.

"You have a little something on your lips." I said as pulled his face into mine pressing our lips together causing syrup to get on my lips, I wiped the syrup of my lips a little.

"Did you get it all of the syrup?"

"I think so." I said looking at his lips.

"Good, there is some right there." Jeff said he gently rubbed the index of his finger over my lips wiping of syrup and licked the syrup off his finger. I scooped up another spoonful of oatmeal taking a bite of it.

"How was your pancakes?"

"Good, how is your oatmeal?" Jeff asked as he moved the tray so he would be able to lay down.

"You want a bite?" I asked as I scooped some up, he opened his mouth and I put it in his mouth, he ate the food off the spoon.

"It's good." Jeff said with his mouth filled, I finished the oatmeal and ate a few bites of the bowl of fruit that I had. I drank the side of milk that I had, and put them back on the tray.

"Off to put this tray outside." I said as I climbed off the bed grabbing the tray.

"Hey Hey Hey!" Jeff said jumping up and grabbing the tray.

"What, What, What?" I asked.

"I can take it." Jeff said as he walked out to the hallway setting it on the ground.

"What do we have planned today?" I asked as I climbed back onto the bed to a laying position.

"We can go sight seeing, I don't know what's there to do here." Jeff said as he jumped onto the bed onto his belly.

"Or we can stay inside." I said as he turned his head over to the side looking at me, I ran my hand through his hair.

"If you want to, we can go out tomorrow since we have to go pick up MJ and Shannon." Jeff said.

"Sounds good." I said as I continued brushing my fingers through his hair.

"How you feeling?" Jeff asked as he reached over and rubbed my stomach.

"Good for right now." I said as he slithered up the bed to where he was laying his head on the pillow.

"You want to order a movie or something?" Jeff asked as he moved a strand of hair behind his ear.

"We can, it's something relaxing and at least we are out of the car." I said as I got to my feet and went to the bathroom, Jeff followed close behind me grabbing my hair holding it back for me.

"Are you going to be okay to wrestle on Friday?" Jeff asked as he let go of my hair as I flushed the toilet.

"No, probably not, they might have to do an undisputed title match for the belt." I said as Jeff helped me to my feet.

"Which is possible." Jeff said as I brushed my teeth, Jeff went back out to the bedroom area.

"I think that I have a radio show and a signing to do on Saturday morning." I said with my mouth full of spit.

"Then we will leave afterwards." Jeff said.

"How would I be able to do a radio interview with morning sickness?" I asked as I spat into the sink.

"They'll understand." Jeff said as I joined him on the bed.

"Would I expect you joining me?"

"I don't know if Vince would like me joining you at either one."

"Well, we can ask Vince when we are there." I said as Jeff wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled closer to him. Jeff flipped through the movies they had for us to order from, we chose to watch Spider-Man. After Spider-Man finished, we were still in the position we were in when it started, and I looked up into Jeff's green eyes. "You want to go for a walk?" I asked as I put my hand on his chest.

"Okay, it will get us fresh air and stretch our legs out." Jeff said as I got up from the bed grabbing an outfit from my suitcase going into the bathroom changing, and by the time I got out, Jeff was already dressed.

"Your fast." I said as I put some flip flops on as I slipped my phone and room key in my pockets.

"What can I say?" Jeff said as he tied his shoes and got up grabbing my hand as we walked out of the room.

"Maybe we can find some things to do tomorrow after Shannon and MJ arrive." I said as we walked out into the lobby swinging our hands.

"Maybe, but they might be tired." Jeff said as we walked out onto the street, we walked up and down both sides of the street, two or three blocks both ways.


	3. Girly Hair

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"We should get back to our hotel and get some food." I said.

"What time is it?" Jeff asked as he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me resting it on my hip.

"Let me check." I said as I pulled out my phone seeing it shine 1:30. "1:30."

"Really?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, you got to figure Spider-Man is a two hour movie, and we got up about 9:30, 10ish." I said.

"I didn't realize we have been walking for that long." Jeff said as we walked into the lobby and to our room, I bolted towards the bathroom followed by Jeff holding my hair.

"You do know you don't always have to come in here and hold my hair." I said as I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet.

"It's the least I could do for you." Jeff said as he let my hair go and I fixed some of the strands behind my ear and I brushed my teeth.

"Thanks for being so thoughtful in doing that, I'm sure it isn't a pleasant sight." I said as I rinsed out my mouth of the tooth paste.

"It's no problem, are you hungry?" Jeff asked as he led me out to the main room.

"Yeah, I'm craving some Chinese food." I said as I walked out and jumped onto the bed, Jeff sat down next to me pulling out the phone book.

"I don't know of any Chinese food place that would deliver here, why don't we get like pizza?"

"I don't mind leaving to go get Chinese."

"But I don't want to go back out there to get Chinese."

"Fine, then I'll go get Chinese food by myself." I said as I grabbed the phonebook and started searching through the yellow pages.

"I can get Chinese food too, but may we get pizza tomorrow?"

"Yes, thanks sweetie." I said as I smiled up at him.

"I just got to get used to these cravings and go with them." Jeff said leaning back to laying down.

"It's not that bad is it?" I asked as I looked back at the yellow pages.

"No, I would rather you crave normal food like Chinese food rather than weird food like tomato and pickle sandwiches."

"Ew…."

"I've heard that pregnant woman have weird cravings like that." Jeff said.

"If I ever have cravings like that, please smack me with a hoe."

"I'm not going to smack you with a hoe if your pregnant."

"Fine." I said as I flipped through a couple more pages.

"Have you found any?"

"There's a Panda Express around the corner."

"That's the closest?"

"Yeah, too lazy to walk?" I asked as I set the phonebook back and I stood up smacking his leg a little.

"Yes." Jeff said as he put his arm over his eyes as I went into the bathroom. "Do you need me?" Jeff asked.

"No, I'm just going to go pee, I don't think I need help in that area." I said as I shut the door behind me. I used the bathroom and washed my hands, I opened the door and Jeff was leaning against the wall next to the door. "Whoa! You scared me!" I said as I threw my hand over my heart.

"Sorry sweetie, at least you peed before I scared you because I don't think either one of us would want to clean that up." Jeff said as he grabbed my other hand pulling me to him, and I moved my hands around his neck, I played with the hair on his neck.

"You got perfect timing for that, you want to go get us some food?"

"But, first, kiss?" Jeff said doing a kissy face, I pecked him lightly on the lips, and I removed my hands from around his neck, I reached for the door opening it and Jeff wrapped his arms around my waist. We walked out and around the corner to Panda Express ordering our food and carried it back to our room. I eagerly opened the container that held my food and started eating my Chow Mien. "Hungry?" Jeff asked as he sat down next to me, he hasn't even gotten his container open.

"Very, and it tastes so good." I said as I slurped up some of the noodles.

"Did it meet your craving?"

"Very." I said as he changed the channel to the Sci-Fi channel and we were watching the movie Serenity before it turned into Ghost Haunters. "Do you usually watch Ghost Haunters?" I asked.

"Yeah, did you see the episode with Elijah Burke on Halloween?"

"When he screamed like a little girl?"

"Yeah, he got heckled SO much backstage." Jeff said as I got up and threw away our containers, and I ran into the bathroom. "Here we go." Jeff said as he got off the bed and joined me in the bathroom grasping my hair.

"I can't wait until this ends." I said as I wiped my mouth flushing the toilet, I washed my hands, brushed my teeth and I grabbed my hair brush.

"Me too." Jeff said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"May I do your hair?" I asked as I climbed onto the bed behind him.

"What are you going to do to it?"

"Nothing, I was just going brush it and put it in a braid."

"Okay, just don't make me look too girly." Jeff said as I pulled my legs into Indian style and I started brushing his hair and running my fingers through his hair.

"I'm so jealous of your hair, it's so soft and fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Girls will kill for your hair." I said.

"Are you saying my hair is girly?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." I said as I brushed his hair back into my hands and separating it into three areas to be braided.

"Thanks for that." Jeff said as I braided his hair and put a ponytail at the end of it.

"I'm done braiding your hair." I said as he leant back resting his head on my lap. "You tired?" I asked as I played with the hair of his beard.

"Yeah, what time do we have to pick your sister and Shannon up?"

"They arrive at two, so we have to leave here at like 12:30, 1 to be there on time." I said as I leant down and he sat up some kissing me.

"We should get some sleep, let's just sleep in our clothes, I don't feel like changing." Jeff said.

"Okay, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep in my undergarments."

"I don't mind, I'll enjoy it." Jeff said as he sat up and I got down to my undergarments, I climbed under the blankets sliding up next to Jeff, Jeff rested his arm over my waist and I rested my forehead against his chest and he put his chin on top of my head.

"I love you." I said into his chest and I felt his other arm wrap around me running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you too." Jeff said.

"Wait, I got to set my alarm." I said as I rolled over setting my alarm on my phone, I rolled back over and he put his arms back around me. "Good night." I said pecking him on the lips lightly as I snuggled my head back into his chest as I felt his hand run down to grasp my butt. "Not tonight Jeffrey, sorry."

"I was expecting any, I just like you wearing your undergarments." Jeff said smiling slyly.

"Just go to bed before I make you get to your boxers." I said.

"Like that's a threat." Jeff said as I poked him.


	4. Forgetting

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Day-MJ's Point of View-**

"Shannon! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" I yelled into the bedroom as I was playing with Oz.

"I'm coming." Shannon said as he walked out with his suitcase and setting it next to mine next to the door.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, is Caylee and Jeff picking us up at the airport?"

"Yeah, they should be. Oz, you be good now okay?" I said as I petted Oz one last time before I kissed him on the top of the head.

"Your really attached to Oz." Shannon said as he reached over me petting Oz.

"He's awesome, come on let's get going, we have to make it the flight."

"Yes mother." Shannon said as I got up from the couch and walked over to the refrigerator grabbing two water bottles and myself an energy bar.

"Let's roll." I said as I grabbed my bag and handed Shannon a water bottle, we were on our way to the airport. We arrived 30 minutes before our flight was supposed to leave, we ran through security and through the airport arriving to the terminal right when they started boarding.

"I told you that we would make it."  
"Barely, five more minutes and we would of missed it." I said as we sat in our seats.

"Did you call Caylee?"

"No, I trust them to be there."

"Okay, do you know if they caught any beads?"

"They said that they were going to go out and get some." I said as I looked out the window.

"Have you talked to Vickie about getting your stuff and have it shipped to my house?" Shannon asked wrapping his arm around me.

"No, I'll talk to her while we are at the show, but I don't want to deal with her."

"I don't think anybody does, but you got to get your stuff."

"I know I do, just that I'll have to go over there and pack it myself and I don't want to deal with her and Adam while I pack it." I said.

"I'll be there to help so it'll get done half as fast, and I'm sure that Caylee and Jeff will help once they get back from North Carolina."

"Yeah, it also depends on how far along Caylee is, I don't want her packing when she is showing and such."

"But she can still help some, I mean she isn't dying." Shannon said as he kissed my cheek.

"I know, but I don't want her lifting things and/or such."

"Then, why not have her come over and help you unpack when we get it all up to my house, she can open the boxes and pull the items out, you put them up and such."

"And, it'll give us some girl time while you and Jeff are out and about."

"As long as you guys don't make my house too girly."

"We will, we'll paint your living room pink." I said giggling.

"I like pink though." Shannon said and I just turned and gave him this weird look. "Don't look at me like I'm stupid."

"You're a weird little cookie."

"What type of cookie am I?"

"A weird little one, and a tasty one." I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Your tasty too." Shannon said as we took off, we talked about simple things and what not, we landed and found our way to the baggage claim.

"Do you see them?" I asked looking around for Caylee and Jeff.

"No, I think I would see Jeff with his bright different colored hair and Caylee would run up to you screaming."

"They promised they would be here." I said as we walked up to our carousel looking for our bags in hopes that they arrive in a few minutes.

"Their still not here, call them." Shannon said as I pulled out my phone dialing Caylee's number, it rang two times.

"Hello?" A grumpy Jeff said.

"Jeff?"

"Who's this?" Jeff asked.

"MJ, why are you picking up my sister's phone?"

"She's asleep and I reached over her to pick it up."

"Well, wake her up, we're at the airport and you guys were supposed to be here to pick us up." I said as I turned around and headed towards an empty bench.

"Sorry, we had late night last night, we woke up a couple of times due to Caylee's morning sickness."

"I understand that, but could you please get here or do you want us to get a cab or something?"

"We'll be there soon."

"Okay, thanks Jeff." I said.

"No problem, sorry for not being there."

"It's cool, love you and tell Caylee I love her and that I hope she feels better."

"Will do, we are hoping that she gets over it soon, but I'm not that knowledgeable about pregnant woman or such."

"Whatever, we'll see you soon." I said.

"Okay." Jeff said hanging up the phone.

"Are they on their way?"

"No, they just woke up and they'll be here soon." I said as Shannon sat down next to me on the bench.

"This is fantastic, do you want something out of the vending machine?" Shannon asked as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out dollar bills.

"Yes please, you know what I like." I said as Shannon stood up and set his bag against the bench.

"Could you watch my bags?"

"No, I'm going to go throw it out the door and/or let some snatch it." I said.

"At least you'll be watching it." Shannon said smiling as he walked away to the vending machine.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff just shut my phone and rolled off me, he kissed me on the lips lightly biting down on my bottom lip.

"Who was that?" I asked as he let go of my lip.

"MJ, we are late to pick them up, get up and get dress honey." Jeff said, I groaned as I rolled out of the bed and I grabbed the clothes I was wearing yesterday pulling them on.

"Is MJ and Shannon waiting for us?" I asked zipping up my pants.

"No, their going to walk here." Jeff said sarcastically as he put on his grey zipped hoodie throwing his hood on.

"Good, I can go back to sleep." I said as I climbed back into the bed and laid down.

"I was kidding, get up." Jeff said as he walked around the bed and sat down next to me starting to tickle my ticklish spot.

"Fine, as long as we can sleep later." I said as I sat up kissing him lightly as he stood up letting me get to my feet, I slipped my flip flops on grabbing my purse and room key.

"I got your car keys." Jeff said as we walked out of the room shutting the door behind us.

"I can't believe we overslept." I said as we walked down the aisle and out into the lobby.

"At least Shannon and MJ are understanding." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and we rocked from foot to foot slowly walking out to the car. We climbed in and sped over to the airport and we practically ran into the airport, my reason was different than Jeff's, he only ran to keep up with me, I ran past MJ and Shannon into the women's bathroom.


	5. Exploring Marco Polo

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Shannon's Point of View-**

MJ and I were sitting on the bench eating our snacks and drinking the soda that I bought us from the vending machines, I was hanging onto her one hand as we saw Jeff and Caylee pull in.

"Their here, about time." I said as I stood up grabbing my bag as MJ looked out making sure that it was them before she stood up grabbing her bag as well. We headed towards the automatic doors that was closest to them, we saw Caylee and Jeff running, Caylee running faster than Jeff.

"Why the hell are they running?" MJ asked as we looked at them weirdly.

"I can't believe that Jeff can't run faster than a girl."

"I can run faster than you."

"You think so, we'll just got to have a little race later on don't we?" I said as I kissed her cheek, Caylee ran in through the automatic doors past us to the women's bathroom, Jeff ran in and stopped in front of us.

"Is she okay?" MJ asked concerned.

"Yeah, morning sickness getting to her again." Jeff said as he stuck his hands in his sweater jackets trying to catch his breath a little.

"Long night?" I asked.

"Long drive here, we were lazy yesterday though." Jeff said.

"If you were lazy yesterday, why were you late today?" MJ asked.

"We were sleeping, sorry we didn't hear the alarm, I didn't know little princess had an important date." Jeff said.

"At least I was never late to pick up my family." MJ said.

"One time, how many other times have I forgotten you?"

"This was the first time you were supposed to pick me up." MJ said with attitude.

"You two just shut up, jeez." I said as I grabbed MJ's hand intervening my fingers with hers.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was bothering you." Jeff said as Caylee joined as and she popped a piece gum in her mouth.

"Better?" MJ asked.

"For now, sorry for being late to pick you guys up. You want to go explore New Orleans?" Caylee asked as she wrapped her one hand around Jeff and rested her other on Jeff's chest.

"If we do, I got to put some gas in our car." Jeff said.

"That's no big deal, come on, lets get out of this airport." I said as Jeff and Caylee led us to the car, MJ and I put our suitcases in the trunk and we went out exploring New Orleans, none of us ended up getting beads, it was depressing. We went back to the hotel, Jeff and Caylee waited with us until we finished checking in before they went to their rooms.

"May we carpool with you to the arena tomorrow?" MJ asked.

"No problem, just call us before you come over to our room, we are in 146." Caylee said as she hugged MJ tightly, I pulled Jeff into a manly hug, then we swapped.

"You feel better Caylee." I whispered in her ear.

"Me too, hopefully it'll be over in a few weeks." Caylee said as we broke the hug, she grabbed hands with Jeff.

"Love you both." MJ said.

"Love you too." Caylee said as her and Jeff walked away hand and hand.

"God, we are going to have to deal with the vomiting." I said as I turned and looked at MJ.

"It's only one of the things on the downside of the beautiful miracle of making a baby." MJ said as she wrapped one of her arms around me and I wrapped an arm around her and we walked to the elevator, we were on the second floor.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

We just got back from hanging with MJ and Shannon, Jeff and I just got into our room.

"What do you want to do for rest of the night?" Jeff asked as he climbed onto the bed, I rolled in next to him, he rolled over onto his side and rested a hand on my stomach.

"I don't know, we already spent enough money on room service and movies. You want to go swimming."

"Will you wear a two piece?" Jeff asked as he smiled, I turned and looked at him.

"Your lucky, a two piece is the only one I brought, but when I start showing, I'm not wearing it."

"Why not? I'm going to love your pregnant belly." Jeff said as he started rubbing it.

"Fine, when it starts growing, I'll let you have it."

"We'll discuss it later, let's just go swimming." Jeff said as he kissed me on the lips and he gently bit down on my bottom lip causing me to moan in the back of my throat. I got up from the bed searching through my suitcase for my swim suit, I went into the bathroom changing into the two piece and I looked at my stomach that is still flat and no new changes to it, a knock came to the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." I said as I grabbed my shirt throwing it over my swim suit, I opened the door and walked out.

"Everything okay?" Jeff asked as he rested his hands on my hips.

"Yeah, are you going to go change into your trunks?" I asked as I threw my clothes on the bed and I put my hands on his chest that is now bare.

"Yes, but someone was in the bathroom."

"Sorry, you could of changed out here." I said as he kissed my forehead.

"That would have been too simple." Jeff said as he walked into the bathroom, I went over to the phone that was in the room, I dialed Shannon and MJ's room number.

"Hello?" Shannon asked.

"Hey Shannon, Jeff and I are going to the pool, do you and MJ want to join us?" I asked.

"We'll be down there in a little."

"Alright." I said as I set the phone down and Jeff walked out.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Jeff asked as I stood up slipping my flip flops back on.

"Shannon, I asked if they wanted to join us down at the pool." I said as I grabbed his hand and a room key.

"Alright, let's get going hottie." Jeff said as I rolled my eyes as I opened the door and we walked hand and hand to the pool, it was an inside pool I took my shirt off and set the room key down in between folds of my shirt so it will be harder to snatch, I slipped off my flip flops.

"I dare you to dive in." I said smiling over at Jeff.

"I'll dive, I don't have a problem with it." Jeff said as he ran and jumped flipping and landing into the pool. I went to the side of pool and stepped off and landed feet first into the pool, Jeff swam up to where I was and I splashed him. "Hey!" Jeff said splashing me back, we had a splashing war, I dived under water and swam as far as I could underwater and came back to the surface and Jeff was right behind me and he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his embrace, he wrapped both arms around me and I put my arms around his neck. "Your going to have to pay for that splash."

"How would I have to pay?" I asked as I played with his hair.

"You'll see." Jeff said as he somehow maneuvered us to where I was sitting on his shoulders and he was carrying.

"Oh my god Jeff, put me down." I said as my hands went to his hair running through it and grasping it.

"I won't drop you." Jeff said as Shannon and MJ walked in.

"We're playing chicken?" Shannon asked as he took his shirt off throwing it on a random bench.

"I'm in, if you can lift me." MJ said.

"We are not playing chicken, Jeff was going to put me down." I said as Shannon dived in and MJ climbed down the ladder getting into the pool, Shannon lifted MJ onto his shoulders.

"Your stuck playing now." Shannon said as MJ grabbed my hands and we were trying to out strength each other, I was able to push MJ and Shannon over and Jeff lifted my legs up and I fell backwards into the water, and I swam to the surface.

"What was that for?" I asked as I wiped my hair back and wiped my nose.

"It was the only way to get you off me, sorry I didn't give you a warning." Jeff said as he rested his arms on my hips and he bent his head down a little kissing me.

"Who's up for some Marco Polo?" MJ asked.

"So in, MJ's it first since she came up with the idea." I said as I dived underwater swimming away as MJ started counting to 20 Mississippi. We played Marco Polo six rounds, Shannon was it three times, he was bad at the game.

"We should really get back to our rooms, we have to be at the arena early to talk to Vince." Jeff said as we were just standing in the pool in a square.

"What time are you guys leaving?" Shannon asked.

"Event starts at 4:45, I think we should get there at 2, we can get lunch there." I said.

"We'll be at your room at 1." MJ said as we swam over to the edge, and we each took our turns climbing out and drying off, we went up to our separate rooms after saying our love you and nights. When we got back in our room, I switched back into my pajamas and climbed into the bed.

"Are you tired?" Jeff asked as he climbed in next to me moving strands out of my face.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Very much so." Jeff said as he moved his hands down to my stomach.

"I love you." I said as I kissed him on the lips lightly.

"I love you too." Jeff said as he pulled me closer to him, I started playing footsies with him and he played back. "I thought you were going to go to sleep." Jeff said as he opened one eye.

"I was, but my feet were cold and I was going to warm them up with yours." I said as he gave me a wide smile and he tightened his grip on me.

"Here, let me help you get warm." He said, I scooted closer to him and he pulled the blankets up a little further on us. "Warmer?"

"Much." I said.


	6. Interruptions

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL MATERIAL, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**The Next Day- Caylee's Point of View-**

I heard my alarm go over at 11:30, and I went to turn it off and someone grabbed it turning it off for me.

"What the?" I asked.

"It's me baby." Jeff said as he sat down and put his hand on my side.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked as I rolled over facing him and moved strands of hair behind my ear.

"I went down to the gym for a little work out, I got you a little snack." Jeff said as he pulled out a thing of neon gummy worms and a Mountain Dew.

"Gummy worms, how'd you know I wanted them?"

"You were talking in your sleep and you said something about gummy worms." Jeff said as he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm going to go shower if you want to sleep a little longer until I get out."

"Forget sleep, I want these gummy worms." I said as I tore open the bag and grabbed two worms sticking them in my mouth.

"May I get one?" Jeff asked and I held the bag out to him, he snatched one and got up heading to the bathroom. I pulled out my cell phone finding the hospitals phone number, I pushed it to call as I slipped another gummy worm in my mouth.

"Hello?" A female asked.

"Hi, my name is Christina Hardy, I would like to set up an appointment with the Ob/GYN doctor."

"Would you want it to be sent to Dr. Allen?" She asked as I could hear her typing into the computer.

"Yeah, is it going to be with another doctor?"

"Yeah, Dr. Allen isn't specialized in Ob/GYN. When would you like your appointment?" She asked.

"Two weeks from now." I said trying to think of the dates.

"How about June 9th at 2 pm?" She asked, I thought about it for a little bit.

"Sounds good, put me down."

"We'll see you then." She said as I hung up the phone, then I went to the calendar on my phone putting it on there so I wouldn't forget. I enjoyed my gummy worms and Mountain Dew when Jeff walked out of the bathroom.

"How was your work-out and shower?" I asked.

"Good." Jeff said.

"I made my first appointment, it's June 9th at 2 pm."

"I'll be there." Jeff said as he leant down kissing me and rubbed my stomach a little.

"Time to go shower." I said standing up and I went to my suitcase grabbing my ring gear.

"Aw, you ate all the gummy worms."

"Sorry, I was hungry, I'll buy you a pack later, I promise."

"No, it's cool, I'll go buy some more. Why are you getting into your ring gear?"

"So I don't have to later." I said as I walked into the bathroom setting my clothes down.

"I'm going to the gift store, anything besides gummy worms you need or want?"

"Nothing that I know of."

"Be back soon, don't take too long." Jeff said as I pecked him on the lips, I climbed into the shower taking a nice long hot shower. I got out getting into my ring gear, everything besides my belt, Diva's belt and the gloves, and I started blow drying my hair when I heard a knock come to the main door, I turned off the dryer opening both the bathroom door and the main door, it was Adam.

"Adam, what are you doing here, how'd you know that I was here?" I asked as I closed the door to a slit where he could barely see me and put my foot behind the door so he couldn't push it open.

"I want to see your beautiful face, I couldn't wait until we got to the arena. I was worried, I heard you were in the hospital."

"Was, and don't call me beautiful, you don't need to worry about me because I could careless about you. Good bye Adam." I said as I went to shut the door but he held it open with his hand.

"I'm not done here, I heard that your pregnant with Jeff's baby."

"That's none of your damn business Adam, just leave me alone." I said.

"Adam, what are you doing here and how'd you find out what room we were in?" Jeff asked coming around the corner.

"Don't worry about that fuck-up, why are you leaving your pregnant wife alone in the hotel room while you go buy fattening snacks?" Adam asked.

"Actually those are for me Adam, you need to leave before we call security." I said.

"I'm not doing anything bad." Adam said.

"Just leave Adam." Jeff said.

"Fine, this time I'm willing leaving, but tonight Jeff, me and you in the ring again." Adam said.

"Haven't we seen that before how many times?" I asked.

"Too many." Jeff said.

"That's only because Adam is a sore loser." I said as Jeff walked into the room and Adam turned around and stared at us from down the hall. "Keep going jerk off." I said as I shut the door and locked it.

"Why'd you answer the door to him?" Jeff asked as he set the bags of gummy worms on the bed.

"I was in the bathroom, I thought you forgot your room key and it was you." I said as I went back into the bathroom finishing my hair and went back out to the bedroom to see Jeff eating a pack of gummy worms, I grabbed a pack eating them, I was strangely hungry today and haven't gotten sick yet, but that's about to change. I threw the bag onto the bed and ran back into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and went back out to the bedroom.

"Your doing somewhat better I guess."

"For now." I said as I grabbed the gummy worms, not a smart idea, but I was hungry.

"We have a little time before Shannon and MJ get here." Jeff said as he got up and walked towards me, he put one foot on either side of my lap and he pulled me to my feet. I kissed him on the lips, his tongue beg for entrance and I opened my mouth slightly to let our tongues roam each others. I ran my hands gently up his chest over his shoulders and around his neck, I was playing with the bottom of his hair. I slowly removed my tongue from his lips biting gently on his bottom lip and I started to play with his lip ring as he moaned. He put his hands on my hips sliding them down to my butt squeezing it lightly which made me jump a little and into his embrace a little closer. He ran his hands back up under my tank top bringing it with his hands, I helped him remove my shirt rest of the way, I sat on the bed and crawled backwards up the bed and Jeff took off his shirt and crawled up the bed to where he was straddling me. "Can you handle this? I don't want to push it, especially with your morning sickness." Jeff said as he kissed me passionately on the lips, I grabbed his hands intervening my fingers with his.

"I don't care, I want this." I said as I let go of his hands and ran it up his stomach to his nipples squeezing them in between my index and thumb. Jeff ran his hands over my covered breasts squeezing them lightly which caused me to arch my back lightly, Jeff ran his hands back up to my shoulders slowly moving the straps of my bra down which was lowering the cups of my bra exposing my breast. I ran my hands down his stomach to the hem of his pants down to the bulge that was forming in his pants.

"Don't you dare." Jeff said grabbing my hands and pulled them away from his pants and pushed them down against the bed.

"Why? I want to taste it though." I said as I licked my lips.

"Not yet." Jeff said as he slithered down a little to kiss me, he started leaving butterfly kisses on my jaw line down to my neck gently biting at my sensitive spots down to my exposed breasts, I was slowly getting more and more turned on. He started massaging the right one with his hand and playing with my nipple in between his thumb and index finger as he licked and bit at the other one, and he switched numerous times doing the same thing to both. As Jeff started kissing down my heaving stomach a knock came to the door, we stopped and looked at each other with wide eyes. Jeff climbed up and walked over to the door as I pulled my bra back up and threw my shirt back on.

"Who is it?" I whispered.

"Shannon and MJ, the question is how am I going to hide this?" Jeff asked as I noticed the bulge still in his pants.

"Wait here." I said as I opened the door slightly.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Shannon asked.

"Not yet, can you give us like ten minutes?" I asked.

"Sure, we will be back, we are going to the gift store, you guys need anything?" MJ asked.

"No, thanks." I said as they left and I shut the door, once it was shut Jeff grabbed me pulling me closer to his embrace to where I felt the bulge hitting my stomach.

"Where were we?" Jeff asked kissing me on the lips and I ran my hands down his bare chest to the hem of his pants, I started tugging at his belt pulling it off. Without breaking the kiss, I unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them which let his pants fall to his ankles to help loosen the restraint on his erect self. I broke the kiss with him and I kissed my way down his neck nibbling at the sensitive parts that I knew of, then I started nibbling at his nipples and I kissed down his happy trail stopping at his belly button playing with the bar that was in his piercing, I gently tugged on the bar and started kissing down to the hem of his boxers. I looked up him and smiled, I gripped both sides of his boxers with my hands slowly pulling down his boxers exposing his fully erect dick. Jeff moved his hand to my hair running it through my hair a little before he gripped it some, I licked my lips as I wrapped them around the tip of his dick and I started rubbing his shaft with my hands as I blew gently onto the tip of his dick. I slowly started engulfing more of his dick into my mouth and slowly removed it until I got his whole dick in my mouth and I was hitting my nose against his pubic hair, he would thrust to help put more of his dick in my mouth. I was so turned on that I slid my free hand down my pants to my entrance slowly sliding in one finger and pulling it in and out. "Oh god Caylee! MMM……" Jeff said as I looked up to see him lean his head back, I started licking over the tip of his dick before I put his dick back in my mouth, I slowly slid another finger into my tight wet entrance when Jeff looked down at me playing with myself. "Caylee, that's hot, if you would of told me you were going to play with yourself, I would of wanted to watch." Jeff moaned out as he continued watching me until I felt him harden more. "Oh god….that's too hot, I think I'm going to cum….." Jeff said as he tightened his grip on my hair and I sped up my pace both with my hand and with my mouth until I felt him tighten and a warm liquid going into my mouth. "_CCCAAAYYYLLLEEEEEE!_" Jeff squealed out as he shuddered with orgasm and his dick went limp. I pulled his dick out of my mouth wiping my mouth of any excess cum, I removed my hand from my pants, Jeff helped me to my feet and he grabbed my hand putting the two fingers in his mouth.

"How does it taste?" I asked as he licked them clean.

"Yummy, it's your turn." Jeff said as he stepped out of his pants, he grabbed my ass, picking me up carrying me to the bed setting me down, he pushed me back to a laying position. Jeff unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them pulling them off my body leaving only the thong. "Mmm…." Jeff said as he ran his hands up my legs to my inner thighs right before my pussy lips.

"Jeff, please don't tease me, I'm already all worked up, just finish me." I said in a begging manner as I ran my hands through my hair. Jeff slightly moved the fabric of my thong to the side and he gave my clit a wide lick with his tongue. "MMM, Jeff…." I said as he continue licking my clit and pussy lips more before he slid his tongue into my entrance and slowly bringing it back out. "That feels so good." I said as I put my hands through his hair playing with his hair as he looked up at me with a slight smile. Jeff quickened his speed with his tongue, burying it deeper and deeper into me until his tongue hit my g-spot. "Oh god Jeff….don't stop….mmm…" I said in a moaning manner arching my back as he removed his tongue slipping in two fingers in it's place.

"Tell me if you ever want me to stop." Jeff said as he leant forward kissing me, I could taste my juices on his lips.

"Not now, don't stop." I said as he slipped his fingers out to where just the first knuckle was in me and forcefully slamming back into me hitting my g-spot, he started speeding up his speed with his fingers. "Oh god Jeff, faster….that's it…" I said as he sped up and hitting my g-spot harder, I was biting my lip and I had one hand gripped tight on Jeff's hair and the other one was rubbing circles on my clit.

"You like that? Then you'll like this." Jeff said as he continued fingering me as he moved my hand from my clit and started giving my clit wide strokes with his tongue.

"Jeff…..that's fantastic, I think I'm going to cum…..oh god." I said as my back arched and I felt the walls tighten around Jeff's fingers and my orgasm coming.

"Cum baby….cum for me." Jeff said as he sped up his fingers and gave my clit one long lick.

"_JJJEEEFFFFFF!!!_" I screamed before I shudder in orgasm and I came all over his fingers. "That was amazing." I said as I tried to catch my breath, Jeff licked his fingers of any cum that got on there and pulled them out after sucking the juices off.

"Even though it wasn't full intercourse, but that was the best oral sex." Jeff said as he started licking around my entrance picking up any remainder cum that there might be.

"We should freshen up before Shannon and MJ get here." I said as Jeff stood up and leant over kissing me on the lips, I could taste a little of my liquids on his lips.

"Come on sweetie." Jeff said as he helped me up to my feet, I pulled up my pants buttoning them and zipping them.

"You need all your clothes, I don't think you want to go naked." I said as I walked into the bathroom fixing my hair and spraying myself with perfume when a knock came to the door. "Get into the bathroom." I said as Jeff ran into the bathroom with his boxers and pants.

"Where is my shirt?" Jeff asked.

"Don't worry about it, come out here shirtless." I said as Jeff shut the door and I opened the door for them.


	7. Gift Store

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I opened the door to see MJ and Shannon standing there.

"You ready to go?" MJ asked.

"Almost, Jeff is getting dressed, come in." I said as I stepped aside letting them in, I walked over picking Jeff's shirt up from the ground carrying it back to the bathroom knocking on the door.

"You got my shirt?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, open up." I said as Jeff opened the door slightly, I slid my hand in handing him the shirt.

"Did we interrupt anything?" Shannon asked.

"No why?" I asked walking back out slipping my socks and shoes on.

"Because your happy and smiling an awful lot for someone that has morning sickness." MJ said.

"Today is a good day, that's all I got to say." I said as Jeff walked out fully dressed smiling ear to ear.

"I'm beginning to think we did interrupt something if he's smiling that wide." Shannon said.

"Do you want to know?" Jeff asked.

"Not really." Shannon said.

"Then don't ask." I said as Jeff put his shoes on.

"She got you there, and we're sitting on the bed!" MJ said as she jumped up and started wiping her butt.

"We didn't do it on the bed." Jeff said, Shannon jumped up from the chair.

"Nor the chair." I said as they looked at the ground.

"We didn't do it period." Jeff said, which is mainly true.

"I sure hope your telling the truth." MJ said as she sat down on the other chair.

"You wouldn't know, would you?" I asked as I felt my stomach start churning and I got up running to the bathroom.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

Caylee's amazing, she always knows what I like. Caylee got up and ran to the bathroom, thank god she's doing that now rather in the middle of our oral sex, that would of sucked.

"I'm guessing she is feeling slightly better?" Shannon asked.

"She's still got morning sickness, but sometimes less often than other times." I said as I tied my one shoe.

"Shouldn't you be in there holding her hair?" MJ asked.

"Yes mother." I said as I got up walking into the bathroom, Caylee was sitting there against the tub. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" I asked moving down to my knees and I moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Tired of morning sickness and brushing my teeth like 100 times a day." Caylee said.

"It will get better and go away soon enough." I said as I ran my hand through her hair.

"You did this to me, you have no room to talk." Caylee said looking over at me smiling.

"If you hate me for it, then why are you smiling."

"Because, I don't need a reason to be smiling."

"Well, you must be smiling because either I'm that good looking or that your carrying part of both of us in you." I said.

"Neither."

"You saying I'm not good looking, that hurts."

"You say that, your not the one that has to push something as big as a watermelon out of your vagina."

"I don't have a vagina."

"Fine, your not pushing it out of your dick." Caylee said as I stood up and helped her to feet.

"Ouch, I'm sorry sweetie." I said as I rested my forehead against hers and I rested my hands on her hips, and I heard the click of someone snapping a photo.

"Come on, we're going to be late." MJ said.

"Let me brush my teeth." Caylee said.

"I'll go pull the car around, do you want me to buy you anymore gummy worms?" I asked not moving my hands nor my forehead from hers.

"Yes please, they are defiantly being craved that or chocolate."

"I don't think they have chocolate gummy worms, why don't I buy you a pack of gummy worms and a chocolate bar?" I asked smiling at her.

"That will work, with a water bottle."

"Will do, I'll kiss you, but you have vomit breath, I'll kiss you later." I said as she lightly smacked me on the chest, and I walked out of the room grabbing my bag that held my ring gear, which only had my pants, acrylics, mine and Caylee's belt, mine and Caylee's gloves and Caylee's Diva's belt. I threw the bag on my shoulder, I grabbed a room key before I initially left the room. I walked into the gift store grabbing three gummy worm bags, three bars of chocolate and three water bottles, I went up to the counter to the same lady from earlier.

"You sure do like your water and gummy worms." She said scanning them.

"My wife is pregnant, this is the only thing I'm able to get her to eat, that or Chinese food." I said as I pulled out my wallet.

"Aw, how far along is she?" She asked as she started bagging the items.

"About a month and a half." I said proudly and smiled widely, I'm anxiously waiting for the due date, every single appointment she's going to have, the day she actually gives birth, the baby shopping, being able to get all the little clothes, bottles, cribs, etc., and I can't wait until I hold it in my arms, rock it to sleep, hum it the song my mom always hummed for me, their first steps, their first words, I'm so excited.

"Is this your first kid?" She asked as I handed her my credit card.

"Yes, my first kid." I said as she swiped my card and the receipt started printing out.

"Aw, I bet you are both excited."

"Me more than her right now, she's hating it right now with the morning sickness, I'm just glad that she's eating now compared to when she wasn't eating." I said as she handed me the receipt for me to sign.

"I can tell you were excited, every time you came in here you were smiling the widest I've ever seen someone smile. Your wife will soon turn around, trust me, I have two kids of my own." She said as I handed her the receipt and grabbed the bag.

"Thanks." I said as I walked away and Shannon, MJ and Caylee were just coming down the hall.

"I thought you were pulling the car around?" Shannon asked.

"I was going to, I said I was stopping by the gift shop to buy some things." I said as I wrapped my free hand around Caylee resting it on her shoulder and I pecked her lightly on the lips, I looked back into the store smiling widely, the lady nodded and smiled widely.

"Did you get the gummy worms and chocolate?" Caylee asked.

"Yeah, I got three things of each, and three water bottles." I said.

"How much do you guys eat?" MJ asked.

"I'm pregnant, that's my excuse." Caylee said as she pulled out a bag of gummy worms from the bag opening it as we walked out of the hotel.

"I'm having a sympathy pregnancy." I said, I figured to give it a try.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Shannon asked rubbing my stomach.

"I don't know yet, I'm hoping it will be a girl." I said as I tried to make my stomach bigger.

"Our husbands." MJ said as she rolled her eyes and we got to the car, I opened the door for Caylee before I set our stuff in the trunk, along with MJ's bag.

"Do you know how to get to the arena?" Caylee asked as I climbed into the car.

"I can find out, it shouldn't be that hard." I said.

"Call Matt or Shane." MJ said as Caylee pulled out her phone.

"Like their going to help." Shannon said as I started the car pulling out of the parking spot and driving towards the exit.

"Hey Matt, are you in New Orleans?…..Yeah, are you at the arena?…..Your not? But, do you know how to get there from the Hampton?….I know your at the Hampton too, but we had to get to the arena early…..Okay, left on Henry, right on Taint, and it should be right on the corner of Taint and Hillsberry…..thanks Matt, love you." Caylee said hanging up the phone.

"Some names of these streets, don't they think of the weirdest names?" Shannon asked.

"Their supposed to be unique enough for you to remember." MJ said.

"But Hillsberry, what's a Hillsberry?" I asked.

"It's a berry that's on a hill or that grows on a hill." Caylee said with a worm hanging out of her mouth.

"May I get a worm?" Shannon asked, Caylee pulled out three worms handing each of us a worm, including myself.

"Thanks sweetie." I said as I pulled into the back of the arena parking the car.

"No problem, I'm guessing that's Vince's limo." Caylee said.

"No, it's mine, it forgot to come and pick me up." MJ said.

"Really now, what's the drivers name?" I asked.

"John Jacob Jingle Hyatt Smith." MJ said.

"I like that song." Shannon said.

"That's because you get to scream at random intervals." I said as I popped open the trunk grabbing mine and Caylee's bag, Caylee was carrying the bag with our food and water, MJ grabbed her bag.

"Is it my fault it annoyed my mom?" Shannon asked as we walked into the building.

"You were even annoying when you were a kid? Why doesn't that surprise me?" Caylee asked as she threw away the wrapper to her gummy worms.

"I have this weird urge to yell surprise, but somehow I don't think it's appropriate." Shannon said.

"Well, if you yell it, then it will echo down the hallways since its so empty." MJ said.

"But it will make our presence known." Shannon said.

"I don't think we need to do that." I said as we walked into the men's locker room.

"May I get my gloves, and both belts?" Caylee asked.

"No, you got to come back and get it later." I said kissing her on the lips.

"Fine, I will have more time with men." Caylee said.

"I got to go to the ladies locker room, you want to come Caylee?" MJ asked.

"Okay, meet you at Vince's office in 5?" Caylee asked looking at me.

"You leaving the food here?" Shannon asked.

"I'm taking some with me, I don't trust you Shannon." Caylee said as she grabbed a water bottle, another bag of gummy worms and a bar of chocolate.

"Take your Diva's belt, I'm going to look gay walking around carrying that." I said pulling out her belt.

"Okay." Caylee said.

"Are you coming?" MJ asked as she pulled open the door.

"Your not saying good-bye to me?" Shannon asked, MJ walked back to him kissing him, Caylee kissed me on the lips biting lightly on my bottom lip and tugged on my lip ring.

"Love you." Caylee said.

"Love you too." I said as her and MJ walked out of the room.

"I'll fight with you for the last bag of gummy worms." Shannon said.

"Split it with you." I said as I looked over at him and I pulled out the bag ripping it open and we both grabbed a hand full of worms.


	8. Meeting with Vince

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

MJ and I walked into the women's locker room with our arms hooked together, and we saw a rose on the locker that we usually pick for us to use.

"Rose? I wonder who it's for." I said as we walked in rest of the way shutting the door behind us, I walked up to it the rose pulling it off.

"Who's it to?" MJ asked as she was right behind me, I looked at the card that was attached.

"Me." I said as I read the card.

'_Caylee,_

_I hope you can look past our differences, I can love you more than that fuck up, give me a chance._

_-Adam'_

"From who?" MJ asked.

"Adam, that stupid bitch." I said as crumpled up the paper and broke the rose in half in anger, I walked over to the garbage can throwing it away.

"I thought he was already a stalker, he just went up one step in that level." MJ said as I came back, it's just one flower no big deal.

"I know, don't tell Jeff because he will get angry unless if Adam gives me another flower." I said as I opened the bar of chocolate eating it.

"Don't you have to go to Vince's?"

"Yeah, let me eat my chocolate." I said as she sat down next to me pulling out her hair brush and started brushing my hair.

"I like your hair, the purple is nice, it's better than the red." MJ said.

"Me too, Jeff wanted me to go with red, but I wanted purple." I said as I took a drink of my water to wash down the chocolate.

"It's nice, I might try blue next time."

"We should just do all the colors at once and be like Jeff."

"No, just do all the colors individually and see which one you like better." MJ said.

"Exactly, I got to get going, you going to go hang with Shannon, especially with Adam out and about, he might think your me again." I said.

"I'll go find Shannon, like that will be hard." MJ said.

"Just yell Jacob Jingle Hyatt Smith down the hall and he will respond."

"True." MJ said as we walked out of the locker room, I was carrying the Diva's belt and my water bottle, MJ walked me to Vince's office before she went to the men's locker room. I knocked on the door two times before Vince answered.

"Come in." Vince said, I opened the door slightly peaking my head in and Jeff was already in there sitting on a sofa chair.

"You beat me here, I hate you." I said as I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Jeff and I haven't started discussing anything, you were just in time." Vince said as I sat down on the sofa couch next to Jeff setting the belt on my lap and I reached over grabbing Jeff's hand. "What do you guys want to talk about?" Vince asked sitting in his chair and leant forward onto his desk.

"I know I've only had my belt for a month and a half, but I need to drop it." I said.

"Why's that? You have a radio show and an autograph session this weekend, their expecting you with your belt." Vince said.

"About that sir, I kind of gotten her pregnant." Jeff said.

"Kind of, either she's pregnant or she's not pregnant." Vince said.

"I'm pregnant sir, I can still wrestle for a little while longer, but with my morning sickness, the matches can't be that long." I said.

"How far along will you be in June for One Night Stand?" Vince asked.

"Well, about nine weeks." I said.

"I don't think I would want her wrestling sir, I mean I know it's safe for her to wrestle but I am going to be worried like heck." Jeff said.

"I understand, I felt the same way with Stephanie, different situation, but I understand. Why don't you wrestle this week and next week and at One Night Stand we will have a undisputed championship match for your belt?" Vince said as he wrote it down.

"Sounds good for me, would I still be escorting Jeff?" I asked.

"For these two weeks, and then you got to just drop off the face of the earth." Vince said.

"I got another question, may I go with her to the radio show and autograph signing?" Jeff asked.

"Radio show I don't mind, but the autograph signing, if you go, you got to be hidden very well." Vince said.

"Why can't you just add him to the list of people signing, because aren't I signing with what's his name, the WWE champion dude." I said.

"HHH, no, your signing with Chavo." Vince said.

"I don't think Chavo would mind if I am added, I get along with him very well." Jeff said.

"Fine, you'll be a surprise guest, let me call the Wal-Mart letting them know there's an extra person attending the signing." Vince said.

"Oh, would I be able to get leave around the time of her due date for a few months?" Jeff asked.

"No problem, anything else?" Vince asked.

"I don't have anything, what about you?" Jeff asked.

"I got a couple more things to ask, but I would rather talk about it in private if you don't mind honey?" I asked looking over at Jeff.

"It's nothing bad about me is it?" Jeff asked.

"No, just some things about my contract and such." I said, even though it's not it.

"I'll be outside waiting for you." Jeff said as I kissed him lightly on my lips before he walked out of the room.

"Something bothering you?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, I'm having a slight problem with one of the superstars on Smack Down/ECW's roster, is there anyway I can be moved to RAW or them being moved to RAW, I don't really want to move to RAW and leave Jeff." I said.

"Which star?"

"Adam Copeland." I said as I repositioned myself in my chair.

"I can't move Adam right now with his storyline with Jeff and with Vickie, nor do I want to move you either due to your twin and your husband being here." Vince said.

"I plan on continuing wrestling after I give birth, and I can deal with it I guess, is there anything else I could do?"

"Avoid him, unless if next time we do a draft/trade, I'll make sure both you and Jeff get traded/drafted to Raw."

"Trying to avoid him sir, thanks though, I'll think about the draft, but that is only if it gets worse." I said standing up throwing the belt over my shoulder.

"If he starts giving you anymore trouble that you can't handle, report to me and I'll deal with him."

"Thanks, who am I wrestling tonight?" I asked.

"Victoria."

"Alright, is it a title match?" I asked as I walked towards the door.

"No, just a regular match."

"Sounds good."

"Congrats on the baby by the way."

"Thanks." I said as I walked out of the door and right into the hardness of Jeff's body, "Whoa!" I said as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"What took you so long, I was getting worried." Jeff said as I rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry, business."

"Anything that I need to be aware of?"

"No." I said as I lightly kissed.

"You know it isn't good for a pregnant woman to stress."

"I'm not stressing, but I am going to get sick." I said as I broke Jeff's grip on me and ran to the woman's locker room, I ran into the stall throwing the belt onto the ground as I threw my head into the toilet.

"Is that how your supposed to take care of the gold?" Candice asked from the other room.

"I wasn't going to throw it." I said as I flushed the toilet, picking up the belt as I got to my feet going out grabbing my water bottle putting some water in my mouth swashing it around before I spat into the sink.

"Still having morning sickness?" Candice asked.

"No, I stick my finger down my throat causing myself get sick."

"Don't be sarcastic now, when's your last day with WWE?" Candice asked as she sat on the bench, I went to MJ's locker putting the combo in for me to set the belt in it for later.

"Wrestling day would be next week, but I'm planning on still traveling until I'm not allowed to travel anymore."

"Yay, you do know your going to have like ten million people in that delivery room."

"I am not, just Jeff, me and the doctors, you could just wait out in the waiting room."

"But, you are going to be bombarded with people, gifts for you AND for the baby."

"I wasn't expecting anything less, I got to go find Jeff." I said

"Alright, feel better and get better." Candice said as I walked out of the locker room towards the men's locker room to see if Jeff was there when I saw Adam come down a hallway, I turned around and went down another hallway trying to hide out until he passed but apparently he spotted me.

"Did you get my rose?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, and now it is safely in the garbage can where you should be." I said as I walked back out of the hallway to go towards the locker room.

"Why'd you throw it away, I don't see Jeff giving you roses."

"He doesn't have too, he has given me the best present ever that is better than roses."

"You do know that it is going to end up as a fuck up like Jeff since he has his genes and if they are going to be raised by Jeff, it would have more of a chance, if you leave him for me, the baby would have a chance of not being a fuck up."

"I don't care Adam, that is no chance in hell (Vince's theme song reference) for me going to you and I'm going to love this baby no matter what, I love Jeff with my whole heart and I'm going to love my baby more than I love myself." I said as I started getting in his face trying my hardest not to tackle him to the ground right now.

"I'm going to get you and that baby if it's the last thing I do." Adam said.

"Keep trying and you will fail again." I said as I walked away and went to the men's locker room knocking on the door, Chavo opened the door.

"Hey, Saturday, we got a signing to do, you still going right?" Chavo asked as he let me in.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I go?"

"I heard you were sick." Chavo said as I sat on the bench.

"I'll be fine, have you seen Jeff?" I asked rubbing my upper legs.

"No, I thought he was with you."

"He was, but I had to run to the women's locker room to get sick."

"Have you been to the doctors to get checked out, you've been sick for a while now." Chavo said sitting down next to me wrapping his arm around me.

"Yeah, I think that Jeff should be here for this, um…Saturday, Jeff's going to be also signing with us, that cool with you?" I asked as I stood up and started pacing.

"No problem, I'm cool with Jeff, there's something your not telling me, I know you." Chavo said as Jeff walked in.

"Hey baby, I've been looking for you and I was worried. Hey Chavo." Jeff said as he walked up to me and I hugged him tightly.

"I was just talking to Chavo about you signing with us on Saturday." I said.

"Oh, that okay with you?" Jeff asked as he still had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah, Caylee was just going to tell me what's wrong with her, she said that she went to the doctors, so?" Chavo asked, I looked at Jeff and he looked at me with his bright green eyes.

"Uncle Chavo, I'm pregnant." I said bluntly.

"Your what?" Chavo asked jumping up from the bench.

"Pregnant." I said.

"I knew I should of went to that emergency room with the others instead of staying back with the other family." Chavo said sitting down back on the bench.

"Your not angry at me are you? I don't want you to go angry Mexican man on me." Jeff said.

"No, I'm more shocked and happy, I'm going to be a great uncle." Chavo said as I sat on his lap hugging him tightly.

"Yep, the kid is going to love you." I said.

"And their going to want to know their Mexican heritage, I won't hold them back on that." Jeff said.

"How far along are you?" Chavo asked.

"1 and a ½ months." I said as I stood up from his lap and grabbed Jeff's hand.

"I can't wait until I tell my wife, you do know she's going to go nuts on wanting to buy stuff for the baby and such, your mom still live in Texas?" Chavo asked.

"No, she's moving up to North Carolina, so you and your family would have to come up to North Carolina for the birth and/or baby shower." Jeff said.

"I'm having a baby shower?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" Jeff asked kissing my forehead.

"I'll talk to my wife and I'm sure she'll be excited." Chavo said.

"Well, I'm hungry, you want to accompany me to the cafeteria?" I asked looking at Jeff.

"I don't think they have gummy worms though." Jeff said.

"I'll find something though." I said.

"Gummy worms, I'll remember to bring some with me to the signing." Chavo said as Jeff and I headed out of the locker room.

"I'll be expecting them, love you uncle Chavo." I said.

"Love you too." Chavo said.

"See you later man." Jeff said as he shut the door behind him, we walked hand and hand to the cafeteria.

"OOOHHH, they have peanut butter cookies." I said as I grabbed three and a tiny milk carton, Jeff grabbed one cookie and a water bottle, we sat down at a table.

"You escorting me tonight?" Jeff asked resting his arm on the back of my chair.

"Yeah, unless if you don't want me too."

"Oh I want you too."

"How much time are you going to take off?" I asked as I scooted my chair closer to him so I can lean onto him.

"Probably a couple of months."

"Lucky." I said.

"I'm sorry, but, I'll make sure when I'm not there you'll have someone there with you."

"I know, when's your match?" I asked.

"Last, like usual, I don't want you to get involved in my match."

"Why not? I can still kick some ass."

"Only if you need too." Jeff said as I stood up grabbing my garbage and walking away, I walked back to where Jeff was still sitting.

"I'm going to go get ready, will you take me over to the men's locker room?"

"Yeah, sure." Jeff said standing up wrapping his arm around me resting on my shoulder we walked back to the men's locker room and I was pulled into a big hug from Chavo.

"Hello to you too." I said.

"Sorry, my wife told me to give you a big hug." Chavo said.

"Okay, that's not odd." I said as Jeff opened his locker pulling out my belt and gloves.

"Do you want acrylics?" Jeff asked.

"No thanks." I said as I grabbed my belt and gloves putting them on right there.

"Good luck sweetie." Jeff said as I hugged him tightly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks, I'll be back to get you for your match." I said.

"You do know Vickie is going to get involved?" Chavo asked as he tightened his shoes.

"Who here is shocked?" Jeff asked raising his hands.

"Just don't let them get to you though, for your future kids sake." Chavo said.

"We will, don't worry about it Chavo." I said as I hugged him before I walked towards the door.

"Love you." Jeff said.

"Love you too." I said smiling widely at him as I went towards the women's locker room, I walked in and noticed another rose, I grabbed it and threw back into the garbage when MJ walked in smiling.

"Hey, how was the meeting?" MJ asked.

"Okay, I guess. How was your time with Shannon?"

"Fun, ready for your match?" MJ asked as she sat down next to me opening the locker and the belt fell out.

"Yeah, I'm about to go out to the gorilla position, you want to join?"

"Sure, when will the next time I'll be able to do so?"

"Next week, it's the last time I'll perform." I said as I picked up the belt throwing it over my shoulder and we walked out of the bathroom towards the gorilla position.


	9. Matches

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

We arrived to the gorilla position when I saw Victoria standing there.

"Hey Victoria." I said.

"Hey Christina isn't it?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, you can call me Caylee, could you take it a little easy on me?"

"Sure, I've heard about you and Jeff from Candice." Victoria said winking as Jeff walked around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged him.

"I decided to escort you out tonight as well." Jeff said smiling.

"Sounds good." I said kissing him lightly.

"Cute, I'm going to leave to get ready for my interview segment." MJ said as I hugged her tightly as Victoria went out onto the stage.

"Are you ready?" Jeff asked as he moved a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, your not going to flip out there are you?"

"I'll try not to, just give me wink." Jeff said as I heard Justin announce me and 'Dirty Little Secret', I grabbed Jeff and pulled him onto the stage with me.

"Dance." I said looking over at him and he nodded, we did his dance, and we ran down the ramp and climbed into the ring, Jeff stayed down at ringside.

"One move at a time okay?" Victoria said as I handed the belt over to the ref.

"Okie dokie." I said as I squatted down some as the ref rung the bell, Victoria and I wrestled about, she did her finishing move and she got the pin fall.

"Thanks for the win." Victoria said down to me.

"No problem." I said as Jeff slid into the ring and ran his hands through my hair as Victoria climbed out of the ring.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, fine, are you okay?"

"Yeah, how's the baby?" Jeff asked putting his hand on my stomach.

"Their fine, as long as we could get backstage soon, I feel my stomach churning." I said as Jeff helped me up to his feet, I was being cheered somewhat, the ref handed me the title belt. Jeff and I climbed out of the ring, we sped walked up the ramp backstage and once we got behind the curtain I ran to the locker room into the bathroom stall. I flushed the toilet, I walked out washing out my mouth with water and spitting it back into the sink. I walked back out of the locker room to see Jeff talking to MJ.

"Better?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said as I stood across from Jeff.

"No, it's cool." Jeff said.

"Well, I got to go get ready for my interview if you would excuse me." MJ said.

"When was your appointment?"

"June 9th, going to request the time off?" I asked.

"Don't you?" Jeff asked.

"It's a Tuesday, I figured we'll be home by then."

"True, have you checked your schedule?"

"I think I have it off, I'll check it when we get back to the hotel, but we have to go get ready for your match."

"You want a snack or something?"

"No, I've ate way too much already." I said as I scratched my forehead.

"You had small snacks, no official meals."

"Still, I had a lot of snacks."

"Whatever, but it's normal for you to gain weight and eat that much." Jeff said as he grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the gorilla position.

"I still think that I shouldn't be eating that much snacks."

"Whatever." Jeff said as we got to the monitor watching the other match going on.

"Against Adam again?"

"Yeah, like always, it seems like I'm going against him every other week."

"He needs to realize that he has taken it too far and that I will never go out with him."

"I know, don't let him get to you, I'll take care of him." Jeff said as he kissed the side of my head. After the match, we went out to the gorilla position since we were going up after MJ's interview went off. When the production assistant nodded at us and Jeff's music started, we ran out onto the stage, we danced and the pyrotechnics went off, we ran down the ramp and smacked the fans hands and we climbed into the ring, I climbed in as well.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked as I made eye contact with Jeff.

"Yeah, dealt with him before." Jeff said as Adam's music started and he came out onto the stage.

"Are you sure Jeff, I think that he is more determined now."

"Yes I'm sure, is there something I need to know about?" Jeff asked as he looked back at me, he looked at me with his bright green eyes.

"No, just I hate him so much and I'm afraid of you losing." I said as Edge slid into the ring and started humping the floor, I broke the eye contact with Jeff and just looked at Edge disgustedly.

"Trust me, I won't let anything happen." Jeff said kissing the top of my head.

"Ma'am, you got to get out of the ring." The ref said as Jeff helped open the ropes for me, I climbed out and I walked down the stairs to the side of the ring, Edge blew me a kiss, I flipped him the bird, close enough I guess. The ref signaled for the bell to be rung, Jeff and Edge first walked around the ring looking at each other a couple of times, I stood outside biting my nails nervously. I paced back and forth as Jeff and Edge wrestled about in the ring, I didn't know who was winning or what moves they were doing.

'Come on Jeff, just get the three count.' I thought as I felt my stomach churning, I can't leave Jeff out here during his match, I wrapped my arms around my stomach and hoped that Jeff and Edge will wrap it up soon. Jeff got to his feet to go do the Swanton, he looked out at me and he knew instantly that I was going to get sick, Jeff fell on top of Edge getting a 2 and a ½ count. I dropped my belt next to me as I dropped to my knees sliding under the ring, I found a bucket and got sick in it, then I looked over and saw a chair. I grabbed it pulling it out with me as I slid back out from under the ring, when I got to my feet Jeff was now on his feet trying to out strength Edge, Jeff then kicked Edge's foot out from beneath him, I held the chair with one hand and leaned onto it, resting it against the ground. I bent over grabbing my belt throwing it back over my shoulder.

"You okay?" Jeff mouthed, and I nodded yes, Jeff rolled his eyes and went back to his match, I still don't know why I pulled out the chair, I unfolded it and sat down on it. When Jeff started winning again, Curt and Zack ran out, I jumped to my feet folding my chair back up and dropped the belt to the floor so it won't slow me down or get in the way, Curt and Zack climbed onto the side of the ring when I got to that side I grabbed their feet pulling them off the side and they fell hitting their face on the side of the ring, I then insisted on hitting them numerous times with the chair while Jeff got the three count. I dropped the chair sliding into the ring and jumped to my feet, Jeff pulled me into his embrace wrapping his arms around my waist. "What was that about earlier?" Jeff asked looking down at me.

"I had to get sick, I wasn't going to run out on you, so I slid under the ring and found a bucket, enough said." I said.

"Let's get you backstage so you can brush your teeth or get a piece of gum so I can get my winning kiss." Jeff said smiling as I grabbed his hand off my waist intervening my fingers with him, I held the rope open for him then I climbed out, I went and grabbed my belt off the ground, we walked around Zack and Curt up the ramp.

"When are they going to learn?" I asked looking back at the two.

"Apparently they haven't learnt yet." Jeff said chuckling as we went behind the curtain, surprisingly Vickie wasn't there, but knowing her, she will probably be in the women's locker room. "At least this time Vickie didn't come out."

"Even though Chavo said she was, which is weird." I said as we turned down the hallway towards the men's locker room. As we got closer to the men's locker room we noticed Vickie and Big Show standing in front of the door.

"We spoke too soon." Jeff whispered, I giggled, and we got to them and we stood in front of them.

"Excuse us, we are trying to get into the locker room." I said, I was trying to be civil.

"Technically, this is the men's locker room, only Jeff's allowed in there not you." Vickie said.

"They allowed you in there, but wait a minute, I just remembered your part man." I said.

"Christina Lee." Vickie said.

"What are you going to do? Bend me over your knee and spank me? You can't do anything now that I'm 18."

"Just shut up for five minutes, I wanted to congratulate Jeff on his win, next week your going to have a match with Adam, it's going to be a special match, loser leaves Smack Down match."

"You can't do that, I've talked to Vince, he said he wasn't going to move any of us." I said.

"You talked to Vince about this?" Jeff asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the hotel, your not going to put him in that match, I won't let you." I said.

"Too bad I got it approved by Vince." Vickie said as I let go of Jeff's hand and took off towards Vince's office, I stampeded in without knocking.

"We need to talk." I said slamming the door behind me.

"Nice to see you too, what's bothering you?" Vince asked leaning back in his seat.

"Did you approve this so called match Jeff and Adam has next week?"

"I approved a match next week between Jeff and Adam, but it was for a dark match."

"Vickie is saying that it is a loser leaves Smack Down match, I thought you weren't going to move any of us?" I asked.

"Nope, right here on the paperwork, I changed it to a dark match, it's a no disqualification match." Vince said handing me the paper that stated exactly what Vince said.

"What is Vickie talking about then?"

"To psyche you out, I got your back, and I know Vickie's twisted mind and I won't ruin my superstar's career's especially younger talents like you." Vince said as I handed the paper back to him.

"Alright, thanks, sorry for being angry and slamming your door." I said as I could tell my face was slightly turning red.

"No problem, everyone gets angry and storms in here, I remember a few times Jeff has done it."

"I'll see you when?"

"Next Friday, you got to hand over the belt."

"Right, would it be okay if I do a little speech during a commercial break stating that I'm leaving?" I asked as I grabbed the door knob.

"I prefer you not too, because with the internet these days, it will spread like wild fire. Plus, I thought you would want to escort Jeff for a few more weeks or months until it's obvious that your pregnant." Vince said.

"I do, but wouldn't I need the belt when I escort him and they will start to wonder if I'm not wrestling."

"True, when's the latest you can wrestle?"

"I can probably wrestle until One Night Stand, I have my first prenatal appointment that Tuesday, Jeff and I are going to have to get that day off." I said as I let go of the door knob crossing my hands over my chest.

"I'll mark that down on my planner, when you start scheduling more dates, when you get an estimate due date, etc. let me know so I can mark it down for you can get the time off and some dates for Jeff. Do you know when you'll be about six months?" Vince said as he pulled out his planner.

"Let me think…." I said as I started calculating in my head. "October should be six months." I said.

"Alright, when it gets closer remind me so I know that your going to take your time off." Vince said.

"I'll try to remember, I got to go find Jeff and/or save him from Vickie." I said as I re-grasped the doorknob.

"Take care." Vince said as I walked out the door and he went back to whatever he was doing.


	10. Who Wants to be a Vampire?

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I walked back towards the men's locker room, but I saw Jeff standing next to MJ and Shannon holding the bag over his shoulder. I stepped back and peaked around the corner watching the three chat, laugh and having a good time. I took a deep breath, and stepped back to where I was leaning against the wall and I looked up to the ceiling. I then pushed myself off the wall and took another deep breath, I walked out to the three of them.

"Where'd you run off too?" Shannon asked as I walked around them to Jeff, I wrapped both hands around him.

"Vince's office, may I put this belt in there?" I asked looking up at Jeff, he nodded and opened the bag letting me put the title belt into the bag and I pulled out the gum that was lose in there.

"I was just about to tell you to get a piece of gum." Jeff said as he zipped the bag back up.

"We ready to go?" MJ asked.

"I'm ready, I'm pooped." I said as I slid the piece of gum in my mouth.

"Or your full of it." Shannon said, I smacked him lightly, "Hey, what was that for? MJ, your sister slapped me." Shannon said.

"You deserved it, if you would of said that to me, I would of smacked you as well." MJ said as she grabbed Shannon's hand intervening her fingers with his.

"Are you going swimming again tonight?" Shannon asked.

"I wasn't planning on it, I was planning on going back to the hotel and sleeping, we have to be up early for the radio show and the autograph signing." Jeff said.

"Are you leaving to go to Alabama after that?" MJ asked as she kicked her foot up hitting the bar to push the door open.

"MJ is going kung fu on us." I said.

"Kung fu isn't that easy." MJ said.

"You took a Kung Fu class?" I asked as Jeff and I sped up to where we were walking right next to them.

"Karate, Kung Fu, same thing." MJ said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sure if you talk to Funaki, I'm sure he would teach you, doesn't Funaki know Kung Fu?" Shannon asked.

"Dude, I don't know, I don't talk to him." Jeff said.

"I haven't even met the man." I said.

"Maybe he's just a figment of our imagination, nobody barely ever talks to him nor knows where he is half the time." MJ said.

"Yes, he is a figment of our imagination, that is why all the fans of WWE know who he is as well, that is one good figment to trick that many people." I said as we got to the car and Jeff popped the trunk.

"You never know, he can be like a vampire." Shannon said as we all turned and looked at him with a weird expression on our faces. "What? Like it isn't possible. I'm just saying, maybe after he finishes his match, he walks outside, turns into a bat and flies into the moonlight." Shannon said as we all rolled our eyes and slammed the trunk shut.

"How can he be a vampire if sometimes it's still daylight out after a show?" MJ asked.

"She's got a point." Jeff said.

"He can like hide out in the arena, like turn bat form and hang upside down in the rafters or by the lights until it gets darker outside and goes out." Shannon said as Jeff started the car and we started pulling out of the parking lot.

"How would he know its dark out and if they set the alarm on the building thinking everyone is out, when he goes to leave, it will set the alarm off." I said.

"He's a bat, he can fly through a window." Shannon said.

"What if a window isn't open?" MJ asked.

"Fine, I get it, he can't be a vampire bat, I can only wish, I'm just saying how awesome could that be, knowing a vampire?" Shannon asked excitedly.

"It will be cool until they suck the blood and life out of you." I said.

"Then, you'll be a vampire and that's just as awesome because you're a fucking vampire." Shannon said.

"Why didn't I see this side before I promised that I'll marry him and actually did marry him?" MJ asked.

"Your stuck with him for now." I said.

"You don't think it'll be cool to be a vampire?" Shannon asked.

"It'll be cool." Jeff said.

"Alright, it's established, it'll be cool to be a vampire." I said.

"I would want to be a pirate though." MJ said.

"Don't begin with pirates." Jeff said as he turned down another street towards our hotel.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, it's a pirate life for me." Shannon sang.

"This is worse than John Jacob Jingle Hyatt Smith." MJ said.

"Does nobody appreciate my singing?" Shannon asked, I crossed my fingers and hid them somewhere where Shannon couldn't see them.

"I like your singing." I said trying not to giggle some, Jeff looked over and saw my crossed fingers and he bit his lip trying not to laugh.

"You serious?" MJ asked.

"Yeah." I said as I turned around a little in my seat, 'My fingers are crossed, sh.' I thought as I just stared at her.

'Your mean, but it's funny.' MJ thought.

"Yay, now I have one person to sing around, maybe we can sing together one day." Shannon said.

"Yeah, we'll have a duet, it'll be a blast." I said as I shifted back to sitting face forward, Jeff pulled into the parking garage of our hotel.

"What song do you want to sing first?" Shannon asked.

"Why don't you make a list of songs you like on the flight, and next time I see you, I'll look over it." I said as I climbed out and walked back to the trunk.

"Fantastic, you get a hug." Shannon said hugging me and I just threw my hands up. "Hug me back bitch." Shannon said, I then wrapped my arms around him.

"Aw….Shannon has a singing partner." Jeff said as I grabbed his hand intervening my fingers with his.

"I'm excited, you two are going to listen to us." Shannon said smiling widely as he grabbed hands with MJ.

"I don't like singing in public." I said in hopes that he will buy it.

"We're not the pubic though." Jeff said.

"Your still people though." I said as we climbed onto the elevator to go down to the first floor of the parking garage to go into the hotel.

"I'm your sister, so I'm not just a random person." MJ said.

"And I'm your husband, you should be able to sing in front me, I sing myself." Jeff said as he ruffled my hair with his other hand.

"Yeah, I don't have a problem singing." Shannon said.

"We know you don't, you're a ham like that." I said as the doors opened and we walked off.

"Your able to wrestle, do Jeff's wacky dance and what not, but you can't sing in front of people?" MJ said.

"No, I can't do that." I said.

"I'll deal with it, we'll be singing enough." Shannon said.

"You should be getting scared now." Jeff said.

"I'm shivering in my boots." I said as we walked into the hotel over to the elevators.

"When you fly out?" Jeff asked.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll take a cab because you should be gone by the time we leave." Shannon said.

"Will we see you at Smack Down?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." MJ said as I hugged her tightly.

"You two have some safe flights now." Jeff said as I hugged Shannon tightly and Jeff hugged MJ tightly.

"We will, you two drive safely." MJ said.

"I'll make sure of it." I said as MJ and Shannon climbed onto the elevator that just came, Jeff and I grabbed hands again intervening fingers, we walked down the hallway to the room and a rose was hooked onto the door knob.

"What the hell?" Jeff asked as he grabbed it and looked at the card.

"Let me guess, from Adam?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" Jeff asked as I pulled out my key swiping it entering the room,

"Get in here and I'll explain." I said as Jeff walked in and Jeff threw the rose into the garbage can.

"Have you gotten a rose before?" Jeff asked as he threw the bag on the floor.

"There was one on mine and MJ's locker earlier, I threw it away, that's what I talked to Vince about, I asked him if there was anyway I can move to Raw, but he doesn't want to separate me from you or from MJ, so either all of us move to Raw or we stay on Smack Down or ECW with Adam."

"Why didn't you tell me he sent you a rose earlier? Is that why you were acting weird in the ring? If I would of known, I would of kicked his ass more." Jeff said as he tightened his fist.

"Jeff, it's two roses, if it gets worst then we'll talk to Vince and have Vince figure something out."

"We can't run to Vince with this Caylee, this is for yours and our baby's health, what if it gets way too far?" Jeff said as he started to pace and I sat on the bed.

"Jeff, it's just two flowers, yeah it's a little creepy, but he hasn't actually made any threats or anything else." I said as I grabbed his hand pulling him down on the bed next to me.

"Your right, two flowers aren't that bad I guess, if you get any more just let me know." Jeff said.

"I'll let you know." I said as I kissed him on the lips lightly, "For right now, let's just go to sleep, but first I got to go to the bathroom." I said as I got up and ran into the bathroom, Jeff was soon behind me holding my hair back. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth and hands.

"I think that the smell of vomit has been etched into my nose by now." Jeff said as he rubbed his nose.

"Sorry, was either do it in the toilet or all over the floor." I said as I followed him out to the main room, I took my pants off and just slept in my tank top and undergarments, I climbed in under the blankets and Jeff climbed in on the other side wrapping his arm around me.

"Did you set your alarm?" Jeff asked.

"No, thanks for reminding me." I said as I grabbed my phone from the night stand setting my phone for 8 AM.

"I figured instead of checking out tomorrow, just stay an extra night and just leave Sunday so we could get a good night sleep tomorrow." Jeff said as I rolled around to face him.

"Sounds good." I said moving a strand of hair behind his ear kissing him on the lips lightly.

"I love you." Jeff said.

"I love you too." I said as I snuggled up to Jeff with his arms tightly wrapped around me.


	11. Cheating

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, I PROMISE I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE OFTEN.**

**The Next Day-Caylee's Point of View-**

I woke up to my alarm and someone banging on the door.

"Jeff, someone is banging on the door, can you get it?" I asked as Jeff moaned as I turned off my phone and Jeff rolled out of the bed. I rolled out and moved to where I could see who was at the door, Jeff opened it.

"What are you doing here Adam?" Jeff asked.

"I wanted to see if Caylee got my flowers." Adam said.

"Yes, but we threw them out, you can leave now." Jeff said.

"Has she changed her mind?" Adam asked.

"No, I'll never change my mind Adam, leave." I said as I walked towards the door wrapping my arms around Jeff and rubbed my hands over his chest.

"I'm trying to make up for whatever damage I put on you guys." Adam said.

"Well, to some extent it's sweet Adam, but we still hate you." Jeff said.

"Here's another flower, you can throw it away as well." Adam said handing Jeff the flower, I grabbed it and broke the stem in half and handed it back to him.

"This should help remind you that I don't like you and to stop sending me flowers." I said as Jeff did his cute half smile and shut the door on Adam.

"Come on, we got to get dressed." Jeff said as he moved my hands and turned around putting his hands on my hips, I moved my hands back around his neck.

"I know, what to wear?" I asked as I leant my head against his chest.

"Clothes, why don't you wear your ACDC shirt, a skirt, and your carpri type stockings, that black thing that is under your skirt?" Jeff asked as he rubbed my back.

"Alright, but I'm not sure about the stocking thing, I may not of brought any with me." I said as I walked over to my suitcase opening it searching through grabbing my clothes. "Nope, I didn't bring any of the stockings with me." I said.

"I'm not going to complain." Jeff said smiling widely.

"I know your not going too." I said as I went into the bathroom taking a shower, when I came out of the bathroom Jeff was sitting on the bed watching SpongeBob and there was a tray of food on the bed next to him.

"I got us some breakfast." Jeff said.

"I see that, your turn to shower." I said as I set my clothes into my suitcase and I sat down on the bed on the other side of the tray picking up the plate of pancakes that was still there.

"I'm going." Jeff said as he got up grabbing his clothes going into the shower, I started eating my pancakes when a knock came to the door, I set the plate back on the tray, I walked to the door looking out the peep hole to see Shannon and MJ standing there, I opened the door.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to drop by and give you some gummy worms, and wish you good luck today." MJ said as they handed me a bag of gummy worms.

"Thanks, I don't need luck though, but thanks." I said as I hugged MJ and Shannon tightly each.

"No problem, don't get in too much trouble." Shannon said.

"I can say the same about you." I said winking as MJ rolled her eyes, they walked away as I shut the door and went back to my pancakes. "Hmmm….gummy worms on my pancakes." I said as I started to think of what it would taste like. I opened the bag of gummy worms putting a couple on my pancakes, and I started eating at it again. "Not bad." I said after I finished eating one bite, Jeff walked out and he looked at me weirdly.

"What the heck are you eating?" Jeff asked as he dropped his clothes on his bag.

"Gummy worms and pancakes." I said honestly.

"How'd you get the gummy worms?" Jeff asked.

"MJ and Shannon stopped by giving them to me."

"That wasn't smart." Jeff said.

"In my book it was very smart." I said as I finished my gummy worm pancakes and set the plate back on the tray. "Flip-Flops, where are my flip-flops?" I asked as I stood up searching around.

"These flip-flops?" Jeff asked as I turned around and he was wearing them.

"Yes, but they look cute on you."

"Their not my size nor are they my color." Jeff said as he slipped them off and I slipped them on.

"What shoes are you wearing?" I asked.

"My tennis shoes."

"Lovely."

"It's better than flip flops where your exposing your nasty feet." Jeff said.

"With your tennis shoes, the smell will be contained to that closed environment and when we get back, it'll stink up this whole room."

"I doubt that."

"You want to make bet?" I asked.

"How much?"

"$5."

"$5? That's it?"

"Fine, $10."

"Deal." Jeff said as we shook hands on it, I grabbed the Diva's title belt and my purse, I slipped my room key into my purse.

"Do you know how to get to the radio station?" I asked as I looked through my suitcase finding the paper with the address of the radio station.

"No, what's the address?"

"It's over on Cherry Lane." I said as I folded the paper back up trying to slide it into my purse.

"Those papers aren't going to fit in your purse." Jeff said as he zipped up his hoodie over his tank top.

"Can you fit it in one of your pockets please?" I asked holding out the papers for him to take.

"I guess." Jeff said as he grabbed the paper sliding it in one of his pockets, he then grabbed my hand as we walked out of the room.

"We should stop by the gift store to buy a map or something." I said as I swung our hands.

"Would it make you feel better?"

"Yes, we all know men hate asking for directions."

"But, that is why we have females that ask for the directions for us." Jeff said looking over at me smiling.

"Exactly." I said as he pulled me in front of him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I've been in this gift store way too many times already." Jeff said as we walked into the gift store.

"We should get some more gummy worms." I said as I walked past them to get to the maps.

"Chavo is going to have some for you, you just have to wait a couple hours."

"I know." I said as I pushed strands of hair behind my ear and grabbed a map of New Orleans and then I found those tooth brush things you slip on your fingers, the ones they always play commercials for, 'Rip, Slip, Brush, Aw's,' I grabbed a pack of those for when we are in public and I need to get sick, I would be able to at least brush my teeth a little besides always using gum.

"You want some water?"

"Sure, we'll need it." I said as Jeff grabbed us each a water bottle, we went up to the counter setting it down.

"Your back?" He said.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"She was down here earlier with a different dude, the dude had a mo-hawk." He said as he rung up the map.

"Oh, that was my twin." I said.

"That scared me a little, I thought you were cheating on me." Jeff said as I handed over some money for the stuff.

"Why would I cheat on you with Shannon?" I asked as I grabbed the bag with one hand and Jeff's hand with the other.

"I don't know, you tell me, you and MJ can pull a swap over us."

"Well, it won't be for another nine months."

"You can do it now until you start showing." Jeff said.


	12. Nerves

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

We climbed into the elevator to take it up to the level we parked on.

"I talked to Vince yesterday, I'm going to be wrestling until One Night Stand, I don't know if I'm having a match or not at One Night Stand." I said.

"Really?"

"He still wanted me to escort you and he wanted me to hand over the belt next week, I brought the thought that people will wonder where the belt was if I didn't wear it when I escorted you, so I said I could probably wrestle until One Night Stand."

"Are you sure?"

"Jeff, I know mine and the babies body." I said as we climbed off the elevator.

"I trust you fully." Jeff said, it felt good hearing him say that and I smiled ear to ear. We got to the car, I climbed into the passenger seat setting my diva's belt and purse in the back seat, I sat back to sitting forward, I pulled the seat belt on and pulled out the map.

"Okay, here is Cherry Lane, what street are we on?" I asked as I held my finger on Cherry Lane so I won't lose it.

"I think we are on Landley." Jeff said as he started the car and pulled out of the spot.

"Landley, Landley, Landley. Okay, here it is, your going to want to go to the left and turn right onto Blare, and I don't know which way to turn on Cherry." I said as I followed the streets on the map to figure out how to get to Cherry Lane.

"We are at 5600 here at the Hampton, is the radio station more or less than 5600?" Jeff asked as he turned left onto Landley like a said.

"I think it's less, so it would be a right." I said as I tried to fold the map back up, "I hate these freaking maps." I said as I finally got it folded.

"That's why most people have GPS's now days." Jeff said as he reached his hand over grabbing mine.

"Some of us don't have the money to get a GPS, we got to safe some money for other important things."

"Why should you get a GPS system for this car if your only going to drive it around Cameron?"

"I don't know even know my way around Matt's house much less Cameron." I said.

"How do you get lost in Matt's house?" Jeff asked as he turned on Blare towards Cherry Lane.

"I just do, I follow Lucas most of the time, he knows where some stuff is." I said which got him laughing.

"Do you want a blue print of the house? It's not that hard to memorize where everything is."

"You've been to his house and/or in his house longer than me, I've only been there a couple of weeks." I said.

"You will learn soon enough after spending so many months there."

"We need to discuss on where we want to stay after I give birth, I don't think Matt will want a baby in his house, especially with his own baby, Lucas." I said.

"We'll discuss it when it gets closer." Jeff said as he turned onto Cherry Lane.

"We are looking for 4236." I said as I looked at the buildings trying to find an address.

"Are you nervous? Is this your first radio show?" Jeff asked as he lightly squeezed my hand.

"I'm a little nervous, I'm afraid that I'm going to say something wrong or in the wrong tone, a lot of time it isn't what you say it's how you say it, especially since I am the champion, I'm afraid I'm going to say something that will cause an uproar."

"Trust me, your going to hear Vince's voice yelling at you and/or telling you what to say."

"That's just scary."

"It is isn't it?"

"Is there anyway to get his voice out of your head? Maybe some like Dawn soap or something?"

"No, that is hazardous, just use a lot of bleach in your hair, maybe it will soak in." Jeff said.

"Like that isn't hazardous."

"What number is on that building?" Jeff asked as we came to a red light.

"5000, we have a few blocks." I said as I sat back against the seat.

"Have you ever consider bleaching your hair blonde?" Jeff asked as I looked at my brown hair with the purple tips.

"All of it no, maybe the tips, but it'll be like Eddie's, didn't Eddie have like the blonde tips?"

"Yeah, so, your hair is longer than his."

"I don't want to be a blonde though." I pouted and crossed my hands over my chest.

"Sorry, I think you'll be cute as a blonde, I'll grow my blonde hair back out and we can match."

"No, it's okay, I'll think about it, but it'll have to wait until after I give birth though."

"Understandable." Jeff said as he nodded his head as we came to a stop sign.

"4600." I said as I looked at the building's numbers.

"We're slowly getting there."

"At least we don't have Shannon here talking about vampires or singing."

"Apparently, your going to do a duet with him." Jeff said as he giggled a little.

"Like that will happen." I said as I looked out the window.

"I wouldn't mind hearing that duet."

"That won't happen."

"Never say won't, I might just have to force you to sing."

"In your dreams."

"Maybe in yours, you talk in your sleep, I'm sure I could get you to sing." Jeff said as he squeezed my hand lightly.

"4300, so we are close." I said as I started paying more attention to the numbers on the building.

"Okay, tell me when you see it." Jeff said as he started slowing down until it got to 4240.

"It's on this side." I said.

"What number is it now?" Jeff said as he stopped at a stop sign.

"4240." I said as he went through the intersection. "Right there, you might have to go around and park in the back." I said.

"Or we can park on the street right here." Jeff said as he parallel parked the car.

"Do you have any change?" I asked as I looked in my cup holders seeing a few coins, I grabbed them, I reached in the backseat grabbing my purse and Diva's belt, and I pulled out a few coins from my purse.

"Sweet! I have some in my pocket." Jeff said pulling coins out of his hoodie.

"This should last us a while." I said as I climbed out throwing the belt over my shoulder, I grabbed the bag that had the water bottles. I started dropping the coins in the meter, Jeff walked around dropping the coins he had in the meter as well.

"We have 3 hours, that should be good right?" Jeff asked.

"Plenty." I said as I grabbed his hand and we started walking down the street. "I think people are recognizing us with this big Diva's belt." I said noticing people staring at us.

"Let them stare, their just jealous they don't have the belt or a hot wife." Jeff said smirking and I notice a guy that looked awful a lot like Adam sitting on a bench near the building we were supposed to go in.

"Jeff, is that Adam on that bench?" I asked in a whisper.

"It looks like, don't make eye contact, I'm here, I won't let him doing anything." Jeff whispered back as the guy looked up at us and smiled, he was holding a rose, he stood up and walked towards us.

"I knew you were coming here and I figured I could try again." Adam said sticking out his hand that held the rose, Jeff grabbed and threw it aside.

"You should leave now." Jeff said in a threatening manner.

"I'm not going to leave unless if she wants me to leave." Adam said looking over at me.

"Leave Adam, I told you a million times that I don't want to see you and that I don't like you." I said.

"I'll leave upon your request, but good luck on your radio show." Adam said as he went to touch my chin and I smacked his hand away.

"Adam, she said leave, now leave." Jeff said as we stood there watching Adam walk away to his car, we turned back around towards the building that we passed. "Don't worry about him, just focus on the radio show." Jeff said wrapping his arm around me rubbing my upper arm.

"I'll be fine Jeff, he's just a jerk I learned how to deal with him when I first met him. Here it is, the KYZN radio station." I said as I stood in front of the building looking up at the sign above the door.

"You ready for this?"

"I guess I am, I've waited forever to do this and the autograph signing, it still feels somewhat surreal to me." I said as I looked down from the sign to him.

"Sometimes it still does to me too, come on, you don't want to be late to your first radio show." Jeff said smiling his smile that makes your heart melt.

'Just take deep breaths and you'll be fine.' I thought as I smiled back at Jeff and took a deep breath, Jeff opened the door for me and he walked in behind me.

"Caylee?" A female asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'm here for the talk show."

"Yeah, no one called saying that there was going to be another person added to the talk show." She said looking over at Jeff.

"Oh, no, I'm her husband, I'm just here to support her." Jeff said.

"Okay, I'll take you back to the room." She said as she waved at us to follow her.

"May we stop at the bathroom first?" I asked politely trying to make my stomach stop churning.

"No problem, the bathroom is right here and the room you need to go to is two doors down on the right."

"Thank you." Jeff said as I went into the bathroom throwing my head into the toilet.

'Hopefully that should last me this show.' I thought as I stood up going to the sink splashing water on my face, I drunk some water swashing it around in my mouth and spat it back out in the sink. I put in a piece of gum in my mouth as I walked out of the bathroom to see Jeff leaning against the opposing wall texting someone. "Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Shannon, you ready?" Jeff asked as he wrapped his arms around me resting them on the arch of my back.

"I guess I am." I said as I stood up on my tip toes giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"We're off to see the wizard." Jeff said as he grabbed my hand intervening his fingers with mine.

"The wonderful wizard of oz." I said smiling as we walked down the hallway to the room that the lady pointed out earlier, we stood in front of the windows that showed inside the room, the guy in the room waved me to come in.

"Knock them dead sweetie." Jeff said kissing the top of my head as I took a deep breath as I opened the door and walked into the room.


	13. Radio Show Pt1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LITTE SEXUAL SUGGESTIONS....**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I walked into the room in a slow manner, as slow as Undertaker when he walks to the ring and/or as a baby when they first learn how to walk.

"Hi, you must be Caylee." The guy said.

"Yeah, you are?" I asked.

"I'm Jason, who's your pose?" He asked nodding towards Jeff who was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest smiling.

"That's my husband, Jeff." I said as I shook my head and I looked back at him smiling.

"Why don't you sit down, put this headset on and here is the microphone, you'll be able to hear me speak in the headset and the callers in your headset." Jason said handing me a headset.

"Sounds good." I said as I grabbed the headset putting it on, and I sat on the rolling/spinning chair.

"Even though the chair rolls and spins, can you contain yourself some?"

"I'll try, it's tempting, I love rolling chairs." I said as I started rolling back and forth from the microphone, then I started spinning back and forth some.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, if you promise not to ask me any hard questions."

"I'll try not too, when the light comes on that says 'On Air,' you know what that means."

"That we're on air." I said smiling widely.

"Very smart." Jason said as I tapped my fingers against my seat and I was grooving to the song that I heard through my headset, I don't know what song it was but it was nice and smooth, a lot of saxophone in it. I looked up and saw the on air sign come on. "And we are back at KYZN Jazz station, we are accompanied today with WWE wrestler Caylee, say hello Caylee." Jason said.

'Jazz station, does it look like I'm a jazz girl Vince?' I thought in my head, "Hello Caylee, oh my bad, hello everyone out there." I said into the microphone.

"I've heard that Christina is your first name, would you rather be called Christina or Caylee?"

"I prefer Caylee, but I would respond to Christina."

"Why Caylee?" Jason asked as he fumbled with a piece of paper.

"My mom gave me the nickname when I was younger and I first learned how to talk, my middle name is Lee, and so it was easier for me to say Caylee than Christina, my mom just started calling me it and I grew up being called it."

"Note taken, you're the WWE Diva champion, how'd you get involved in wrestling in the first place?" Jason asked.

"How I got into wrestling? My mom hated the idea of wrestling, I only enjoyed the thought of wrestling, I was interested in it and during my teenage years I was the rebel one and I snuck out doing wrestling training without my mom knowing. I started doing Indy shows in my home town in Texas, I contacted WWE and they called me back, and I'm where I'm at now."

"How'd your mom take it?" Jason asked.

"Um, she hated it, she flipped out but she came around, she saw me perform at an Indy show, she saw how talented I was and how much I enjoyed it, she figured either I was going to go now or when I turned 18." I said as I spun in my seat a little.

"How old are you?" Jason asked curiously.

"18, turning 19 this July."

"Really? 18 and have the Diva's belt, I applaud you on that. You have talked about your mom, what about your dad?" Jason asked.

"Um, unusually enough, I never got to meet my dad, you all might know him as the belated Eddie Guerrero."

"Interesting, how'd you find that out?"

"I met my twin Madison by pure coincidence backstage at my first official contracted WWE star, and it just unfolded from there." I said, I figured say Madison because I wasn't sure if everyone will know her as MJ.

"You have a twin, is she that interviewer on Smack Down?"

"Yep, that's my twin." I said.

"Your married, correct?"

"Yes, happily." I said.

"Who's your husband, he must be very lucky having a girl like you." He said.

"If you're a big WWE fan, my husband is the extreme enigma Jeff Hardy." I said as I turned in my seat to look at Jeff Hardy, he looked REALLY hot and I was trying to cool myself down on how hot he was.

"Really? I never saw that coming." Jason said which turned my attention back to the show.

"I never saw myself doing an interview at a Jazz station."

"You don't listen to Jazz?" Jason asked.

"No, I mainly listen to more rock type music."

"You don't mind Jazz though?"

"I don't mind Jazz at all." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"We'll be back after these commercial break and a few more songs." Jason said as he pushed a couple of buttons on the board.

"Is this a little break?" I asked.

"We'll be back on in ten, so bathroom, anything you need to do." Jason said, I turned and looked at Jeff again smiling, I couldn't get over how hot he was, I stood up and walked out of the room.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I stood outside the room watching my wife talking to the radio host, she would turn and smile at me, when I saw her stand back up from her chair taking off the headset, I thought that it was over, it seemed quick, Caylee opened the door and walked out.

"Is that it?" I asked then she pulled me into a passionate kiss, she ran her hands under my jacket and over my shoulders. She slightly bit down on my lip tugging at my lip ring as we broke the kiss. "Hello to you too." I said as rested my hands on her hips.

"Do you know how hot you look?"

"Well apparently hot if you are kissing me like that."

"I've got ten minutes." Caylee said as I looked down at her with big eyes.

"You serious? You want to do it out in public?"

"Not necessarily in public, no one is walking by." She said as she kissed me on my neck.

"Let's move over some, that radio dude is staring at us." I said as we turned and looked into the radio room, and Jason was staring at us wide eyed.

"Right." Caylee said as she grabbed my hand and we walked down the hallway some, she pushed me against a wall, she jumped up on me, her legs bent at the knee holding herself up with her knees against the wall and she tightened her grip on my shoulders, I gripped her ass to help support her as she passionately kissed me on the lips.

"MMM…" I moaned out as I could feel the warmth coming from her chamber through my pants and she started grinding against me as she continued kissing me passionately, I felt my dick getting hard but it was being restrained by my boxers and pants. She started lightly kissing down my jaw line to my neck nibbling at it which cause me to squeeze her ass harder.

"I want you so bad." Caylee said as she started running her hands down my chest bringing the zipper of my hoodie with it.

"Caylee…..we should probably stop….." I said, even though I didn't want to, but it wouldn't look good on our names nor the companies.

"You want to stop?" She asked as she started nibbling at my neck and she started to play with the hem of my pants.

"I don't want to stop….but I'm just thinking….that this won't look good…..if that radio guys comes out here…." I said as I tried to think of what to say but it's hard when you have here teasing you and keeping your focus, "It will look bad on us and the company." I said as I tried to take deep breaths.

"I guess your right, but we have to finish this later." Caylee said kissing me one last time passionately, I helped her to her feet, and I pulled her in front of me, my hard dick was rubbing against her butt.

"Defiantly before the signing though." I whispered as she purposely grinded against my dick as we walked back to the room which made me more turned on. "I hate you." I moaned out in between my teeth as she turned around to face me, we were standing in front of the window.

"I thought you loved me, other parts of your body is telling me otherwise." She said as she lightly ran her hand over the bulge in my pants.

"The things you do to me." I said as I leant down kissing her on the lips lightly.

"I know." She said smiling widely, Jason knocked on the window. "I should get in there, I love you." Caylee said as she kissed me lightly, she walked past me into the room, she grabbed the Diva's belt that she left on the chair and set it onto her lap, then she pulled the headset on. I never thought in my right mind that I would love someone as much as I love her, especially her being as young as she is, but I can't help but to love her. And I know that I am going to love our kid or kids, if and when we have more, just as much or more. I stuck my hands in my pockets, I just stood there watching her through this window.


	14. Radio Show Pt2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL PARTS.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I walked into the room slowly shutting the door behind me, I was kind of embarrassed to come back in here since Jason saw us making out.

"Sorry about that." I said feeling my cheeks turn slight red.

"No problem, we have a few callers on the line and after we get through all the callers, your free to go." Jason said.

"Sounds good." I said as I grabbed the Diva's belt out of my seat, I sat down pulling the belt onto my lap before I pulled the headset on.

"Alright, we are back with Caylee, the WWE Diva, and the WWE Diva Champion, we are now taking callers. The first one is from Megan, Megan your on." Jason said as he pushed a button.

"Hey Jason and Caylee, I have a question for Caylee, it's more of an advice question. I'm 16 years old, I want to be professional wrestler when I get old enough, but I don't have my drivers license nor will my parents go for taking me to wrestling training, I have the money to pay for the training from allowance that I have saved up, what would you do?" Megan asked.

"Well, Megan your 16 and your still a minor, your have to obey your parents rules, I know that I didn't obey my mothers rules, but I would like to have others learn from my mistakes, I was just one of the lucky ones that was able to get into WWE as quick as I did, I would hate to see you do the training behind your parents backs and audition for WWE or TNA and not get in at such a young age, do they have wrestling at your school?"

"Yeah, but isn't that an all boy wrestling?"

"No, girls can wrestle on the school's team, wrestling is wrestling, girls do the same training as the guys in any wrestling. Try out for your schools wrestling team, do wrestling that way, really apply yourself to school, get good grades and apply to colleges, if you don't think college is your scene, even though I think kids these days really should go to college, at least get a full time or part time job and do the wrestling training after you turn 18 and/or graduate high school, then your parents can't make you not do the wrestling training. At that time, you'll have a job, attending college and doing what you love, wrestling. Once your done with the training, you can Indy shows, and apply to TNA and WWE, and don't get upset if they don't call you back right away."

"Were you ever in the Indy leagues?" Jason asked, he just jumped in there.

"Yeah, for a few months, but it was in Texas, so I don't think anyone listening to this station would want to drive all the way to Texas for an Indy show or to use the same training facility. Or if your listening to this and you do live in Texas or near Houston, I went to the Jim's Wild Wrestling Inc. and I was in the Pro-Houston Wild Wrestlers Indy league, good companies." I said, I got to promote them, they got me where I am today.

"Thank you Caylee." Megan said.

"No problem sweetie, and stay in school, it's important to graduate." I said.

"Will do, bye." Megan said as I could hear a click.

"Alright, the next caller is Evan, hello Evan." Jason said.

"Hello Jason, and hello Caylee."

"Hey Evan." I said.

"My question is, what other wrestlers do you hang with besides Madison, the Hardy Boys, Shannon and Gregory 'Shane' Helms?" Evan asked.

"I'm usually with Madison, the Hardy Boys, Shannon and Shane, but if I'm not with them, I'm probably with Maria, Candice Michelle, Chavo or with Tommy Dreamer." I said, I'm still getting used to calling MJ Madison, if she's listening, she's probably getting angry for me using her full name.

"Thank you." Evan said.

"Oh, that's all your going to ask?" I asked.

"I have nothing else."

"Okay, thanks for calling you." I said as Jason clicked another button.

"We have Stacy and Herald on the line, hey you guys." Jason said.

"Hello, today is Herald's birthday, he's turning 7 and Caylee is his favorite Diva, I was wondering if you could wish him a happy birthday." Stacy said.

"Aw, no problem, is he on the line?" I asked.

"Hold on, Herald, she's on the phone." Stacy said.

"Hello?" Herald asked.

"Hello Herald, this is Caylee, I heard today is your birthday, is that true little guy?"

"Yes, today is my birthday."

"How old are you turning?" I asked, little kids are so cute.

"7 years old." Herald said sheepishly.

"Happy Birthday Herald, your now a big boy."

"I've always been a big boy."

"Good for you, have you been eating your vegetables?"

"No." He said as Jason was biting his lip trying not to laugh.

"You need to eat your vegetables, it'll help make you big and strong, if you eat your vegetables, you'll be as strong as Batista, or Jeff Hardy." I said as I heard him squeal in excitement.

"I promise I'll eat my vegetables."

"Good boy, Happy Birthday Herald, maybe I'll talk to you next year on your birthday."

"Okay….mommy, Caylee said she'll talk to me next year on my birthday and that I'm going to be strong like Batista and Jeff Hardy." Herald said as I heard Stacy grab the phone.

"I'm back, thank you so much Caylee." Stacy said.

"No problem, I love kids." I said, I love kids to an extent.

"Bye Stacy and Herald, the last call for today, it's from Alan, Alan your on." Jason said.

"Hello Alan." I said.

"Hello Caylee and Jason, so, I got a question about this storyline with Edge, how did it start and/or why are you guys so harsh to each other?" Alan asked.

"Very good question." Jason said as he leant forward.

"It started the first day I joined WWE, him and I don't really click, it's all backstage drama, we bump heads a lot and Edge hates Jeff on a different reason, they figured it will make a good storyline and I personally think that it has been going on for far too long, but since Edge is married to Vickie, he has that general manager advantage and could get any match he wants. As in the remarks, that's my natural sarcastic me, all those remarks I think of and their not scripted, that comment probably makes me look horrible, but I just tell someone how it is and what is on my head, and sometimes I regret it later."

"Is it safe to say that Edge loves you, but you hate him and you obviously love Jeff…"Jason said as he coughed a little, and I bit my lip from laughter, "since you two are married, Edge doesn't get the hint huh?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, pretty much it, does that answer your question Alan?" I asked.

"Good enough for now, and is Madison taken?"

"Sadly yes, sorry man." I said.

"No it's cool, thanks." Alan said as I heard the phone click.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today, thank you for being here today Caylee."

"Thank you for having me, I hope to come back sometime soon." I said looking over at Jason and he just gave me this look, then he looked over at Jeff.

"We are going to more music." Jason said as he started music, I stood up and threw the Diva's belt over my shoulder, I grabbed my purse and water bottle, Jason walked in from the other room.

"Thank you so much Jason, I'm sorry for what happened earlier between Jeff and I, I hope you don't look down on neither one of us and/or tell Vince, we don't really need to be in trouble right now."

"It's cool, I have a girlfriend and I know how it is." Jason said as I hugged him. "Okay, wasn't expecting a hug." Jason said.

"I hug everyone before I leave, I think that you never know when your going to see them again or if you will ever see them again."

"True." Jason said as he walked me out of the room, Jeff pulled me in front of him before he turned to look at Jason.

"Nice meeting you." Jeff said sticking his hand out around me shaking Jason's hand.

"Nice meeting you too, you know how to get out of here?"

"Yeah, it's down the hallway." I said pointing towards the exit.

"Yep, good bye you two." Jason said as he walked back into the room, I turned around as fast as I could without dropping anything.

"Now let's take care of our business." I said as I stood up on my tip toes passionately kissing him, he ran his hands down my back to my ass grabbing it lightly when we heard a knock at the window, we broke the kiss to look into the room, Jason was now holding a water spray gun pointing at it, we busted up laughing. I turned around and we headed towards the bathrooms, I made sure I grinded against him as I walked to torture him, "Male or females?" I asked.

"You don't feel sick do you?" Jeff asked, I understand his concern, but I don't feel queasy right now.

"No, not right now." I said as we were standing outside the bathrooms, I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Men's, I'll go in and check." Jeff said as he walked and I rested against the wall next to it waiting to get the clear, a few moments past, Jeff walked out grabbing me and pulling me into the bathroom.

"This is the first time I've ever done this in a restroom." I said as Jeff dragged me into the stall.

"There's first for everything." Jeff said as he nibbled at my neck as I put my purse and Diva's belt on the hook so if anyone came in they wouldn't see it.

"It's got to be a quickie, we have the autograph signing." I moaned as he bit me a little harder.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I ran my hands up her legs under her skirt grasping her underwear slowly tugging it down her long legs, she ran her hands down my covered chest to my belt undoing it, along with my zipper and button letting my pants fall to my ankles. I hung her underwear on the hook with her other things, she tugged at my boxers pulling them down to my knees to release my still full erect dick.

"Trust me, I'll make it quick." I said as I grabbed her legs by her knees picking her up, she quickly wrapped her arms around me as I slightly pushed her against the stall wall to help her support herself. My dick could feel the warmth and wetness of her chamber, I slid my hands up her legs to her ass for better leverage, she wrapped her legs around me as I slowly slid my dick into her chamber, she bit onto my neck roughly to stop her from screaming. "MMM….your so tight." I said as I let my dick stay there for her walls could get used to the size, I slowly pulled out to where only my tip was still in her wet chamber and forcefully pushed all the way back in her until it hit her g-spot.

"Jeff…." She moaned out as her nails dug into my shoulders as she started thrusting and grinding with me as we quickened the pace of our thrusts. "That feels so good." Caylee said as she rolled her head back against the stall wall, I withdrew my whole dick from her leaking wet chamber. "What….What are you doing?" She whimpered, I smiled mischievously at her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"You'll see." I said as I slid my hand in between our bodies and I slipped two fingers into her chamber. "I wasn't going to go without being able to taste you." I said as she started grinding against my fingers.

"MMM…but I want this." She said as she lightly ran her fingers over my dick causing it shiver under her touch.

"You will, in good time." I said, I liked how she let me have control over her body while we had sex.

"Jeff…..please…." Caylee begged as I slid the two fingers out of her and rubbed my dick against her clit teasing her a little as I licked and sucked my two fingers clean, I moved my hands under shirt up to her breasts massaging them lightly as I forcefully thrusted into her still wet chamber.

"MMM…..your so fucking wet." I groaned into her ear as she bit at my neck.

"It's from you….harder baby…" Caylee said as she started thrusting faster onto me and I had to thrust faster to keep up with her.

"Like that? You like that?"

"It feels way too good….I'm going to cum….." Caylee said as she dug her nails further into my shoulders, I re-gripped her ass hanging onto it tightly as I thrust into her a few more times "_JJJEEEFFFFFF!!!!_" She moaned out as she came all over my dick and shuddered into orgasm, I gave one more hard thrust into her before I blew my cum into her and shuddered in orgasm as well. I leaned my forehead against hers, I kissed her on the lips passionately biting lightly on the lips.

"I love you." I said as I pulled my dick out of her and started to help her to her feet.

"I love you too." Caylee said as I pulled my boxers and pants back up as she pulled her underwear back on.


	15. Stuck in the Bathroom

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I grabbed my purse and Diva's belt off the hook, then I noticed the red marks on Jeff's neck.

"Jeff, your neck." I said biting my lip trying not laugh at what I did to his neck.

"You should look at yours." Jeff said giving me a sideways look, he was playing with the lock on the door.

"Before we go out, I was smart and brought some make-up with me." I said as I fumbled through my purse finding some blush and foundation.

"Do we have too?" Jeff complained.

"Yes, we don't want people to know and especially if we are going straight to the autograph signing." I said as he stopped playing with the lock and gave in, "And it gives me another reason to be close to you." I said as I stepped closer to him, he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me slightly, I wrapped my legs around him.

"This position feels awful familiar." Jeff said as we were now nose to nose.

"But, you love it." I said smiling, I turned my attention to his neck, I started rubbing foundation and blush on his neck, but it was obvious since he has a different skin tone than me.

"Is it working? It's burning like a mother fucker." He asked.

"Barely, you have a different skin tone than me and plus with that tattoo of yours." I said.

"I'll go without, it feels like it's burning through my skin."

"Fine, go wash it off." I said as he let me down and tried to pull the door open and it won't open.

"It's stuck."

"What?"

"The lock is jammed." He said, I was trying not to laugh.

"You got to be joking."

"Does it look like I'm joking?" He asked looking over at me.

"Okay, we'll slide out." I said as I got to my knees, I crawled in between his feet, I turned myself around to where I was laying on my back.

"This is just one kinky scenario." Jeff said looking down at me, I was still laying in between his legs.

"And this is the position that got us into this mess back at WrestleMania." I said, I was going to say pregnant, but I figured he'll get the hint, plus I wasn't sure if anyone else was in the bathroom, I wasn't really paying attention to the door opening or closing. I grasped the door pulling myself out from underneath it, I pulled myself out far enough where I was able to sit up and pull rest of my feet out, I got to my feet. "If you would hand over our things, I can get them." I said as Jeff started handing over my Diva's belt when Jason walked in.

"What are you doing in the men's restroom? Actually, I don't want to know, what's the matter?" Jason asked.

"The stall's lock broke, so Jeff's still stuck in it." I said.

"Because that one always jams, is the lock pulled out all the way?" Jason asked as I grabbed the belt and the purse that is now hanging over top of the door.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Jeff, he's just trying to help." I said biting my lip trying not to laugh from this whole situation.

"Sorry." Jeff said.

"Why don't you just slide out from under the stall and I'll fix it?" Jason asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't think I'll fit under the door, I'm too broad." Jeff said.

"Then slide into the next stall, it's more wide?" I suggested.

"Is anyone in that stall?" Jeff asked.

"No, it's empty." I said as I pushed open the door, I saw his knees hit the ground and he maneuvered himself to a laying position, he then slid into the stall I was standing in the doorframe of. "You need help up?" I asked as I stuck out my hand, he grasped it, and I helped pull him rest of the way out and he hung onto it for support to get to his feet.

"Thanks." Jeff said kissing my forehead, then he looked at Jason, and he was biting his finger. "And thanks, what's your name?" Jeff asked.

"Jason, the name's Jason and no problem." Jason said.

"How do you fix this door?" I asked as I looked at the still stuck door.

"Easily, kick it, we usually don't do so just in case someone is in there, but since we know no one else is in there, right?" Jason asked.

"Let me count, one…" Jeff said putting his hand over my head then he moved it to over his head, "Two…I think that's it, I don't think there was three of us." Jeff said.

"May I kick it?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but it has to be powerful, can you kick powerfully?" Jason asked.

"You got to be kidding, kicking is my specialty." I said as I moved away from Jeff and Jason stepped back some, I side kicked the door causing it fling open.

"It seems you have done some bathroom stall door kicking in your day." Jason said impressed.

"I've kicked in some bathroom stall doors, mainly just for fun or on the popular girls that annoyed me." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I got to wash this fucking make-up off, it's burning me more so now." Jeff said as he walked past us to the sinks that were across from the urinals, I walked up to the sink next to Jeff setting my purse and belt on the sink counter, I pulled out my foundation and blush again trying to do my neck through the mirror, I noticed Jason was just standing there watching us.

"Are you waiting for us to leave?" I asked.

"More specifically you more than him." Jason said.

"Oh, sorry, oh god." I said as I dropped my foundation and blush onto the counter, I threw my hands over my stomach and ran into the other stall, the not broken one.

"Is she okay?" I heard Jason ask when I dived my head into the toilet bowl, I didn't feel the queasiness since I was focused on other things.

"Yeah, she should be fine." Jeff said as I heard shuffling about and then a knock at the door. "Sweetie, you okay?" Jeff asked in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, be out in a moment." I said as I flushed the toilet and I slowly made it to my feet, I just looked down at the toilet, my friend for the next nine months, either for vomiting or always having to pee. I wiped my mouth and I opened the door walking out to the sink area, I pulled out the tooth brush things that I bought earlier, I opened the pack grabbing one and slipped it onto my index fingers.

"Your sickness isn't contagious is it?" Jason asked.

"No." I answered as best I could as I started brushing my teeth and threw it in the garbage.

"I sure hope so." Jason said as I grabbed the foundation and blush again trying to finish my neck.

"Can you finish that in the car, we are running late for the autograph signing?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, how do you get to…." I said as I pulled the papers out of Jeff's pocket, "Foot Mountain BLVD?" I asked looking over at Jason.

"It's not that far, go back up to Blare, turn right and it's literally two streets down." Jason said.

"Thanks, we are looking for the Wal-Mart, which side is that on?" Jeff asked.

"You turn right, and it's on the left side of the street." Jason said.

"Okay, thanks Jason." I said as I hugged him once again before Jeff walked out to see if the coast was clear, when it was clear, Jeff came back in getting me, then we headed out to the car, and there was a rose hooked on the door handle on the passenger side.

"That son of a bitch." Jeff said as he grabbed it, I grabbed it from him, and I broke it in half.

"Do you have a lighter?" I asked.

"I always carry one, just in case if I want to smoke." Jeff said as he searched his pockets.

"I knew you smoked but you never really did it in front of me." I said as he pulled out the lighter handing it to me.

"I'm trying to quit, I have the patch on, especially with this baby now coming." Jeff said as I set the rose on the sidewalk, I had my water bottle open and ready, I lit the rose on fire. "Now isn't that amazing." Jeff said as we watched the rose be burnt, when it started to go out and/or finish, I poured some water on it to make sure it was completely out.

"Now, that's entertainment." I said as I picked up the now wet burnt rose and threw it in the nearby garbage can.

"Only if Adam was here to see it, come on get in, Chavo is probably waiting for us." Jeff said as he opened the door for me, I climbed in and put the Diva's belt in the backseat. Jeff climbed in and he pulled a quick U-Turn before the light behind us turned green.

"Impressive." I said as he sped to make the green light.

"I thought so, I hate U-turns, but you got to do them." Jeff said as he turned right onto Blare.

"Wal-Mart, I love Wal-Mart, it was like the only thing besides a Denny's or an IHOP to be open at midnight or later." I said as I looked out the window when we got to Foot Mountain BLVD.

"You need to get a life then huh?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't old enough to club and still not able to club." I said as I looked over at him, he turned down Foot Mountain BLVD when he was able to, and when we got closer, we saw this long line wrapping around the building already formed. "Holy shitake." I said as I leant forward in my seat.

"What?" Jeff asked as he pulled around and parked next to the limo that was already there.

"That's a lot of people, how can I sign that many people's things?" I said as I climbed out and security met me when I got out, I leant back in grabbing the Diva's belt.

"We will be able to take at least a five minute break if needed." Jeff said as the security slammed my door.


	16. Signing Pt1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"Is Chavo here yet?" I asked.

"He's still in the limo." He said as I knocked on the limo door window, Chavo rolled it down.

"You getting out?" I asked as Jeff walked around the car wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, it's about time you got here." Chavo said as he opened the door and rolled up his window, before he shut the door all the way he leaned back in and pulled out a bag of gummy worms, "I didn't forget." Chavo said handing me the gummy worms.

"Sorry, we got busy at the radio station. Thanks for the gummy worms." I said as I smiled widely, I looked up at Jeff and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really? Your show ended like an half hour ago. No problem, I promised I would bring them." Chavo said.

"You were listening to the radio show?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, where were you? I was worried sick, what did you do to her Jeff?" Chavo asked as he pointed at my neck.

"Nothing a normal couple wouldn't do." I said.

"You could of called and said you were going to be late." Chavo said.

"We weren't going to be late, then we got stuck in the stall." Jeff said.

"How is that possible?" Chavo asked.

"The lock was jammed, so we had to climb out from under the stall." I said.

"Sure…I believe you." Chavo said.

"You three ready?" The security guard said as he just joined us.

"Yeah, is everything set up?" Jeff asked.

"Yep, guys, let's escort them in." That same security guard said, Jeff pushed me slightly, Chavo, Jeff and I followed the security guards into the side door of Wal-Mart.

"I'm sitting in between you two." Chavo said as we walked around the table and we heard a few fans scream since they saw us through the door.

"We aren't going to pull anything." I said as I gave him the puppy dog look.

"Fine, but if I suspect anything, your moving." Chavo said as I swapped seats with Chavo to where I was seating next to Jeff, Jeff and Chavo waited until I sat before they sat down.

"Before we start letting the fans in, we are going to bring ten in at a time, we have assigned a security guard to each of you, they will stand behind you so if you need anything they will go get it and will escort you to the bathroom." The security guard said.

"Do they have to stand behind us, I mean, won't the fans want photos?" I asked.

"They'll move out of the way, Gene will be Jeff's guard, Ashley is Caylee's guard and Thomas is Chavo's guard." The security guard said as each one waved when their name was said.

"Nice meeting you three." Chavo said as I opened the gummy worms and I pulled out a worm eating it.

"If that's it, then we will start letting the fans come in." The security guard said as he clasped his hands together rubbing them against each other.

"Bring it on!" I said as I grabbed one of the many sharpie markers that were on the table, there was like 30 of each color on the table, I've never seen that many in my life.

"Give me a gummy worm." Jeff said reaching over snatching the bag off the table.

"Just one, not all of them." I said snatching the bag back from him.

"I haven't gotten it out yet." Jeff said snatching it back from me, the three security guards behind us was laughing and the one that went to go get the fans was standing at the door waiting for us to finish.

"I'll grab one for you." I said snatching the bag back from him.

"KIDS!" Chavo said grabbing the bag from me, he pulled out one worm for Jeff and set the bag back down on the table. "Jeez, it was that easy." Chavo said as he re-picked up his Sharpie, I grabbed mine again as Jeff happily ate the worm he now had and I grabbed a couple of worms.

"I love you Chavo." I said as I bumped into him lightly.

"I know you do, but sometimes, you drive me crazy, wait, let me rephrase that, you two together drive me crazy." Chavo said.

"I'm hurt, deeply." Jeff said as we saw ten fans walk in with the security guard.

"Yay, first autograph I signed." I said as I signed an 8x10 photo that the fan gave me.

"I got the first EVER Caylee autograph?" The fan asked.

"Yeah, congrats." I said winking at them as they proceeded to Chavo, what felt like 1,000 autographs and pictures went by, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Yeah?" I asked as I turned around.

"There's a gentleman in the back, he arrived in a limo, he said he knows you, name is Adam?" Ashley said.

"Did you just say Adam?" Jeff asked as he turned his attention to Ashley.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Ashley asked.

"He's still giving you a hard time?" Chavo asked as I continued signing and taking pictures.

"Yeah, after this group comes through, I'll go out there, we defiantly need security." I said as that group of ten finished, the security guard told the fans we were going on break and be back soon.

"Let's go find out what this fucker wants." Jeff said as I stood up from my seat and grabbed Jeff's hand.

"May we stop by the bathroom, I'm feeling queasy." I said as I put my hand over my stomach, we sped over to the bathroom, Ashley went into the bathroom with me.

"Flu?" She asked as I flushed the toilet.

"Not really." I said as I walked out of the stall washing my hands, face and did one of those tooth brush things.

"24-hr bug, I hate those." She said.

"Yeah, that's it." I said as I threw away the slip, we went out and was met by Jeff and his security guard.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as the security guards escorted us out to the back, we saw Adam leaning against his limo in a nicer attire, slacks, a white button down cuffed and collared shirt.

"Adam, what the hell are you doing here?" Jeff asked, as we got closer, I saw him holding a rose.

"I came by to give Caylee this rose and in hopes she will do me the honor of having dinner." Adam said.

"Dude, your married, I'm married, and I told you one billionth ten thousandth times that I'm not interested and I hate you with my whole heart and soul, me + you = never will work, I found my soul mate." I said looking up at Jeff.

"I found mine, you." Adam said.

"Give me the rose." I said as Adam handed me the rose, I looked over at Jeff and he knew that I wanted his lighter, I grabbed the lighter from him. "Adam, this is our relationship. It burns, and it went up in smoke." I said as we watched the rose burn.

"You bitch, you want to know how much I spend on those roses." Adam said as he lunged forward to grab me but the security guards grabbed him and pulled him back.

"You didn't have to buy roses, you should of known that not even all the roses in the world would make me like you, I hate you so much that I don't even think that is a sliver size in my heart that likes you." I said.

"And, Adam, you need to stop stalking us and showing up wherever we are, because if you don't, I will have to really kick your ass, and none of these security guards nor Caylee would be there to stop me." Jeff said as he started walking forward.

"Keep thinking that fuck up, soon enough, Caylee is going to see the real failure and fuck up in you that everyone else sees and I'm going to look like superman compared to you, just you wait Hardy." Adam said.

"Let him go." Jeff snarled.

"What are you doing?" I asked Jeff as I walked up to where Jeff was and I wrapped my two arms around his big strong arm.

"Trust me, just back up." Jeff said as he slightly pushed me back some, the security guards didn't let go of Adam. "Let him go, I got him." Jeff said again, the security guards let him go.

"What are you going to do fuck-up? You can't punch me, you'll probably miss or your too high on drugs to know which one is the real one, your probably seeing three of me huh druggie?" Adam said, I clenched my fist and I knew Jeff was doing the same, Jeff punched him across the face causing Adam to lose balance and fall to the floor, Jeff jumped on top of him straddling Adam and punching the hell of out him.

"Jeff, come on, Vince is going to be pissed if he finds out about this." I said as I ran up to the two men, I grabbed Jeff trying to pull him up but he went dead weight and I couldn't pull him up by myself, the two security guards grabbed Jeff trying to help me as well, we finally got Jeff off of Adam within twenty minutes.

"I see who wears the pants in the family, it obviously isn't Jeff, I mean, he would probably spend all the money on drugs." Adam said as he was climbing to his feet, I let go of Jeff and tackled Adam back to the floor and punching him myself, Jeff and the two security guards grabbed me pulling me off.

"This isn't over Adam, next week at SmackDown, Caylee versus Edge, I will kick your ass myself." I said as I was trying to fight out of Jeff's tight grip around my waist and the security guards arms across my chest.

"I'm going to win because your probably just going to fuck up just like you did when you married the king of fuck ups." Adam said as Jeff let go and went back to Adam punching him, this time Adam was fighting back. At this time, the two guards and me were trying to pry them apart, I had Jeff and the two guards were trying to get Adam, Chavo and his guard came out to the situation playing out.

"What the hell is going on?" Chavo asked.

"Don't ask, just help." I said as Chavo and his guard grabbed Jeff and we were finally able to get the two men separated, I made Jeff turn around so he couldn't see Adam.

"I fucking hate that ass hole." Jeff said as he kicked the cement stone for the parking spot.

"I know you do, but you shouldn't take it out on the cement. Listen to me, we both know that your not a fuck up, if anyone is a fuck up, it's him and I love you and only you, you know that right?" I asked as I stopped him, Chavo and the security guard still had a tight grip on his upper arms, I put my hands on his chest stopping him from continue walking.

"I know you do, I love you too, he just makes me want to strangle the life out of him." Jeff said as I smiled at him as he chuckled at what he said.

"See, there is the laugh and smile I want to hear and see." I said as I stood up on my tip toes kissing him lightly. "And, if you do decide to strangle the life out of him, make sure I am there with a thing of popcorn and a bag of gummy worms. OOHH, do we have time to grab some gummy worms?" I asked looking at the security guard.

"You can ask Ashley to go get you some, right now, you have some impatient fans waiting." Thomas said.


	17. Signing Pt2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"Does my face or hands look bad?" Jeff asked, I looked over his face.

"Stand still." I said as I pulled out a tissue and licked it.

"Ew." Chavo said.

"Hey, I didn't bring my water bottle and I don't have a first aide kit." I said as the other two security guards joined us.

"He's on his way to the airport, that was some fight." Ashley said.

"Thanks you guys." Chavo said as I wiped some blood and tried to clean out some of the cuts Jeff had gotten.

"No problem, let's get you three inside, you do know we got to report this to Vince and do an incident report?" Gene said.

"Really? I guess I know where we are going to be Friday afternoon." I said as we walked back into Wal-Mart and I threw away the bloody tissue.

"Adam's going to be there too, damn it." Jeff said as we climbed back into our seats.

"I'll be there, hopefully I could hold you off by myself, or Hunter, and Shane might be in there along with other security guards." I said.

"I sure hope so, because if not we'll have a replay of tonight, make sure you get it on tape for I can watch it later." Chavo said, I started giggling.

"We'll try, no guarantees." I said.

"All as fails we do a reenactment episode of this whole situation for The Hardy Show." Jeff said.

"Like the Adam-Lita-Matt thing? That was hilarious." I said.

"I don't watch The Hardy Show, what is it?" Chavo asked, I looked over at Jeff and we both had a shock expression.

"Your SO going to have to borrow a DVD from me, of course you might get it for free since your somehow family now." Jeff said.

"Oh, before the fans start coming in, Ashley, can you go buy me a water and some gummy worms? Preferably the neon ones." I said as I dug out some cash handing it to Ashley.

"No problem, I'll be back, promise you won't get in any fights while I'm gone?" Ashley asked.

"I'll try not to strangle a fan." I said as we all chuckled when the fans started falling in. After three hours, we finally got down to the last ten people in line and we were ready to go back to our hotel. I made sure I had my purse, and the Diva's title belt before we left.

"How was that for your first autograph signing?" Chavo asked as he wrapped his arm around me resting it on my shoulder as Jeff wrapped his arm around resting it on my waist.

"Long, very long, I'm still seeing flashes, my hands hurt, probably more from hitting that wooden head of Adam than signing autographs and I have a headache." I said as I wrapped my arms around Chavo and Jeff.

"Let me get you back to the hotel to get some sleep." Jeff said as he kissed the side of my head as we got to Chavo's limo and our car.

"Sounds good, well, I'm off to ECW, I have a flight in….." Chavo said as he looked at his watch, "2 ½ hours. You two be good, safe and be careful of that Adam, I worry about you, and I worry about you too Jeff, I don't want you to get hurt because it will hurt one of my favorite things in the world." Chavo said as he ran his finger under my chin, and I just had to smile.

"But you do know, I put her before me, I'll make sure she's safe before I save myself sir. We worry about you too, we do need a great-uncle for our kid." Jeff said as he rested his other hand on my stomach.

"I'll be safe, I don't have Adam after me. Let me get going before I start stressing for being late. Hugs." Chavo said as I hugged him tightly, I felt tears coming to my eyes and I don't know why, I think that when he was talking about him worrying about Jeff and how he doesn't want one of his favorite things hurt just reminded me of Eddie when I had that out of body experience, I mean, he is related to Eddie and they did spend a lot of time together.

"I love you Chavo." I said in a whisper.

"I love you too Caylee, you be safe, I don't want you being in any more fights." Chavo said as we were still tightly hugging.

"I'll try not too, I'm going to miss you." I said as I started letting go off him and I started wiping the tears that were welding up in my eyes.

"I'll miss you too, even though I'll see you Friday, Jeff." Chavo said as he pulled Jeff into a hug.

"Catch you later man." Jeff said.

"Ditto, call me, and we'll talk and maybe do something when we get to Alabama?" Chavo asked.

"Sounds fun." I said nodding my head.

"Alright, go back to the hotel relax, sleep, get rid of that headache Caylee, and Jeff, clean out those cuts." Chavo said as he climbed into his limo.

"We will, go catch your flight." Jeff said as I blew a kiss at him before he shut the door. I grabbed Jeff's hand from my waist pulling it up to my shoulder, I bent my arm for I could intervene my fingers with his. We stood here watching Chavo's limo pull out and drive away. "Are you okay sweetie?" Jeff asked as he rested his forehead against the side of mine.

"It's nothing, I'm just filled with a lot of emotions right now." I said as I wiped any tears that might of came out between last time and now.

"If you want to talk, I'll listen." Jeff said.

"I know, but I don't think I really want to talk about this right now."

"Okay, when your ready then, let's get back to the hotel." Jeff said as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Sounds good, it was a busy day." I said as I climbed in, we drove back to the hotel and we found another rose on our door, with a note.

"That bitch!" Jeff snarled as he grabbed the rose and the note.

"What's the note say?" I asked grabbing the note.

"'_Caylee-_

_I'm sorry for fighting with you and Jeff, I overreacted. I hope that you accept this flower as an apology and in hopes you reconsider starting over. _

_Love,_

_Adam_'" I read out loud once we got into the room, Jeff grabbed the note ripping it up and threw it in the garbage with the rose. "Tylenol, where is the Tylenol?" I asked as I started searching my purse for the Tylenol bottle I always carry with me.

"I think it's in your front pouch." Jeff said out from the bathroom where he was washing out his cuts and putting band aides over them.

"Thanks." I said as I found them, I popped in two pills and I changed into my pajamas and cleared the bed of everything besides the blankets and sheets. "Dude, it's cold in here." I said as Jeff walked in from the bathroom.

"Hang on one minute and I'll be under there to cuddle you to warm you up." Jeff said as he got down to his boxers pulling on pajama pants. I rolled over turning off the light and I called down to front desk asking for a wake-up call. Jeff climbed in and he pulled me into his embrace, I felt the body heat coming off him. "Warm?" Jeff asked as I cuddled up next to him.

"Yep, much better." I said.

"Good." Jeff said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jeff said as I could tell he was tired and was falling asleep a little, I was tired but I just couldn't sleep, I laid there in his warm embrace thinking of that out of body experience I had, or was it just a dream? Am I so tied up on trying to know my dad and making him proud that I dreamt or thought of it in my mind and automatically assumed it was real? I know that I am living my life to the best I can and loving my life, even though there is some parts I would change, like if I could, I would totally delete Adam from my life, but I love my life, I get to go to bed with the man I love every night in his embrace, well, for now. I also love that I got my Uncle Chavo, even though I'm not spending as much time as I hope to with him anymore, I was really excited to meet him, he has done so much for me but I have yet to return the favor. I got MJ, I love that girl, we are inseparable, but yet we have been kind of distant with our work schedules since she is practically on tour with two different brands, plus her and Shannon are connected at the hip, which I can't say much since Jeff and I are the same. I've also distant myself from Matt and Shane, I talk more to Velvet Sky than I do Shane, how weird is that? Maria and Candice, we hang in the women's locker room, sometimes through phone calls and text messaging, I can't go a day without talking to both of them somehow and sometimes we do girl day's out where they drag us away from Shannon and Jeff, which is good to do, I love Jeff, but sometimes it's fun just us girls on the town. I think I've been lacking in doing things I've wanted or that I love, and I'm taking for granted those things that I do have, like all of those people that love me. And I know that I'm going to give this baby all my love and this baby is going to have so much love, not just from Jeff and I, but from all these people, even if I don't think I've been a good friend lately or a good friend period, their still going to be there and love me and this baby.

"Jeff?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Jeff asked, I could tell he was half asleep and wasn't going to pay attention to what I was going to say.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said as I snuggled my head back into his chest, to do list: 1. Hang with Chavo, MJ, Shane, Matt, Shannon (maybe), Maria, Velvet Sky, and Candice more, and tell them how much I really do love them as a friend/family member. 2. Think about who I want as my babies god parents/guardians in our will, let's face it, I don't want to think negatively, but women can die from giving birth. I know I want Jeff to have custody of the baby since he is the father, but I want him to have someone there to help besides always relying on my mom or the Legend, again, trying not to be negative, their getting up there in years as well. Just something to worry about.


	18. Arguement

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. STRONG SEXUAL PARTS.**

**MJ's Point of View-**

Shannon and I flew to Atlanta for ECW, we were sitting in the hotel room watching some show on the television, I wasn't paying attention, I was zoned out thinking about this whole moving thing when I felt Shannon's hand running up under my shirt, I grabbed his hand from going any further.

"What?" I asked snapping my head to see Shannon staring at me.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were going to react like that. You staring into space there?"

"Yeah, very much so." I said.

"So, we are going to be alone for a few nights, does that mean we can get down and dirty tonight?" Shannon asked as he straddled me.

"Maybe, depending on how I feel." I said.

"You not feeling well?"

"I feel fine, I'm just thinking." I said as I moved some bangs out of the way of my eyesight and Shannon climbed off me and laid down next to me.

"Of what?" Shannon asked as he lightly kissed my cheek.

"About this whole moving thing."

"What's there to think about?"

"Nothing, I want to move, I guess I'm just worried."

"I don't get it." Shannon said, my whole life I always wanted to make my parents proud, my dad was easy, I loved wrestling so that was easy enough to make my dad happy, and he's probably more than happy that I'm actually going to go INTO wrestling, he's probably proud of me, he's the one person that was happy or proud of me for everything I did or decided to do. Vickie, I always had trouble, we always viewed things differently, we couldn't even shop for clothes together without bickering. I always gave into her to make her happy, I'm very much a people pleaser I guess, I always want my parents to be proud of my every choice. Even though after this whole thing that is going down, deep down, I think I still want to make Vickie proud of me, even though she isn't my biological mom but she raised me, so it's just that feeling I have deep down.

"I guess I still feel deep down in me that I want to please and/or make Vickie proud of me, and I know that this isn't going to make her that happy. It's just makes me double think things in how to do this."

"You love me right?"

"I love you Shannon, I'm not double thinking this marriage one bit, I just don't think this would be the right time with this whole Adam and Caylee thing."

"We're married, married couples are supposed to live together, easy as that, if you want to move in and you think that's the right thing then do it, but if you have doubts about moving in, then I guess this marriage might not work, you practically already live at my house, I just figured you might want more of your stuff." Shannon said as he started raising his voice.

"I'm out of here, don't follow me, I need some alone time." I said as I got off the bed, I grabbed my purse and a room key heading out of the room, I shut the door and leant back against it, I felt tears hit my eyes. "Why am I so stupid and want to please and make that bitch proud of me?" I asked myself out loud.

"Who?" John Cena asked as he just came out of his room, John Cena was new to SmackDown couple years ago before my dad past and I thought he was cute and charming, I was of course introduced to him by my dad and he has yet to meet Caylee, I think.

"It's nothing." I said as I wiped tears from my eyes and I turned to walk away.

"It must not be nothing if your crying about it." John said as he followed me to the elevator.

"I'm glad that your concerned, it's just something that I need to take care of, thanks though." I said as we both got onto the elevator.

"We tight right?"

"I guess so." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"May I tell you that your actually nice compared to that mother of yours." John said which got me giggling. "See, I got you laughing, now clear up those tears, a girl as pretty as you don't need to be crying." Jeff said.

"It's funny you think that's my biological mom."

"She's your mom, but not your biological mom?"

"Long complicated story, your funny and charming Mr. Cena."

"Call me John, Mr. Cena is my dad."

"That's what everyone says." I said as the elevator dinged warning that it was getting to the lobby floor.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet, somewhere out by myself."

"I can tell that, you want some company?" John asked as we walked off the elevator.

"No thanks." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay, I respect that, just promise me you'll clear up those tears sweetie and remember, if you ever need to talk, I'm all ears." John said as he lightly rubbed his fingers against my cheeks wiping tears off my face.

"I'll take you up on that one day maybe." I said as I went to leave.

"Do I get a hug? I haven't talked to you since you know." John said, which is pretty much true.

"I'm sorry about that, I just fell out of things." I said as I went back to him giving him a hug, his big muscle arms wrapped around me hugging me back and I felt like breaking down and crying into his chest and I felt him playing with the tips of my hair.

"Would your dad be mad at you for these blue tips of yours?" John asked noticing the tips.

"I don't know, maybe." I said as I unhooked myself from him and turned to walk away, I walked a few steps before I turned back around and I noticed he hasn't moved much either. "John." I said loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah?" John asked turning around.

"Why are you here if your SmackDown?"

"I came to see the show." He said winking.

"You going to SmackDown Friday right?"

"Have too, why?"

"There is someone I want you to meet." I said.

"Sounds good." John said as he smiled his wide smiled with his dimples, I just had to smile back, I turned back around and headed out the front door onto the streets of Atlanta, I walked the streets of Atlanta, the fresh air hitting my face, the beautiful blue sky, it's dark now, but it's still blue, and the being able to just be alone some. I just let the outside help me clear my mind and just let the thoughts leave my mind, just like a cleanse. I somehow found my way to a park, how to get back to the hotel, I have no idea how I got here, I climbed up the jungle gym and I climbed on the top of the tunnel thing straddling it having my legs hang on both sides. I looked out in the sights and houses around me hearing the birds chirp and the wind blow a little, nobody else was in the park so I figured if I talked out loud no one would hear me.

"Why am I being so stupid and overreacting? I mean, I love Shannon, he's got a point I already live with him practically. Vickie may not like it, but why do I care what she thinks anyway, but why do I still feel as if I should please her? I'm moving in with Shannon, why did it take me so long to decide that." I said as I ran my fingers over the tunnel and I sat there a little longer to make sure that I made the right decision. I got myself off the tunnel, and I started walking down a street that didn't look familiar, I saw a 24-Hr Wal-Green's, I went in and asked the clerk how to get back to the Hampton. I wrote it down on my hand so I won't forget. I went back to the hotel, and I went back up to the room. I stood in front of the door, I took a deep breath before I slipped my key into the slot and pulled it out quickly giving me access to go into the room. I walked in as quiet as possible because I didn't know if Shannon was awake or not, when I turned around from shutting the door I saw Shannon sitting on the end of the bed.

"Where have you been?" Shannon asked as he looked up at me with concern spread across his face.

"I went out for a walk to clear my head." I said as I walked further into the room and he looked back at his feet.

"I want to say sorry for yelling at you earlier." Shannon said as I sat down next to him on the bed.

"No, it wasn't yelling, you were just stating your opinion and I just have to take it into consideration."

"Did you?" Shannon asked he looked up at me smiling.

"Yeah, but why do you want me to move in so bad?" I asked as he pulled me onto his lap, I was sitting facing him with my legs bent on the bed which helped me hold myself up, Shannon rested his hands on my upper thighs.

"Um, well….I'm selfish….and I want you…all for myself." Shannon said taking deep breaths in between.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I went to get up from his lap, but he held down my leg.

"Sorry, you sitting on me like this is making me really hot." Shannon said, I smiled lightly as I pulled his hand off my thigh and pushing him back to a laying position and I just started making out with him as I grinded against him and I felt a bulge start forming in his pants. I ran my hands down his strong muscle arms, down his chest to the bottom of his tank top, I slipped my hands under his shirt running my fingers lightly over his abs as I worked my hands up to his pecks tweaking his nipples to make them more hard. I broke our kisses and I sat up to a sitting position.

"Shirt off." I said as Shannon grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side, I smiled mischievously as I kissed him once as I started leaving a trail of butterfly kisses to his neck, then I start nibbling at the spot under his earlobe down to his shoulder then I licked around his nipples and then I licked my way over his abs until I got to his pants hem. I ran my hand lightly over the bulge in his pants as I scooted myself off the bed and positioned myself on my knees in between his legs. I unbuckled his pants and unzipped the zipper, I tugged his pants and boxers down to his ankles, I licked my lips as I gently ran my hands up and down his shaft feeling it shiver from my touch.

"MMM, MJ…." Shannon moaned as he sat up to watch, I licked his shaft all over before I gently put the tip in my mouth sucking on it lightly before I took more of his shaft in my mouth, I worked more and more into my mouth. Shannon ran his hand through my hair gripping it, "Suck my cock baby." Shannon said as I relaxed my throat putting more of his shaft into my mouth where I was hitting his pubic hair and bone. I pulled his shaft in and out of my mouth as I sucked it, I started going faster when I felt it stiffen in my mouth. "Enough, your turn." Shannon said as he pulled his shaft out of my mouth by pulling my head back with my hair, I wiped my mouth clean of any extra saliva, Shannon helped me to my feet and he pulled me onto the bed next to him pushing me down, he rolled on top of me straddling me and he held my hands firmly down against the mattress.

"Kinky." I said as Shannon smiled as he leant down kissing me, he lightly glazed his teeth over my bottom lip as we broke the kiss, he left a trail of butterfly kisses down my jaw line and he ran his hands up my shirt running them over my breast.

"You need to take your shirt off." Shannon moaned as he helped me pull my shirt over my head, he moved his hand back to my breast randomly grasping them.

"Shannon…." I groaned out as he pulled me up to a sitting position, I wrapped my arms around him as he wrapped his around me unsnapping my bra and he pushed me back down against the bed. Shannon licked his lips as he started licking and nibbling at one nipple as he pinched and ran his thumb over the other nipple and he did it ministrations. Shannon licked down my stomach running his hands down my sides when he reached the hem of my pants, he tugged them down since they were the draw string type pants and he then pulled down my underwear throwing them aside with our other clothes. I leaned up against my elbows to see what he was going to do, but Shannon pushed me back down.

"Not uh." Shannon said as I felt him run his hands up my inner thighs and he put my legs over his shoulders as he started doing wide licks on my clit before he licked around my entrance.

"MMM….Shannon….I want you…" I said as he stuck his tongue into my entrance.

"Your already wet for me baby." Shannon said as he started pounding his tongue in and out of my entrance faster and further into me.

"That feels SO good…SHANNON!" I said loudly as he pulled out his tongue and in it's place he slid in a finger.

"How does this feel?" Shannon asked as he lifted me up off the bed higher.

"Great, faster…." I said as he slid in another into my entrance speeding up his pace of thrusting his fingers into me hitting my g-spot harder. He pulled out his fingers leaving me feeling empty, he put his fingers in my mouth letting me suck my juices off of them as he lowered me down to the bed, he climbed off grabbing a condom from his suitcase and slipping it on, he joined me back on the bed, Shannon lifted my legs up thrusting his shaft into me.

"Still so tight…."Shannon groaned as he leant forward kissing me, I wrapped my arms around him as I bit at his neck as he then slid his shaft back out of me completely then thrusted hard back into me leaving me whimpering.

"Shannon….faster….."I said as I started thrusting against him and trying to get him to go faster, he started going slower to where he withdrew from me and he rubbed it against my clit. "I hate you." I said as he teased me with a finger.

"You love me." Shannon said as he pulled the finger out and pushed his shaft back in me, I grinded against his shaft as I reached up to grab his shoulders to pull myself up, he grabbed my waist and helped the process.

"Harder…."I said as I wrapped my legs around him thrusting against him, he bit my neck as I felt his hands wonder to my ass.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Shannon asked as he squeezed my ass tightly.

"Yes…..right there…" I said moaning as I leant my head back.

"Right there…."Shannon said as he nibbled at my neck as I felt my orgasm burning in me.

"I'm going to cum…."I said as he thrusted harder into me two more times when I shuddered in orgasm. "_SHANNON!!!!_" I exclaimed as I came all over his shaft, he thrusted into me a couple more times harder than before when he came himself into the condom.

"I love you." Shannon said as we fell back against the bed laying next to each other.

"Love you too." I said as I rolled over kissing him on the lips lightly.

"I'm going to go clean up, you stay here and we'll go to bed." Shannon said as he rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. When he came out, he climbed into the bed wrapping his arms around me and pulled me into his embrace, he shut his eyes.

"I'm moving in with you." I whispered, his eyes popped open.

"Did you just say your moving in with me?"

"Yes." I said as I ran a hand through his hair.

"MJ, I fucking love you." Shannon said as he kissed me on the lips.

"I know you do." I said smiling as we fell asleep.


	19. Statements

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Friday, May 29****th****, Caylee's Point of View-**

Let's just say the trip out to Alabama on Sunday breaks down to this:

**12:** Phone Calls (Maria, MJ & Shannon, Candice, Velvet, Shane, Matt, Chavo, mom, Legend, Yuk, Kimo, and Marty)

**11: **Of those people called us back, only one immediately picked up

**10: **How many fingers you need for 10 fingers, we played that multiple times

**9: **Times we sung along to the songs on the CD

**8: **Was the time we arrived, PM that is.

**7: **Times I had to make Jeff pull over

**6: **Motorcyclists we saw at once

**5: **Packs of Gummy Worms we shared

**4: **Hrs. in the car

**3: **Songs that we repeated on the CD

**2: **Of Us

**1: **Long Trip

We got bored, and we came up with this. Vince called us when we first arrived to the hotel calling us in early to have a meeting with him and Adam, Vickie was going to be there, I rolled my eyes when I heard that, my immediate thought was 'Where is those hoe's we were supposed to hit them with at?' During the week, Jeff and I spent a few hours a day together, and spent rest of the day with the same gender, I loved it but I hated it, I mean I was happy that I got to spend time with my female friends, but I hated being away from Jeff and I wanted to hang with Matt and Shane as well. Then on one day, Jeff was out doing something for the company, I stayed behind because I had a migraine along with morning sickness did not mix, Shane and Matt came over to keep me company. Jeff and I spent all day yesterday together to make up the times we weren't together. Now on to today's events, Shannon and MJ decided to tag along with us to see what goes down, plus they both wanted a swing at Adam and Vickie, plus MJ needed to talk to Vickie about getting her belongings, MJ officially decided to move in with Shannon, I mean I know their married and that's what married couples do, but she's actually going to tell Vickie, so I'm excited.

"This is going to be exciting!" Shannon said as we entered the arena.

"We know your excited to see another fight break out." Jeff said.

"I just hope that we don't get into too much trouble." I said as we turned down an hallway.

"It's Adam's fault, he's the one, if anyone, that should be blamed and get in trouble." MJ said.

"Tell me something that I don't know." I said.

"I once bathed with my dog Oz." Shannon said, MJ, Jeff and I all snapped our heads looking at him. "She said to tell her something she didn't know and I did." Shannon said.

"Touché, but gross." I said as I giggled a little as we got to Vince's door.

"Do do do." MJ said in the sing-song manner.

"You knock." I said looking at Jeff, he rolled his eyes and knocked on the door, we stood there for a few moments until the door was swung open by Shane McMahan. "Whoa, was not expecting you to answer the door." I said as I was took back from seeing him.

"Dad was called out on other business, he told me to take care of this." Shane said as he stepped aside to let us in.

"Good luck with that." Shannon said as he walked by Shane. Adam, Vickie and Chavo was already sitting in there, Chavo came to give his side of the story.

"Glad you could join us fuck up." Adam said, I tightened my grasp on Jeff's arm to keep him from hitting Adam.

"Is it smart to have all these breakable weapon type stuff in the room?" MJ asked as I looked at the vases and picture frames.

"It's not going to get out of hand, trust me." Shane said as we each started to give our side of the story, of course we each got into arguments and fought over what was true.

"It doesn't matter what exactly happened, it's Jeff's third strike, he should be fired." Adam said pointing at Jeff.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Jeff said.

"Guess what Adam? He's not getting fired." Shane said.

"He's the companies biggest fuck-up, he should get fired." Adam said, that was the last straw for Jeff, he jumped out of his seat and jumped forcefully onto Adam causing Adam's chair to tip over, Jeff was punching him like he was a punching bag. Vickie was screaming for Jeff to get off, I grabbed Jeff along with MJ, Shannon, Chavo and Shane. We were able to pull him off Adam, Jeff was trying to break free from us.

"Jeff walk it out." Shane demanded, I dragged Jeff out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"You heard what he was saying."

"Yeah, I did, but in front of the bosses son, one word from Shane and we're gone."

"I'm gone, your not going anywhere."

"This whole thing started because of me, so I'm a big part of this." I said.

"I doubt Vince will fire me, you told Vince already I'm sure he saw this coming."

"True, let's go outside and get some fresh air." I said as I intervened my fingers with his and we were on the way outside.

**Maddie's Point of View-**

"Their taken care of, you okay Adam?" Shane asked concerned.

"Don't worry about him, he deserves every last hit." I said.

"Why are you even here, this has nothing to deal with you?" Vickie said.

"It's about too, I'm moving out next week Vickie." I said.

"You can't move out, you don't have a house, and you barely have a job, I can't let my little girl out on the street in those conditions." Vickie said.

"And I wanted us to be a happy family." Adam said as Shane and Chavo just watched this whole thing.

"This doesn't involve you." Shannon said.

"Same with you." Adam said.

"Yes it does, I'm moving in with my husband, yes my husband, Shannon." I said.

"You married this reject?" Adam said.

"Adam, don't make me hit you over the head with this vase, I've done it before." Shannon said grabbing a random vase and Shane snatched it out of his hands.

"We don't need that, we really do need family counseling in this industry." Shane mumbled the last part.

"When did this happen? I can't believe you MJ." Vickie said as she 'cried.'

"Stop crying, everyone knows those tears are fake and I'm surprised their not burning your skin." I said.

"That's it, everyone out! I got m statements, now I have to go take a Tylenol." Shane said rubbing his temples.

"Look what you did, you gave Shane a headache." Adam said.

"If anything gave him a headache it would be from looking at your ugly ass." I said as I walked by, Shannon was right behind me with his hands on my waist, Shannon walked by laughing, I heard a few chuckles from Chavo.

"Real funny, why you laughing Chavo?" Adam asked.

"Nothing, I just thought of something one of my sons said to me." Chavo said as he tried not to laugh anymore.


	20. Party

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I'M SORRY FOR THE COMMENTS I WROTE FOR ITCHWEEED'S CHARACTER, I WAS TRYING TO WRITE AS MUCH AS ITCHWEEED AS POSSIBLE.**

**Next Wednesday, June 3****rd****, Caylee's Point of View-**

Everybody was home from tour, Matt was having a get together, Maria, Candice, and Velvet Sky flew up to join us, my mom, the Legend, Yuk, his girlfriend Jessica (not her real name, I don't think it is), Kimo and Marty came over as well. Everybody was having fun talking about random stuff like always. Matt got up to go into the kitchen to check on the rolls he had cooking for dinner, I got up from Jeff's lap, at first it was to go to the bathroom, I figured on the way back to talk to Matt.

"You okay?" Jeff asked grabbing my hand.

"Morning sickness." I said as he quickly let go of my arm and I ran to the bathroom, and got sick. I brushed my teeth and washed my face of anything. I walked to the kitchen to Matt and Jeff putting the filling into the devilled eggs. I walked up behind Jeff wrapping my arms around him and rested them on his chest. I could barely get my chin on his shoulder, I felt him rest his hands on mine.

"Feeling better?" Jeff asked.

"For now, need any help in here?" I asked.

"You can do the salad, you're the master at that." Matt said as I had to ask which cabinet everything was in.

"I told you she needs a blue print of your house." Jeff said.

"Give her a break, she's slowly getting the hang of things." Matt said.

"I was going to ask you something Matt." I said.

"It's not for money is it?" Matt asked.

"No, I've never asked you for money. It deals with this baby, you have a big house, would you let us stay here with the baby or would you want as to move in with my mom?" I asked.

"What about me?" My mom asked.

"Let me think about it, okay? I have ate least 7 ½ months right?" Matt asked.

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" My mom asked annoyed.

"We were talking about how big your house is." I said.

"Think about it bro, but we got to know at least when she's 5 months so we can set up the room." Jeff said as he lightly hit him on the chest.

"Will do." Matt said winking at me as we talked about the Hardy Show when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Matt asked as he went to the front door answering it, I was behind him picking up Lucas into my arms.

"Chavo? What are you doing here?" I asked as Matt pulled off the rose from the door knob.

"I came to visit my family, and plus, I have a signing tomorrow in Charlotte. The rose isn't from me, it was here when I got here." Chavo said as Matt let him in, I gave Chavo an one hand hug.

"Chavo's never seen the Hardy Show, someone put a season on, please?" I asked as I sat down next to Chavo and next to MJ with Lucas on my lap.

"What's the Hardy Show?" My mom asked.

"Mom, your deprived too? The show I bought myself for my 16th birthday." I said.

"I didn't watch it though." My mom said as Marty slipped in the Season 2 DVD, I started petting Lucas when Jeff walked out of the kitchen with two cups of soda setting them on the table.

"Up." Jeff said as Lucas jumped off my lap, "Not you dog, I was talking about the lady." Jeff said as Lucas ran over to the Legend jumping on his lap.

"Why do I have to get up?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"So I can sit down and you can sit on my lap." Jeff said.

"MJ isn't on Shannon's lap.' I said looking over at MJ.

"Because he's laying on the ground like he's supposed too." Jeff said as everyone erupted into "OOOHHH's!"

"You can't lay on the floor either?"

"Not when my lady is up here."

"What about MJ and Shannon?"

"It doesn't involve us!" MJ said.

"Can you two just shut up, we want to start the show?" Kimo asked, Jeff grabbed my arms pulling me up and he manhandled me to where I was sitting on the couch still, but only between his legs, his arms wrapped around me and I leant back onto his chest.

"Now we can start this thing." Jessica said as we all giggled. We watched episodes one through six when MJ made Marty stop the DVD.

"You have a heated toilet seat?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, it's on my Matt Fact list." Matt said.

"I want to meet Itchweeed." Candice said as she got to her feet.

"You go look or sit upon his heated toilet seat, I'll go see if I can snatch him for a few moments." Jeff said.

"I'll stay down here and clean up some of this mess." I said as I pushed myself up from Jeff's embrace and started grabbing dirty plates and cups.

"Upstairs!" Yuk yelled pointing up the stairs as everyone filed upstairs to Matt's room, once the last person went into the stair well Jeff ran into our room. I walked into the room after him, he was pulling on a different outfit.

"Shut the door, I don't need them seeing me." Jeff said, I walked in and shut the door.

"You need help Itchweeed?" I asked as I plopped onto the bed.

"You want to do my hair? I know you love my hair." Jeff said smiling at me as he sat down putting on his shoes.

"What do you want?"

"Two ponytails on either side of my head." Jeff said as I grabbed a brush and two ponytails from the nightstand, I ran the brush through his hair a few times making sure all the knots were out before I separated his hair into two. I then brushed the two sections, then I brushed the sections up to a ponytail.

"Ta da!" I said as Jeff grabbed his hat pulling his hair through it.

"Paint, you know how to do it?"

"I think I can handle it." I said as he handed me the black and green, I painted the green around his eyes and the black onto his beard and moustache.

"Pretty good for a first timer." Jeff said as he looked at it in the mirror.

"I watch too much The Hardy Show or Itchweeed for that matter, as long as you don't dance." I said as I went to walk out of the room.

"Why can't I dance?"

"Because it'll make me laugh until I pee and we don't want that." I said as I got to the living room where the group was just coming down the stairs. "Hey guys, that was quick." I said as I went to the coffee table grabbing more plates and cups.

"Where's Itchweeed?" Maria asked.

"I had to take a shit, cuz." Itchweeed said, I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen followed by Matt to help me clean. Everyone was taking turns taking pictures with him.

"Why aren't you out there getting your picture with Itchweeed?" Matt asked as he scraped some food off a plate into a garbage can.

"Itchweeed is coming home with me, so it doesn't matter." I said as he handed me the plate to wash in the sink.

"Guys, Itchweeed is going to dance for us and he wants Caylee front row." Shannon said.

"No I'm not going to watch him dance." I said as I turned my focus back to the plate.

"Do you have a problem with my dancing boy?" Itchweeed said as he walked up behind me.

"No, it makes me laugh and I'll feel rude laughing in your face." I said turning around and I slammed right into him. "Whoa, back it up there Itchweeed, I'm married."  
"Then your going to join me." Itchweeed said dragging me out to the living room.

"I can't dance, Itchweeed please." I said trying to pull my arm out of his grip.

"Do it, Do it!" Everyone, including my mom, chanted, I was so embarrassed. Classical ballroom dancing music started he bowed a little and I curtsied, I guess that's what your supposed to do, we ballroom danced a little, I notice a few people giggling, MJ and Marty were recording it, that was when I knew something was up.

"Time to speed it up motherfucker!" Itchweeed said as the music went to a faster song, I covered my face as he started doing his dance moves. "Come on girl, I know you know you how to dance." He whispered, I was turning bright red and biting my lip so hard it was bleeding trying not to laugh. I have no problem dancing, it's just that in front of everyone, including people that I don't feel so comfortable around yet, like Kimo, Yuk, Marty and Jessica when we were at the Wrestle Mania ball, everyone else was dancing so it took a little pressure off me. Itchweeed was dancing around me trying to get me to dance, I covered my eyes with my hand, when he moved away from behind me, I turned and walked away.

"REJECTED!!" Marty, Yuk and Kimo yelled.

"What's her issue?" My mom asked as Matt followed me as we went back into the kitchen where I continued washing the dishes, Itchweeed continued dancing around the living room.

"You okay?" Matt asked as he grabbed a plate scraping food off it into the garbage can.

"Yeah, fine, why?" I asked as I shook some water off a plate before I sat it in the drying rack.

"You just walked away from your husband."

"So, I was just a little embarrassed." I said shrugging my shoulders as I started washing away at the cups. Itchweeed walked in with Marty following him with a camera.

"May I borrow this pretty little thing for a few moments, I need to get some pussy." Itchweeed said as Matt nodded, Itchweeed wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me to the bedroom with Marty behind us, I was kicking the whole way. "This does not need to be see on camera." Itchweeed said as he shut the door on Marty.

"Would you put me down please?" I asked as I started kicking more furiously and he set me down on my feet.

"Why did you leave me like that?"

"I was embarrassed and I told you that I couldn't watch you dance."

"Why are you embarrassed? Of me or of what?" Jeff asked.

"Of having to dance in front of my friends and people I don't feel comfortable in front of."

"Why should you care what they think? I like the way you dance." Jeff said as he joined me on the bed.

"Only because I dance dirty with you."

"That…" He said as he shivered from excitement, "Well, besides that, you're my dancing buddy, dance with me for the Hardy Show sake?" Jeff said looking at me with his big green eyes and puppy dog lip.

"Fine, if anyone, I mean anyone, laughs at me, Itchweeed's going to pay."

"By how?"

"No pussy for a month." I said standing up and headed to the door.

"What about your needs?"

"I have Matt…" I said smiling, he didn't seem amused. "Joking, jeez, I could always buy a vibrator or something." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Don't give me mental images, if you do, it's going to take longer in here." Jeff said as I could tell he was getting hot imagining me playing with myself with a vibrator.

"You would think that's hot, come on, before I change my mind." I said as Jeff jumped off the bed and ran after me out the door to the living room.

"I got that pussy WO!" Itchweeed said as he played with his pants.

"Something I didn't need to know." Jessica said.

"Your telling me." My mom said as I giggled.

"He promised me a dance." I said.

"Without you running?" Shane asked.

"Yes, I promise." I said as MJ turned the radio on for us, I danced with Itchweeed. I was trying my best not to look at him, because I knew when I did, I would die from laughter.

"Dance dirty with me." Itchweeed said as he pulled me to him, we were chest to chest.

"Sorry man, I'm married and mom's in the crowd." I said winking at him.

"Where's your momma, motherfucker." Itchweeed asked as I pointed at her, he sat on her lap.

"Hi momma." He said doing his laugh.

"Hi Itchweeed." She said.

"You got yourself two pretty daughters." He said as I turned the radio off.

"Hey! I liked that song!" Jessica said, MJ turned it back on, everyone, including my mom and the Legend, started dancing as I cleaned the kitchen, might as well do it now than tonight after everyone leaves or in the morning. Jeff changed out of Itchweeed's clothes and joined me in the kitchen. By that time I was sitting on the counter watching the others dance. He ran, jumped and slid down the counter next to me.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Jeff asked.

"I'm missing my partner." I said.

"Who's that?"

"You might know him, Itchweeed."

"I may not be Itchweeed, but I'm pretty damn close." Jeff said smiling.

"Show me what you got then." I said as we jumped off the counter and joined the others. People finally left, there wasn't very much to clean up besides vacuuming and a few cups. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired." I said yawning.

"I'll be right in sweetie." Jeff said as I walked into our bedroom, I got changed and climbed into the bed, I heard the door open and close.

"Jeff?" I asked.

"Yeah, just go back to sleep sweetie." Jeff said as I heard him fumbling about.

"I love you." I said as I closed my eyes again.

"I love you too." Jeff said as he bent down lightly kissed my forehead.


	21. DX Moment

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Friday, June 5****th**** (The Friday before One Night Stand)- Chavo's Point of View-**

I was sitting in Vickie's office with her and Adam.

"It's brilliant Vickie! Just let me do it." Adam said begging her.

"Fine, do it, but don't blame me if it backfires." Vickie said.

"Thanks! Let me just run this to Curt and Zack." Adam said grabbing the box filled with roses.

"Why don't I take the box to them, I have t go to the seamstress anyway." I said standing up from the couch.

"Can we trust you?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I think it's romantic." I said, 'don't make me gag' was what I was really thinking.

"Fine, if I get any word you didn't deliver the box of roses, your ass is mine." Adam said.

"Whatever." I said as I grabbed the box of roses, I headed out of the room to the men's locker room where I knew Caylee would be like always.

"What's in the box?" Jeff asked as I went in.

"Roses that is going to be dropped on Caylee later on tonight from Adam, figured you might want to do something." I said setting the box down, MJ and Shannon walked over from the other bench.

"Why not spray paint them black and drop them on him?" MJ asked.

"Who has spray pain?" Caylee asked.

"DX?" Jeff said.

"That's green, we need black." I said.

"Great idea, outside we go." Caylee said as I carried the box outside with them behind me. "Lighters?" Caylee asked as Shannon and Jeff pulled out their lighters, we burnt each rose causing them to be black and dead.

"That worked." MJ said looking in the box of burnt roses.

"I'll say so." I said as I re-picked up the box.

"Who's going to dump them on him?" Jeff asked as he wrapped his arm around Caylee.

"We'll do it." MJ volunteered, when we got inside MJ and Shannon climbed up to the rafters.

"Don't fall!" I said.

"We won't, hand up the box." MJ said as I tried handing it up to them, but they couldn't reach it, Jeff climbed up halfway up the ladder grabbing the box from me then handing it up rest of the way to MJ and Shannon.

"Dump them when I nod." Caylee said.

"Got it." Shannon said as they scurried off into the rafters above the ring.

"I'm going back to the locker room, Adam's going on in fifteen minutes." I said as I looked at my watch.

"I'm going to go get dressed myself, meet you at gorilla position?" Caylee asked Jeff.

"Defiantly, I'm not letting you go out there by yourself." Jeff said as they kissed and hugged.

"I love you." Caylee said.

"I love you too." Jeff said.

"Why am I still here?" I asked myself out loud.

"Thanks and love you too." Caylee said hugging my tightly.

"No problem, love you too." I said as Jeff and I walked away from her.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I walked into the women's locker room rushing for the toilets, outside the stall I heard Maria and Candice walk closer.

"Hey girly, you okay in there?" Candice asked.

"Yeah." I said as I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall heading to the sink.

"Is it getting any better?"

"It seems not as bad as it was." I said.

"That's good I guess, who are you wrestling tonight?" Maria asked.

"Apparently I'm being called out to the stage by Adam and I have a match with Victoria. I think Vince wants me to drop the belt to her at One Night Stand this weekend." I said as I went out to MJ and my locker.

"Where's MJ?" Candice asked.

"Watch the promo with Adam, you'll understand." I said smiling mischievously as I pulled out my ring gear and belt.

"I'm scared at what your going to do, but excited at the same time." Maria said.

"This is a happy moment." I said as I pulled on my pants and threw on my Rolling Stones shirt.

"We are SO watching." Candice said as they excitedly ran out of the room. I fixed my hair and I grabbed my title belt that I have had for almost two months, pretty good for a pregnant girl. I walked out of the room heading to the gorilla position, I past Chavo, Matt, Shane, Maria, Candice, Tommy Dreamer and some other dude at the monitor. I continued walking seeing Jeff leaning against the wall.

"Is he out there yet?" I whispered.

"Yeah, but the show hasn't started yet." Jeff said, a few moments later we heard and saw the pyrotechnics go off on the stage.

"That scared me!" I said covering my heart.

"Never been that close?"

"I've been closer, due to your entrance, I just wasn't expecting those." I said.

"Caylee, I know you or one of your pose's is watching me in the ring right now. I want to go publicly on this, Caylee, I regret everything I said besides one thing and that is I love you. I want to apologize to you for putting you through all the fights, arguments and any other stress. I also want to apologize to Jeff for attacking him. Caylee, would you please come out here on the stage?" Edge said as I grasped Jeff's hand.

"Caylee ready." The production assistant said into the walkie-talkie, a few moments later 'Dirty Little Secret' blared through the speakers. Jeff and I, me first obviously, ran up the steps onto the stage and we burst through the curtain. I looked up at the rafters, I saw Shannon and MJ in place, they gave me a thumbs up. Jeff and I were each handed a microphone from another production assistant.

"Jeff, I didn't recall calling you out here." Edge said as Jeff and I walked to opposing sides of the stage.

"If I remember correctly, you said you wanted to apologize to me." Jeff said matter of factly.

"You got me there, Jeff I'm sorry. Now, would you two please come to the center of the stage so I can see you better, I don't have my contacts in." Edge said, we pointed towards the center and we shrugged our shoulders, we walked towards the center, once we got there. "Right there, now…" Edge said as we continued walking forward where I was standing where Jeff was and vice versa.

"Is this good?" I asked pointing at the ground I'm standing on.

"No, your not in the center, your like an ant there." Edge said.

"If you have something for me, why does it matter where I stand?" I asked as I turned and headed back to the center and was met by Jeff.

"NOW…" Edge said, he looked up, I followed his eyes up to see Curt and Zack sitting in the rafters above me, they shrugged their shoulders. "…is that a problem, NOW…." He looked back up and I looked back down at him. "I can see you clearly and I'll be able to see your reaction." Edge said.

"You know Edge, I don't really need a gift, but I did get you a gift, I hope it will symbolize something to you." I said as I looked up at MJ and Shannon nodding, they tipped the box of burnt flowers over the railing, they came falling on top of him.

"Do they look familiar?" Jeff asked.

"How'd you? Where'd you? I hate you bitches!" Edge said as he dropped the microphone jumping out of the ring, security grabbed him.

'Good, security got the memo to keep us separated.' I thought.

"Aw…You didn't like your roses?" Jeff asked.

"I thought you would love them, they came from my heart." I said as Jeff wrapped his arm around me, I looked up to see MJ and Shannon scurrying through the rafters to get backstage before they got caught.

"It's okay sweetie, Adam is just a grinch and doesn't appreciate what he's got." Jeff said as I let a few fake tears slip as we turned around walking through the curtain. "Good add with those gator tears." Jeff said as he kissed the side of my head.

"I thought it was a good add." I said smiling as we walked to the ladder to get to the rafters.

"That was GREAT!! Your as good as DX!" Shannon said hugging us tightly when HHH walked by hearing the comment.

"It was good, but not as good as DX, I had a little laugh." HHH said.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." I said as he kept walking by.

"Come on, the others are waiting." Jeff said as we went to the monitor, everyone was laughing uncontrollably.

"That was good guys." The random guy said.

"You are?" I asked.

"Don't act like you don't remember me now." He said.

"That's John Cnea." MJ whispered as she walked up behind me and stepped out next to me.

"There's two MJ's?" Cena asked.

"No one told you?" Matt asked.

"Tell me what?" Cena asked.

"Cena, this is my twin Caylee, I figured you would of figured it out during the segment." MJ said.

"It makes sense now." Cena said as I stuck out my hand to shake his, he grabbed it pulling me into a hug. "Who is older and by how much?" Cena asked.

"I don't know, something to do when we get back to NC." I said.

'You have a match tonight?" Jeff asked looking at me.

"Against Victoria again." I said.

"Ugh…" Shane said.

"You can say that again." MJ said.

"Ugh?" Shane said.

"Smartass." Candice said.

"You got one thing right." Shane said.

"The ass part." Cena said.

"OOHH!!" We all said in unison when Matt nodded for me to turn around, there was Vickie and Adam.


	22. Determined Matches

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

Vickie and Adam just joined us, we were all quiet.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"This doesn't involve you this time, it involves Chavo. Did you tell them about the roses?" Vickie asked.

"No, I didn't." Chavo said crossing his arms over his chest.

"How else did they find out Chavo? You're a Guerrero, I know you lie, cheat and steal." Adam said.

"He didn't tell us." MJ said.

"If he didn't tell you, then how did you find out Caylee?" Vickie said towards MJ.

"It might help if you know which daughter is which, because that's MJ." Cena said.

"Shut up Cena, I'm waiting for an answer." Vickie said.

"I searched for Curt and Zack, couldn't find them, so I took it up to the rafters for them later." Chavo said.

"You left the box unattended?" Adam asked.

"I wasn't going to stay up there, I'm afraid of heights." Chavo said.

"Why'd you go into the rafters then?" Vickie asked me.

"We were playing hide and seek, that's the best place to hide, I saw the box filled of roses and it just clicked in my head that it was from Adam." I made up.

"You would have been embarrassed if it wasn't for you." Adam said as they walked past, I snarled at him, I felt my stomach churning I went to run to the bathroom when I heard Victoria's music start.

"Oh, not now!" I exclaimed as Jeff and I ran to the gorilla position, the production assistant went to talk in the walkie-talkie, I stopped him. "Do you have a bucket or a bag or something?" I asked as he looked around, he found a mop and bucket.

"Best I can do." He said, luckily the bucket wasn't filled with water, I tossed the mop aside and got sick in the bucket. "That's just lovely." He said.

"It's better that than all over your shoes." Jeff said as I set the bucket down and wiped my mouth.

"I said I was sorry about that and I'll buy you a new pair." I said as the production assistant cued for my music.

"It's okay." Jeff said hugging me as my music started, we ran out onto the stage and down to the ring, Jeff held open the ropes and climbed in with me.

"Let me win this time for One Night Stands sake." I said to Victoria.

"We're having a match?" Victoria asked.

"Aren't we? I have to drop the belt and wouldn't it be fair to have it at One Night Stand?" I asked.

"We'll discuss it when we get backstage." Victoria said.

"Jeff, you got to get out of the ring." The ref said.

"Luck." Jeff said as we lightly pecked each other on the lips before he climbed out of the ring. It seriously wasn't an exciting match, I was the only one that was able to pull a signature move, I did the Side Effect and got the three count. When the bell rung and my music started playing, the ref handed me the belt and Jeff slid into the ring holding my arms up when the music stopped and Shane's music started.

"What does Shane want?" I whispered to Jeff, we both leant against the top rope.

"Caylee, I've noticed you've been losing a lot of matches lately to Victoria, obviously you didn't tonight, but this Sunday at One Night Stand, you will be having a match against Victoria for the Diva's Title Belt. Jeff, let me not forget about you, this Sunday, you'll be having a 'Loser Leaves SmackDown' match against Edge." Shane said.

"What?" I asked Jeff.

"It's okay, I'll win, don't worry." Jeff said wrapping his arm around me. When we got backstage we were met by MJ and Shannon.

"Dude, we just got word, that ECW and SmackDown are going to start touring together and our work schedules would be Saturday through Tuesday." Shannon said.

"That's good right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can spend more time together." MJ said as she pulled me into a hug.

"We would stay and chat more, but we got a flight to catch." Jeff said.

"That's right, your flying to North Carolina to help mom with unpacking and finding furniture." MJ said as we separated to go to the separate locker rooms, I grabbed my bag and my light jacket. "I'll see you Sunday right?" MJ asked leaning against the lockers as I threw some stuff into my bag.

"Saturday night, I promise." I said.

"What's going to happen if Jeff loses?" MJ asked in more like a whisper.

"He goes to Raw or ECW, in hopes of ECW, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. You and Shannon are doing it right now aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I've been missing hanging with you and Jeff."

"Trust me, soon enough, your going to start to get too much of me and you'll wish you never said that." I said as I threw the bag and belt over my shoulder.

"You call me Tuesday after your appointment?"

"If not, your going to kick my ass, I know." I said as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll be there Sunday, I'm doing the ring announcing since Lillian nor Justin can make it." MJ said as we broke the hug.

"Does that mean Jeff and I get introduced the best?"

"I'll think about it, let's get going before the men throw a fit." MJ said as we started walking out of the locker room when we ran into Maria and Candice.

"Hey Diva's, you leaving?" Candice asked.

"Caylee is." MJ said as I hugged them both tightly.

"We're not going to be there Sunday, but you got to call us Tuesday." Maria said.

"Just adding you to the list of people I need to call, right now I have about eight people I need to call, wait I also have to call Jessica, so nine." I said trying to think of everyone.

"Someone is going to have a high phone bill." Candice said.

"I should make you guys pay me for the calls I make to you." I joked as we hugged one more time before we walked out, when we got to the parking lot we saw Shannon and Jeff jumping on top of a rose.

"What are you doing?' MJ asked.

"Adam had strike again." Shannon said.

"Why didn't you burn it?" I said.

"We didn't want too, this was fun." Jeff said.

"I want to try." MJ said as she started jumping on the rose.

"Is it fun?" I asked.

"Not as much as I thought it would be." MJ said as she stepped aside to let me jump a few times.

"We should hit him in the face with the rose." I said picking up the rose, "Smack him like a bitch slap." I said swinging the rose around.

"You promised me we'll use a hoe." MJ said.

"We don't have a hoe though, and we got to get a rose that has thorns on it." I said.

"He doesn't need help in the ugly department though." Shannon said.

"Maybe it will help him look better." MJ said as we looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Nah." We all said in unison while shaking our heads.

"We have a flight to North Carolina to catch." Jeff said.

"Be safe." Shannon said as I hugged MJ tightly.

"You two be safe too okay." I said as I hugged Shannon tightly as I felt tears come to my eyes, why am I crying? I'm going to see them in a matter of 24 hours. Jeff and I climbed into the rental car putting our things in the backseat.

"You okay?" Jeff asked as a few tears slipped down my cheek.

"I hate saying good-bye." I mumbled.

"It's okay, I'll buy you some gummy worms at the airport." Jeff said as he hugged me the best he could.

"Our kid is going to be a freaking Sour Patch Kid, oohh, those sound good." I said as Jeff pulled out of the parking lot.

"What makes you think that?" Jeff asked curiously.

"I'm eating a lot of gummy and sour things like Sour Patch Kids, first their sour then their sweet." I said.

"Then, we'll just have to eat them."

"All I got to say is that's going to be a big sour patch kid."

"And, we'll love them just the same." Jeff said as he pulled into the airport. We were heading back to North Carolina for a day to help my mom unpack things, and get my room set up, help her do a little shopping, etc. The U-Haul showed up a couple of days before we got there, it was late arriving, she already got halfway through the stuff, plus with her new job she only has weekends. We stopped at one of the stores buying ourselves a drink and a pack of Sour Patch Kids since they didn't have gummy worms. We sat in the terminal, I fell asleep after I finished the Sour Patch Kids.


	23. Late Night

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Jeff's Point of View-**

Caylee was fast asleep on my lap, I was running my hands through her hair when our flight was called. I lifted Caylee's head up and rested it against the back of her seat, I stood up, I put the title belt over her stomach as I scooped her up, I walked through the line carrying her.

"Here's our tickets." I whispered to the stewardess.

"Thanks, have a good flight." She said as I walked through the tunnel and set her in her seat, I sat down next to her, I buckled both of us in, then I leant her onto my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her.

"I love you Christina Lee Hardy and my little Sour Patch." I said as I put my other hand on her stomach. I stayed up the whole flight to North Carolina, when we landed I woke Caylee up. "Caylee, we're here sweetie." I said as I lightly shook her.

"We're in North Carolina? I slept through the whole flight?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, we're the last ones on the plane." I said as I helped her to her feet.

"I'm so tired now days." Caylee said as we walked off the plane.

"I know you are, we'll go to your mom's and sleep for a couple hours, she's probably still asleep herself." I said as she hugged my arm.

"Who's going to drive?" Caylee asked as we grabbed her bags from baggage claim.

"I'll drive, can you stay awake to help me get there?"

"No problem, I packed the directions this time." Caylee said half smiling.

"Let's go find your mother fucking car in this huge ass parking lot. This is going to be a bitch." I said as we got outside and it was still dark.

"Alarm button." Caylee said pulling out her bags.

"Don't do that, it will set off the other ones, do you remember where we parked?"

"In the parking lot, in that area." Caylee said as we crossed the street and headed in that direction.

"Found it!" I said as Caylee ran over from the other aisle she was walking down.

"Sweet, way to go." Caylee said as she unlocked the trunk, we threw our stuff in and climbed into the car.

"Now, where are we going?" I asked.

"You got to get to Cameron first, we are in Charlotte."

"Right." I said, I worked our way to Cameron.

"I was thinking."

"Shocker." I said as I received a light smack for that.

"Maybe we should really go by our house, it should be done by now."

"Your right, you want to do that before we head out shopping with your mom so we could shop as well?" I said, I totally forgot about our house being done by now.

"Fantastic, but I'm sleeping as much as possible, I'm going in my pajamas."

"Half way decent ones, no under garments or holey ones."

"I wanted to go in my undergarments, maybe I could get us some deals." Caylee said as we entered Cameron city limits.

"You know I won't stop you, your mom might."

"I know you won't, it's a left at the light." Caylee said as I pulled into the turning lane, we drove down roads ending at her house.

"She must of waited up." I said as I noticed the lights on inside.

"I'm shocked." Caylee said as we climbed out grabbing our things, her mom walked outside.

"You made it, is MJ coming?" Ms. Howard said.

"No, Shannon has a house show tomorrow and she's practicing her announcing skills for Sunday." Caylee explained.

"Am I expecting you guys to stay here Monday through Thursday?" Ms. Howard asked.

"Do you want to put up with us?" I asked.

"I'll love too, and I need a man…" Ms. Howard said as she was cut off by Caylee.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me and you want my husband too." Caylee said as we walked into the house, I'm still amazed how big and pretty it is.

"Not like that Christina Lee, I want you to help me with setting up furniture and carrying things." Ms. Howard said.

"No problem, Tuesday we got Caylee's appointment to go too, but we'll be back right afterwards." I said as she showed us to the room we were staying in, of course there was two single beds in it.

"Okay, we're getting up bright and early of 9 AM. So, get some sleep." Ms. Howard said.

"May we leave earlier, we want to go check our house." Caylee said.

"Is it ready?" Ms. Howard asked as she turned around at the doorframe.

"That's why we want to go check." I said.

"Alright, we will get up at 8, we'll go to BK for breakfast, does that sound good?" Ms. Howard asked.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Caylee said as she went and hugged her, and I did the same.

"No problem, night you two." She said as she walked out of the room, Caylee waited until her mom went into her own room.

"Fuck this!" Caylee said as she started pushing the beds together, I helped her, then she jumped onto the bed.

"You sleeping in your clothes?" I asked.

"Might as well instead of changing two times, it's a waste of time." Caylee said into the pillow, I climbed in next to her, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more."

"We are not starting this contest."

"Fine, love you and good night." Caylee said as she kissed me.


	24. Death

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I'M SORRY IF THIS PART ISN'T REALLY REALISTIC, I TRIED TO MAKE IT AS REALISTIC AS POSSIBLE, BUT I'VE NEVER REALLY WENT THROUGH THIS, SO IT'S KIND OF HARD TO WRITE.....**

**The Next Morning- Caylee's Point of View-**

I forgot to set my alarm last night, and I assumed my mom would wake me up at seven. I rolled over grabbing my phone, opening it to read 11:25 staring back at me.

'11:25, impossible.' I thought as I rolled over Jeff, I heard him moan.

"Don't you start." I said as I felt his hand gripping onto me and roaming up my side, I grabbed his phone opening it, and it said '11:26'

"What's the matter baby?" Jeff asked.

"It's 11:26, and my mom hasn't woke us yet." I said as I rolled rest of the way over him and climbed off the bed. I headed towards the door, I reached it and I heard the sheets ruffling.

"Wait for me." Jeff said as he joined me at the door, I opened it and we went to my moms room, I knocked on it twice.

"Mom?" I asked as I opened the door, she was laying there, it looked as she was asleep.

"She's asleep." Jeff said.

"I just want to check." I said as I walked closer, I shook her and her eyes didn't open. "She's not waking." I said in panic, I put my head against her mouth, she wasn't breathing.

"Is she breathing?"

"No, call 9-1-1!" I yelled, he ran to the phone calling 9-1-1 as I attempted CPR on her, when the EMTs and Paramedics arrived, they escorted me and Jeff out of the room to the living room, Jeff wrapped his arms around me as I bit at my nails and I felt tears in my eyes. A paramedic stayed out with us asking us questions like her name, age, and other stuff I might know. When two others walked out with long faces, I knew something was really wrong. "So?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your mother is dead." The one said, my heart dropped and the tears streamed down my cheeks, Jeff turned me around and I sobbed into his chest, he rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"We'll give you a few moments." The other said as they walked outside.

"Do you know how she died?" Jeff asked.

"We can't really determine, but we are thinking she had a heart attack." He said as Jeff kissed the top of my head.

"Sweetie, why don't you go sit down on the inflatable couch and I'll talk to the EMT's and Paramedics." Jeff said as he walked me over to the couch, I sat down sticking my head into my hands.

'Stupid me, always thinking negatively, I just killed my own mom by my thoughts, what's next?" I thought as my tears were streaming down my face fast, I can't believe my mom was dead, I could hear Jeff and the EMT'S and Paramedics whispering, I'm glad that Jeff was here because I don't think I would have been able to handle this by myself. Jeff nodded his head and walked over next to me, he squatted down in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"They are going to carry the body out, do you want any last words?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, will you come with me?" I asked, he nodded yes, he pulled me up to my feet with him. We both slowly walked into the master bedroom where my mom's body was laying, I kept thinking that she was moving and hoped that she was still alive.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his embrace, he felt like my security blanket and I felt a little sheltered and zoned out.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm a big girl." I said as I took a deep breath as we stepped further into the room.

"If you ever want to leave, we can." Jeff whispered into my ear.

"Just give me a minute, I want to say something." I said as I removed his arms from around my waist and I went up next to the bed, I was going to grab her hand but I was too afraid to, Jeff stayed back near the door to give me my alone time. "Mom, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you, I hope you know that I tried my hardest and it just seems my best wasn't good enough. I love you mom, your now up in heaven with daddy, don't get in too much trouble." I said as more tears rolling out of my eyes, I walked back to Jeff, I dug my face into his chest and started pounding against his chest with my other hand. "Why didn't I save her Jeff? I freaking killed my mother, what kind of daughter am I? Why, why, why?" I said as I pounded my fist one last time against his chest, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh…come on." Jeff said as he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and I dug my face into his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me out to the couch, he set me down on the couch, he sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around me, I snuggled closer into him and I brought my feet up onto the couch.

"Would it be okay if we move the body now?" The one EMT said, Jeff nodded as the EMT'S bagged my mom's body and carried it out. "We will need one of you to sign the paperwork." He said as Jeff kissed the top of my head, Jeff helped me to my feet, he wrapped his arm around me guiding me outside where the EMT'S handed me the paperwork for me to sign, I signed where I needed to.

"Is that it?" I asked as I wiped some tears off my face.

"For us, someone from the mortuary will be calling you later this week to tell you how she passed on, and when the body will be ready for a proper burial, etc." The other EMT said.

"Thank you." Jeff said as we watched the ambulance drive away with my mom's body. We turned around and looked at the house, I sucked up some tears as Jeff rubbed my back.

"Jeff, what am I going to do now?" I asked.

"We are going to plan a funeral, don't worry about a thing, I'm here to help."

"Can we just be out today, I don't really want to go back in the house."

"We got to change first into a fresh pair of clothes."

"Quickly." I said, I don't know why but I felt weird being in the house my mom died in right now, I went in and got changed quickly and grabbed my purse running out to my car. I didn't want to think my mom was dead, I want to think that when we get back home my mom would be in the living room going through a box or baking a dozen cookies in the kitchen. I didn't even want to begin to think about what to do about telling MJ, I know that I need to be strong, I let a few more tears slip as I gulped down the rest. "Come on Caylee, you got to be strong, mom would want you to be strong." I said out loud.


	25. New House

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Jeff's Point of View-**

Caylee ran out to the car, I hope this doesn't put too much stress on her for the baby's safety. I don't mean to be shallow, Ms. Howard was kind of like my mom too, I'm upset and angry at myself at the same time, but right now I need to be strong for Caylee. I thought of something's we could do out on the town, I made us a picnic, mainly just grabbing things, I found a blanket and carried it out to the car, Caylee was in the drivers seat.

"Are you okay to drive?" I asked as I set the stuff in the back seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as I climbed into the passenger seat, I buckled up, she drove us over to the site of our house, it was built and finished, there was a few people there installing light switches etc.

"There you are, your house should be ready to be moved in tomorrow." Jonathon said.

"That's great, may we take a look?" Caylee asked.

"Here are the key's, it's all yours." He said handing her the keys, she smiled slightly as we walked towards the open door, the outside was beautiful and they had room to plant flowers and/or trees. Caylee grabbed my hand before we reached the door and gave it a squeeze.

"Yes baby?" I asked as she turned to look at me, I turned so we could be face to face.

"I love you, I love you so much." She said as she started crying more than earlier, she threw herself into me, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too, everything is going to be okay." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a little present for you in the house, would you mind if I gave you a tour?" Jonathon asked..

"No problem." I said as Caylee wiped some tears off her face, I wrapped my arm around her slightly pushing her into the house behind Jonathon.

"Here is your living room and dining room with the connecting but yet separated kitchen." Jonathon said, it was separated by a breakfast bar, so it was still somewhat connected. "Here's your coat closet and bathroom #1." He said.

"I love this bathroom, the tiles match the kitchen's." Caylee said.

"You'll love the master bedrooms bathroom and here is bedrooms 1 and 2." Jonathon said, they were across the hall from each other.

"Their nice, we could repaint the walls when the kids get older." I said.

"Let's go upstairs then." Jonathon said as we followed him back out to the living room to the stairwell that was right next to the wall, we walked up the flight of stairs. "Here's the master bedroom." Jonathon said as we walked in.

"Whoa, this room is big." Caylee said.

"We have a walk in closet." I said walking into the closet.

"Check the bathroom." Jonathon said as we walked into the bathroom, there was two sinks, a giant mirror and a full length mirror for Caylee, a walk in shower and a Jacuzzi bathtub.

"Your never going to get me out of that bath tub." Caylee said.

"I know a way." I said smiling mischievously.

"Anyways, let's go check bathroom #2 and bedroom #3." Jonathon said as we checked the bathroom first, and we went to the bedroom. "I heard through the grapevine that your expecting your first child, I took the liberty to have a few females from my crew and my wife go shopping and this is what happened." He said opening the door, there was a crib set up already, a rocking chair, a changing table with some diapers already bought, there was a three in one stroller thing (it could be a stroller, carrier or a car seat), a swing, a dresser and a machine breast pump. The room was painted red with a few Sesame Street characters and Winnie the Pooh characters pinned up on the walls.

"Oh my god!" Caylee said covering her mouth, a few tears slipped from her eyes, my mouth dropped open.

"This is amazing, thank you so much.!" I said as Caylee went to the pin ups and traced them with her fingers, I checked the furniture and made sure it was steady.

"Thank you Jonathon!" Caylee said pulling him into a hug.

"No problem, my wife has been wanting to do that since our kids left for college." Jonathon said.

"Thanks bro, I don't know how to repay you." I said.

"Maybe a few autographs, some of my crew watches wrestling along with my sons." Jonathon said.

"That we can do." Caylee said as we signed like 200 papers just for his crew.

"Do you want the keys back?" I asked.

"No, their done, the inspector is coming by later on tonight, I have a spare key I'll drop off tomorrow." Jonathon said.

"Then we can move in?" Caylee asked.

"It's all yours." He said as Caylee smiled happily, we climbed into her car and I told her how to get to the park. I grabbed the blanket and food, we sat down on the blanket eating our food.

"How'd you like the house?" Caylee asked.

"Love it, you?"

"I love the babies room." Caylee said.

"Me too, you want to go shopping for furniture?"

"Why don't we use some of the stuff that my mom already has, we just need stuff for our room." Caylee said as she laid onto my lap and I leant back against my hands.

"We could, we need to get through those boxes."

"I know, I just don't want to be in the house right now."

"Understandable." I said as we sat there until it got dark out.

"I'm ready to go, are you?" Caylee asked as she looked up at me.

"Yep are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"Shit! We missed our flight!" Caylee said as she checked the time on her phone, we rushed picking up our things, we sped back to her house, we just threw our bags over our shoulders and she grabbed her belt and we were back out of the house.

"I'll call the airport." I said as Caylee drove us to the airport, Caylee is usually a fast driver then me when we are in a hurry. I was able to buy tickets for the midnight one, we got there, I got in line while she went to the bathroom, and we got to the terminal at 10:30.


	26. Midnight Flight

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I was sitting here in the terminal quietly, I zoned out into space thinking about everything and anything, I was leaning onto Jeff and his head leaning onto mine. I can't believe my mom is dead, I am waiting for my phone to ring from her saying that I forgot something or a text from her saying I love you. I never got to say I love you to her one last time, I tried my best giving her CPR and it just didn't work, I feel guilty that I couldn't safe my mom's life, what's to say I can make a good parent if I can't even be a good daughter? I just keep thinking maybe this is a big practical joke, no one's mom dies when they are only 18 almost 19, she was in perfect health, I never knew anything that was wrong with her heart. I was interrupted by the vibrating of my phone, I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Who is it?" Jeff asked.

"MJ, how do I tell her?"

"Just don't tell her, wait until we get there." Jeff said as I opened the phone accepting the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, what makes you think something is wrong?" I asked as I got up from Jeff's my seat, I mouthed the words 'I'll be back,' Jeff nodded okay, he watched my belongings.

"I know you and I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, something is wrong."

"MJ, I need you to sit down for me." I said as I found an empty terminal and I went to the wall sliding down it to where I was sitting Indian style.

"Just tell me Caylee."

"Mom died last night in her sleep, they think she died from a heart attack." I said as I tried not to cry so MJ won't start crying.

"Your lying, mom didn't die."

"Yeah, MJ, I will lie to you about something this serious and that is why I saw her body being carried out of the house in a white bag by the Paramedics." I said this time as the tears escaped my eyes.

"You are serious, I don't believe this, you must have the wrong mom."

"I'm pretty sure it's our mom MJ, I still can't believe it myself." I said wiping my tears and I leant my head back against the wall.

"This is horrible." MJ said as I could tell that she was crying.

"MJ, we are going to be fine, we are strong and we are adults now."

"Doesn't mean I'm not hurting on the inside, our mother just fucking died."

"Like I'm not hurting, I couldn't even save her, I tried and tried again with CPR and she just didn't breathe, if I could of just tried harder or woke up just an hour earlier or so, maybe just maybe I could of saved her." I thought as the tears were coming out now.

"You can't blame yourself for this, she had a heart attack, you couldn't do anything." MJ said.

"We don't know if it's a heart attack, the EMT'S and Paramedics think it's from a heart attack, but we have to wait until the autopsy to be done."

"You are having a funeral for her right? Your not getting her cremated are you?"

"Heck no, I'm having a proper funeral for her, the whole cremation thing creeps me out."

"This explains why you aren't here yet, you missed your flight." MJ said.

"That, and we went by our house, then we went on a picnic."

"Is your house ready?"

"Yes, oh my god, they did a baby room and they bought us some furniture already."

"That was sweet, when you get here, me and you are sharing a room, I'll go buy tons of chocolate and gummy things for you."

"Pulling an all nighter?"

"Yes, talking about anything and everything."

"Sounds good, mainly about mom probably, I just can't get her out of my mind." I said as I heard my flight number being called.

"Me too."

"Got to let you go, our flight was just called."

"Okay, we'll be at the airport when you get here."

"Thanks, I love you MJ."

"I love you too Caylee." MJ said as I clicked the phone off, it was good hearing MJ's voice, it's not my mom's voice, but it is one that I defiantly miss now.

"You told her?" Jeff asked as he handed me my belt and bag.

"Yeah, I had too." I said as Jeff pulled me into a hug, "Am I being too big of a baby?"

"No, your upset, angry, your in denial, pretty normal for someone that lost a parent." Jeff said as we walked hand and hand to the line to get on the plane.

"Did you feel this way when you lost your mom?"

"Very much so, and I'm upset too about your mom, she was like my mom too and you being this upset hurts me because I just want your heart to be healed." Jeff said which caused me to smile, we got onto the tunnel thing, Jeff started doing his shovel dance, I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh at him.

"You pick the worst times to dance." I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist before I was able to run away.

"I like to dance, and I remember your mom loved that one at Matt's party." He whispered into my ear.

"Do that at the funeral, that will get everyone to look." I said as we found our seats and sat down.

"One Night Stand here we come." Jeff said.

"I know, good bye belt."

"Good bye Adam, you can say that too."

"I sure hope so." I said as I leant my head back against the back of my seat.

"Don't hope, we know."

"Your confident enough for both of us then."

"I am, I'm feeling pretty good about this." Jeff said as he grabbed my hand intervening his fingers with mine. "We have other things to worry about other than a stupid match."

"I'm sharing a room with MJ tonight, we are going to do an all nighter."

"Is that really a smart thing to do before a match?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to do it anyway." I said smiling as Jeff stopped a stewardess.

"May we get a blanket?" Jeff asked, the stewardess got us a blanket, I curled up in my seat, Jeff threw the blanket over me and him. "You should get some sleep now so you can stay up later with MJ." Jeff said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Jeff said as I rested my head against his shoulder and I fell asleep. "Sweetie, we're landing." Jeff said as I felt his hand rub up my arm.

"Already?" I asked as I sat up and started folding the blanket.

"Yes already, is MJ and Shannon here to pick us up?"

"Yeah, they said that they were be here waiting for us."

"Is it going to be one of those movie type meet ups for you and MJ?" Jeff asked giggling.

"Maybe, it'll be in slow motion too."

"Please don't, we'll be here forever."

"Your telling me you aren't going to do the same with Shannon?" I asked as the plane landed on the ground.

"I will, you didn't know me and Shannon love doing the movie montages?"

"I've never seen you guys do a movie montages."

"Your going to see one now." Jeff said as the plane's door opened and we climbed off after the people in front of us. We walked down to the baggage claim, we saw MJ and Shannon heading towards us. "SHANNON!" Jeff yelled as him and Shannon started running towards each other and hugged.

"What's that about?" MJ asked as she hugged me tightly.

"Movie montage, long story." I said.

"How are you holding up?" MJ asked as I could see the red puffiness in her eyes.

"Trying to keep my mind off of it, that's why we got those men over there to distract us." I said hooking arms with her walking to the baggage claim carousel, Jeff and I grabbed our bags and we walked out towards their rental car.


	27. Afro

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"Hey Caylee, are you okay?" Shannon asked as he hugged me tightly as Jeff hugged MJ.

"Yeah, fine I guess." I said.

"You know you don't have to be strong around us, we know it's not good to keep it bottled up." Shannon whispered into my ear, I just nodded my head.

"This is a sweet ride, how much this costing you?" Jeff asked because their rental car was a Corvette.

"Not much, just get in, it's cold and late." MJ said as her and I climbed into the back seat. Shannon drove us to the hotel, and we climbed out.

"So, did you have fun announcing last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's a pain in my rear sometimes." MJ said.

"How is announcing a pain in the rear, it's easy." Jeff said.

"It is easy, but you always got to be on top of things, then you got to stand up climb into the ring then after your done announcing you got to walk back and sit down for like 15 minutes then you have to get back up, you know how many times I climbed in and out of that ring last night?"

"How many?" I asked.

"I climbed in and out of that ring 14 times." MJ said as we started walking down the stairs.

"Who the heck decided to take the stairs?" Shannon asked.

"What are you complaining, your not carrying a suitcase." Jeff said.

"I think some people need to sleep." MJ said.

"Some of us didn't take a nap." Shannon said.

"I take naps when I'm bored and upset." MJ said.

"I took a nap too, that's what cool people do." I said.

"Your not cool." Jeff said.

"Are you suddenly Carlito?" Shannon asked.

"Do I have a fro?" Jeff asked.

"I can make your hair a fro." I said.

"That would be AMAZING!" Shannon said as we reached the bottom step.

"No it won't, I'm not letting you put my hair into an afro." Jeff said as we rolled our bags towards the hotel.

"Halloween?" I asked.

"Maybe." Jeff said.

"If he does the afro, I got to see it." MJ said.

"Why don't we sell tickets to this thing?" Shannon asked.

"You are not going to make money off my hair." Jeff said.

"Actually, Matt's hair would probably be better to do an afro with since it is naturally curly, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, what room is he in?" MJ asked.

"He is not going to let you do it to his hair, at least not without getting Shane involved." Shannon said.

"Isn't he sharing a room with Shane?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, we should totally do it!" MJ said.

"He's a tough sleeper Jeff, you remember what we did to him when he was asleep." I said.

"What did you do to him?" Shannon asked.

"We painted his finger and toe nails, and put make-up on him." Jeff said.

"Someone call Shane." MJ said as Jeff checked into our room.

"Hey man, is Matt still up?….No, I'm not calling you to talk to him…..is he up?….awesome, we got a GREAT plan…..yes, your going to be involved in this…..we want to put his hair into an afro….I know, what room you in?….we'll be there in like 15 minutes." Shannon said hanging up the phone.

"Is it on?" I asked excitedly, anything that will keep my mind off my mom's death.

"Yeah, Shane said that Matt is dead asleep." Shannon said as we sped to our rooms, and then up to Shane and Matt's room.

"Sh, he's asleep." Shane said.

"We know." I said as I pulled out the comb I brought with me and MJ pulled out one, we climbed in on either side of him and started fizzing his hair into an afro, Shannon, Shane and Jeff were watching, Shannon was recording with his camera for an Hardy Show episode, Matt started grunting trying to get his breath, he went to roll over and I jumped off the bed in hopes he didn't wake up.

"Does anyone have duct tape?" MJ whispered.

"Yeah, like I carry that with me." Shane said.

"You might, rope or something that will hold him down?" I asked in a whisper.

"I'll hold him down." Shane said jumping onto him and sat on him.

"Dude, your going to wake him." MJ said trying to push him off.

"Finish it, I'll make sure he won't move." Shane said as MJ and I shrugged our shoulders and went back to work on Matt's hair, we got it to pretty much an afro, but it wasn't that good since he kept squishing it when he rolled over.

"Spray it with hairspray." Jeff said as he ran into the bathroom grabbing a can of hairspray.

"He's going to get pissed, but it's funny." Shannon said as he moved some to get a better view of the action, MJ grabbed the can of hairspray, Jeff went and grabbed gel for me and I did the gel.

"This is priceless." Shane said as Matt woke up.

"What the hell are you doing sitting on me, and what are you two doing to my hair?" Matt asked as we threw our hands up.

"It was all Jeff and Shannon's idea." I said as MJ and I ran into the bathroom washing our hands from all the gel and hairspray when Matt followed into the bathroom and saw his hair that is half afro and half not.

"What the hell did you do to my hair?" Matt asked.

"We tried to put your hair into an afro." MJ said giggling.

"What possessed you?" Matt asked as I snapped a few photos with my camera phone before he started brushing at it.

"Jeff and Shannon." I said before we walked out of the bathroom.

"Those two are bad for you." Matt said as I rolled my eyes and joined Jeff, Shannon and Shane that were sitting on the beds.

"Do they know?" I asked MJ and Shannon.

"Know what?" Shane asked.

"No, we didn't tell anyone." Shannon said.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Um…our mom passed away this morning." I said swallowing down my cry ball and fought back some tears, Jeff wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my back a little.

"I'm sorry to hear that, is there anything I need to do?" Shane asked.

"Not right now, I'm sure that us four can handle it though." Jeff said as Shane leant over pulling me into a tight hug, then he pulled MJ into a tight hug when Matt came out.

"I'm going to have to wash my hair like a thousand times just to get that gel and hair spray junk out." Matt said as he sat on the bed with Shane.

"Just ruin the moment idiot." Shannon said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were having a moment, what did I miss?" Matt asked.

"Our mom passed away this morning." MJ said as I saw a few tears slide down her cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is there anything I need to do or you want me to do?" Matt asked as he pulled us into tight hugs as well.

"Not right now either, us four are going to deal with it, but if we need anymore help, you two are the first ones we are going to go to." I said rubbing at my eyes.

"Nothing to deal with this, and I hate doing this, but what made you two rejects make these poor innocent girls to put my hair in an afro?" Matt asked.

"Caylee started it." Jeff said.

"No, you started it, you said it wasn't cool and then Shannon was going on about your hair being in an afro." I said.

"You're the one that said that Matt's hair was more curly and more easily to put in an afro." Jeff said.

"You said you were going to do it for Halloween." I said.

"Whatever, I still hate all of you." Matt said.

"You're the one that always falls asleep, just stop sleeping when we are around." Shannon said.

"I sleep when I'm tired." Matt said.

"Don't worry, we got it all on film for the Hardy Show so you can see it." Shane said.

"You didn't!" Matt said.

"Oh, we SO did!" MJ said as I ran to the bathroom getting sick.

"We're not going to put that in the Hardy Show, remember it was the Matt Hardy Show first, I have special authority what goes in the show." Matt said.

"Who here thinks this should go in the Hardy Show raise your hand?" Jeff said as I went to wash my hand and I stuck my foot out the door.

"I'm raising my foot instead." I said as everyone giggled.

"Alright it's 5-1, sorry Matt, majority rules." MJ said.

"Fine, I'm a good sport." Matt said.

"We should really leave, it's like 1:30 and we have to be to the arena early due to Vince's stupid rule." Shannon said.

"Ugh, do we have too?" I asked as I pressed myself into Jeff's embrace, he was now standing up and he wrapped his arms around me and rested them on the arch of my back.

"Yes, some people need their sleep and I know your tired." Jeff said.

"We're tired, at least I've been worrying and crying so much that my eyes are going to burn out of my socket." MJ said.

"How cool would that be if you could shoot fire out of your eyes?" Shane asked.

"Or green jell-o." Matt said.

"That would be AMAZING!" Jeff said.

"We bought chocolate and gummy worms for nothing." Shannon complained.

"I'll take the gummy worms off your hands." I said smiling mischievously.

"We know, we know." MJ said as we hugged Matt and Shane good night.

"Night guys, I love you." I said as we walked back towards our rooms.

"Night everyone, we love you too." Matt said as he shut the door behind us, we got to our rooms.

"Night, we are getting up at 11." Shannon said as I hugged MJ tightly.

"Alright, we'll be up then as well I guess." Jeff said.

"11, why?" I asked as I hugged Shannon.

"It'll give us time to shower and get to the arena before Vince flips out for us being late, he sent that memo out saying we had to be there at like 2 or 3." MJ said.

"Yeah, we have to talk to Vince anyway, but why so early?" I whined.

"Stop whining, if you continue whining you won't get the gummy worms." Shannon said.

"Okay, works for me." I said.

"I figured." Shannon said as Jeff opened our door.

"Night you two, love you both." I said.

"Love you two too." MJ said as we walked into our separate rooms.

"I'm tired." Jeff said as he jumped onto the bed and pushed our suitcases off the bed with his feet.

"Me too." I said as I climbed in next to him and snuggled close to him, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me further into his embrace.

"I love you." Jeff said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I said as I rested my head onto his chest.

"I love you too my little Sour Patch." Jeff said as he rubbed my stomach.

"Sour Patch?" I asked looking up at him.

"I started to call our kid Sour Patch because their going to be a Sour Patch Kid, you said so yourself." Jeff said.

"It's cute."

"Just like you." Jeff said which caused me to smile and I shut my eyes.

'Mom, I know your looking down at me and I know you probably can hear me, I love you and miss you.' I thought as I felt myself slowly fall asleep.


	28. Morning of One Night Stand

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**The Next Morning- MJ's Point of View-**

Our phone started ringing at 11 from our wake-up call, I answered it and angrily mumbled things at them after I hung up.

"What's the matter?" Shannon asked as he ran his hands through my hair.

"Stupid wake-up calls." I said as I laid my head on his chest.

"We should go shower." Shannon said.

"I'll go first, okay?"

"Okay, hurry up before I fall back asleep." Shannon said as I kissed him on the lips lightly.

"You should stay awake if you want more of that." I said smiling up at him as I climbed out over him and he stopped me when I was in the straddling position. "Mr. Moore, I need to go take a shower, and I'm not in the mood."

"I'm sorry, I love you." Shannon said as I leant down and kissed him.

"Love you too." I said as I got off him and went in taking a shower, when I came out I saw Shannon eating a chocolate bar. "You shouldn't be eating chocolate this early." I said as I sat my stuff into my suitcase and grabbed a pair of socks.

"I know, but I was hungry and Caylee would be pissed if I ate her gummy worms." Shannon said as I sat down next to him slipping on my socks.

"You got a point on that." I said as he stood up and went into the bathroom, I reached for my phone calling Caylee.

"Hello?" Caylee asked.

"You two up?"

"Unfortunately."

"Just making sure, Shannon is in the shower, so when he gets out we'll come over." I said.

"Sounds good." Caylee said.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." Caylee said as I hung up the phone and put my shoes on, I put my outfit in my bag for tonight, Shannon came out and he threw his dirty clothes aside.

"Did you call Jeff and Caylee?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, their up."

"Good, I was afraid I'm going to have to wake their butts."

"How would you do that if you didn't have a key?"

"I will knock down the door, I'm glad that I don't have to work tonight." Shannon said as he jumped onto the bed.

"Lucky, come on, we need to hurry." I said as I pushed him lightly.

"Fine, I'll nap at the arena."

"You do that." I said as I grabbed my bag throwing it over my shoulder as I stood up. "Cell phone, and room key." I said grabbing it and sliding it into my pocket.

"Car keys?" Shannon asked as he rolled out of the bed.

"You had them last night."

"I think their by the television." Shannon said as I went up to the television, and I grabbed the car keys.

"Come on Shannon." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes, either we go, or your going to have to deal with me mopping around here."

"Fine, I'll go." Shannon said as he kissed my neck as I opened the door.

"Wait, gummy worms for Caylee." I said as I went back into the room grabbing the gummy worms.

"Bring the chocolate bars too." Shannon said as I grabbed the chocolate too, and we were out of the room.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I was fast asleep when I felt Jeff's hand run under my pants and underwear hem, I felt him rub a finger along my clit and I felt him slide the finger into my entrance.

"MMM…." I said as I as I rotated my hips a little against his finger and I opened my eyes slightly to see Jeff smiling back at me. "Good morning." I said as I ran my hand through his hair bringing his head closer to me for a kiss, I know this isn't the best time to be having sex, but he started it.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Jeff asked as I grinded against his finger as he slid another one in.

"MMM….okay." I said as Jeff was working me up to no end.

"I'm getting you worked up, huh?" Jeff said as he kissed me again on the lips.

"Yeah, very much so." I groaned as I ran my hand down his bare chest to the hem of his pajama pants as he quickened his pace with his fingers, I sped up my pace with his fingers.

"Your so wet now and still so tight." He groaned into my ear as I slipped my hand into his pajama pants rubbing my hands over his shaft feeling it get harder to my touch as I felt his fingers hit my g-spot roughly.

"Jeff….I want you…." I said as I felt him remove his fingers from me and pulled them out from my pants and slipped them into his mouth.

"You taste so good, I just wanted to get a quick taste." Jeff said as he kissed me on the lips, I tasted some of my juices still lingering on his lips. "Maybe we should finish this later." Jeff moaned out as I quickened the speed of my hands.

"Fine, then I'll stop this." I said as I removed my hands from his shaft.

"We'll finish it now then." Jeff said as he straddled me, he forcefully pulled my pants and his pants down. He rubbed his hard shaft against my clit as I ran my hands up his stomach and chest. He slowly slid his shaft into me hitting my g-spot on the first time.

"Oh god Jeff…." I moaned out as I was getting shortness of breath as I started playing with his belly button ring with my hand.

"Your tight baby, but it feels so good." Jeff said as he grabbed my legs holding them up at the knees. I gripped his shoulders and pulled myself up and bit at his neck below his earlobe when he pulled out of me where just the tip was in me then pushed into me more roughly.

"Jeff….harder……" I said as I met his every thrust as he somehow turned me around to where I was on my hands and knees, and he thrusted into me. He grabbed my waist and helped me push back onto his shaft meeting his thrusts.

"Your feel so good, you like it like this?" Jeff asked leaning forward growling into my ear.

"Fuck yeah, your dick feels so good like this." I said as he ran his one hand around me squeezing a breast. "Jeff, faster….aw yeah…." I groaned as I felt my walls tighten around his dick and my orgasm building when I felt him withdraw from me, I then felt him slip in two fingers.

"I'm not going to let you cum that easy." Jeff said as I whimpered, I pulled myself off his fingers and I pushed him to his back and I straddled above his shaft.

"I'm taking control." I said as I gently ran his shaft against my clit, Jeff grasped my waist as he helped guide me onto his shaft, I started riding his shaft.

"Ride my cock Caylee…." Jeff groaned as I leaned my head back as I quickened my pace, I felt Jeff's hands run up to my breast squeezing them.

"I'm going to cum…."

"Cum all over my cock baby." Jeff groaned as I bit my bottom lip as I bounced a couple more times on his shaft as I came all over his dick and shuddered into orgasm, I rid his shaft a couple more times until I felt him shoot his load into me.

"Oh god, that was the best way to wake up." I said as I fell on the side of him as I felt his hand come back to my stomach and started sliding down to my pussy.

"I can do it again if you want more." Jeff growled into my ear.

"No, I'm exhausted, and we need to get ready to leave." I said as I felt his fingers rub against my clit picking up excess cum and sticking his fingers into his mouth.

"Okay sweetie, how are you feeling, you and my little Sour Patch?" Jeff asked as he kissed at my stomach.

"Fine, I think that you should go shower, you're the most sticky." I said as I ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going, I love you." Jeff said as he kissed me lightly.

"I love you too, first let me use the bathroom." I said as I ran into the bathroom getting sick. I went back out into the bedroom area climbing into the bed when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"You two up?" MJ asked

"Unfortunately."

"Just making sure, Shannon is in the shower, so when he gets out we'll come over."

"Sounds good." I said.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." I said as I hung up the phone and set it back on the nightstand, I got up and started packing my bag for the show. I heard the bathroom door open and Jeff came out with his hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Shower's all yours." Jeff said as I bit my lip trying not to laugh, "What are you giggling at?"

"I've never seen you put your hair up into the towel."

"At least I don't have a zit on my chin."

"What?" I exclaimed as I ran into the bathroom, "Aw…why do I have to get a zit the day of One Night Stand?" I asked as I poked at it.

"Put Windex on it."

"We are not in Big Fat Greek Wedding, if anything, I'm going to put tooth paste on it."

"Why tooth paste?" Jeff asked as he leant against the door frame.

"When it hardens, I'll pull off the white head with it."

"That's disgusting."

"It's better than going out with a giant zit."

"Why don't you put make-up over it?"

"I can…thank you." I said as I excitedly hugged him and kissed his cheek, I ran past him grabbing a skirt and a pink shirt running into the bathroom taking a shower, I came out dressed and threw my clothes on top of my suitcase.

"Did MJ or Shannon called?"

"Yeah, their coming over after Shannon gets out of the shower." I said as a knock came to the door, "Or now." I said as I went back into the bathroom as Jeff answered the door.

"Another rose, when will he learn?" Jeff asked grabbing the rose.

"May we come in or do we have to stand out here?" Shannon asked.

"Come in, we're almost ready." Jeff said as he carried the rose to the window, he opened the slit and threw the rose out the window.

"That was smart." MJ said as I blew dry my hair and I pulled it up into a ponytail, I went out and grabbed a hat I snatched from Matt's house, with his permission.

"Is that a zit?" Shannon asked squinting.

"Shut up!" I said as I ran back into the bathroom putting foundation over it, it looked somewhat okay, it was still somewhat noticeable.

"We brought your gummy worms." MJ yelled.

"Yay!" I exclaimed as Jeff came into the bathroom brushing his hair out and he shaved over the parts that needed to be shaved.

"Your going to share right?" Jeff asked as he gently booty bumped me.

"If your good." I said smirking as I walked past him out to the main room.

"Jeff, hurry up." Shannon whined when my cell phone started ringing, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Caylee, it's Matt, have you guys left yet?"

"No, why?" I asked as I put the phone between my shoulder and ear as I put the Diva's belt into my bag.

"Just wondering, we are heading out and we wanted to see if you were leaving or there yet because we have no one to hang with."

"Aw, you were lonely."

"No, I have Shane."

"Okay, well, whenever your brother gets done in the bathroom we are out of here."

"We're climbing into our car now."

"Oh, did you get the gel and hairspray out of your hair?" I asked giggling as I grabbed my cell phone and moved it to my other arm and ear.

"Most of it, I still have like a little in it, but I got a lot out this morning."

"That's good, I'm sorry, I thought it was funny." I said as Jeff came out of the bathroom, I grabbed my bag throwing it over my free shoulder, Jeff grabbed his bag, MJ grabbed her bag and Shannon led us out towards the door.

"It was good, I'm laughing now." Matt said as I heard the car start in the background.

"Good, let me let you go, we are heading out." I said as I walked out the door.

"Okay, drive safe."

"You too reckless driver."

"Whatever."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Matt said as I hung up the phone and slid it into my pocket.

"Is Matt going to be mad that your wearing his hat?" Shannon asked.

"I asked if I can borrow it." I said as Jeff wrapped his arm around me.

"When was that, a month ago?" MJ asked.

"No, was it a month ago?" I asked Jeff.

"I'm not your keeper, I don't remember every conversation." Jeff said.

"You should be." Shannon said as we walked outside and out to the parking garage.

"Is his hair still in an afro?" MJ asked curiously.

"No, he washed out pretty much all the gel and hairspray, I was mad." I said as I threw my bag into the trunk and climbed into the backseat with MJ.

"Aw, he should of went today with an afro." Jeff said.

"It would of gotten him all the ladies." I said.

"What lady would that be, Bonquesha?" Shannon asked.

"Bonquesha? How'd you think of that name?" MJ asked.

"I don't know, it just came to me." Shannon said.

"Doesn't Charmelle look like she could be called Bonquesha, BQ for short?" I said giggling.

"I think Booker T would be mad along with her if we called her Bonquesha." Jeff said as he pulled out of the parking garage.

"Doesn't mean we can't call her that behind her back." MJ said.

"I just want to know how Shannon thought of this." I said leaning forward.

"You should name your baby Bonquesha." Shannon said excitedly.

"I'm not naming my Sour Patch Bonquesha." Jeff said.

"Sour Patch?" Shannon and MJ asked in unison.

"He started calling our baby Sour Patch because I said that our baby is going to be like a Sour Patch Kid because I've been eating a lot of gummy and sour things." I said.

"Gummy worms, I have them in my bag, remind me to give them to you when we get to the arena." MJ said.

"I'll remember." I said as we drove to the arena, and there were a lot of cars already there.

"That's a lot of cars." Shannon said.

"I didn't expect that many people here." MJ said.

"You got to think, it's a pay per view you guys." Jeff said.

"We know, but gosh." MJ said as we climbed out of the car grabbing our bags and walked into the arena's back door. I pulled out my phone dialing Matt's cell phone back.

"You're here?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, we just got here, where are you?"

"The cafeteria."

"Figures."

"Excuse me."

"Sorry." I said rolling my eyes.

"See you in a little."

"Okay." I said hanging up the phone sliding it back into my pocket, we went to the locker rooms dropping our bags off in our lockers. "Gummy worms." I said as MJ snapped her fingers, she opened her bag pulling out the bags of gummy worms she bought, I grabbed them and bounced in excitement, I hugged her and we went out to the hallway meeting up with Shannon and Jeff.

"Where is Matt and Shane?" Shannon asked.

"Take one wild guess." I said.

"Cafeteria?" MJ asked.

"Good guess." I said as we walked into the crowded cafeteria, we found the table Matt and Shane were sitting at and joined them.

"Is that my hat?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, you let me borrow it, you said you don't wear it that match since it's 'too girly.'" I said.

"But I thought you had given it back to me by now." Matt said.

"I'll give it back to you after today, I promise." I said.

"You going to share those gummy worms?" Shane asked eyeing the gummy worms.

"A few." I said as everyone stuck out their hands, I opened the first bag of gummy worms (she bought three bags, so we had a lot to go around), I put at least five in each of their hands.

"Thanks." Matt said as we ate away at the three bags of gummy worms talking about anything other than my mom.


	29. Time Off

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"I got to go talk to Vince to get more time off." I said.

"I'll go with." Jeff said standing up with me, I nodded as I tried to hold back tears already forming.

"May we all go?" Matt asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, especially MJ." I said pulling her out of her seat.

"We need a lot of moral support." MJ said.

"And we'll get free days off." Shane said excitedly as Matt smacked him over the back of his head, "Ow, what was that for?"

"You could be a little more considerate, Ms. Howard just died." Matt said.

"Has anyone told Maria, Candice and Velvet Sky?" I asked wiping at my eyes, Jeff wrapped his arm around my waist and Shannon rested his arm on MJ's shoulder.

"We'll tell them later." Jeff said kissing the top of my head, we went to Vince's office, we knocked on the door and Vince called us in.

"Another fight with Adam?" Vince asked, then he noticed the redness in mine and MJ's eyes. I hooked arms with MJ so Shannon, Jeff, MJ and I were huddled together, Matt and Shane were kind of standing to the side. "What's wrong?"

"We need to ask for more time off." I said.

"May I ask why? I know your pregnant, but all six of you?" Vince asked.

"Mainly just those four, we'll just need one day off." Shane said.

"You see sir, our mom passed away Friday night, Saturday morning, we need to kind of plan her funeral and such." I said as Jeff tightened his grip on me and I tightened my grip on MJ's arm.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I'm in shock, let the company pay for the funeral, I'll send out a memo so if any others would like to pay their respects could." Vince said.

"Thanks sir." Shannon said.

"Just you four, you get two weeks off, call me with the date and I'll allow the others get the day off." Vince said.

"Thanks." I said with tears streaming out, I let go of MJ and plied my way out of Jeff's grip going around Vince's desk hugging him and MJ did the same, the men just shook his hand. We walked out of the room towards the locker rooms. "I need to tell Chavo, do you know if he's here?" I asked.

"I don't think so, we'll call him, just go get ready, mainly you MJ since your going out first." Jeff said as he hugged me tightly, Shannon hugged MJ tightly, we made our rounds, I was trying to stop my tears, MJ and I walked into the women's locker room, Victoria was there pulling on her ring gear.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"Our mom died." MJ said as she walked over hugging us both tightly.

"I'm sorry, if you need anything, you know how to get in touch with me." Victoria said getting back to her own business, MJ and I looked at each other in shock. MJ and I got changed, I grabbed the title belt as we walked out to the gorilla position.

"Knock them dead." I said hugging her tightly.

"I will, you be safe out there." MJ said.

"I will, you'll be out there in case." I said as they announced the commentators, then they announced MJ, she had her own entrance, it was to 'Tnks to the Mmrs' by Fall Out Boy. My match was second, and Jeff's was last, which means I was able to escort him. I went to the monitor to watch the other match and my sister announce. I was watching the first match when I felt unfamiliar hands wrap around me and I saw a rose, I grabbed it tossing it aside. "Toe, stomach, groin, nose." I said as I hit every spot causing Adam to fall to the ground. "Don't you ever put your arms on me." I said at him as I stormed off back to the gorilla position and practically knocking Victoria over.

"Where's the fire?" She asked stopping me.

"Sorry." I said as I looked back at where I was running from and saw Adam coming our way, I gave him evil glares as he walked by.

"Is something going on between you and Adam?"

"No, I just hate him so much."

"Be nice now." Victoria said.

"Hate is too nice to describe it."

"Guessing a long story that I don't have time to hear, understand." Victoria said.


	30. One Night Stand

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"Next, is for the Diva's Championship, introducing first, the challenger, Victoria." MJ announced (I know that's not how their introduced, but it's good for now) as Victoria's music started, she ran out onto the stage and I held the belt out in front of me looking at it one last time. "And WWE's Diva Champion, Caylee." MJ announced as 'Dirty Little Secret' started, I ran out onto the stage through the curtain to the millions of people. I climbed into the ring handing the belt over to the ref.

"Are you okay doing this?" Victoria asked.

"I'm fine, I can do this, don't worry about me." I said, I just sheltered everything else out and focused on putting on a good show for the viewers. The ref signaled for the bell to ring, at the sound of the bell I tackled Victoria, I was punching her, I think that I was taking my anger out on her.

"I'm supposed to be winning." Victoria whispered, I let the ref pull me off her and I went to the opposite corner looking at the blood flowing from the cut on Victoria's lip, I was in shock, I ran a hand through my hair and looked over at MJ who was now standing up from her seat.

'What the heck?' MJ thought.

'I think that was from my anger with Adam and from this whole mom thing.' I thought as I looked back at Victoria who is now slowly getting to her feet.

'Calm down, we don't want you doing anything stupid especially with little Sour Patch.' MJ thought, when Victoria got to her feet we skipped around the ring trying to grab each other's hands, I let her begin winning and she eventually got the three count by doing her signature move.

"Your winner and your new WWE Diva Champion, Victoria!" MJ announced, I know she probably didn't want to announce it, but she had too. I laid on the ring looking up at the high ceiling of the arena, I ran my hands through my hair and left them there. Victoria walked back up the ramp as her music was playing. MJ climbed into the ring like she was supposed to for the next match, she walked up next to me and squatted down. The crowd started chanting 'Eddie!,' I sat up, MJ and I looked around at the whole crowd smiling. "We're still at commercial break." MJ said as we both smiled, I got to my feet, we jumped on opposite turnbuckles and flipping off them landing in the center. "You should get going back." MJ said as she opened the ropes for me to get out, I climbed out and jumped off the side of the ring, I walked up the ramp to mixed fan's yelling 'Caylee,' 'Eddie,' or 'MJ.' I got to the stage, I turned around to look back out to the whole arena, I went to take a bow, "And the best competitor, Caylee Guerrero-Hardy!" MJ announced as I took my bow, I grabbed a microphone from a production assistant.

"Your announcer, the best interviewer and the soon to be one-half of the Diva tag-team Las Guerrero's, MJ Guerrero-Moore." I said smiling as I handed the microphone back.

'Stupid.' MJ thought.

'You started it, now I'm going to go eat some gummy worms.' I thought as I walked behind the curtain met by Victoria.

"What the hell happened out there?" Victoria asked as she held a napkin up to her lip.

"I'm so sorry, I let my anger take over me out there and you were the only one there, I hope you understand." I said apologetically.

"I understand, sometimes anger gets the best of people, I broke my wrist, two fingers and bruised some knuckles from punching a wall when I got angry." Victoria said as she walked with me to the Men's locker room which is literally across the hall from the Women's at this arena. I knocked on the door, and John answered it.

"Hey John, is Jeff in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I would let you in, but there is some guys in here changing, I don't think you would want to see that." John said as he looked back into the room.

"Alright, can you tell him I'll be at the monitor waiting for him?" I asked as I stuck my hands into my butt pockets.

"Sure can honey." John said.

"Thanks." I said as he smiled at me and winked, him and those dimples and those deep blue eyes. I walked back to the monitor, I watched the next few matches when I felt arms wrap around me, I didn't register that it was Jeff in time before I hit him in the groin causing Jeff fall to the ground, I turned around in the process of saying "I told you that…..oh my god Jeff, I'm sorry, I thought you were Adam." I said as I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Adam wrapped his arms around you earlier?" Jeff asked as he was still in pain.

"Yeah, but I hit him in the toes, stomach, groin and nose knocking him down." I said as I tried to help Jeff to his feet.

"You got one powerful hit, thank god we did it this morning, I don't think I would have been able to deliver tonight after that hit." Jeff said as he was massaging himself.

"I'm sorry." I said, I felt horrible.

"At least you know some type of self defense."

"And I know wrestling." I said as we went to the gorilla position, Adam was there holding another rose, I held Jeff back because he was pissed that he put his hands on me earlier.

"You are not to touch her again Adam, if you do, you'll be dead." Jeff growled out venomously.

"If she wants someone else touching her they can." Adam said.

"I don't want you touching me, I have to get a STD test to make sure I don't have like Gonorrhea or Herpes." I said shivering in disgust.

"You don't have that, but if you give me a chance." Adam said as he went to touch my face but I pushed his hand out of the way.

"Don't touch me, ever. You lay one finger on me, and I'm going to kill you myself." I said in a threatening manner.

"A poor innocent girl being corrupted by a fuck-up, come on little girl, you aren't capable of killing anyone, oh wait, you just killed your mom didn't you?" Adam asked.

"Oh you!" I said as I jumped on him knocking over the thing holding up the curtain and I didn't care, we were laying on the stage and the other wrestlers from the previous match were just coming up the ramp and the audience turned to see what happened.

"Caylee!" Jeff asked grabbing me by the waist, he's lucky he can still wrap his arms around me and pick me up, he pulled me off him, I was kicking and screaming.

"Let me finish, he doesn't even know anything!" I yelled as tears were streaming down my face.

"How the hell did you find out?" Jeff asked setting me down behind him and holding me back with his hand.

"I overheard your conversation in Vince's office about her mom dying and I knew either one of you were involved, I knew it wasn't you because a fuck-up wouldn't care about someone else's feelings." Adam said as Jeff went to attack him but Adam's music started and everyone pretty much was already paying attention to us, I pulled Jeff back some to let him do his entrance.

"Introducing next, a 'Loser Leaves SmackDown' match, first the challenger, Edge." MJ said not so enthused, I peaked out and I saw her do a fake yawn including the waving hand as Edge ran down to the ring sliding into the ring, he was being booed by everyone in the crowd.

"Introducing the challengee, Jeff Hardy!" MJ said with enthusiasm and excitement, the crowd screamed as I ran out with him, we did the dance, I saw MJ in the ring doing the dance.

'Nice add Mrs. Moore.' I thought.

'Thanks, I had to represent, I might get in trouble later with Vince, but you know.' MJ said as I saw her shrug her shoulders, the ref helped her out of the ring and she climbed down the stairs, Adam climbed out of the ring and let us do our thing. We jumped onto the turnbuckles doing the guns and ran to opposite turnbuckles, I did a flip off, I was expecting to land on my feet, but Jeff was standing in the right spot and caught me in his hands.

"Nice catch." I said as he lowered me to my feet.

"Your being too reckless with my Sour Patch in you, you need to slow down and no more flips for my Sour Patch." Jeff said putting out his bottom lip as Edge slid into the ring.

"That was the last time, I promise." I said pecking him on the lips as I climbed out of the ring and MJ got up from her chair and walked over to me pulling me over to her seat, we split the chair, we were back to back to get fair amount of chair.

"You should get involved." MJ whispered.

"No, if I get involved, Jeff loses." I whispered, a cameraman turned around giving us the shush symbol.

'What was earlier about?' MJ thought.

'I said that if he lays one more finger on me, I was going to kill him myself, then he said something along the lines about how I wasn't capable then he said I killed our mom, so I flipped out on him.' I thought as I tried to hold back a few tears, we scooted around where we were facing the ring, we had our arms wrapped around each other.

'It's not your fault, the autopsy is going to prove it.' MJ said rubbing my back.

'I know, but right now, I should be worried about this match.'

'If Jeff wins, you want to announce it and have the crowd sing that one song from the baseball games?'

'That would be funny.' I thought giggling some as I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and JR was trying to hand me a headset, I put it on.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello Caylee, what are your plans if Jeff has to leave SmackDown?" JR asked.

"I'll probably continue wrestling on SmackDown until we figure out something else to work." I said.

"So, there's a future plan for you and your twin to wrestle as the female version of the Los Guerrero's?" Tazz asked.

"Yeah, we might talk our Uncle Chavo in being a part of it since he's a Guerrero." I said.

"Sounds pretty good." Tazz said.

"I'm excited." I said.

"Thank you Caylee." JR said.

"Your welcome." I said as I took the headset off and I saw a little kid in the front row trying to get my attention, I stood up walking back there, I signed an autograph, getting a photo with him and hugging him. I went back sitting down with MJ as I saw Jeff hook Edge's leg, the ref hit 1 then he hit 2.

'Come on, get 3.' I thought as MJ and I squeezed our grips on each other and the ref hit 3 onto the mat, I jumped up in excitement, MJ and I hugged each other tightly, I had tears already streaming out of my eyes, MJ handed me the microphone and nodded. "And your winner is Jeff Hardy! Edge is no longer on Smackdown, hallelujah!" I said as the crowd started singing the song without me starting it for them, MJ and I slid into the ring, I jumped into Jeff's embrace, I was tightly hanging onto him. He kissed me passionately on the lips as Edge rolled out of the ring and headed up the ramp backwards.

"This isn't over yet!" Adam said.

"Whatever!" I said as Jeff put me down on my feet, we started singing along with the crowd, MJ and I held Jeff's hands up, he twirled me and MJ into his embrace and twirled us back out. We took our last bows before we climbed out of the ring, we headed up the ramp backstage changing back into our regular clothes. We headed back to the hotel after we went to dinner with Matt and Shane to celebrate, we arrived to the hotel.

"You guys flying back to North Carolina tomorrow?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, we have a flight at 1." Jeff said as I grabbed the hand that was hanging on my shoulder.

"We are probably flying out Tuesday, where should we meet you?" MJ asked.

"We have my doctors appointment at 2, so depending on when you land." I said.

"That's right, we will call you tomorrow to set it up." MJ said as I hugged her tightly before we went into our rooms.

"I love you so much." I said as I felt tears in my eyes.

"I love you too." MJ said as we slowly let go of each other, I grabbed Shannon pulling him into a hug.

"I love you too." I said hugging him tightly.

"I love you as well." Shannon said as he hugged me back and we broke the hug and we went into our separate rooms.

"I'm so tired." I said wiping at my eye's.

"Why don't you go to bed? You need to your sleep." Jeff said as I went into the bathroom getting sick.

"You won't be mad at me?" I asked as I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

"No, if your tired, your tired." Jeff said as I leant against him wrapping my arms around his waist, he ran his hand through my hair.

"I love you Jeff, I don't know where I'll be if I didn't have you." I said as I felt tears threatening to come out.

"I love you Caylee, even if you didn't love me back, I would of always been here for you." Jeff said as he ran his fingers under my eyes picking up the tears, he walked with me out to the bed, he climbed in with me and I fell asleep in his embrace, and he stayed there until I fell asleep and he was there when I woke up the next morning.


	31. Ultra Sound

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tuesday Morning- Caylee's Point of View-**

I woke up at noon being the only one in the bed, we were staying at my mom's old house, I told Jeff not to leave me alone at any time besides the bathroom until we move into our new house.

"Jeff?" I yelled out in question, I got up from the bed and ran out of the room and headed out towards the kitchen where I smelt food cooking, "Jeff?" I asked.

"Oh, hey sweetie, sorry for not waking you, I figured you might need your sleep, you said you were pretty tired last night." Jeff said as he turned off the stove, he walked over to me and he kissed me lightly.

"Thanks." I said as he helped me over to the inflatable couch in the living room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he walked back out to the kitchen.

"I'm still a little tired, I get dizzy sometimes, my nose feels stuffy, I woke up in the middle of the night last night with a bloody nose and I still have morning sickness, but at the moment fine." I said.

"Why don't you have your favorite gummy worm pancake?" Jeff asked carrying out a plate that had a pancake with gummy worms and syrup on it, and a slice of bacon.

"Thanks Jeff, you didn't need too."

"It gave you more time to sleep and it gave me something to do." Jeff said as he went back into the kitchen getting himself something to eat.

"Have you talked to MJ or Shannon yet today?" I asked as I started eating.

"Not yet, they said that they will call when they land when I talked to them last night after you went to bed."

"When are they landing?"

"Around 4ish." Jeff said as he joined me on the couch, we ate our pancakes.

"The pancakes were good, thank you honey, it was very nice." I said as I kissed him on the lips as I got up to wash off my dishes, I went into the room quickly changing and ran back out to the living room to be with Jeff, he was already dressed.

"You ready to go?" Jeff asked as he turned the sink faucet off.

"Yeah, I'm nervous." I said, I'm now on week nine of pregnancy, the beginning of it at least.

"There's no reason to be nervous, we are just going to make sure you are pregnant, you didn't have a miscarry and that our little Sour Patch is okay." Jeff said as he dried off his hands and walked up to me wrapping his arm around me.

"What if I'm not really pregnant?" I asked as I grabbed my car keys and a house key off the hook next to the door.

"Is that possible?"

"No, I haven't had my period since the time we got together at WrestleMania, if I wasn't pregnant then, I might be now since we haven't been using condoms lately." I said as I handed the keys over to him since he knew how to get to the hospital.

"Either way, pregnant or not, I'll love you and our future Sour Patch whenever we have one." Jeff said as he opened the door for me and he walked around to the other side getting in. Jeff drove us over to the doctor's office, we went in and checked in.

"When it gets to the time where they can determine the sex of the baby, would you want to know?" I asked as I squeezed his hand.

"No, I want it to be a surprise." Jeff said.

"Me too." I said as it went back to a nervous silence, it wasn't an awkward silence, it's the one where your both nervous and scared of what is about to happen to know what to say type silence. A nurse opened the door and waved for us to come.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Follow me." She said as she led us to a room that had the equipment already in it, we walked in, I climbed onto the table and Jeff sat down in the chair next to it, I grabbed his hand giving it a light squeeze. "I'm going to ask you a couple of questions first." She said, I nodded yes. "Is this your first child?"

"Yes ma'am, for both of us." I said.

"When's the last time you had your menstruation cycle?"

"Mid-March."

"How far along do you think you are?" She asked as she was setting up the machine.

"This should be the beginning of the ninth week."

"When's the last time you had unprotected sex?"

"Sunday morning." I said glancing over at Jeff, he was turning slightly red from these question.

"Alright, would you rather change into this gown where you won't get your shirt dirty or do you not mind?" She asked.

"May I get into a gown, I don't want to get my jersey dirty." I said as she handed me a gown.

"The doctor will be with you in a few." She said as she left the room, and I took my jersey off putting the gown on leaving my bra on.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" I asked as I moved some strands of his hair that is loose from his ponytail.

"Those questions." Jeff said.

"Well, they need to ask to know the whole thing and I have to tell the truth for they know." I said as Jeff stood up and started looking at the machine. "Don't push any buttons."

"Do you think they can do it on my stomach?"

"They might, you can ask." I said as the doctor knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jeff said as he walked back to his seat.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Williams, and I'm going to be your regular Ob/GYN doctor, I know to send the stuff to Dr. Allen." He said as I shook his hand and he shook Jeff's.

"I'm Christina, but you can call me Caylee."

"I'm her husband Jeff." Jeff said as Dr. Williams sat down in another chair.

"Alright, you ready?" He asked, I looked at Jeff squeezing his hand lightly, he nodded his head yes.

"Yeah." I said as I leaned back against the bed, he rolled the gown up to under my breast line.

"The gel is going to be cold." Dr. Williams said as Jeff moved his seat to where he was facing the monitor and he was hanging onto my hand as Dr. Williams put gel over my stomach.

"It is cold." I said squirming at the coldness, Jeff intervened his fingers with mine and gave it a slight supportive squeeze as Dr. Williams ran the little thing over my stomach, he showed us the little baby and we could hear the heart beat, it wasn't much since it isn't fully developed, but to hear it's heart and see it in me was enough, I felt tears at my eyes.

"It's our little Sour Patch." Jeff said squeezing my hand slightly as Dr. Williams took a couple pictures of it.

"Do you hear the heart beat?" I asked, Jeff nodded, he wiped a few tears that haven't quite ran down my cheek.

"I'll print these out and I'll need to draw some blood work and you will need to pee in a cup for me." Dr. Williams said.

"Sure, is the baby healthy?" I asked.

"By the ultra sound and by the heart beat, the baby seems healthy and on track in a perfect pregnancy, but I still need to run other tests for precautions." Dr. Williams said.

"Thank you sir." Jeff said as Dr. Williams handed us the pictures he took of the baby.

"I'll let you wash off your belly and put your shirt back on, I'll have someone come by to take the blood and give you the cup. And don't forget to set up another appointment with my secretary out front." He said as we shook his hand again, I went to the sink washing the gel off my stomach, Jeff looked at the pictures that the doctor gave us.

"Interesting huh?" I said as I wiped off the water with a dry paper towel.

"Very much, this little thing is going to be Jeff Jr. or Christina Jr." Jeff said.

"I know, very cool I think." I said as I threw the towel away and went back to the bed sitting down as Jeff handed me the photos. "Do you think my mom would of enjoyed seeing these and to hear about us hearing the baby's heart beat?" I asked.

"She will, she is probably looking down on us right now smiling and jumping for joy." Jeff said as he patted my leg when a knock came to the door.

"Come in." I said as the same nurse came in handing me a cup, and I let her take my blood. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"I'll show you, and there is a cup holder in there that should have maybe one other cup in it, just set it in there." She said as Jeff and I followed her to the bathroom, Jeff waited for me to fill the cup, I hate peeing in a cup, you have to be like a freaking gymnast just to get it in the right spot. After peeing in the cup, I washed my hands and set the cup in the holder.

"Is that it?" Jeff asked as I walked out.

"It should be, may we work on some boxes when we get back to mom's house to figure out what we are taking to our house and to see if I can find my mom's will."

"Yeah, until Shannon and MJ land." Jeff said, we stopped by the secretary setting up another appointment a month later on my birthday, Happy Birthday to me huh? I looked at the photos all the way back to the house, we walked in and I hung them up on the refrigerator. "I'm going to go drag in some boxes." Jeff said as he went into the garage and carried a couple of boxes in, one had my name on it and the other didn't have anything written on it. "How much stuff do you have in these boxes?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know, I haven't went through them or packed them." I said as I sat down on the inflatable couch, Jeff pulled out his pocket knife and cut open the two boxes. I opened the box that was in front of me. "I found my clothes." I said as I shut the box, I got up in search of packaging tape and a permanent marker taping it back up and marked clothes over it.

"Here is some of you mom's things." Jeff said as he pulled out a few picture frames that were hanging in the living room.

"Would it be okay if we keep this?" I asked as I looked at every picture, at the very bottom there was two photo albums, Jeff wrapped his arm around me and I leant against him as we looked through the photo albums when my cell phone started ringing, Jeff reached over pulling it out of my pocket for me and opening it.

"Hello?….Because I'm that cool….we're at your mom's house…..it's on Gilikin….okay, we'll be outside waiting for you." Jeff said as he shut the phone and slid it back into my pocket.

"We're moving to the driveway?" I asked.

"Yeah, plus we should load some stuff in your car to take over to our house." Jeff said as we put the stuff back in the box, Jeff carried the two boxes out and I guided him out making sure he didn't trip or anything, I opened the car and we put the two boxes in the trunk and closed it. I opened the garage door, we pulled out a couple lawn chairs that were already unpacked sitting down on them as we went through three more boxes, we put one more in the trunk and the other two we were going to sale in a garage sale or going to take to Salvation Army. Shannon and MJ pulled in, Shannon parallel parked his car and they climbed out, I hugged MJ tightly.

"How was your doctors appointment?" MJ asked.

"It was cool, we have a photo and we could hear the heart beat." I said.

"I want to see." MJ said as we all walked up the walkway to the door.

"Ms. Howard die in this house?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, but we aren't going to go in her room." Jeff said as we walked in and Shannon was a little eerie about things, I pulled off the photo of the baby showing them.

"Their tiny." MJ said in 'aw.'

"So, have you started working on the funeral?" Shannon asked.

"No, we were waiting for you guys and the people to call us from the autopsy." I said as we sat at the dining room table.

"We should start planning tomorrow." MJ said sniffling up some tears.

"You guys want to order some take-out?" Jeff asked as he stood up finding the house phone.

"Chinese food." I said.

"Did you call Ms. Howard's work?" Shannon asked.

"They were notified by the police station, they called here yesterday to find out the funeral information, and I said I'll call them back with the information when it's further planned." I said as Jeff was walking about like he was lost, "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Do you have a Chinese place's menu or number?" Jeff asked as I found the phone book, and I found the Chinese place that did delivery.

"Order just orange chicken, chow mien and that mandarin chicken." MJ said.

"And a 2-liter of Mountain Dew." Shannon said as Jeff nodded as he started placing the order, MJ and I was searching through the phone book for funeral home places we marked a couple, and then we found a cemetery (we were going to bury her in Texas, but we didn't want to go through all that trouble) that was nearby, it might be the same cemetery Jeff's mom might be in.

"The food will be here in 30 minutes, what have you been doing?" Jeff asked sitting down next to me wrapping his arm around me.

"Here is some funeral homes that we want to call and this is the cemetery that we want her to be buried." MJ said.

"I suggested that cemetery since that is where my dad was buried." Shannon said.

"It is?" MJ and I asked in unison.

"Along with my mom, if I was to suggest one, I would say this funeral home since it is closer to the cemetery." Jeff said pointing to a funeral home, I circled it in the book.

"Does anyone know how much a funeral usually costs?" MJ asked.

"Vince said WWE would pay for it." Shannon said.

"I don't care, I don't want to spend too much, as long as we both have the money to pay for it together to cover the funeral just in case Vince changes his mind." I said.

"She's got a point." Jeff said.

"How many more boxes you have?" MJ asked as I knew that we were both fighting back tears.

"A lot, you guys want to help?" Jeff asked as they nodded, Shannon and Jeff went into the garage carrying in more boxes, we went through the boxes and we found some things from each box that Jeff and I wanted to keep in our house, we cleaned out one box putting those items in the empty box, and we put the other boxes aside when our food arrived, we ate our food and chatted until it got late. Jeff and I made a trip to our house dropping off the boxes we had already separated from the others. When we walked in, we recognized a refrigerator, stove and a microwave installed into the kitchen.

"Looks as if they got those installed." Jeff said nodding to the kitchen.

"Which is good, a couple of things that we don't have to worry about now. We should go by Matt's picking up our other things from his place." I said as we left the boxes to the side in the living room.

"Yeah, we should." Jeff said as I just looked about the empty house.

"I'm going to go look at the baby's room." I said as Jeff chased me up to the room, and we just stared into it.

"I can't believe in 7 more months, this room is going to be occupied." Jeff said as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I know, but first, we got to move in here and get everything else ready." I said as I went into the bathroom getting sick, I walked out of the bathroom. "The water works." I said.

"Good to know." Jeff said as he grabbed my hand, we went back out front getting into our car driving over to Matt's house, Jeff opened the house and Lucas came running up to us.

"LUCAS!" I exclaimed picking him up petting him as I carried him to the room we used, we started packing up the clothes we bought and other things we had bought to stay at Matt's house, we took it back to my mom's old house. Jeff let me go to bed because I was tired, I put some Vick's vapor rub on to help clear my stuffy nose, and Jeff stayed with me until I fell asleep.


	32. Funeral Planning

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Day- Caylee's Point of View-**

I woke up at 11 by my cell phone ringing, Jeff answered it for me.

"Hello?…yeah, hold on." Jeff said as he covered the microphone, "Caylee, it's the people from the autopsy, they want to talk to you." Jeff said as I moaned because I didn't want to get up, I grabbed the phone and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked as I felt Jeff roll over wrapping his arms around me to give me support and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Is this Christina Howard?"

"Close enough."

"Hi, I'm Charlie Young, I did your mom's autopsy, she died from a heart attack for sure."

"That's a relieve, do I need to come in to fill out paper work?"

"Yeah, to make sure it is her body, sign a release form for you can take the body for her funeral." He said as I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"When may I come by?"

"How about this afternoon?"

"Sounds good, who does the obituary for the newspaper?" I asked.

"I release information to them about who died and who they need to contact, they will call you sometime tomorrow probably." He said.

"Alright, is there any specific time this afternoon?"

"No, anytime after one." Charlie said.

"Okay, see you soon." I said as I hung up the phone with him, and I called MJ's phone telling her that we had to go claim mom's body and when in a voicemail.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked as he slightly bit my neck.

"My mom died for sure by a heart attack, we have to go by and sign some papers to get the body released for the funeral, he said to be there after one." I said as I rolled over and folded into his embrace, I rested my head against his chest.

"You go back to sleep, I'll go take a shower and make us some lunch. What do you want?" Jeff asked as he ran his hand through my hair.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Okay, I'll lay here a little longer with you." Jeff said as I gradually fell back asleep, I didn't even feel or hear Jeff get up and take a shower, I didn't feel it until I felt his wet hair against my arm.

"What time is it?" I asked grumpily.

"It's 12:30, I made you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk, come on." Jeff said as he lightly kissed me on the lips.

"Thanks, has MJ and Shannon called back?" I asked as I rolled over to my back and Jeff rested his head against my stomach trying to hear the heart beat.

"Yeah, I told them we were leaving at one, they said that they were going to come over and their not here yet." Jeff said as I ran a hand through his hair.

"I should go get dressed, but I want to go in my pajamas."

"I thought you would want to go furniture shopping for our new house?"

"I do, I can do it in my pajamas." I said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, you just do whatever you need to do, and I think your nose is bleeding." Jeff said as he went and got a tissue from my purse handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said as Jeff went and answered the door as I threw a hoodie on over my spaghetti strap pajama top and I slid on flip-flops, I put on m deodorant and sprayed myself with perfume before I headed out to the living room to see MJ already crying some, she was wrapped in Shannon's embrace and Jeff had half my sandwich in his mouth and he handed me the other half.

"Aw, how are you feeling?" MJ asked hugging me tightly.

"Okay, I have been having some nose bleeds and stuffy noses." I said as I threw away the tissue.

"You know how to get to this place?" Shannon asked.

"It's at the morgue, it's the only one in town." Jeff said as he grabbed the house and car key.

"Excuse me." Shannon said as we went out and climbed into my car, Jeff drove us up to the morgue, I pulled my hood up and I hugged Jeff's arm as MJ did the same to Shannon, we walked into the building being met by a secretary.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Christina Howard Guerrero Hardy, I'm here to see my mom's body." I said.

"What was your name?"

"It should be under Christina Howard." I said rolling my eyes as she typed it in.

"Charlie would be right out, are these people with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is my sister Madison, her husband Shannon and my husband Jeff." I said, she nodded, we went and sat down in the chairs.

"You know what would be funny?" Shannon asked.

"I'm going to regret this, what?" Jeff asked.

"If like a real life person lays in the position of a dead body and when they pull the table out the life person jumps out and scares them." Shannon said.

"Actually that would be funny, but mean." I said giggling as a guy walked up to us.

"Christina?" Charlie asked.

"Here, you must be Charlie." I said jumping up and extending my hand shaking his as everyone else got to their feet.

"Yeah, sorry for your lost, who are these other people?" Charlie asked.

"This is my husband Jeff, my twin sister Madison, and her husband Shannon." I said pointing at them.

"Alright, I only need one or two of you, not all of you can come back." Charlie said as we all looked at each other.

"You and Jeff go, I don't think I'll be able to do it." MJ said.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I would cry my eyes out, and it won't be good having us two back there crying." MJ said as I hugged her tightly, Jeff and I followed Charlie back to the area where my mom's body was, he pulled her out.

"Oh god, that's her." I said as I dug my nails further into Jeff's arm.

"Okay, do you know of any reason or health problem that might of caused this?" Charlie asked.

"She was healthy that I knew of, I mean I knew she attempted suicide, but other than that, not really." I said as I felt tears scrolling down my faces, Jeff pulled me into his embrace for I can cry on his chest.

"Alright, just curious, I pulled up some paper work, have you figured out what funeral home you were going to use?" Charlie asked as he pushed my mom's body back into the thing.

"Not yet, we were waiting for your call." I said.

"We might use the Cameron's First Funeral Home." Jeff said.

"I'll fax them your information, you should go over there today." Charlie said as he handed me some papers, I looked over them signing them and handed them back.

"Thanks." Jeff and I said shaking Charlie's hand.

"No problem, and once again, I'm sorry for your loss." Charlie said as he walked us back out to where Shannon and MJ were sitting.

"We good to go?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, we got to go to the funeral home now." Jeff said as we walked back to the car, we drove over to the funeral home, we were approached by this creepy lady, she could have been in the Addam's family.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"You should of gotten a fax for Howard." I said.

"Yeah, Christina?" She said.

"That's me." I said as she led us to the room where the funeral will be held, and we went back to her office to look at the casket's.

"I like this one." MJ said pointing at one.

"It's cute, what about this one?" I said pointing at a different one at the same price.

"I like that one too, may we have that one?" MJ asked.

"Your lucky, we only have three in stock." She said as she wrote it down.

"When can we have the funeral?" Jeff asked.

"We have an open spot for next Wednesday at 4, do you have a plot at the cemetery?" She asked as she wrote down our name for Wednesday.

"Not yet, we are going over there after this." Jeff said.

"Alright, we have pretty much everything ready." She said.

"What about payment?" MJ asked.

"You can pay the day of when the whole thing is set up" She said.

"Fantastic." Shannon said as she handed us a receipt and we gave her numbers to reach us all, we then went to the cemetery buying a plot for her.

"Hello, we are here to buy a plot for my mother-in-law." Jeff said as arrived to the cemetery.

"Ms. Howard I'm assuming, I got a call from the funeral home." He said.

"Yeah it's for Ms. Howard." Jeff said.

"How many sites do you need for your plot?" He asked as he pulled out some paperwork.

"What is the cheapest?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest and Jeff wrapped his arm around me grasping my upper arm.

"Well, we have two sites a plot for $150, but we have a sell for four sites a plot for the same price." He said looking up at us.

"We only need one site, there's no use on buying four." MJ said.

"If we buy the two sites, who's using the other site then?" I asked.

"You can buy solo sites, we have a few solo sites in between others that have already been buried." He said.

"How much is one of those?" Shannon asked.

"They run for about $80 to $100." He said.

"A little cheaper, may you take us to a few so we could pick one?" I asked.

"Sure, we have six solo sites." He said as he took us to the first three, and the third one was the one we decided on.

"I think we should get this one." MJ said.

"Yeah, my mom's grave is five sites down." Jeff said.

"My dad is over there." Shannon said pointing to a site that was one path over.

"And it's closer to the entrance." MJ said as I looked around.

"How much is this site?" I asked as Jeff pulled me in front of him wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"This one is $95." He said.

"Okay, we'll take it." I said as we walked back to his office, he drew up the paperwork, I paid for the site by my credit card and signed the paperwork needed.

"We should go home, I think that's enough for today." Jeff said as I folded up the paper work putting it in m purse as we headed to the house.

"Shannon and I are going to go home, we'll come over tomorrow?" MJ asked as they walked us to the front door.

"We're kind of busy tomorrow, unless if you want to help us go through boxes, go furniture shopping and making phone calls." Jeff said.

"We'll help make phone calls." MJ offered.

"We'll call you when we start to make the calls." I said as I hugged MJ tightly.

"Alright, sleep tightly." Shannon said as I hugged him tightly.

"You too." Jeff said as he gripped my waist pulling me into the house.

"Night, love you." I said as I tried to put my feet on the ground.

"Love you too." MJ said as Jeff shut the door.

"What is your issue?" I asked as he finally put me down and I fixed my shirt.

"Nothing, I know you and MJ will get talking, then you'll start crying and I know your tired and should sleep while I cook dinner." Jeff said.

"I am tired, but I have a few calls to make." I said as I went and sat down on the inflatable couch pulling out my cell phone, Jeff sat down on the couch next to me wrapping his arm around me.

"Do you have to do the calls right now?" Jeff asked as he rested his head against mine.

"I have people in Texas, they need to know so they can fly out here and get their tickets." I said as Jeff moaned agitatedly. "Sorry honey, I promise these will be the only calls I make." I said turning slightly to kiss on his lips lightly, I dialed a lot of my family numbers and some of my mom's old co-workers, at least the one's I thought would come and the rest of them I would get to tomorrow, the last people I called was Greg and my instructor. Jeff was in the kitchen cooking spaghetti for us two to share.

"Are you almost done, the spaghetti and garlic bread is pretty much finished?" Jeff asked walking out of the kitchen wiping his hands dry on a towel.

"I just got two more calls, actually one." I said, I figured Greg would tell my instructor.

"Okay, make it quick, I'll make your plate." Jeff said as I went to Greg's number in my contact list pushing it to call.

"One….two….three…" I said counting the rings, it keeps me distracted when I heard a click. "Hello Greg?" I asked.

"Hey Caylee, what's up?" Greg asked as Jeff came out giving me an awkward look, I waved at him to go back into the kitchen.

"Um, I was just calling to let you know that my mom passed on and the funeral is next Wednesday." I said as I sniffled and I opened my purse pulling out a tissue wiping my nose.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, is there anything you need me to do?" Greg asked.

"No, would you pass it on to the instructor?"

"Yeah, will do. I'll try my best to make it there, I make no guarantees though. May I ask what happened?"

"She had a heart attack, but I got to go, Jeff is over here taunting me with spaghetti."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay." I said as I hung up the phone setting it on the couch next to me and I got up walking to the dining room table.

"Is that all the people you need to call?" Jeff asked as he carried out both plates and then he went back grabbing two cups of milk bringing them out.

"Most of them, I still have other people to call tomorrow." I said as I pulled my legs up onto the seat with me

"Good, after dinner, why don't we shower and get some sleep? We had a long day today and have a long day tomorrow." Jeff said as he bit into his spaghetti.

"You're a good cook."

"Thanks." Jeff said as we ate our spaghetti talking about what furniture we need to get tomorrow, after we finished eating dinner Jeff grabbed our plates. "Why don't you draw yourself a bath and I take care of the dishes." Jeff said as he leant down kissing my forehead.

"I can do the dishes, you go shower, you have been doing a lot around here lately." I said as I grabbed the plates and he tugged the plates out of my grip.

"You should be relaxing and your having a lot of nasal problems lately, go take a bath." Jeff said.

"I'll relax later, I'm going to need you to do more later on when my feet and back DO start to hurt." I said in a little louder manner, I was getting annoyed a little, as I stood up and grasped the plates again tugging them out of his grip walking past him to the sink.

"Fine, you win, I'm going to go shower and when I get out, you better be sitting your ass on that couch." Jeff said as he went into the bathroom as I washed the dishes off and set them into the dishwasher to be washed later, I pulled the ultrasound photos off the refrigerator looking at them, I leant back against the counter looking at the photo in aw, and I didn't hear Jeff walk out. "I don't see you on that couch." Jeff said as I looked over at him, I put the photos back up on the refrigerator.

"Sorry, how was your shower?" I asked as I walked up to him resting my hands on his chest.

"Good and relaxing, you should go take one, maybe the steam will help clear your sinuses." Jeff said as he ran a hand through my hair.

"Okay, do you want to carry in a couple of boxes for us to go through before we go to bed?" I asked as I tapped my fingers against his bare chest.

"Do we have too?" Jeff asked as he scooted down to be eye level with me.

"Yes, I want out of this house as soon possible." I said as I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I guess, are you sure you don't want to go to sleep or something?"

"I'm fine, I'll go to sleep when I'm tired." I said pecking him on the lips and made my way to the bathroom getting sick, I went back out going into the bedroom Jeff and I was sharing grabbing my pajamas and I went back into the bathroom taking a long hot shower, when I got out I went into our bedroom, Jeff wasn't in there and I went out to the living room and Jeff was sitting there watching the television with two boxes in front of him unopened. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked as I climbed onto the couch, I pulled my feet up so I could sit Indian style with my back against the arm rest.

"Watching Spongebob, and was waiting for you to get out to go these boxes."

"I thought you didn't want to go through the boxes?" I asked.

"I didn't but it seemed important to you, so I did it." Jeff said as I leaned over kissing his cheek, but we waited until that episode of Spongebob was over, I started crying. "Honey, what's wrong?" Jeff asked as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I can't believe Gary ran away from Spongebob." I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Your crying from that? Your mom just died and your crying over a freaking television show?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, it isn't stupid, it's sad, what do you know?"

"I personally think that it's stupid your crying, it's fake." Jeff said.

"Ugh, men!" I said as I got up and headed towards the bedroom.

"I'm sorry." Jeff said as he walked after me.

"Fine, I'm going to go to bed." I said as I walked into the bedroom and climbing into the bed.

"Let me go move the boxes back to the garage."

"Leave them there, we're going to go through them tomorrow." I said as I set my alarm on the phone.

"Did you put some Vicks vapor rub on? That stuff stunk last night."

"No, I decided not too. Are you going to come to bed then?"

"Yep." Jeff said as he climbed into the bed next to me wrapping his arms around me, I felt secure in his embrace.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." I said as I looked up at him.

"No problem sweetie."

"I love you." I said as I leant my face up kissing him on the lips lightly.

"I love you too, and my little Sour Patch." Jeff said as he rubbed my stomach lightly with the back of his hand.


	33. Furniture Shopping

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Day- Caylee's Point of View-**

I woke up at 1 PM, not by my cell phone alarm, I rolled over and Jeff wasn't there.

"This is oddly familiar." I said as I sat up grabbing my cell phone as I walked out to the living room where Jeff was going through a box, and there was already five other boxes in the room separated in two different corners, he was working on the sixth. "Good afternoon, why didn't you wake me?" I asked sitting down, I was a little agitated that he has been not waking me up.

"I figured you want more time to sleep, I found some things that we should put in our house and I separated them." Jeff said as I sat on the couch and opened my phone.

"Starting the phone calls again." I said as I went and got the address book for some numbers, I called my mom's new work, rest of my relatives and I called Vince last. "Hey Vince."

"Hello Caylee, what's going on?"

"We have a date for my mom's funeral, it's at the Cameron's First Funeral Home on Wednesday the 17th at 4 PM." I said.

"Alright, let me write that down…" Vince said as I heard him shuffling around for some paper and I saw Jeff pull out some of my old baby clothes in a box, I just giggled a little, they were one pieces, and they weren't one gender type either.

"Put those aside, we can probably wash them and use them." I said.

"What?" Vince asked.

"Oh not you, sorry." I said.

"Okay, I'm ready." Vince said as I repeated the information, "Thanks, I'll get that out to everyone."

"Okay, thanks."

"How are you holding up and how was your appointment?" Vince asked.

"I'm holding up okay, I can kill Jeffrey sometimes." I said.

"HEY!" Jeff said looking up from the box as I tried not to giggle.

"My appointment was good." I said as I grabbed Jeff's hand.

"Alright, well, thanks for the call and I'll talk to you later." Vince said.

"Talk to you later, bye." I said as I hung up the phone and set my phone onto the coffee table. "I think I'm going to pull my hair out."

"Don't please, why don't we get out of the house?" Jeff asked as he pulled me forward onto his lap.

"Okay, maybe we could go over to our house and unpack some of these boxes, and get some furniture." I said.

"Something we have been putting off for like days now." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, be back, I got to blow my nose." I said as I got up and went to the bathroom blowing my nose and getting sick afterwards. I went into the bedroom throwing on the same jersey I wore yesterday and a pair of jean pants. I went back out to the living room when Jeff walked back into the house.

"The car is packed with the boxes that are going to our house." Jeff said twirling the keys on his index finger.

"Let's roll." I said as I grabbed my phone and slid it into my pocket, Jeff drove us over to our house, we carried the boxes in after a ten minute fight about if I can carry boxes or not, I won obviously.

"Time to do the fun part, going through them and find out where everything is going." Jeff said as we sat down on the ground pulling open boxes separating things.

"I think this is the only box that is going to the babies room." I said patting on the box.

"Up we go." Jeff said as he picked up the box carrying it up stairs, we went through all the boxes, there was two that were left for the living room area and rest of them were for our room.

"Furniture store here we come." I said as we went up to the furniture store.

"We don't have to get everything right now." Jeff said.

"I know, but let's get as much as we can." I said as we went into the furniture store, and we had to duck from a football whizzing by our heads.

"Sorry about that, toss it back!" A store clerk yelled, Jeff grabbed the ball throwing it back to the store clerk.

"He's going to break something." I mumbled.

"No he won't, he works here, he won't break anything." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yo dude, catch!" The clerk yelled, I caught the ball instead and threw it back at him.

"He was talking to me." Jeff whispered into my ear.

"I caught it though." I said as we looked at the different couches.

"What about this one?" Jeff asked rubbing his one hand over a couch.

"Sitting test." I said as I sat on it and ran my hand over it as Jeff sat at the other end.

"This one feels good, you want this one?" Jeff asked as I scooted over some to look at the price tag that read $134.

"Whoa, doesn't my mom have a sofa in her garage?"

"She does, but it is getting old and isn't that comfy to sleep on."

"Planning on sleeping on it anytime soon?" I asked looking back at him.

"Just in case if I get myself in the dog house."

"Do we have the money for the furniture, especially with this baby on the way?" I asked.

"Caylee, I have money in savings and I'm bringing in A LOT of money wrestling, we have enough, don't worry about it." Jeff said as he stood up and pulled me up off the couch.

"Fine, how about our bed? What size do you want?"

"Why don't we get this one?" Jeff said as he ran and jumped onto a bed that was kind of big, not sure what size it was, I climbed onto the bed with him laying on it. "It's comfy, and somewhat bouncy." Jeff said bouncing a little.

"Do we need a bed this big?" I asked as I rolled onto my side facing him.

"Yeah, we may not need it now, but when our little Sour Patch is born, if they get scared at night or what not, we'll have room for them in the bed." Jeff said as he rested his hand on my side.

"But, can't we get a smaller size? I mean, they won't need that much room."

"Maybe I want this big bed." Jeff said, I rolled off the bed and looked at the little kids bed and furniture, we ended up buying all of our furniture today for it to be delivered the next day. We went home, and went through most of the boxes, getting down to three boxes. We were watching Family Guy and it showed a commercial for Trix cereal, I started crying, why won't they let the rabbit have any cereal? "What's wrong sweetie?" Jeff asked pulling me into his embrace further.

"Why won't they let the rabbit have any Trix and why do the kids always want Lucky's Lucky Charms?" I asked sobbing his shoulder, I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "It's not funny, it's so sad." I said.

"It is, it's very sad." Jeff said as I broke his embrace running to the bathroom. I went into our bedroom changing into my pajamas, I climbed onto the bed and snuggled under the blanket and I couldn't sleep without my security blanket. I got up grabbing my blanket pulling it out to the living room. "What are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"I couldn't fall asleep without you." I said as I sat on the couch cuddling up next to him, he wrapped his arms around me, I fell asleep in his embrace, I didn't feel him carry me back to the room.


	34. Newspaper and UHauling

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL MATERIAL.**

**The Next Day, Friday June 12****th****, Caylee's Point of View-**

I woke up by my phone ringing, and I looked at it saying the call was from MJ.

"Hello?" I answered tiredly.

"You didn't call yesterday, what's up?"

"Sorry, we're going to be at Jeff's house today due to our furniture coming today, and I have to re-do some phone calls to tell them more information. You and Shannon want to come over? I'm sure Jeff will need help with the furniture." I said as I felt Jeff's hand moving up my side, I grabbed it stopping him to go any further up.

"I'll talk to Shannon, what time?"

"I think the furniture arrives at 2."

"See you then, bring some boxes and I'll help unpack."

"There is some already there, so we have work to do."

"Good, bye, love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked as I rolled over to face him.

"Shannon and MJ are going to come over to our house, Shannon is going to help you with the furniture, MJ is going to help me unpack and make a few phone calls." I said.

"That's not until 2, what time is it now?"

"I don't know, let me check." I said as I rolled over some for I could reach the phone, I grabbed it looking at the time. "It's 11." I said setting my phone back down and rolling back over to look at Jeff.

"We should get up."

"Why? I have other plans for you." I said as I gently ran my fingers down his bare chest to the hem of his pants.

"Really now?" Jeff growled as I pressed my lips against his as I rolled on top of him, I grabbed his hands and held them above his head as I grinded against him.

"Yeah, I dreamt about this last night." I said as I bit at his neck as he was fighting against my grasp on his hands.

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have made it happen." Jeff said as he groaned when I bit him harder on the neck, I felt a bulge start forming in his pants.

"I wanted to finish the dream though." I said as I kissed my way down his chest flicking my tongue over his nipples, I then continued kissing down to his belly button when I tugged at the bar in his belly button. I let go of his hands so I can use them to work at his pants, I grabbed his pants yanking them down along with his boxers releasing his hard shaft, I wrapped my hand around his shaft working it up and down.

"MMM, Caylee…." Jeff moaned out as I licked my lips as I slipped the tip into my mouth slightly biting down on it and sucking, Jeff grasped my hair as I rested my hands against his legs, I slowly engulfed more and more of his shaft into my mouth gently sucking as I bobbed my head up and down on it. "OOHH….that feels so good…." He groaned out as I pulled out his shaft from my mouth, I grasped it again with my hand working it as I worked my pajama pants off with my other hand. Jeff was able to push me over to my back and straddled me holding my hands above my head with one hand. "Your turn." Jeff growled into my ear as he scooted down my legs as he ran his free hand down my body to my pubic area. He ran his hand lightly over my clit, sliding it to my entrance and he smiled up at me. "Your already all wet." Jeff said as I saw him lick his lips.

"I told you I had a sex dream last night that got me all worked up and you looking sexy as ever." I moaned as I was trying to catch my breath in anticipation to feel his fingers in me.

"It must have been some dream, I'm not complaining." Jeff said as he gave my clit a wide lick picking up some of my juices as I felt him slip in one finger into my wet chamber.

"Oh god Jeff…." I said as he worked his finger in and out of me quickly then he slowed down his speed as he slipped in another finger speeding it up again hitting my g-spot roughly. "That's it Jeff…." I moaned as I rolled my head back arching my back.

"MMM Caylee…." Jeff said as he pulled out his fingers slipping them into his mouth sucking his fingers clean as he traced my entrance with the tip of his shaft.

"Give it to me hard Jeff." I said as he let go of my hands and he thrusted into me hard hitting my g-spot.

"Your so tight still." Jeff groaned as he lifted my legs up around his waist letting my chamber walls get used to his size, he then pulled out of me and pushed back in slowly speeding up the pace.

"Oh god, that feels so good!" I moaned out as I tried to thrust against him, "I want more, harder baby!" I cried out as Jeff slowed down his pace until he pulled out of me and replaced it with two fingers. "For that, you'll pay." I said as I was able to maneuver us to where he was laying down and I was on my knees next to him.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"Torture." I said as I smiled evilly, I leant over slipping his tip of his shaft into my mouth as I slid my hand to my pussy sliding in my own two fingers into my chamber working them in and out as fast as I wanted as I slightly sucked at Jeff's dick.

"Fuck baby…..let me help you with that." Jeff said as he went to rub my clit and tried to slip a finger into me, I smacked his hand away. I removed my fingers from my chamber, and I straddled him.

"Next time, I wouldn't be so nice." I said as I slid down onto his shaft bouncing up and down on his shaft at my own pace, Jeff gripped my hips to help me.

"Ride my cock baby, oh fuck it feels so good." Jeff said as he ran his hands up my side under my shirt grasping my bare breast squeezing them lightly.

"I'm going to cum…." I moaned out as I leant my head back as Jeff re-gripped my waist and threw me back on my back withdrawing himself from me.

"Payback." He said as he started fingering me with his own two fingers and he started rubbing his other hand up and down on his shaft.

"Oh my god, that is hot." I moaned as I watched Jeff jerk off, it just made me more turned on and closer to orgasm.

"Told you, come on baby, cum for me." Jeff growled out as he sped up his hands, I felt my walls tighten around his fingers.

"_JJEEFFFF!!!_" I moaned out as I shuddered in orgasm and he pulled his fingers out of me sucking them clean as he worked at his shaft still, I sat up and stopped him, even though I didn't mind watching him jerk off because it was hot, I slipped his shaft into my mouth pulling it in and out of my mouth sucking on it.

"I'm going to cum…." Jeff said as he gripped my hair as he thrusted his shaft into my mouth one last time before he blew his load into my mouth, he pulled his shaft out of my mouth, I wiped my mouth to get any excess cum that might have not gone in my mouth.

"Your amazing, I love you." I said as I got to my regular height, both of us on her knees facing each other, I pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too, and my little Sour Patch." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around me resting them on the arch of my back.

"I'm going to go shower, you behave." I said as I pecked him on the lips.

"You better too." Jeff said as I climbed out of the bed and going into the bathroom showering up. I got out and Jeff was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling, I crawled into the bed up next to him, I lightly ran my fingers down his bare chest towards his pubic area. "We don't want to start that again." Jeff said, I smiled.

"Come on, go shower and I'll cook some lunch." I said as he pulled me to lay on top of him, which might I add he's still naked.

"Shouldn't you be relaxing?"

"Relaxing, I think I can handle it Jeff, I can handle our sex."

"True, but don't go carrying any boxes."

"Okay, I won't." I said as I kissed him on the lips as I climbed off him and went out to the kitchen making us some Ramon noodles as Jeff showered up, when Jeff came out I ran to the bathroom getting sick. I came out and we ate our noodles, we then groomed ourselves.

"What furniture were we going to take from here?" Jeff asked.

"I think we were going to take the beds we are sleeping on for the two beds in the bedrooms downstairs, and we were going to take the dining room table and coffee table." I said trying to think of other things we need.

"What about dressers?" Jeff asked.

"Well, we already have one for the baby, did we buy any yesterday?"

"I think we bought one, what about the other rooms?"

"I think that we can take the one in our room here and the other room." I said, why do I say other room, there is like three other rooms besides the one we're staying in and my moms.

"We can, I'm going to call the U-Haul company and see if we can rent a trailer for today." Jeff said as he flipped through the phone book we pulled out the other day, I went into the room we were sharing, I packed our bags with our clothes and carried them out to my car through the garage to take over to our house when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, is this Christina Howard?" A male asked.

"Depends, who's asking?"

"This is Michael from the newspaper about your mom's obituary."

"Oh hi, what do you need to know?" I asked as I leant against the trunk of my car.

"Okay, I've got pretty much a lot of her basic information, like her name, birthday, death date and time, I don't have anything like her husband's name, parent's names, sibling's names, if there is any other kids besides you, the services and anything that she liked to do." He said.

"My grandparent's names are Shirley and Ron."

"Are they both alive?" He asked.

"Ron is, Shirley sadly past away when I was younger."

"Sorry, husbands name?"

"She wasn't married."

"Alright, do you have any siblings?"

"I have a twin sister named Madison Jade, and my mom was expecting her first grand-child in December, January time. I want to change my name to be Christina Lee Hardy, and my twin would want her name to be Madison Jade Moore." I said.

"Changing that, you guys are from Cameron right?"

"Yeah, we just moved here."

"Does your mom have any siblings?"

"Yeah, she has a sister named Eliza who is five years older than her, a brother named Ty who is two years older than her, then she has another brother and sister that are twins that are two years younger than her named Fred and Fran." I said.

"Okay, when are the services?" He asked.

"Wednesday at 4 at the Cameron's First Funeral Home."

"That's good, what did she liked to do?"

"She liked scrap booking, spending time with her family, bar-be-queing and she loved working." I said.

"Alright, thanks." He said.

"No problem, thank you." I said as I climbed off my car and hung up my phone. I walked up the walkway to go into the house and there was a bouquet of roses laying on the ground next to the door. I picked them up and carried them inside and threw them into the garbage can.

"Adam is sending more?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, the guy from the newspaper called."

"That's good, we should pick the newspaper up when it comes out."

"Yeah, do we have to go get a U-Haul?"

"Yeah, they have one waiting for us." Jeff said as we went back out to my car driving to the U-Haul place, Jeff drove the U-Haul back to the house and I drove my car back.

"Do we have a trolley?" I asked Jeff after I helped guide the U-Haul into the driveway backwards.

"There should be one in the back." Jeff said as he climbed out, oh what fun it is planning a funeral and moving, then after my mom's funeral we got to help move MJ. I climbed onto the bumper of the U-Haul and pulled the back door open, I walked in and there was a trolley, Jeff pulled the ramp down to roll the trolley down. Jeff grabbed it from me and I climbed onto the trolley.

"Give me a ride." I said as Jeff pushed me around, he ran me down the street, and he ran me back. I jumped off the trolley, we went into the house, I helped Jeff get the furniture onto the trolley and he pulled it out, I just made sure he didn't hit any walls and/or dropped anything.

"What time is it?" Jeff asked as he stood on the edge of the U-Haul truck, I looked at my cell phone.

"It's 1:30." I said.

"Let's get going, you drive your car." Jeff said.

"Is there any boxes we need to take?" I asked looking back into the open garage, I went back inside grabbing any last minute things that I didn't pack earlier like the babies photos.

"I think all of those are for Salvation Army." Jeff said, I nodded as I helped Jeff make sure the back door was locked before we climbed into the two different cars driving over to our new house, we were met by Shannon and MJ.


	35. Boredness

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. THIS CONTAINS SEXUAL MATERIAL.**

**MJ's Point of View-**

I woke up at 10, and I climbed out of bed leaving Shannon in his bed, Oz followed me out to the kitchen, I fed him and the other dogs as I fixed myself a bowl of cereal eating it slowly, so slow that I finished it about 10:30, the dogs were dancing about my feet to let me know that they wanted me to let them out, I walked them to the back door opening the door. I walked out and sat at the edge of his pool dipping my feet into his pool, the dogs would run up to me randomly, I would rough house with them until I decided to call Caylee and see what was going on since she didn't call me yesterday. I pulled out my cell phone pushing her number in my contact list.

"I hope I don't wake her." I said as I kicked my feet back and forth.

"Hello?" Caylee answered tiredly.

"You didn't call yesterday, what's up?"

"Sorry, we're going to be at Jeff's house today due to our furniture is coming today, and I have to re-do some phone calls to tell them more information. You and Shannon want to come over? I'm sure Jeff will need help with the furniture." Caylee said as I heard Shannon's sliding door open.

"I'll talk to Shannon, what time?"

"I think the furniture arrives at 2."

"See you then, bring some boxes and I'll help unpack."

"There is some already there, so we have work to do."

"Good, bye, love you." I said

"Love you too." Caylee said hanging up the phone, I set the phone back on the dry pavement and Shannon squatted down next to me.

"So, what's going on?" Shannon asked.

"You want to go help Caylee and Jeff with their furniture today?" I asked.

"Sounds good, when are we going to move your stuff out here?" Shannon asked as I got to my feet and he stood up, the dogs followed us back into the house.

"After my mom's funeral, I promise." I said.

"When do we have to be there?" Shannon asked as we sat down and he slightly ran his hand up my arm.

"2, you want to keep me distracted?" I asked as I smiled over at him.

"Are you in the mood? I don't want you to do something, especially with your mom situation." Shannon said as he started nibbling at my neck.

"MMM, yeah." I said as Shannon laid down and pulled me on top of him, I sat up and grinded against his pelvic area as I lightly traced the outline of his abs down to the hem of his pants. "Do we have any condoms?" I asked.

"Yeah, in my room." Shannon said as I got off him and let him go get one, when he came back out he put the condom, still in it's wrapper, on the coffee table, Shannon leant forward making out with me as he lowered to his knees. I felt him run his hands up my legs, under my shirt pulling it over my head. Shannon left butterfly kisses down my jaw line, he started nibbling at my neck and down to my breast. He licked, sucked and bit at my one breast as he massaged my other breast.

"Your making me so wet." I said in a pant as I ran my hands through his hair, he looked up at me smiling, he then gently ran his hands down my panting stomach to the hem of my pajama shorts tugging at them, he threw them over his shoulders and his dogs started tugging at them, I tried not to laugh at them. Shannon ran his hands in between my legs pushing them open, and he licked his lips.

"Did I work you up this much?" Shannon asked as he looked at the wetness that I have already.

"Yes, you don't know what you do to me." I said as he gave my clit and pussy lips wide licks. "MMM Shannon, that feels so good." I moaned as I arched my back as he slid his tongue into my wet chamber.

"Your so wet and tight." Shannon said as he started tonguing my entrance, speeding up the pace and then he pulled out his tongue slipping in a finger in it's place, I gripped his shoulders digging my nails into his shoulders as he slipped in another finger speeding up the pace.

"Fuck Shannon, that feels so good." I groaned as he pulled his fingers out, he stuck one of them in his mouth sucking it clean and he stuck the other finger in my mouth, I sucked it clean. Shannon slithered up kissing me passionately on the lips, I saw the bulge in his pants, as I was making out with him I reached my hands to the hem of his pajamas yanking his pants and boxers down letting his erect shaft be loose, I stood up and I traded positions with him pushing him onto the couch, I reached my hand to his shaft gently massaging it as I kissed down his neck and bit at his sensitive areas.

"MJ, you work wonders with your hands." Shannon growled into my ear, I kissed down to his shaft, I gently took his tip into my mouth sucking on it lightly, I took more and more into my mouth sucking it until I got his full length into my mouth, I started bobbing my head, Shannon grasped part of my hair helping me, I reached a hand up and massaged one of his sacs. "Fuck, that feels so good MJ." Shannon moaned as he pulled my head off his shaft by my hair.

"I want to taste more…" I said as I wiped my mouth.

"I want you though." Shannon said as he helped me to my feet and he lightly pushed me to a laying position on the couch, he grabbed the condom off the coffee table, he slipped it on before he positioned himself between my legs. He pushed himself into me hitting my g-spot, he let my walls get used to his size before he pulled out and started thrusting faster into me. Shannon gripped my one leg to help him thrust into me.

"Oh god….Shannon….harder baby harder…..that's it, oh my god." I said as he thrusted harder into me and I was thrusting my hips against him, he reached up grabbing one of my breasts. Shannon withdrew from me as he helped me to my feet bending me over the couch, he slid a finger into my dripping wet chamber. "MMM Shannon, I love this….oh god Shannon….." I moaned.

"You like that? What about this?" Shannon asked as he slid in another finger and sped up the pace and forcefully hitting my g-spot.

"Fuck yes…..that's it…..why don't we try this?" I asked as I put my hands through my legs grasping his shaft massaging it.

"Not yet sweetie, be patient." Shannon said as he slowed down his speed with his fingers, he withdrew them and he squatted down sliding his tongue into my leaking chamber licking up some of my juices.

"That feels fantastic…." I said as I continued massaging his shaft, Shannon stood up which caused me to stop massaging his shaft, he wrapped his arms around my waist, he rubbed his shaft against my clit. "Please Shannon……just give it to me." I said in a whimpering manner as he slid just his tip into my entrance and pulled it out, then he put just his tip in and pulled it out again. "Please stop teasing me." I said as I tightened my grip on the couches cushion as he pushed his whole shaft into my chamber, I moaned in pleasure.

"How do you like that?" Shannon asked as he was thrusting into me faster than before.

"Love it, it feels so good, your dick feels so good in me." I said as I rubbed circles in my clit, Shannon moved my hand and he smacked my ass.

"Bad girl."

"Spank me again." I said in a groan as he smacked my ass again.

"Cum for me baby…" Shannon said.

"Oh god, I'm going too….I'm going to cum…" I said as Shannon tightened his grip on my hips, he thrusted into me hard a couple more times until I came all over his shaft and started shuddering in orgasm, he continued thrusting into me until he shot his load into the condom. "Oh god Shannon, that was amazing. I love you." I said as I fell onto the couch, Shannon started pulling off his condom and he took it to throw it away.

"I love you too." Shannon said.

"We should go shower."

"We should of thought about that when we were having sex, we could of done it in the shower." Shannon said.

"Next time, right now, we need to get ready to go over to Jeff's." I said as I got up collecting my pajamas carrying them to his room and grabbed an outfit for today, I went into the shower, Shannon joined me half way through, "I thought I said we weren't going to shower together." I said as he wrapped his arms around me as I tried to rinse the soap off.

"I couldn't stand you being in here without me getting your back." Shannon said, I had my shampoo and body wash bottles on the ground, I bent over, my ass rubbing against his pubic area and I made sure I grinded it against him lightly. "Now your just teasing me." Shannon said as I stood back up.

"That was the point." I said as I poured some soap into his hand, he massaged the soap onto my back and rubbed it on my ass, I turned around to rinse the soap off and I helped wash him with soap, I noticed he was getting turned on again when I was rubbing soap on him. "Your turned on again?" I asked as I stood back up.

"What can I say? This is one of my fantasies." Shannon moaned as I rolled my eyes, I started massaging his now hard shaft, I sped up the pace of my hands and I turned around bending over, he thrusted himself into me.

"Oh god, that feels so good." I said as he started thrusting fast into me, he thrusted in and out of me faster than earlier. "That's it…..fuck yes…."

"You like this, you'll love this." Shannon said as he pulled out of me and he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around him and he thrusted into me.

"I love this, god Shannon…." I moaned as he slammed me against the shower wall, he thrusted against me, I dug my nails into his shoulders, "I'm going to cum…." I groaned, I know it's soon, but I'm still turned on and exhausted from earlier.

"Cum for me baby….fuck yes…." Shannon groaned as he thrusted into me hard a couple more times, I came all over his shaft and shuddered into orgasm, he set me onto my feet, I got down on my feet, I got to my knees engulfing his shaft into my mouth sucking it until he came in my mouth.

"How was that?" I asked as I stood up running my hands over his shoulders.

"We got to do it again sometime when we are not sexually exhausted from before hand." Shannon said as he pressed his lips against mine. We finished showering, we climbed out drying off and got dressed. We went out and we split a sandwich, then we headed out to Jeff's house, we climbed out and walked around the outside of their house and stood in front of it.

"You don't mind helping Jeff with the furniture while I help Caylee with unpacking?" I asked as we waited for Jeff and Caylee to arrive.

"No problem, plus, Caylee would need company, I think she'll be insane if she was the only one not being able to help with the furniture."

"True." I said shrugging my shoulders when we saw Caylee's car and an U-Haul pulled in.

"Why do they have a U-Haul?" Shannon asked.

"I have no idea." I said as they parked their cars and climbed out.


	36. Moving In

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I climbed out of my car and I walked to the trunk of the car when Jeff climbed out of the U-Haul and opened the back door.

"Why do you have a U-Haul?" Shannon asked.

"For some of the furniture we are using from their mom's house." Jeff said.

"I'll help with the boxes." MJ said as she joined me behind my car.

"Can you open the door?" Jeff asked tossing me the keys.

"Wouldn't it be easier carrying the furniture through the garage?" Shannon asked.

"Fine, could you open the garage for us?" Jeff asked.

"No problem." I said as I grabbed our bags and MJ grabbed a box, I led MJ into our house we set our stuff to the side, I walked through the door that led to the garage and opened the big door. "Are you sure the furniture could fit through this door?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the same size as the front door." MJ said joining me.

"Let us at least get the furniture into the garage and we'll figure it out, we need to get this U-Haul back before they close." Jeff said.

"Okay whatever." I said as MJ and I walked back inside.

"Where does this stuff go?" MJ asked.

"They go upstairs to our room, I'll show you, actually, I think those two are for this area and the other ones in the car are for our room." I said.

"Alright, I'll go out to your car and grab some boxes." MJ said as I grabbed our bags carrying them up to master room. I set them to the side near the boxes that we brought up the other day and I ran back downstairs to see MJ setting down a box and Shannon and Jeff trying to bring a dresser in.

"Do they ever listen?" I asked MJ.

"No, but they are going to try." MJ said as I helped her carry some more boxes into the house, I shut the trunk to my car and locked it, by the time I got back in the house, the dresser was already in it's room.

"Why didn't you carry that one upstairs?" I asked.

"We'll do that one last." Jeff said as I grabbed a box rolling my eyes as I led MJ upstairs to the master bedroom.

"Is the babies room up here?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, it's over there." I said as I opened the master bedroom setting the box down and she set her box down next to mine.

"May I see it?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, it's cute." I said as I led her into the room.

"Aw, it's cute." MJ said as she walked around it a little.

"We even found a box full of my baby clothes that we are going to wash and use."

"That's cool." MJ said as we walked downstairs to see Shannon and Jeff carrying in the dining room table, we grabbed a few more boxes carrying them back up to the master bedroom, I set my box down on top of the one I brought up earlier.

"Caylee, the people from the furniture store are here, could you come down here?" Jeff yelled upstairs.

"Yeah, coming." I said as I ran downstairs meeting the people, MJ carried rest of the boxes up to the master bedroom. I led the furniture people to the proper rooms that the furniture was supposed to be, I tipped them and by the time they were finished, Shannon and Jeff were left already to drop off the U-Haul. I went back inside to see MJ sitting on the new couch.

"Who picked out the couch?" MJ asked.

"Jeff." I said.

"I like it." MJ said.

"You want to help me unpack some of these boxes?" I asked.

"Just tell me where it goes, and I'll put it there." MJ said as I carried a box over and I carried another box over to the couch, MJ opened the one and we went through all the boxes in the living room when Jeff and Shannon came home.

"Hey, you have been busy here." Shannon said.

"Yeah, we have unpacked all the boxes down here, we only have the boxes in our master bedroom and the babies room to do." I said as MJ moved around a few things. "MJ, I don't want it like that."

"It looks better like that."

"But I want it like that!" I said as I rearranged the stuff back to where I want it.

"I think it looks better like this." MJ said switching it, I started to cry, "Fine, we'll have it your way." MJ said moving it back to where I liked it.

"She's gone crazy." Shannon whispered to Jeff.

"Hey!" I said.

"Thanks you guys for helping us." Jeff said as I hugged MJ tightly and hugged Shannon tightly.

"No problem, call us if you need anymore help." MJ said as we walked them out to their car, we watched them pull out and we went back inside.

"You want to order pizza?" Jeff asked as he shut the door behind him.

"Do you know the phone number?"

"Yeah, give me your phone." Jeff said as I handed him the phone, he called and ordered a pizza, Jeff was setting up the beds and other furniture that needed to be put together as I was going through the boxes that was in our bedroom and I put away the babies clothing in it's drawers. The door bell rung, Jeff answered it and rest of the night we spent adjusting things and unpacking. Jeff and I climbed into our new bed that we didn't have pillows or sheets for, so we had to go shopping for things.


	37. Preparing to Meet Grandpa

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Tuesday, June 16****th****- Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff and I have officially moved into our house, we have gotten everything set up and home friendly the way we wanted. We got our phone set up, we got our television set up and we gave all the other things to Salvation Army, at least the things in the garage, we haven't been in my mom's room since she passed. Jeff and I were going to meet Shannon and MJ over at my mom's house to go through her room and pick out the outfit, which we had to go drop off at the funeral home today. I woke up at 9 AM by some of my family members calling me for directions to Cameron, to their hotels and how to get to the funeral home the next day, I talked to my grandpa and we decided to meet up for lunch, I went downstairs eating some cereal and a bag of gummy worms, I left some cereal out for Jeff. I went back upstairs taking a shower, and got dressed, when I got out I decided I should wake Jeff. I was wearing a North Carolina jersey and capri pants, my stomach was a little popped out now.

"Jeff, you got to get up, we have to head over to mom's house." I said as I slightly shook him.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's 10:30." I said as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"What time are we supposed to meet Shannon and MJ?"

"Not until 1, but we have to go to lunch with my grandpa." I said.

"Your grandpa? How come you didn't tell me this?" Jeff asked as he slightly opened eyes.

"He called me this morning and asked if I would go to lunch with him, I told him that I was married now and he wants to meet you." I said as I patted his stomach.

"Will he kill me? I'm not the average man." Jeff said.

"My grandpa will love you, he may not like you at first since he doesn't want to see his little monster married, but he'll get used to you."

"That helps me so much."

"Come on, just go shower and get ready. You want some cereal?"

"No, if I eat cereal, I won't be hungry for lunch. Would MJ or Shannon want to go? MJ never got to meet her grandpa." Jeff said.

"Good idea, come on go shower." I said as I tried to tug him out of the bed.

"Fine I'm up, kiss." Jeff said as I kissed him on the lips, I grabbed my cell phone dialing MJ's numbed as I slipped on my flip flops as Jeff went into the bathroom.

"Hello?" MJ asked grumpily.

"Hey MJ, got a question."

"Do you have to ask it right now, I'll be seeing you at 1." MJ said.

"It's before then, Jeff and I are going to go have lunch with grandpa, would you and Shannon like to join us? You would be able to meet grandpa." I said trying to convince her to go.

"What time and where?" She said more excitedly.

"At the Chili's at around noon." I said.

"I'll be there, Shannon might if I can get his fat booty out of bed."

"Kick it for me."

"If he gets mad, I'll blame you."

"Fine."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up the phone and setting it to the side, then I began to think maybe wearing a jersey to meet my grandpa isn't good, so I went through my drawers trying to find the perfect shirt to wear, I pulled out Jeff's long sleeve Extreme Couture shirt, I pulled off the jersey and pulled on his shirt, Jeff came out when I was in middle of changing my shirt.

"Aw, I see that Sour Patch is growing." Jeff said in excitement seeing that my belly is poking out a little.

"Shut up." I said as I pulled on the shirt, Jeff pulled me into his embrace, he lifted up my shirt to see the little belly, he petted it a little. "Now you've seen it." I said trying to tug my shirt back down.

"I'm not done yet." Jeff said as he squatted down, he put his ear up to it and then he kissed it, "I love you little Sour Patch." Jeff said as he petted it again and he let me pull his shirt down rest of the way.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing your shirt." I said.

"I don't mind at all, is Shannon and MJ meeting us there?"

"They are going to try and make it there."

"Where and when are we supposed to meet up with your grandpa?" Jeff asked as he sat on the bed pulling on his shoes.

"Chili's around noon, I gave him directions." I said as I grabbed my purse and made sure I had the car keys.

"It's only about 11, why do you want to leave early?" Jeff asked.

"Because, I want to and I knew that you were going to complain and drag your feet." I said as I headed out of the room.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing." I said smiling back at him before I left the room and ran downstairs going to the kitchen grabbing a water bottle for myself and Jeff when Jeff came running down the stairs fixing his hair.

"How does this outfit look?" Jeff asked, he was wearing his batman shirt and his black ring pants.

"Your fine, you don't have to be dressed up to meet my grandpa."

"But I want to make a good impression."

"Jeff, I met your dad wearing a skirt and a spaghetti strap." I said as I handed him the water bottle.

"Fine, if your grandpa yells at me for my outfit, I'll blame you."

"He's not going to be angry at you, he's going to be wearing a t-shirt and jeans too."

"Okay, you ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I'm bringing some gummy worms." I said as I grabbed a bag of gummy worms.

"Don't eat too much."

"I won't, you want a worm?" I asked as I opened the pack as we walked out the front door and Jeff locked the door behind us.

"Sure, I'm going to snatch one." Jeff said as he grabbed one from the bag as we walked out and climbed into my car. Jeff drove us to Chili's, we sat in the car for a little while, then we decided to walk across the street to the Wal-Mart looking at the baby things, and at the movie section. We then headed back to Chili's seeing Shannon's white Hummer in the parking lot with him and MJ sitting in the front seats.

"You made it!" I said as I pulled MJ out of the car hugging her.

"Yeah, I got Shannon to get up finally." She said as she shut the door and Shannon climbed out of the drivers seat closing his door locking the car.

"Did she kick you in the ass?" I asked Shannon as he came around the car with his sunglasses on.

"Yeah, I have a footprint still on my ass from it." Shannon said as he rubbed his butt.

"I didn't say to kick him that hard." I said.

"I didn't mean to kick him that hard, it just happened." MJ said as Jeff wrapped his arms around me.

"Dude, look, the baby is growing." Jeff said as he went to pull up my shirt.

"Jeffrey, don't you dare." I said as I held my shirt down.

"I want to see." Shannon said as he grabbed my shirt trying to help Jeff and MJ grabbed my shirt too.

"Guys! We're in public!" I squirmed about trying to keep my shirt down.

"Fine, we'll wait until we get to mom's house." MJ said.

"Did you bring the pictures to show your grandpa?" Jeff whispered into my ear.

"No I forgot." I said as I saw my grandpa climb out of the car.


	38. Lunch with Grandpa

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point Of View-**

"G-pa!" I yelled as I broke from Jeff's embrace running to my grandpa, I call him G-pa, I hugged him tightly.

"Do I know this young beautiful lady?" He said as he twirled me about.

"It's me Christina, I'm all grown up now and I have dyed tips, enough about me, look at you!" I said as I hugged him tightly again.

"Aw, I'm hanging in there." He said as Jeff, Shannon and MJ joined me, Jeff wrapped his arms around my waist.

"G-pa, I've got some people to introduce you too, G-pa, this is my husband Jeff." I said as Jeff shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." Jeff said.

"Nice to meet you too." My grandpa said.

"And this is my twin Madison Jade." I said.

"Twin?" My grandpa asked.

"Yes, twin." I said as I broke from Jeff's embrace and stood next to MJ blocking Shannon and Shannon pushed me.

"Hey, what about me." Shannon said.

"I'll get to you." I said as my grandpa pulled MJ into a tight hug.

"I can't believe you found her." My grandpa said as I think I saw tears coming to his eyes.

"Well, we did." MJ said.

"And this is her husband Shannon." I said as I stepped out of the way and I stood in front of Jeff, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Nice to meet you." My grandpa said as he shook Shannon's hand, we walked into Chili's, and we got a seat.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom, I'll be back." I said standing up from the table, I kissed Jeff on the lips lightly.

"Could you show me where it's at?" My grandpa asked.

"Sure, could you order our drinks?" I asked, they nodded, I hooked arms with my grandpa and we walked towards the bathroom.

"So, is his hair really purple and blue?" My grandpa asked.

"He dyes it that way, he does my tips."

"What about the tattoos?"

"What about them?"

"I never thought you would go for a guy like him." My grandpa said.

"But, is he okay with you?"

"I barely know the man, I can't pass judge."

"I know, here are the restrooms." I said as he went into the men's bathroom, I went into the females getting sick and I went back out to the table seeing my grandpa sitting there on the same side with Jeff, I scooted past my grandpa sitting in between them, Jeff wrapped his arm around my chair.

"What brought you guys up to North Carolina? I mean, you lived in Texas?" My grandpa asked as we waited for our food.

"Yeah Jeff, Shannon, you can answer that." MJ said.

"We live here, and since we got married, they moved in with us." Shannon said.

"It's nice, and defiantly different." My grandpa said.

"I like it." I said.

"What do you guys do for work up here?" My grandpa asked, I almost choked on my drink.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked as he patted my back.

"Yeah." I said as I started waving myself off.

"What did I say?" My grandpa asked.

"Does he not know?" MJ asked.

"What don't I know?" My grandpa asked.

"We're wrestlers." Shannon said bluntly, I kicked him under the table, "Ow!" Shannon exclaimed and he kicked me back.

"Kids, stop it!" Jeff said as he got kicked by Shannon rather than me.

"Did you say wrestlers or is my hearing really going bad?" My grandpa asked.

"Well, kind of." MJ said.

"Either you do or you don't." My grandpa said.

"He sounds like Vince." Jeff mumbled and I just giggled a little.

"Well, I'm in training to become a wrestler, I just do the interviews right now." MJ said.

"Jeff and I wrestle." Shannon said.

"What about you monster?" My grandpa asked ruffling my hair.

"I used to wrestle, I'm on leave right now." I said when MJ, Shannon and Jeff just gave me this look.

"Sounds fun, how come no one told me, because I would of wanted to go to a show and meet Shawn Michaels." My grandpa said.

"You watch wrestling? Why didn't you talk mom into watching it?" I asked.

"I can't make someone do something they don't want to do." My grandpa said as our food was brought out. "How come no one invited me to these weddings?" My grandpa asked.

"I didn't know you wanted to go, and I've haven't really been in contact with you in years." I said as I took bite into my cheeseburger.

"So, what do you guys do for fun besides wrestling?" My grandpa asked.

"We have a motocross track in our backyard that I go out and dirt bike or four wheel on, I also work on my music or work on my drawings, but most of the time I would hang with my brother or meet up with my dad." Jeff said.

"Oh, you have a brother?" My grandpa asked.

"You'll meet him tomorrow along with his dad." I said.

"Okay, what about you?" My grandpa asked nodding towards Shannon.

"I work on my tattoo parlor." Shannon said, I rubbed my mouth with a napkin.

"Tattoo parlor?" My grandpa asked in shock.

"Yeah, he did our tattoos." MJ said.

"Tattoos, does your mother know about this?" My grandpa asked.

"Yeah, she knew about it." I said as we did small talk, my grandpa told some embarrassing moments of me when I was younger, we finished eating and we got separate checks. We walked out front and we were standing in front my grandpa's rental car.

"I want to see these tattoos." My grandpa said, MJ and I rolled the back of our shirts up for him to see it. "Your tattoos were inspired by these two I am assuming." My grandpa said looking at Jeff and Shannon, Jeff wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah." MJ said as she leant into Shannon's embrace.

"Monster, there is a gift for you in the trunk, Madison why don't you go help her." My grandpa said handing me the keys to his rental, I'm guessing he wanted a man and man talk.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

MJ and Caylee went to the trunk of their grandpa's car to get a gift he bought.

"Alright, I may not appreciate tattoos or your rough on the outside look with your different colored hair and your mo-hawk. But those two girls, my monsters, even though I just met Madison, she's still my blood and my monster. I may not know you two that well, but I can see the love in their eyes, the last time I saw love in little Christina's eyes was with her mom, it's obvious that she loves you Jeff, and with Madison, I don't know since I haven't known her that long, but if she is anything like Christina, she loves you just the same. I want to know right now, do you love these girls?" Her grandpa asked, Shannon and I looked at each other.

"Sir, I love Madison, if I didn't love her, I wouldn't of married her nor would I of offered for her to move in with me." Shannon said.

"Okay, do you love Christina?" Her grandpa asked.

"I love Christina with my whole heart, I fell in love with her since the moment I set my eyes on her. I would be lost without her, she is my world, like what Shannon said, I wouldn't of married her or had her move in with me if I wasn't in love with her." I said, I was going to say something about Sour Patch, but I wanted Caylee to say it.

"Alright, but if they ever get hurt, I have a gun and I know some people, and you'll have heck to pay." He said, like I would believe that a 70 year old man will come and kill me. Caylee and MJ walked back, Caylee was carrying a small box that was wrapped, I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Why don't you open it?" He asked, she opened it, it was a picture frame that held a picture of her, her mom and her grandpa when she was like five and there was a little teddy bear in it that had a shirt that said 'Grandpa's Little Monster,' it was obvious that it was a bear she cuddled with when she was younger.

"That's cute." Shannon said as he grabbed the photo frame, MJ was in aw.

"We can use this for our little one." Caylee mumbled as she played with the bear's shirt.

"Yep, plus the Legend will agree with it, especially if it's my kid." I whispered into her ear.

"What are you two talking about?" Her grandpa asked.

"You should just tell him." MJ said.

"Grandpa, I'm pregnant." Caylee said.

"Excuse me, your what?" He said.

"Sir, I love her and I take full responsibility for this baby, I love him or her more than my own life and their not even born yet, I will not let anything bad happen to them." I said as tightened my grip on Caylee.

"How come you didn't tell me sooner? How far along are you?" He asked pulling Caylee into a hug.

"I'm about 2 1/2 months." Caylee said hugging her grandpa.

"Congrats, I'm going to go back to my hotel, and meet up with your aunt and uncle." He said as I shook his hand, he shook Shannon's hand and hugged MJ.

"Grandpa, could we get one photo before you leave?" Caylee asked innocently.

"Sure monster." He said as Caylee handed me her camera, she wrapped her arm around her grandpa. "Get in here Madison, you're my other monster." Her grandpa said.

"You serious?" MJ said.

"Yeah, you're my twin and his other monster." Caylee said as MJ excitedly got into the photo, all three of them were smiling widely. "Thanks g-pa, I love you." Caylee said hugging him tightly again and kissed his cheek.

"No problem, be good monsters and love you both. Boys, take care of my two little monsters." He said before he got into his rental car and pulled out, I wrapped my arms around Caylee as she waved good-bye to him.

"Well, he's defiantly different." Shannon said.

"Wait until you meet rest of my family, it just gets worse." Caylee said.

"Mom's house?" MJ asked.

"Yeah." Caylee said as went to our two different cars climbing in, we drove over to her mom's house, we only had one room left to go through and it has been untouched since the day her mom passed, her mom's bedroom. We gave away everything to Salvation Army that we didn't need or want, we took some of the food, and dishes, rest of the stuff was expired so we threw it out. Caylee didn't want to go through that room, she has been dragging it, I guess she still hopes that her mom will wake up or be alive tomorrow or any minute, I hope so too, I wish that is how it is, it's hard when you lose someone that close to you and that you love that much, at first you just don't want to think about it or accept it, especially since she has been busy with other things right now, she hasn't really had time to just sit there and mourn over the death, I just have a feeling it's all going to come out tomorrow, I just got to be there to support her. I'm glad she also has MJ there, it's her mom as well, even though MJ doesn't have that good of a connection with her mom since she has only known her less than a year, but I'm sure it still hurts her just as much as it does Caylee and at least they have each other to go through it together. I pulled into the driveway for the last time, after we clean out her mom's room we were going to sell the house. "Last day to ever be in this house." Caylee said looking at the house.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked as I turned off the car, Shannon and MJ were following us.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine." Caylee said, even though I knew she was lying.

"You know you don't have to be strong around me, I know your hurt and scared."

"Jeff, I'm fine okay?"

"Okay!" I said as I opened my door climbing out, Caylee stayed in the car a little longer as I talked to Shannon and MJ through their car window.


	39. Outfit and Speech

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I sat here in my car looking at the house that is soon to be my mom's old house, technically it is her old house since she's dead now, but we are going to be selling it soon. There is only one room left to clean out, my mom's room, the room she died in and the room I've only been in twice, first time to 'supposedly' wake up my mom when we found out she died, and the second time to say good-bye to her before they carried her body out. Actually three times, when she gave us the tour when she first bought it. I still can't believe she's gone, I felt tears come to my eyes, I wiped at them.

"Be strong Caylee." I said to myself as I climbed out of the car and shut the door behind me. "Lets get this done with." I said as Jeff wrapped his arm around me resting it on my waist.

"What exactly do we have to do?" Shannon asked.

"We got to clean out our mom's room and pick out an outfit for our mom for the funeral tomorrow." I said.

"Oh, it shouldn't take that long." Shannon said as we walked into the house.

"I'll go get some empty boxes from the garage." Jeff said as him and Shannon went out to the garage, MJ and I went into our mom's room.

"So, this is the room?" MJ said as I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Yeah, first, we got to pick out mom's outfit." I said as I opened the closet door to show all of the clothes that were being hung and MJ opened a dresser drawer.

"T-shirts first." MJ said.

"T-shirt….I like this one." I said as I flipped through some of the shirts that were hanging up, we pulled out all the shirts out of the closet and out of the drawer.

"We are defiantly not using this one." MJ said as Jeff and Shannon carried in all the boxes.

"What happened in here?" Shannon asked looking all the shirts on the bed and MJ threw the shirt she grabbed into a box.

"At least fold the shirt." I said grabbing the shirt she threw in the box re-folding it and put it in the box.

"We will work on packing the other things as you try to do the clothes." Jeff said as he carried an empty box over to the bookshelf that was filled with books, Jeff and Shannon worked on the books as MJ and I each took turns picking out shirts we didn't like.

"I don't like this one." I said grabbing a shirt, I went to throw it into the box but MJ grabbed it.

"I like this shirt though." MJ said as she looked at it.

"Okay, Jeff, Shannon, do you like that shirt?" I asked turning it around for them to see it.

"It's, um…." Jeff said.

"See, he doesn't like it." I said.

"I didn't say that." Jeff said.

"I'll say it." Shannon said as he turned his attention back to the books.

"Sorry, MJ, this shirt is out." I said as I folded it and set it in the box that was already about ½ full of shirts.

"I still remember someone having to show us their belly." Shannon said as he threw some books into the box.

"Are you asking my wife to flash you?" Jeff asked as MJ held up a shirt.

"I'm thinking this shirt." MJ said holding up the shirt to herself when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" I asked as MJ threw the shirt down over the other ones, MJ and I walked out to the front door, Shannon and Jeff was soon after us. I opened the door to a FedEx man. "May I help you?" I asked.

"I'm looking for a Christina Lee or a Madison Jade." He said looking down at a piece of paper.

"I'm Christina Lee." I said as Jeff pulled the door open rest of the way to show all four of us.

"I have a package for you, you need to sign right here." He said handing me the clipboard for me to sign, MJ grabbed the box and carried it inside.

"Hey! That's for both of us, you better share bitch!" I yelled inside the house and handed the clipboard back.

"If it's gummy worms, I got to get to it first before you get to you whore." MJ said.

"Thanks." He said.

"No thank you." I said as Jeff shut the door.

"Well, that was a nice way to act in front of the FedEx man." Shannon said as MJ ripped the box open.

"Isn't it?" Jeff asked.

"NO WAY!" MJ yelled as she pulled out a shirt with a note pinned to it.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked up next to her reading the note, "Are you serious?" I asked as I unpinned the note from the shirt.

'_MJ and Caylee-_

_This is your new shirt for WWE, it isn't published yet not until Caylee safely returns, but figured you want to get a copy of it and for you to get a feel for it._

_-Vince.'_

I grabbed the shirt from MJ and MJ pulled out the other shirt, it was black with Las Guerrero's in red, white and green the Mexican flag colors, it had a sombrero handing on the L, and on the back it had our names on it along with a cartoon drawing of us doing the frog splash, they even had Chavo on it.

"What is it?" Jeff asked as he grabbed the shirt and looked at it.

"My question is, why is there another shirt in here?" MJ asked as she pulled out the third shirt.

"It's for me." Shannon said snatching it and held it up to himself.

"It matches your eyes." Jeff said as I pulled the shirt over the white one I was wearing.

"It looks cool." MJ said.

"Why don't you just use the extra shirt for your mom?" Jeff suggested.

"I thought it was Shannon's." I said as I was trying to look down at the shirt.

"I was joking." Shannon said.

"It would be awesome." MJ said.

"It's workable, we just got to get matching pants and such." I said as we walked back to the bedroom, MJ and I went to work on folding all the shirts and putting them in the box, we pulled out her jeans and just set one aside, jeans are jeans so we didn't really have to fight over which one we wanted to use. We then set aside unmentionables, even though she's dead, she still needs those and we grabbed a pair of socks and shoes for her to wear.

"Her outfit is picked out." MJ said.

"Why don't you two run it up to the funeral home and we'll stay here to finish packing the things, I'll call the Salvation Army to see if they can come out here tonight." Jeff said.

"We can, how do you get to the funeral home, isn't it right on Hilage, and left on Prime?" I asked.

"Yep, if you get lost, you know our numbers." Jeff said as he closed the boxes of clothes and taped it shut.

"It might take us a little longer, I have to get gas for my car." I said as I reached into Jeff's pockets pulling out the keys.

"Alright, we'll still be here hopefully." Jeff said.

"Okay, love you." I said as I pecked him on the lips as MJ pecked Shannon on the lips, I pulled off my Las Guerrero's shirt and laid it on the bed before we walked out to the car.

"So, for mom's funeral tomorrow, who's going to speak?" MJ asked.

"You want to speak together? I mean tonight we can sit down and write it out." I said as I drove us down to the funeral home.

"I don't know if I'll be able to speak, I think I'll be crying too much." MJ said as she looked out the window.

"One of us needs to talk."

"I know, we can both do it, I'm sorry if I just ball up there."

"No, it's good." I said as I parked the car, we walked into the funeral home and we got the same freaky lady from before.

"The funeral isn't until tomorrow, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We were dropping off the outfit we would like her to wear." MJ said handing her the outfit we picked out.

"Alright, I'll have it put on her." She said.

"Thanks, we'll see you tomorrow." I said as we walked back out to the car, we went to the gas station, I was pumping the gas and MJ had the door open to talk to me. "Would you do me a favor?" I asked as I leant against the car.

"Go inside and get you some gummy worms?"

"Would you?"

"No problem, you have cash?"

"It's in my purse." I said as she pulled out some cash going into the station buying some gummy worms for me. We went back to the house, there was a big Salvation Army truck in the driveway and the bed was just being carried out.

"I hope they saved some important things." MJ said as we climbed out and I locked the doors. We walked into the house through the garage door, Jeff and Shannon were in the master bedroom helping take apart some of the furniture.

"Is there anything that is going with us?" I asked.

"That box over there and your Las Guerrero's." Shannon said nodding to a box in the corner with my shirt hanging over it, MJ grabbed it and we went back out to my car putting it in the trunk. We waited until the Salvation Army took everything that was left in the house, the realtor wasn't going to be here until Thursday. Shannon and MJ followed us over to Jeff and mine house.

"Alright, our speech." I said as I found a notebook of paper and pen, I sat down at the table, MJ sat down next to me pulling it closer to me.

"You want us to order pizza?" Shannon asked.

"Dude, we ate out for lunch, why don't you guys cook something, please?" MJ asked.

"We'll find something, come on dude, it can't be that hard." Jeff said as he dragged Shannon into the kitchen.

"How am I involved in this cooking thing?" Shannon asked.

"Men." I said as MJ and I popped ideas off each other, we rewrote the speech like twenty times before we got it perfectly written, we had a dinner break, even then we talked about the speech, Jeff and Shannon expressed their ideas, then we had to change it again another twenty times to make it seem perfect to what they liked, once they liked it, MJ and I started changing it some more to what we were okay with, MJ and I were up until at least midnight working on the speech. Shannon was past out on the couch, Jeff was upstairs asleep. "I think it's good now." I said.

"I like it, and I'm just tired." MJ said as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Why don't we get some sleep, you want some pajamas?"

"No, I'll just sleep in my clothes." MJ said, she went into the one spare bedroom, I went over to the couch slightly shaking Shannon.

"Hey sleepy head, it's time for you to move to the bedroom." I said.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"It's midnight, you are staying the night." I said as I helped him back to his room making sure he didn't fall back asleep or anything. I went upstairs changing into my other North Carolina jersey and I slipped into the bed, I slid into Jeff's embrace. "Night Jeff, I love you." I said as I rested my head against his arm falling asleep.


	40. Morning of Funeral

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. SORRY IT'S TAKING FOREVER TO UPLOAD, I'M GETTING WORN OUT OF THIS STORY SO I'M STARTING A NEW ONE TO GET AWAY FROM THIS THEN I'LL COME BACK TO IT, AND MY COMPUTER IS BURNT SO I'M SHARING MY SISTER'S LAPTOP. I'LL UPLOAD ASAP.**

**The Next Day, Day of Funeral-Caylee's Point of View-**

I woke up to the alarm I set on my phone, I grumpily swung my arm over grabbing my phone turning the alarm off, it's now officially 10:30. Jeff was still fast asleep and he had his arm tightly wrapped around me. I heard movement coming from downstairs, I gradually slid my way out of Jeff's grip and quietly made my way out of the room, I walked down the stairs to see MJ and Shannon sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal and watching Dora the Explorer on the television.

"What the heck? You eat my cereal and then you watch Dora the Explorer on the television without asking, I thought you would of asked first, and I never thought I would see a man like Shannon watching Dora the Explorer." I said as I saw them both jumped when I spoke.

"Jesus Christ Caylee, you scared me." Shannon said.

"Good, I got a giggle out of it." I said as I bit my lip a little.

"Good morning, is Jeff up?" MJ asked as she stood up and grabbed her and Shannon's bowls taking them into the kitchen rinsing them out.

"No, he's still knocked out. How'd you all sleep last night?" I asked leaning against the wall next to the stair well.

"Very well, I guess we should head out of here." MJ said as she put the bowls and spoons into our dishwasher.

"We were going to leave earlier, but MJ said that we should wait until you or Jeff got up before we left." Shannon said as he got up and turned off the television.

"Alright, we should see you at the funeral home about 3, 3:30?" I asked pushing myself off the wall and walked with them to the front door.

"Yeah, that will give us time to go home, shower up, get dressed and I try to get ready for our speech." MJ said as she wiped at her eyes.

"You do that, don't cry too much okay? Shannon, handle her." I said as I walked them out to Shannon's Hummer.

"Tell Jeff that we left, and that we love him." MJ said.

"Will do, I love you guys." I said as I hugged MJ tightly and gave Shannon this look of seriousness and he shrugged his shoulders. I hugged Shannon tightly before they climbed into his car, I bent over picking up the newspaper, I waited until the pulled out and drove down the road some. I walked back inside the house, I sat the newspaper on the breakfast bar. I ran back upstairs taking a shower while Jeff was still fast asleep in the bed, I pulled on a long black skirt that went to my ankles, a pink spaghetti strap that showed the little fat that was showing already, I stood there for a few minutes poking at the fat and I pulled over a black business type over shirt buttoning up most of the buttons where you barely can see the pink spaghetti strap, I looked at myself in the full length mirror. "I look so fat in this." I said as I looked at myself in multiple ways, I walked out into the bedroom picking up black high heel sandals that I had to buckle up, I carried them down the stairs so I wouldn't wake Jeff. I set my shoes on the bar stool that I was going to sit on before I walked into the kitchen grabbing a bag of gummy worms, I know some breakfast, and I started a pot of coffee knowing Jeff will want some when he got up. I walked back around moving the shoes to the barstool next to me before I climbed onto the breakfast barstool, I opened the newspaper and then opened my gummy worms, I read the newspaper as I ate away at the gummy worms.

"Caylee?" I heard Jeff ask loudly.

"Down here sweetie." I yelled upstairs, I heard him running down the stairs, "Good morning, good night of sleep I'm assuming." I said as I flipped the page of the newspaper.

"Yeah, MJ and Shannon leave?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, like fifteen or so minutes ago, they wanted me to tell you that they left and that they love you. I put the coffee pot on for you." I said as Jeff handed me my shoes, I set them on my lap as Jeff climbed onto the barstool next to me and snatched a gummy worm from the bag.

"Oh, thanks. Have you found your mom's obituary?" Jeff asked as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Yeah, it's right here, you want to read it?" I asked as I started flipping back to the page.

"Sure, I'll read it." Jeff said as I pulled out the page and handed it to him, I folded the paper back to where it's supposed to be bent. "'_Samantha Ann Howard died Saturday, June 6__th__ at her home in Cameron at the age of 41 of a heart attack. _

_Samantha was born February 3__rd__, 1966 in Houston, Texas to Ron and Shirley Howard and she had one older sister, one older brother, one younger sister and one younger brother. She attended Houston Elementary School, Houston Middle School, Houston High School and University of Houston majoring in medicine. She moved to Cameron to live with the new family in her life._

_Samantha was survived by her twin daughters Christina Lee Hardy and Madison Jade Moore, of Cameron, she was also expecting her first grandchild in January who also survives. Her father, Ron, of Houston survives. Eliza (sister, older by five years), Ty (brother, older by two years), Fred and Fran (brother and sister, two years younger), all of Houston survived. Her two son-in-laws, Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore, of Cameron also survive, and she also had 25 nieces and 16 nephews of Houston survive._

_Samantha predeceased the death of her mother Shirley, 1999._

_The funeral/memorial will be held Wednesday, June 17__th__ 2007 at Cameron's First Funeral Home at 4 PM, then it proceed to Cameron's Wide Cemetery._'"

"Shouldn't of they put that in the newspaper sooner?" I asked as I put the last two gummy worms in my mouth as Jeff stood up setting the newspaper on the dining room table going into the kitchen getting a cup of coffee.

"It might have been, but were you reading the newspaper that close?" Jeff asked pouring the hot liquid into the glass.

"No, I haven't read the newspaper until now." I said as I put rest of the newspaper down on the breakfast bar and jumped off the stool. I sat down on the dining room chair sliding my feet in one shoe and buckled it up.

"I should go shower huh?" Jeff asked as he took a gulp of his coffee.

"Yeah, you kind of smell." I said as I smiled widely up at him as I slid my other foot into the other shoe.

"Thanks for that, maybe I'll go smelly then." Jeff said as I buckled my other shoe.

"Go shower, I'll make you breakfast, what do you want?" I asked as I stood up, I had to get used to wearing heels, last time I wore heels was for the WrestleMania ball and I barely ever wear them since I have balance troubles with them.

"Bowl of cereal, nothing strenuous." Jeff said as I walked towards the kitchen, he set his coffee cup down giving me a slight kiss before he went upstairs. I decided to wait until I heard the water turn off before I start his bowl of cereal, I grabbed myself a glass of water and another pack of gummy worms. I went and sat back down on the bar stool I was sitting down on earlier, I flipped the newspaper to the comic section, at least I can get a little laugh. I heard the shower shut off, I got up and made Jeff a bowl of cereal, I set the bowl in front of his barstool. I put one foot up on the bar tightening a buckle on the shoe when I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Did I tell you that you look sexy today?" Jeff said as I stood back up to my height and switched feet.

"No, but I don't feel sexy, I feel fat in this shirt." I said as I tightened the other shoe and stood back up.

"Your not fat, your perfect and your sexy in that outfit." Jeff said as he picked me up and twirled me around to face him.

"What you say is different than what I feel." I said as I looked deep into his deep green eyes.

"Would this change your mind?" Jeff asked as he kissed me on my lips deeply.

"No, a kiss doesn't mean anything." I said as he rested his hands on my back.

"Don't make me."

"You just eat your cereal." I said as he gave me his bright smile that just makes me melt.

"Is this outfit fine for the funeral?" Jeff asked looking down at his red buttoned up shirt and black slacks.

"It's fine, just don't spill anything on it." I said as he climbed onto the barstool behind the bowl of cereal, I ran upstairs putting on some foundation, I grabbed my purse and the speech. I folded the speech putting it in my purse, I sprayed myself with some perfume before I ran back downstairs to see Jeff rinsing out his bowl.

"Should I wear a tie?" Jeff asked.

"You don't have to wear a tie."

"But isn't it a tie event?"

"Would Matt wear a tie?"

"Yeah, then I should wear a tie." Jeff said as he ran upstairs I set my purse down and I grabbed my car keys and a house key. Jeff ran back downstairs with a red and black tie wrapped around his neck. "How do you tie these things?" Jeff asked as he fumbled about with the two sides of the tie.

"Let me do it, what did you do for our wedding?" I asked as I walked over to him grabbing both sides of the tie tying it myself. He grabbed my waist pulling me closer to his embrace.

"My dad did it for me." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around me resting it on my back, I could feel his hot breath hitting my face as I tightened his tie.

"Your tie is tied." I said as I looked up into his green eyes that showed his love, passion and hotness in his eyes.

"Your so hot." Jeff moaned as he leant his head down nibbling at my neck.

"You only wanted me to be closer to you." I groaned as he bit me hard on the neck.

"Is it my fault you are so hot." Jeff said.

"Excuse me." I said as I ran to the bathroom getting sick, I ruined the moment. I walked back out to the living room completely embarrassed for ruining the moment, I looked around and didn't see Jeff. "Jeff?" I asked as I felt arms wrap around me and I felt being picked and set me back down, I turned around and dug my head into his chest, he ran his hand through my hair.

"Are you okay sexy?" Jeff asked as he kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm a little embarrassed." I said as I felt his hands run down my back to my ass grasping it, I wrapped my arms around his neck, we were just enjoying being in each others embrace. "We should get going to the funeral home." I said as I pecked him on the lips.

"I love you, you know that right?" Jeff said.

"I know you do, and I know you love Sour Patch, you know that I love you?"

"I know you love me." Jeff said as he pecked me on the lips lightly.

"We should really leave, are you sure I don't look fat in this?" I asked tugging at my over shirt.

"No, you look as beautiful as you did on our wedding day." Jeff said giving me his genuine smile that makes me melt every time, I just couldn't help but smile back. I plied myself from his grip, I found my purse putting it on my shoulder and dug out the keys. "Do you want some gummy worms?" Jeff offered as he filled up a traveling coffee mug with rest of the coffee.

"I can use some during the funeral, sure please." I said as he grabbed a bag of gummy worms and his coffee, we walked out the door and there was a rose on the door handle, we just tossed it aside like we always do, Jeff locked the door as I got in the car and started it.

"Do you have the speech?" Jeff asked as he climbed into the car.

"Yeah, it's in my purse." I said as he grasped my hand giving it a light squeeze before he started pulling out, we sat in silence all the way up to the funeral home, Jeff parked in a parking spot and we saw the hearse sitting there, reality started clicking into my mind.


	41. Funeral

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, I DON'T KNOW HOW FUNERAL'S ARE SUPPOSED TO GO, SO SORRY IF IT ISN'T CORRECT.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff and I walked in with his arm tightly wrapped around me, we were met by the freaky lady and the hearse driver.

"Christina Howard correct?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said as she then introduced the hearse driver, we shook his hand.

"Why don't you pull the car around to behind the hearse and start the line?" The freaky lady said.

"I'll go do that, are you going to be okay?" Jeff asked as he rubbed my upper arm.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine." I said nodding my head, him and the hearse driver went out the front door with the bells slamming against the door.

"Your funeral will be taking place in here." She said as she led me into the room with the casket that was opened for you to see my mom, chairs were set up in rows and flowers décor.

"Thank you." I said more in a whisper because I was trying to hold back tears.

"How are you going to pay for this?" She asked.

"My company is paying for it, my boss should be here later on." I said.

"Okay then, just come and find me if you need anything." She said, I just nodded my head as I went and leant against this shelf desk thing connected to the wall, I could barely see the body in the casket, I was too nervous and scared to go up there, at least by myself. I'll go to take a step, then I'll step back instead of going further. I crossed my arms over my chest just staring at the open coffin when I heard the bells tingling against the front door from Jeff entering the building.

"Hey baby, it's in here?" Jeff asked in his sweetest voice as he walked into the room wrapping his arm around me resting his hand on my waist, I couldn't help but nod. I wiped away a few tears from my eyes, Jeff pulled me closer to his embrace. "Why don't we take it one step closer every time you feel comfortable enough, okay?" Jeff asked kissing the top of my head. We slowly walked up to the coffin, it was of course one foot at a time, it was slower than I walked at my wedding when we reached the coffin, Jeff stepped behind me with both arms wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help but let more tears slip out of my eyes, my mom looked so peaceful. Her hands resting on her stomach, her eyes shut and wearing the Las Guerrero's shirt we picked out, it looked as if she just fell asleep in the coffin for the hell of it. The thoughts of that morning started running through my mind, would things be different if I woke up ten minutes, or an hour earlier? Why couldn't I of done CPR more? Was I selfish for not setting my alarm for 8 in the morning or making sure she was okay? I'm nothing but a murderer, she shouldn't even be wearing that Las Guerrero's shirt because it will just show the selfish daughter that would rather sleep than to save her moms life. I cried more when those thoughts crossed my mind, Jeff turned me around and pulled me into his embrace where I was crying into his chest, he gently ran his hand through my hair as he gradually walked and pulled me back towards the back of the room, Jeff climbed onto the shelf, sitting on it with his feet hanging over the edge and pulled me in between his legs and held me, with my heels, I was perfect height. "Shh…it's okay baby, I'm here." Jeff whispered into my ear, I started calming down some.

"I'm sorry I'm crying." I said as I leant back from his chest wiping my eyes of any tears.

"Don't be sorry baby, you have a right to cry." He said as he ran his hands down my sides resting them on my hips. He then helped me up and I climbed onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly against him until the bells chimed of the door opening and closing.

"Caylee?" I heard MJ ask, I jumped off Jeff's lap and looked at the door at her and Shannon, her eyes were blood shot, around her eyes were red and puffy from rubbing them.

"I thought I told you to stop crying." I said trying to lighten the mood, MJ ran into the room hugging me tightly.

"Did you park the car behind mine?" Jeff asked Shannon, he nodded yes.

"Have you been up there yet?" MJ asked finally letting me go.

"Yeah, I'll take you." I said, Jeff and Shannon, mainly Jeff, went to stop us, but they let us go. I slowly walked up there with MJ, we had tight grips on each others arm, MJ started breaking down, I was actually a little calmer than before, I still cried but not as bad. Shannon walked up grabbing MJ from my grip and took her to sit down in the front row of chairs, I pulled out the speech setting it one the podium.

"Is this the Howard party?" A priest asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah, are you going to be doing the funeral?" Jeff asked, the priest gave him this dirty look like Jeff doesn't belong there. MJ and I talked with the priest when she calmed down enough to do so.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" I asked as I stormed out of the room to the bathroom in the hallway, I got sick and I started splashing water on my face. "Caylee, you can do this, everyone is counting on you." I said to myself looking in the mirror. I dried my face off, I walked out to the hallway and walked back into the room, the McMahan's and Hunter are now there.

"CAYLEE!" Linda said as she hugged me tightly, I made my way around the group, of course getting the 'Sorry's' from all of them.

"Vince, I'll take you to pay for this if you don't mind." Jeff said, Vince nodded and they left the room to find the freaky lady.

"I heard that someone is expecting a child." Stephanie said in a sing song voice.

"Is that why you have a little bulge?" Hunter said without thinking.

"Is your nose so big for being so nosey?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"My nose is not big!" Hunter said offensively.

"I'm not fat." I said.

"You two shut up, anyways, when are you due?" Linda asked.

"January 5th or 6th." I said as I heard the chiming of the front door opening, Matt, Shane, Velvet Sky and the Legend walked in. "Can you excuse me?" I said as I walked between Shane and Hunter to them, I hugged all of them tightly.

"How are you doing?" The Legend asked.

"The best as I can for now." I said as I hooked arms with him as we walked back into the room, I adopted the Legend as my own dad.

"That's good, where's those stinking sons of mine and your sister?" He asked as Matt and Shane chatted with the McMahan's, Velvet stuck with me.

"Jeff's with Vince paying for this thing and Shannon and MJ are in the front row up there." I said as the Legend walked up to the front row. I talked with Velvet until Maria, Candice, and Victoria arrived together, MJ joined the five of us, doing a big group hug. Jeff and Vince came in, Jeff joined Shannon, Matt and Shane. The Legend went up to the casket, I hope the Legend will be fine. Chavo and his family, and Tommy Dreamer arrived a few moments later, I got hugged tightly by them. Over the next fifteen moments, John Cena, Yuk, Jessica, Kimo, Marty, Shawn Michaels and his family, Batista and his family, the Undertaker and his family, Rey Mysterio and his family, Ric Flair and his family, Yuk, Jessica, Kimo, Marty, my Grandpa, my aunt Eliza, her husband and her kids (even her oldest who is 29 showed up), my uncle Ty and his family, my aunt Fran and her family, and my uncle Fred and his family showed up, that was pretty much everyone besides her co-workers, Greg and my instructor, it wasn't quite time to start the funeral, I was getting frustrated and antsy in the room with that many people, I love having that many friends, plus meeting new wrestlers, like Shawn Michaels and Ric Flair, that was awesome and my Grandpa loved it, my Grandpa even started talking with them and still is. I walked outside and sat down on the steps I walked up earlier, just being outside away from my family, I love my aunts, uncles, grandpa and my cousins, but there is WAY too many, some of my oldest cousins have families and bringing them too, some have like one or two year olds running around. I sat on the steps trying to clear my head of the madness. I heard the door open and I snapped my head to see it was the Legend.

"Hey pumpkin, what are you doing out here, Jeff's been looking for you, he even mistaken MJ for you, it was pretty funny." The Legend said as he maneuvered himself to sit down next to me.

"I just needed to get away from that craziness, I just have too much family."

"No, you just have too many people that care about you. Cena didn't have to come, Michaels didn't have to come, a lot of those people didn't have to come, but they came to pay their dues to your mom and to make sure you and MJ are okay, and the last name Guerrero and Hardy are big."

"I know, it's just hectic in there, I just wanted my alone time."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No I love your company, talk to me." I said as I slightly bumped into him when a car pulled in and it looked like Adam and Vickie in the front seat.

"Is that Copeland and Vickie?" The Legend asked as he got to his feet along with me.

"Go get Matt, Jeff, or someone." I said as the Legend went inside to get one of his boys, Adam and Vickie walked up to me.

"Hey Caylee, how are you?" Vickie asked.

"Cut the bull shit, your not welcome here, leave." I said.

"We have every right to be here, we have an invitation and Ms. Howard is the mother of my half children." Adam said smiling.

"It doesn't fucking matter, nobody wants you here." I said as the WHOLE gang, Chavo, Jeff, Matt, the Legend, Shane, Shannon, Yuk, Jessica, Kimo, Marty, Cena, MJ, Velvet, Candice, Maria, HBK, HHH, Vince and Shane McMahan came out. Jeff stepped forward wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'll leave if I was you, all these people will kick your ass." Jeff said.

"Fine, but this isn't the end of it." Adam said.

"That's what you always say." I mumbled, the priest walked out and saw the big group.

"We're ready to begin, please come in." The priest said, we all walked inside taking our seats. MJ, Shannon, my grandpa, the Legend, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Velvet, and I were in the front row, my aunts, uncles, Maria, Candice, Victoria, Chavo and his family in the second row, cousins filled up the third row then added more chairs to make an aisle so they filled rows four and five, then the wrestlers filled in. The priest read his prayers, a few things here and there that we told him about my mom. "I now call her two daughters up to the podium to read us a little something." The priest said, I looked at Jeff, he squeezed my hand and smiled that gave me comfort, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I stood up next to MJ, might I add my whole family was in shock when they met MJ, I figured that they recognized her at my wedding, she WAS my Maid of Honor, hello. I looked at my group of my friends, some had tears, mainly the girls and some holding back their tears to be strong. MJ and I hooked arms walking up to the podium together and we looked at our mom in the coffin, I had to swallow my cry ball.

"We first want to thank you all for coming, some of you didn't have too." I said looking at the row of wrestlers I barely knew and I tried not to let any tears slip.

"You have to bare with us, we are trying to hold back our tears." MJ said.

"Like they don't know that."

"Shut up, and just read your lines." MJ said, it wasn't appropriate at the time nor place, but that was us.

"Our mom, Samantha Ann Howard, was born February 3, 1966 to Ron and Shirley." I said looking at my grandpa who had tears in his eyes, he nodded to the information, "in Houston Texas. She attended Houston Elementary, Houston Middle, and Houston High School. She was working at Target at day and at a strip club at night trying to make ends meet to live on her own and to attend University at Houston." I said.

"One night at the strip club she met our dad Eddie Guerrero, which I'm assuming all of you know." MJ said as I heard the bells hit against the door everyone turned their attention to Greg and my instructor, along with a couple of my moms co-workers, I couldn't help but smile when Greg entered, I couldn't believe they came. "Our mom got pregnant with two beautiful girls. By the time to give birth, she had scholarships and loans to attend University of Houston for medicine, she didn't have the money to raise both babies, Eddie thought she only had one and fought her in court for me and won." MJ said.

"My mom worked as much as she could, went to school and cared for me so much, she was tired, pooped and could easily of given up at me anytime, but she didn't, she was a fighter." I said, which made me cry most because she had done so much for me, and I couldn't even do CPR to save her life. I started breaking down crying, MJ tried hugging me, I pushed her back, I went to hugging my mom, "Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't try hard enough, I'm a failure, you gave me so much and how do I repay you, by killing you!" I blubbered, Jeff picked me up and carried me out to the hallway. I cried into his chest and I hit him pretty hard against his chest with my fist getting my anger out.

"Shh, sweetie, calm down." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around me and I fell to the floor between his arms, he sat down next to me resting his head against mine. "Whenever your ready to go back in." Jeff whispered.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

Caylee started crying really bad and was yelling at the coffin, I stood up and I grabbed her by the waist carefully carrying her out to the hallway. She started crying into my chest and banging on it pretty hard trying to get her anger out.

"Shh…sweetie, calm down." I said as I wrapped my arms around her, she fell to the floor, into a sitting position, I sat down next to her. I rested my head against hers. "Whenever your ready to go back." I whispered into her ear. I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Jeff, she gave me so much and this is how I repay her, letting her die?" She said as she pulled her legs up. "I'm such a bad daughter, what's to say our kid are going to be as bad as me. I tried, tried and tried to get her to breathe but she just wouldn't, did I do CPR wrong?" She asked looking over at me.

"No sweetie, you did it perfectly." I said, all I wanted to do was make her hurt go away, yeah I'm a little hurt but mine can be handled by a beer and time, but she needs me more than I need me.

"If I was doing it correctly why didn't it work? I fucking hate myself, if I would of set my alarm I could of saved her, she would of done that for me. Everyone must hate me for killing her, I should go to jail, that's where killers go." She said as she leant her head back over my arm onto the wall, I love Caylee, all this can't be good for the baby. "Do you think I'm a bad person?" She asked turning to look at me.

"No, I love you. You were brave for staying calm at that time, up to now for MJ, most people wouldn't of done CPR. You saw me, I froze in my steps, if anything you'll be an awesome hero." I said as I cold tell her crying was mellowing out.

"Now I'm embarrassed for doing that." Caylee said wiping her eyes.

"They'll understand, everyone has their moments what's more embarrassing this or earlier this morning?" I asked as I bit her neck lightly.

"Both, it's a tie, I'm having a bad day."

"I'll say so." I said as I got to my feet helping her up, I hugged her tightly for a few minutes. "I love you Christina, don't ever forget it." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you Jeff, and our little Sour Patch." Caylee said as we kissed.

"How could I forget Sour Patch?" I said as I rolled up her shirt raspberring her lightly, I wrapped my arm around her and we walked to the back door of the room to be quiet as possible.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

When we walked into the room, everyone tuned and looked at us.

"Would you like to finish your speech?" The priest asked, I nodded yes.

"You want me to finish it?" I asked MJ.

"Are you going to be okay doing it?" MJ asked.

"I'll be up here with you." Jeff said as he walked up to the podium with me, he had his arms around me for support, I cleared my thoughts some.

"I'm sorry for my little episode, anyways, where were we?" I asked.

"Right there." Jeff said pointing to my spot.

"Right, my mom worked her tail off, but even though I spent most of my day at my grandparents, or at an aunts or uncles, the moment I got home, she was willing to play and show me how much she loved me. She eventually got promoted at Target so she could quit her stripping job, she got an internship at a medicine experiment lab. She graduated University of Houston with a masters when I was about six years old. She went right into that medicine experiment lab for a full time job. My mom had tons of loans to pay back, but she always managed to get me almost everything I wanted, and was able to get me to and from school, when I got older, she did more traveling, and started to spend less time at home. Even though she wasn't home a lot of time, that's how I trained to be a wrestler, but she made sure everyday I knew how much she loved me, even if I didn't give it back, I'm such a bad daughter." I said as I started crying more, Jeff turned me around for me to cry into his chest.

"She tried her best everyday to give me, Caylee, what I wanted. She taught me that even if your life is going badly you got to keep going. When I graduated, she welcomed Jeff into the house open arms and knew that I needed to spread my wings and fly, she opened her arms to Jeff and she welcomed Jeff into our family the moment she met him. I'm done talking like you, anyways, Ms. Howard was caring, loving and very open-minded, heck, most parents wouldn't want their little angel wrestling or let them marry someone like me. She understands and accepts the way you are. If you knew Ms. Howard, you instantly fell in love with her because she will adopt you into her family, the first day I met her, she put me to work, cooked me dinner and what she doesn't know is I stayed at her house until about one in the morning, I'm hurt she had to die so soon, but we are here to celebrate her life and that is what she would want us to do." Jeff said, I couldn't say it better myself.

"I would like to add something." My grandpa said, Jeff and I went and sat down, "Hi, I'm Ron Howard, not related to that famous director. Samantha is my daughter, she was like my two little monsters at their age besides the looks of course. My daughter has been through so much, she loved anybody, she loved being around people and she was very protective of those people that was close to her. She did things in her life I'm not proud of, but I love her none the less. Christina, don't be angry with yourself, no one blames you and your mom doesn't hate you or isn't angry at you for what you did, you did what anyone else would do, she loved you so much, I was there when she gave birth to you two, and it was magical. Your mom would be proud of you for trying, and would want you to pick up the pieces and moving on." He said before he went and sat down. The priest said a few more words before it was time for people to go say their last words to my mom, they wanted me, MJ, Jeff, Shannon, and my grandpa to be last so others can say something to us. We stood up, we were hugged by Shane, Velvet, Matt, and the Legend hugged us tightly and that they were sorry before they walked up to the open casket, row by row people came up to us, it was awkward getting a hug from the Undertaker, Shawn was very supportive and said that she was up in heaven with God looking down on us, Flair, Batista, Cena, Yuk, Jessica, Kimo, Marty and Mysterio said sorry for the loss, the McMahan's each hugged us, even my grandpa if you wanted to know. Greg and my instructor walked up.

"You made it!" I squealed hugging them tightly.

"I had to come." My instructor said.

"Thanks." Jeff said.

"I heard you pimping the wrestling school and the Indy Show, thanks we are busy now." Greg said.

"No problem, had to represent." I said, MJ giggled a little.

"MONSTERS!" My grandpa said as Greg and my instructor walked up to the casket. We pushed our grandpa first to see my mom, Jeff wrapped both arms around my waist. "Bye Samantha, tell your mom I love her and I love you, I'll see you when I get up there." My grandpa said and walked away.

"Mom, I'm truly am sorry for not trying harder on the CPR. I hope you understand, I did my best and I'm sorry I am such a bad daughter. I love you, I'll keep Jeff in line and Sour Patch will be told all about you." I said as Jeff gently pulled at me for my remark.

"Bye mom, we all love you and miss you. You sure did steal our hearts, just like any Guerrero, that's why your wearing their shirt, which I'm still in shock they picked out." Jeff said.

"What?" I asked as we walked away, I felt a little better but I knew I might break down later. MJ and Shannon went up there, MJ flat out balled her eyes out up there, Shannon was comforting her. "Bearers, who would do it?" I asked Jeff.

"Why not me, Shannon, Shane, Matt, Chavo and Shawn?" Jeff asked.

"I'll do it." Cena offered.

"That works for me." I said as they gathered the men, all were willing to do it, MJ and I were huddled together to comfort her more since she was crying, Velvet, Maria, Candice, Jessica and Victoria were grouped around us, we watched our men carry the casket down the stairs and put it in the hearse. We all climbed into the cars that we drove up in, we did the whole drive thing to the cemetery. The same men helped put the casket in the pulley thing that lowered the casket. Jeff wrapped his arm around me when he joined me, I crossed my arms over my chest. I watched my mom being lowered while listening to the priest saying some words. After she got all the way down, people slowly started to leave after they hugged me and MJ.

"Listen to me, you can bounce back from this. You have a loving husband, friends and family, if you ever want to talk I'm here." Flair said handing his business card. I got Batista's, Cena's, Mysterio's, Shawn's and the Undertakers number.

"We are looking at having a get together at my house, you guys want to come?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, give us some time." Jeff said, we were the last four on the site.


	42. Matt's Party

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"I'm ready to go." I said.

"Me too." MJ said.

"You guys want to go to Matt's place?" Jeff asked as he guided me over towards our cars by the arm that was wrapped around me.

"That's where everybody is, isn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"I meant are you guys up to going to Matt's place?" Jeff asked as we reached our cars.

"I'll be fine, sis?" I said looking over at MJ who was snuggling up next to Shannon.

"I'm good to go." MJ said, I hugged her tightly and for the longest time, I'm surprised Shannon nor Jeff didn't try to ply us apart with a crowbar. I then went and hugged Shannon tightly, but not as long. Jeff and I climbed into the car, Shannon and MJ were going to follow us over.

"Are you sure your going to be okay sweetie?" Jeff asked as he started pulling out of the cemetery.

"I'll be fine Jeff, we'll just be hanging with some friends." I said, at least that's what I hope we are doing.

"Okay, I believe you." Jeff said as he reached his hand over grabbing mine. When we arrived to Matt's house there were the usual amount of cars, plus a few, he insisted on inviting Cena, Michaels, McMahan's, Flair, Batista, Chavo and Mysterio. We let ourselves into the house, Lucas ran up to us, I picked him up and carried him around with me, he was loving it and I loved Lucas, if I wasn't married to Jeff and I was allowed to, I'll marry Lucas. I made my way around chit chatting with the core group and others, I was just mingling with Jeff attached to me at the waist, he wouldn't let me out of his sight.

"Excuse me." I said as I made my way to the bathroom, I set Lucas down, the first bathroom was occupied so I went upstairs in search of and found another bathroom, and I got sick. Afterwards, I wasn't really in the mood to mingle, I wanted some alone time to think and to cope a little without others asking 'are you okay?' every five minutes or just sitting there nodding their heads every time you say something I bee lined my way through Matt's crowded living room, grabbing a water bottle along the way, to his back porch with his hot tub, I went and sat down on the top step looking out on the clear dark sky with the half moon ad stars glistening. I looked up into the sky, I wonder if she could hear my thoughts, if she is watching my every move. I wonder what it's like in heaven and why she had to go at such a young age. I wonder if she remembers me, her own daughter, or if she's with Eddie, happy or unhappy, especially after all the years. People keep saying she's in a better place now, I just can't help but to think what heaven was like and if it's better for her than to be here with us right now. With her being in heaven, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself. My mom was always there for me, even if I don't call her or see her for a month or three months, she was always there if I needed advice, needed to vent or just for a quiet night at home. She gave me so much, I hope that I can give my son or daughter just as much or more. I guess the old saying 'You don't realize what you have until it's gone,' or 'Appreciate everything you have while it's there.' I never realized what a great mom I had and I'm just lucky I even had a mom. I felt a few tears come to my eyes and I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Be strong." I said as I took a deep breath and I heard the back door open.

"Caylee?" A male asked, I looked around to see Shawn standing there.

"Yeah?"

"We were wondering where you ran too, you want to come inside, it's chili out here." Shawn said as he shut the door and walked over to me.

"I'll be in in a few minutes, I just want to sit here and think."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Shawn said pointing at the spot next to me.

"No, go ahead." I said as he sat down next to me.

"You must be freezing." Shawn said as he ran his hands together.

"I'm fine really." I said as he scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Now I'm warmer." Shawn said.

"Good for you."

"Hey, I was going to be nice and let you talk to me free of charge, but never mind then."

"I didn't ask you to come out here to listen to me blabber."

"I want to hear though, I might be able to help since I'm not related nor in your little group." Shawn said.

"I keep thinking what heaven's like if my mom is okay up there, I don't want her to be up there unhappy, heaven is supposed to be happy. I keep wondering if she remembers me, if she is watching my every move or if she is reconnecting with Eddie. I know 'She's in a better place,' but is it bad for me to want her back to show her how much I lover her or will miss her? I didn't realize how great of a mother I had until today, I'm a moron abusing that, where others don't even have a mother much less food on the table. Then I start thinking about my kids, I hope I can be just as good as my mom in raising them or if they will even love me, and that I can give them just as much as my mom gave me." I said crying a little more as I got further into what I was saying.

"I don't exactly know what your going though, but I almost lost my wife and kids because I was addicted to pain meds and alcohol. I was as hurt as you, I didn't realize what I was losing until I lost it. Your going to be the best parent I'll know, your already loving, caring, and protective of everybody the moment you meet them. If I ever get in a fight, you'll jump in right?"

"Yeah, your right. Would these feelings go away?"

"Never in life, you will always ask why and what if, I still wonder and question myself." Shawn said as the door opened.

"Are you two coming in?" Rebecca asked.

"We'll be in in a minute." Shawn said, Rebecca nodded and walked back into the house. "Are you okay now?" Shawn asked looking back at me.

"I feel a little better, but I still feel a little you know."

"It'll get better over time, I'm going inside because I'm cold." Shawn said as I hugged him tightly and he kissed my cheek before he got up heading inside, he looked over at me before he went in and smiled. I looked back out into the dark sky, I hope he's right.

'Mom, if you could hear me, I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me and I love you.' I thought as a slight gust of wind swooped by blowing the trees. 'I'm guessing you heard me and everything.' I thought as the door opened again.

"Caylee get your ass in here before you get sick and we don't need that right now with you being pregnant." Matt said rudely, he was a little tipsy I could tell. I got up and walked inside when Flair, Batista and Mysterio were leaving, I said my good-byes before I found Jeff hanging in the basement where the others besides MJ and Jeff were playing ping-pong beer game, Jeff pulled me to lean against his frame as we watched the others drink and drink.

"Your cold, where have you been, in the freezer?" Jeff asked as he wrapped his arms around me tightly to his warm embrace to warm me up.

"I've been outside." I said as Maria had to take a drink, when people were getting ready to leave, we made sure that there was at least a safe way for them to get home. Jeff and I helped clean up, actually we did clean up, Matt was zonked out on the couch, Lucas was running around with us. "Your welcome Matt." I said when we finished, I picked Lucas up setting him on Matt and I kissed the top of Matt's head before Jeff threw a blanket over his brother. "Thanks for letting me stay and clean up." I said.

"You shouldn't of had to clean up period. Let's get home shall we?" Jeff asked as he rested his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his chest, we just stared at Matt asleep.

"Should we move him to the bathroom so his vomit won't get on the carpet or couch?" I asked looking up into his green eyes.

"We can't carry him, he's dead weight, plus your pregnant. And it'll serve him right." Jeff said.

"I'm going to make a quick pit stop." I said as I ran to the bathroom, I hate morning sickness, Jeff joined me, he washed off a wash cloth putting it on m forehead.

"Up." Jeff said as he stuck out his hands for me to jump into his arms, he knew how exhausted I was and I was crying almost all day. I jumped up locking my feet around his waist and my arms around his neck, I rested my head against his shoulder. "I'm not going to be able to do this all the time." Jeff whispered.

"Uh-huh." I said in a yawn voice, I fell asleep instantly, I don't remember getting in or out of the car, getting into my pajamas or even going into the house. I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, I crawled out of the bed carefully not to wake Jeff. I walked downstairs making myself hot chocolate and I went and curled up on the couch after I finished my hot chocolate, a sleepy Jeff came downstairs.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked rubbing his eyes.

"I had a nightmare." I said, Jeff joined me on the couch and he pulled me onto his lap, I rested my head back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, he started humming some lullaby that he said his mom sung him when he was younger which got me to fall back asleep.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I carried Caylee out to the car buckling her in carefully since she was asleep now. I went back locking up my brothers house before I came out getting into my car. I started my car and started to drive over to our house.

"Jeff, I love you." Caylee said, I glanced over at her and she was still fast asleep. "I'm glad I'm having your baby, even though it's going to hurt like a mother fucker. Why do you still want to be with me after I killed my mom?" She continued on, I just listened, this was the first time I ever heard her talk in her sleep. "Answer me?"

"I love you too much and I'm not going to let you have my baby if I didn't love you as much as I do."

"Even though I'm a killer, I can kill you?"

"Will you kill me?"

"No, I don't want to kill the love of my life."

"There's your answer." I said as she was pretty quiet rest of the ride besides a few moans. I pulled into our driveway, I climbed out and went up opening the front door disposing of

red rose left by Adam. I left the door open as I went back out picking Caylee up into my embrace, she locked her legs around my waist and arms around my neck intuitionally. I carried her upstairs laid her on the bed, I pulled her clothes off and slipped on a pair of pajamas. I switched into my pajama pants when I heard her moaning get louder and she was tossing violently, I climbed into the bed quickly wrapping my arms around her. "Sh, it's okay sweetie." I whispered into her ear as she stopped tossing and moaning, I slowly fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later and she wasn't in bed, I got up and stumbled out of bed and downstairs to see her curled up on the couch. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare." She said, I sat on the couch, I pulled her onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist, she rested her head against my chest and her feet laying on the couch, I started humming the lullaby my mom sung to me when I was younger and she slowly fell back asleep. I stayed up rest of the night holding her, I could only imagine I'm going to have more of these nights further down the road with her pregnancy and with my son/daughter, helping them with science projects, papers, or anything ridiculous things they need and if I have a girl she'll be up all night when an ass breaks her heart and I should get a gun ready for that if I have a girl and if I have a son, I got to teach him never to hurt a girl. Once Caylee went dead weight I stopped humming, I started running my fingers through her hair and every time she started moaning, I would started humming again. I wouldn't stay up all night for many people, but I got to get used to it being at any hour of the night. Caylee woke up at about noon, she looked up at me with her big chocolate eyes and she smiled. "Good morning, did you sleep last night?" She asked.

"Yep, I had to make sure you and Sour Patch were okay." I said as she lightly pecked me on the lips.

"Aw, I'm sorry honey." She said.

"It's cool, I'm going to go take a nap, that cool?" I asked as she climbed off my lap.

"No problem." Caylee said as I ran upstairs climbing into bed.


	43. UltraSound 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Two Weeks Later- July 3****rd****, Caylee's Point of View-**

It's mine and MJ's birthday, unfortunately MJ has to work today, but Jeff and I have today off for my prenatal checkup. I woke up at noon, I'm glad that my morning sickness is over, pretty much but now I get turned on very easily and Jeff's getting sexual exhaustion, what he doesn't know is that I pleasure myself after he goes to sleep or in the shower on some nights so he doesn't have to go through the trouble. I climbed out of the bed and headed to the shower, I took just a quick shower to be somewhat clean for the appointment, I got out of the shower slipping on a bathrobe before I walked back into the bedroom where Jeff was grumbling about something.

"What's the matter?" I asked in concern.

"I have nothing to wear, your stealing all my clothes." Jeff said.

"I've only wore three of your shirts this week."

"Whatever, I'll just wear a hoodie." Jeff said as he pulled a hoodie on and switched into a pair of his ring pants. I pulled on some sweatpants and Jeff's black Rocawear shirt I stole from him yesterday. "When are you going to start wearing your own clothes?" Jeff asked.

"You don't like me wearing your clothes?" I asked getting a little upset.

"I don't mean it like that sweetie, forget it okay, I'll do laundry when we get home okay?" Jeff asked as he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm so emotional." I said as I wiped at my eyes and we went downstairs, I slipped on a pair of my flip flops as Jeff sat on the couch putting on a pair of his tennis shoes. I went into the kitchen to grab a bag of gummy worms. "We're out of gummy worms." I said getting upset again.

"Are you sure Caylee?" Jeff asked.

"I'm sure, I'm looking at the drawer right now, and don't talk to me, you had the last bag last night." I said.

"I did not, I shared the bag with you." Jeff said as I wiped at my eyes, Jeff got up and walked into the kitchen pulling me into his embrace to cry on his chest. "Honey, there's a pack right here, it got stuck underneath the thing." Jeff said pulling out the bag that I missed.

"Oh, okay, sorry." I said as I happily grabbed the bag of gummy worms and broke the bag open.

"Sometimes." Jeff mumbled.

"We should get going to the doctors office." I said as I put a gummy worm in my mouth.

"Alright, come on." Jeff said as we walked out to the car climbing in.

"On the way back, we got to pick up some gummy worms." I said as I happily chewed down the worms.

"Okay sweetie, I'll remember." Jeff said, I know he was getting agitated with me, I know I am annoying with my hormones going crazy. We arrived to the doctors office, we walked in and was immediately brought to the back.

"That was quick." I said as I pulled off my shirt to put on the gown.

"I'll say so, I hope we could get a better picture this time." Jeff said as he finally sat down in the chair and I climbed up on the bed thing.

"We will, the baby grew since the last time we were in here."

"I know that, it makes me excited." Jeff said as he rested his hand on my stomach when a knock came to the door.

"Come in." I said as Dr. Williams walked in, he first started the appointment off with doing my vitals and getting my weight, I gained like 5-10 pounds, how rude.

"So far so good." Dr. Williams said as I climbed back onto the bed and leant back against the back of the bed rolling up the gown.

"That's somewhat a relieve, not until after you get done with the ultrasound." Jeff said as he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it.

"So, this must be some birthday gift, huh?" Dr. Williams asked as he felt my stomach a little before he put the gel on my stomach.

"Best present ever, actually giving birth on my birthday will be kind of cool." I said as he started up the machine and ran the wand thing over my stomach.

"Look, your child is right there." Dr. Williams said pointing at the machine taking a picture of it, I smiled widely and I looked over at Jeff who was smiling just as wide.

"It grew so much since last time." Jeff said as Dr. Williams took a couple more pictures and checked everything.

"It's supposed to grow more and more at this rate." Dr. Williams said as he printed the pictures and handed them to Jeff before he turned the machine off.

"Do I need to get more blood drawn and pee in a cup?" I asked

"Yeah, to do some tests, the nurse will be in shortly so you could change back into your shirt." Dr. Williams said as he left the room before we could say thank you, I got up going to the sink wiping off the gel off my stomach and pulled the shirt back on.

"These are going on the refrigerator next to the others." Jeff said staring at the photos.

"I wouldn't want it anywhere else, wouldn't our friends find that disturbing having it on the refrigerator?" I asked climbing back onto the bed thing grabbing the pictures from him.

"Have you thought of any names?" Jeff asked as he leant his head onto my lap.

"No have you?" I asked running my fingers through his hair.

"No, I figured we'll find out the day you give birth." Jeff said as the door slightly opened from the nurse, she walked in slowly at first before she realized that I was dressed then she walked regular speed. She drew couple tubes of blood, then she handed me the cup for me to pee in.

"I hope I don't have to pee in a cup when I do get bigger than this." I said.

"No, you won't have to." The nurse said as she led us out of the room, Jeff waited for me in the hallway as I went into the bathroom peeing in the cup. I set the cup into the tray, I washed my hands and went out into the hallway meeting Jeff.

"I seriously do hate peeing in a cup." I said as he wrapped his arm around me and guided me out to the secretary, we set up my next appointment on Jeff's birthday, August 31. We headed out to the parking lot, "I'm tired." I said yawning and stretching.

"You can take a nap when we get home, but we have a stop to make a stop to pick up your gummy worms." Jeff said as we climbed into the car and he drove us up to the local Sam's Town.

"Do we need to pick anything else up since we are here?" I asked as we climbed out and I grabbed Jeff's hand intervening my fingers with his.

"I don't think so." Jeff said as he swung our hands forward and back as we walked up to the entrance, we walked in and went straight to the candy aisle, we bought the bulk box of gummy worms.

"I have my gummy worms." I said excitedly as we did the self check out and headed back out to our car.

"Your happy now huh?" Jeff asked.

"A lot." I said as we got back in the car and Jeff drove us home.

"Are you going to take a nap?" Jeff asked as we climbed out of the car.

"I might, a very small one though." I said shutting my door and met Jeff in front of the car.

"It would be good if you took a nap." Jeff said as we walked to the front door where there was a bouquet of flowers.

"Does he have to ruin my birthday?" I asked as we reached the door, I grabbed the bouquet and I walked back out to our garbage can throwing it away as Jeff opened the front door. I walked inside our house behind Jeff, and he carried the pack of gummy worms into the kitchen. "I'm going to go take a quick nap after I get off the phone with MJ." I said as I slid my flip flops off.

"Okay sweetie, do you need my company?" Jeff asked as he pulled out a gallon of water and poured some into a cup.

"No, I think I'll be okay, thanks though honey." I said as I went into the kitchen hugging him and giving him a kiss on the lips lightly. I ran upstairs climbing into our bed, I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket dialing MJ's number, hopefully she isn't busy.

"Hello girly, how was your appointment?" MJ asked when she picked up.

"Hey, my appointment was good, the baby grew some."

"Aw, the baby is growing."

"Who's having this baby, me or everyone else?"

"You hopefully, so what are you doing for our birthday?"

"Nothing, I'm going to sleep like crazy." I said as I heard a few noises come from downstairs.

"Oh, Jeff didn't plan anything?"

"Nothing that I know of, how's your birthday?" I asked as the noises came to a halt.

"Its fantastic, well besides having to work. Shannon and I have spent the whole day together. Tonight he's taking me out to celebrate some."

"Sounds fun."

"It will, what are we doing for tomorrow?"

"Are you home tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe a bar be que inviting everyone over?"

"Would everyone even want to come over just for a day? I mean, their show isn't in North Carolina until the beginning of August."

"We can still invite them though."

"I'll make some calls, or if you can see them."

"I'll see most of them, if you want to call the Legend, Yuk, Kimo and Marty."

"Okay, thanks, Happy Birthday, I'm going to take a nap." I said as I yawned.

"Alright, Happy Birthday to you too, you get some sleep."

"Love you."

"Love you too." MJ said as I hung up and set my phone on the night stand, I fell asleep in hopes Jeff will wake me up later.


	44. Making Dinner

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I waited until Caylee ran upstairs to take a nap, I knew she was going to call MJ first, but I had to start working on my plan for her 20th birthday. I went to the garage pulling out the candle holder and couple of candles that I bought, I carried them inside setting them on the table, I then started cleaning the table off of the mail and newspapers. I went to the television turning it on and changed the channel to a music channel. I went to the kitchen hanging the ultrasound pictures up on the refrigerator, then I pulled out my recipe book.

"Let me just go make sure she is asleep." I said as I ran upstairs, I went into the bedroom to see her fast asleep on the bed. I then ran back downstairs, I went into the kitchen and flipped through the recipe book to the right recipe. "Alright, I need some chicken breasts, salt and pepper, butter and milk." I said reading the ingredients, there were more but they were small things, I collected all the ingredients, measuring cups, measuring spoons, bowls, and pans I need to make the recipe, I was also making a small cake for later that would be covered with gummy worms. As I was cooking I called the florist that I knew delivered.

"Hello, I want to order half a dozen daisies, a stuffed animal panda bear and an Happy Birthday balloon?" I asked.

"Okay, we have different types of balloons and different panda bears, are you near a computer?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, give me one moment." I said as I put the chicken on simmer and went to the computer getting online to their website, she gave me directions on how to see the different balloons and panda bears, I selected the balloons and bear that I thought would suite the event, I gave her my credit card number and my address for her to deliver it. I went back to cooking the meal, I set the timer on the microwave so I could go wrap her real gift. I went in search of the wrapping paper, and I went to the dining room table wrapping her present quickly. I cleaned up the wrapping paper, the door bell rung and I answered it.

"Hello sir, here's your half dozen daisies, birthday balloon and the panda bear." The guy said handing me the order.

"Thanks, do I need to sign anything?" I asked as I set the stuff down next to me while he handed me his clip board and I signed the paper.

"Have a nice day sir."

"You too." I said as he handed me my receipt and I shut the door. I grabbed the daises and carried them into the kitchen when the timer went off, I turned the timer off and turned the chicken off, I let it cool down as I put the daisies into a vase filled with water, I carried it out to the dining room table setting it between the two individual candle holders. I went back to the kitchen finishing the chicken part and set it on two different plates, I then started making corn and macaroni and cheese, I knew she didn't like mashed potatoes so that's why I didn't make any. I put corn and macaroni and cheese on the two plates, I carried them out to the dining room table across from each other then I realized our table was too big, it was fit for 6 people, but it had the extender in the middle that you can take out to make it smaller for 4 people. I moved everything on the table to the breakfast bar while I took the middle extender out and slammed the table together to make it smaller, I carried the extender part out to the garage for later. I came back inside resetting up the table with the candle holders and roses, then set the plates down. I grabbed the four extra chairs that were on the left and right side of the table to where there were only two chairs left at the table and carried them out to the garage. I came back inside going into the kitchen checking on the cake in the oven, it looked pretty much done, I pulled it out and put chocolate frosting over it and then I got the little writing frosting things writing out Happy 20th Birthday Caylee, I then pulled out a bag of gummy worms laying them on the sides of the cake sticking it to the frosting so it will stick, I moved the cake to a big plate instead of being in the pan. I left the cake there, I grabbed two napkins, two spoons, two forks and two knifes, I carried them out and set them properly next to each plate. I then pulled out Caylee's present tying the balloons string around it and sticking it in the panda's hands, I carried it to the closet hiding it. I ran upstairs since most of it was done, I grabbed some nice clothes, black slacks and a white buttoned up shirt, I grabbed my shampoo, body wash, my shaver, aftershave, deodorant and cologne from the bathroom, I ran downstairs taking a shower in the downstairs bathroom, I shaved my beard and splashed aftershave on, then I put on my deodorant and cologne. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail until it dries, I carried the stuff back up to our bedroom, then I separated our dirty clothes and threw a load into the washer. I then went into the kitchen grabbing a lighter and went out to the dining room table lighting the two candles, I ran back upstairs waking Caylee up.

"What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's 5:30, it's time for you to get up."

"You smell good baby and look hot in your nice clothes." She said as she ran her hand over my now shaven face.

"Why don't you come downstairs?" I asked as I got up from the bed so she could climb out of the bed, I led her downstairs and she was in shock.


	45. Dinner

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff woke me up at 5:30, I feel a little refreshed from my nap. He led me downstairs where music was lightly playing, I got to the bottom step, I turned and looked at the table set up with two plates of food prepared by him, two candles lit and a half dozen daisies in the middle of the table, it was so romantic for him to do that.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly, I felt tears of happiness come to my eyes for him thinking this much for my birthday.

"You like it?" He asked as he leant back to look at me, I was smiling widely and I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"It's wonderful." I said as I kissed him lightly on the lips, he walked me over to the table, he pulled out my seat and pushed it in when I sat down. "You must have been busy." I said as he went into the kitchen pulling out a bottle of champagne. "Jeff, I'm not old enough to have champagne." I said as I pulled up my two legs onto the chair into Indian style.

"No one here is going to tell." Jeff said smiling as he poured some into two glasses and put the bottle back up.

"I should go change into something nicer instead of sweat pants huh?" I asked as I went to get up, Jeff stopped me.

"Your fine sweetie, plus it's your birthday, you can wear whatever you want." Jeff said smiling as he set the glass down next to my plate, and he walked to his chair setting his glass down as he climbed into his seat.

"This must have been a lot of planning and time consuming, cooking the food, the daisies, and the candles. I love you." I said as I started cutting up the chicken.

"I love you too, happy birthday baby." Jeff said as we peacefully ate our dinner making small talk about wrestling, the baby and other things that we are interested in. After dinner, Jeff took care of our dishes, I blew out the candles and I curled up on the couch listening to the music that was being played on the television. Jeff came out sitting down next to me, I leant against him, he wrapped his arm around me and he threw a blanket over us. "You want to watch a movie, your choice." Jeff said as he handed me the remote to the television, I turned it to Lifetime to watch the movie Girl Poi+ive. I cried here and there in the movie, Jeff was there rubbing my back and handed me tissues and ran his fingers through my hair sometimes. After the movie ended, it was dark in the house now that the sun went down and we didn't turn have any lights on.

"I have to use the bathroom." I said as I threw the blanket off me and found my way through the darkness to the hallway and I turned on the hallway light and went to the bathroom doing my business, I came back into the hallway and it was dark and I felt someone grasp my hand. "Who is that?" I asked.

"The boogeyman, who do you think it is?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I don't know, random people always end up in our house, one morning we woke up and Matt was here with that Andrew dude and Marty." I said as he guided me down the hallway by the hand.

"Their on the road, plus Andrew and Marty won't come over here unless if I invite them over. Close your eyes."

"If I close my eyes, I won't be able to see more than I can now."

"I'm here to guide you." Jeff said as I felt him move behind me wrapping his arms around me and he guided me somewhere, I know we were in the living or dining room because we didn't go up the stairs. "You can open your eyes now." Jeff whispered into my ear, I could feel his breath hit my ear which sent chills down my spine. I opened my eyes and looked down at this chocolate frosting covered cake that had orange frosting wording saying 'Happy 20th Birthday Caylee' and gummy worms on the sides of the cake, there were two candles on it with the numbers 2 and 0 lit. I heard him whisper in my ear, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Caylee, happy birthday to you." He moved strands of hair out of my neck and ear that he was whispering in. "Make a wish and blow out your candles." Jeff whispered, does he know what him whispering in my ear doing to me? I wanted to just throw him over the couch and have my way.

'I wish that my baby will be healthy and happy.' I thought as I blew out the two candles, Jeff unwrapped his arms around me and he went in search of the lights, I'm assuming. I stood there grasping the chair, when the lights turn on. "Thank god you turned the lights on." I said as I turned around to see Jeff standing there holding a panda bear that held a wrapped gift and a birthday balloon. "Jeff!" I said as tears came to my eyes, he walked forward handing it over to me, I untied the balloon and tied it to the back of the chair. Jeff walked into the kitchen grabbing a plate, two forks and a knife. He walked back out and set it on the table.

"Open it." Jeff said as he sat down on the chair I tied the balloon to and pulled me onto his lap. I started ripping open the wrapping paper to picture frame that had a picture of Matt, Shannon, MJ, the Legend, Shane, Velvet, Maria, Candice, my mom Chavo, Jeff and I. On the picture frame was engraved 'Family For Life and More To Add.' It's now jewelry, or bath stuff, or what other girl would want, but it was important to me, especially since it had my mom in it and I think it was took last year on my birthday. I felt more tears build up in my eyes, I wiped off my tears with the back of my hand.

"Oh Jeff!" I said as I hugged him tightly.

"You like it?" Jeff asked.

"Like it, I love it." I said as I set the frame up on the table.

"You want a slice of cake?" Jeff asked as I rested my forehead against his.

"Not right now, I want you." I said as I leant my head forward kissing him on the lips passionately. I stood up and straddled him to where I was facing him and kissed him again, I ran my tongue over his lips begging for it's entrance into his mouth, he opened his lips letting our tongues explore each others mouths. He rested his hands on my hips as I grinded against him, I gripped my hands onto his shoulders, I broke the kiss and started nibbling at his neck. His hands roamed up my sides under my shirt gripping my breasts massaging them lightly. "MM, Jeff." I moaned as he then started nibbling at my neck, and I tugged at his shirt pulling it up over his head, I tossed his shirt aside and ran my hands down his chest pinching his nipples before I ran it down his heaving stomach to the hem of his pants where I felt bulge slightly forming. Jeff pulled my shirt over my head tossing it the opposite direction of his shirt, I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants tugging at them, I got to my feet pulling his pants and boxers down, I got to my knees stroking his shaft making it harder. Jeff ran his hands through my hair grasping some of it as I slipped the tip of his shaft into my mouth sucking it as I ran my hand up and down rest of his shaft.

"Caylee, that feels so good." Jeff moaned as I ran a hand up to his ball sac massaging it, "MMM…" Jeff groaned as I bobbed my head on his shaft, Jeff ran his hands under my arms pulling me up away from his shaft.

"I wasn't done though." I said wiping my mouth of my saliva, Jeff pulled my face to his for a passionate kiss, he wrapped his arms around me moving the picture frame and panda bear, he was leading me back to lay on top of the table, I ran my hands over his shoulders to his back digging my nails into him. Jeff started nibbling at my neck and down to my breasts, he wrapped his arms around me unsnapping my bra, he pulled my bra off me and threw it to the side with my shirt, he put his big hands over my breasts gently massaging them. I ran my hands through his hair pulling out the ponytail from his hair as he licked and nibbled at my one nipple as he massaged my other breasts and tugged at my nipple. "Jeff, that feels so fucking good and your making me so wet." I said as I started breathing heavier. Jeff smiled up at me as he kissed his way down my fat stomach to the hem of my sweatpants. He ran his fingers lightly around the hem of my pants and underwear, he pulled them down and threw them over his shoulders, he grabbed my legs pulling me closer to the edge of the table, he put my legs on his shoulders as he got to his knees licking his lips, I could feel his hot breath hitting my pussy lips. Jeff gave my clit a light teasing lick, he then waited for a few moments before he gave it another lick.

"You taste so good." Jeff moaned as he licked me continuously and more roughly than the first couple of times picking up some of my juices, he then slid a finger into my wet chamber as he continued the torture with his tongue.

"MMM Jeff, faster." I said as I started grinding and thrusting against his tongue and finger.

"Not too fast, I want to save that for later." Jeff threatened as he slid in another finger and sped up the pace a little and hitting my g-spot as he continued licking my clit.

"Oh my fucking god, that feels good." I said biting my lip of how good that feels, he pulled out his fingers sliding them into his mouth licking the fluids off them. He stood up, he leant over me kissing me on the lips, I ran my hands over his shoulders playing with his hair as we slipped our tongues into each others mouths roaming the other persons mouth. As we were kissing, Jeff wrapped my legs around him and thrusted into me, I whimpered into his mouth. Jeff grabbed my hands and pulled them off his hair and put them above my head as he pulled out of me and pushed back in. "Jeff…..please…."I moaned as he started to go a little faster.

"I want to be careful for Sour Patch's sake." Jeff said as he ran his one hand over my stomach. I was able to push him back to the chair and I straddled him.

"I'll be careful, but this is urgency." I said as I grinded against his shaft before I lowered myself onto it, I started bouncing and grinding it at my own pace. "That's it, this feels so good." I said as Jeff captured one of my nipples in his mouth tugging at it, he rested his hands on my hips helping me move on his shaft. Jeff picked me up and threw me back onto the table and forcefully entered back into me. "That's it baby." I said as he continued the pace I set earlier.

"You like that? How about this?" He said as he sped it up more, I tried to meet his every thrusts.

"Oh god Jeff." I said as I put my hand to my clit rubbing it, he slowed down his pace, I whimpered. He pulled out of me slipping in his two fingers keeping up the pace from earlier as he moved my hand licking my clit.

"I wanted more." Jeff groaned as he pulled out his fingers putting his tongue in it's place licking any juices from it.

"I want you though." I said as I ran my hands through his hair, he put his tongue in me a few more times before he slid his shaft into me again. His shaft hit my g-spot as he pulled in and out of me as fast as earlier.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Jeff moaned into my ear as he started nibbling at my neck.

"MMM…..fuck." I said as I ran my hands to his ass grabbing his ass, Jeff then kissed me on the lips as he lightly bit at my bottom lip, I felt my orgasm coming. "Jeff, I'm going to cum…." I moaned.

"Me too." Jeff moaned as our eyes met, I looked deep into his green eyes, I could tell he was uncomfortable with this whole being rough with sex for Sour Patch's sake but I could tell he was loving it though. I felt my walls tighten around his shaft, and we both orgasm at the same time. Jeff sat back down in his seat and I climbed off the table straddling him.

"I love you." I said as I looked back into his green eyes.

"I love you too, are you and Sour Patch okay?" He asked as he rubbed my lower back with his hands.

"We are fine Jeff, we can ask the doctor when we go next month or we'll call him tomorrow okay?" I asked kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks, it will kill my worry and I defiantly don't want to lose sex." Jeff said as I moved strands of hair out of his face.

"I'll call him tomorrow okay, but until then, you got to deal with it, for me please?" I asked doing the puppy dog lip.

"Like I would say no." Jeff said.


	46. Cake

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"How about some cake?" I asked as I rested my forehead against his.

"You want a slice?" Jeff asked picking me up and setting me up onto the table, I swung my feet off the side, he walked over to the cake taking off the two candles.

"OOHH! I want to lick off the frosting." I said excitedly grabbing the number 2 candle and licking the frosting off the bottom of the 2.

"Ew, that's wax."

"I'm not eating the wax, plus you've eaten worse than wax for God's sake." I said rolling my eyes, he grabbed the 0 and licked the frosting off. "See, it doesn't hurt you." I said as he stuck his tongue out with the chocolate frosting still on it.

"Does that look good?" Jeff asked as he plopped a slice of cake onto the plate.

"Yeah, you want to share?" I asked jumping off the table and walked to the opposite side grabbing the chair and dragged it across.

"That's why I have two forks." Jeff said sarcastically as he set the plate down between the two chairs, and we both sat down in the two chairs. I grabbed my fork and dug into the cake, he took the gummy worms off the sides and put them on our plate just for me.

"This cake is fantastic, I might just have another orgasm." I said as I chewed my first bite.

"I'm just that good." Jeff said as he took a bite.

"So, who would you do…" I said.

"We are not playing that, we all know that I don't want anyone besides you." Jeff protested.

"If we had an open marriage, who would you do then…."

"Your not going to give up until I play huh?" He asked as I ate a chocolate covered worm.

"Yep."

"Fine, go ahead." He said as he took another bite.

"Paris Hilton or Nicole Richie?" I asked as I was licking my fork of any frosting.

"Nicole Richie, Paris is too skinny for my taste."

"What does that mean about me?"

"I don't mean it like that, I just mean that I don't like girls looking anorexia or looks like they can promote it." Jeff said, I know he wasn't trying to say I was fat or anything, it just irked me some, I don't know why I started crying. "Oh baby, I'm sorry!" Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him, he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I don't know why that made me cry, everything has been making me crazy." I said as I leant back from his embrace grabbing another gummy worm.

"You can't control it sweetie. I love you just the way you are." Jeff said kissing my forehead, his kiss felt hot upon my forehead.

"How'd you learn how to cook?"

"Recipe book, wait, I get to ask you a question, um…, who do you always talk about? That's it, JC Chasez or Justin Timberlake?"

"JC Chasez, he has that whole naughty lyrics to his music but boy next door look thing going for him, plus that black mo-hawk thing, phew."

"Who saw that coming?" Jeff asked standing up, he grabbed the cake and the plate we used out to the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked standing up and walking out to the kitchen.

"Nothing, you ready for bed?" Jeff asked turning around to look at me.

"Yeah, are you coming?" I asked kissing him lightly, he grabbed my hand, we collected our clothes and headed upstairs climbing into bed, we didn't bother getting dress since it was hot in the house.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I waited until I knew she was fast asleep, I leant over kissing her cheek, I crawled out of the bed pulling on some pajama pants before I headed downstairs, I started cleaning the dishes, and ran them through the dishwasher, as the dishwasher was going I put the balloon in the corner, I set the panda bear aside for now, I put the picture frame on the television set, I first wiped off the table of any messes from earlier, I then pulled the extender for the table out of the garage and extended the table, I then dragged in the other chairs and putting them in the right spot. I pulled out the stuff for Caylee's baby shower, I hid it, she doesn't know I'm planning it.

"Alright, where was I?" I asked myself looking at the stuff. "What do we still need for the baby? Um…" I said as I began to think, "More diapers, clothing, blankets, baby oil, baby shampoo/body wash, bottles, formula, playpen, toys, baby monitors, what are those things called?" I said writing down what I was saying, you know those things you wear over your shoulder and it cradles them or the ones you wear just in the front for them to face you, you know what I'm talking about hopefully. "Baby wipes, those baby bags you carry with you, shoes, food and a high chair. I think that should be it, I guess." I said as I carried the list over to the computer, I typed it up and printed 15 copies of it, I doubt I'll need 15, but you never know. I went and put the dishes away as it printed, I came back and trimmed the pages small enough to put in the invitations. It wasn't the ones that said 'It's a boy' nor 'It's a girl.' We decided we didn't want to know until she gave birth, it just said 'I'm having a baby' on the card. "Now when to have this shin-dig?" I asked myself as I got up to go find a calendar and my work schedule, "So, she'll be 6 months in October, why not have it November 12th, everyone will be off work since it's a Thursday." I said as I went through the invitations writing it on the date. "Time, um…..4, they can stay for dinner as well, RSVP by October 31st, Halloween. Address Imag-I-Nation, I can take her for a little dirt bike ride." I said, I sealed up all the invitations and wrote down all the names so I know who to give them to. I put them back in the hiding spot until later and I ran up to bed joining my wife and Sour Patch.


	47. MJ's Birthday

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**MJ's Point of View-**

I moved into Shannon's place the last few weeks, and I was finally settled into his place, the only thing was that I wasn't able to bring my car since Vickie refused to sign it over to me. Shannon woke me up at 8 AM, we were in California for SmackDown/ECW taping.

"Happy birthday honey." Shannon said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Thanks, what's on the schedule for today?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"Don't worry about it, just go shower and get dressed in something nice but comfortable." Shannon said as I kissed him lightly on the lips before I climbed out on my side of the bed, I went to my suitcase pulling out two or three different outfits.

"Which one?" I asked holding up each outfit to myself.

"The second one." Shannon said, it was two layered tank tops, a white over shirt and capri pants. I went into the shower showering up and getting dressed, I walked out and let Shannon into the bathroom as I slid on some flip flops. I watched some of the Morning Show until Shannon came out of the shower, he had his hair combed down.

"No mo-hawk?"

"Not today." He said as I went into the bathroom putting on some light make-up.

"Is this make-up too much?" I asked.

"No, come on, we are going to be late."

"Can we get something to eat?" I asked as I turned the light off in the bathroom as I walked out grabbing my purse and went into the hallway.

"We'll grab something at the breakfast bar in the lobby." Shannon said, we went into the lobby grabbing a muffin, banana and a carton of milk, and Shannon grabbed himself a thing of cereal and a carton of milk and he insisted that we ate on the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we climbed into his car, and I started eating the muffin.

"You'll see." Shannon said as he started driving us to an unknown destination. "We're here." Shannon said as we climbed out of the car.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"We are going to get our family pictures done."

"Family, there's just the two of us though."

"We are a family though, I want to get it taken for our house."

"That would be awesome!" I said as we walked into the building.

"Moore?" A lady asked.

"Yeah." Shannon said as we took fifteen different poses together, and then like ten different solo poses.

"Alright, here are what they look like." She said, we picked out five couple photos, and two solo poses each and quantity of each. "They should be ready in three hours." She said as we walked out.

"Thanks Shannon, I've always wanted those done." I said.

"That's why I set it up, there's another thing I have planned to kill the three hours." Shannon said.

"Give me a hint, please?"

"No, you'll just have to wait." Shannon said.

"Will I like it?"

"No, that's why I planned it."

"What does it involve?"

"Us?"

"Ugh…." I said getting frustrated as I noticed we were getting closer and closer to the ocean. "Does it deal with the ocean?"

"Maybe."

"What can we do for the ocean?"

"Just have to wait." Shannon said as I sat there thinking.

'Surfing, boogey boarding, beach, pier, what else is there to do?' I thought as I looked out the window watching the buildings passing, Shannon parked on the street and we put change into the meter, Shannon grabbed my hand as we started walking down the street to the beach/ocean.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Shannon asked.

"No, I have a few ideas, but I'm stomped."

"Why can't you or your sister like surprises?"

"Do you like surprises?"

"No, but I'm a different story." Shannon said.

"It's not a different story, it's the same thing."

"I'm a man though."

"I'm a wo-MAN!"

"You have that wo part in your category." Shannon said.

"I still have the man part in it though."

"But you have extra stuff added to it."

"Whatever." I said as we walked along the sidewalk next to the beach. "Why aren't we going onto the beach?"

"You'll see." Shannon said as he intervened his fingers with mine, we arrived to a pier that had boats docked on it.

"We're going fishing?" I asked confused.

"Not exactly, just trust me." Shannon said as we walked down the pier next to the one crowded by the boats, this pier only had one boat on it.

"What are we going to do on a boat then?" I asked as we walked down the pier, and was met by a guy.

"Here is our tickets." Shannon said pulling out two tickets handing them to the guy.

"What are we doing?" I asked as we had to walk up a ramp to the middle deck, then walk through the eating/snack area and climb up a ladder to the deck deck.

"We are going to go whale and dolphin watching, I thought you might like it since I knew you liked dolphins and whales." Shannon said as we went to the back of the deck so we could be alone.

"Aw, thank you Shannon!" I said hugging him, I love dolphins more than whales, Caylee loves her panda bears, their cute but I'm more of a dolphin fan.

"I thought you might like it, plus I packed us a lunch that I had them put on the ship for us, that's where I went last night."

"Your so cute, I just hope I don't drop my camera over the edge." I said as I went through my purse finding my camera.

"You won't, I don't know how good of pictures you could get." Shannon said as he leant back against the railing.

"I would laugh if you fell over the railing." I said as I went through my pictures deleting the ones I've already uploaded to my laptop.

"Last call for boarding." A guy announced.

"Do we need a life vest?" I asked as I looked down into the deep ocean.

"You afraid of falling overboard?"

"I'm just a little afraid."

"I won't let you fall overboard."

"If we do, I'm hanging onto you as a floatation device and you are carrying me back to shore." I said.

"Will do, just relax and enjoy. We're also supposed to see sea lions."

"Yay, we are?"

"Yep." Shannon said as he re-grasped my hand as the boat started leaving the dock. "You don't get sea sick do you?"

"No, never before, I've never really been on a boat before."

"I have dramamine if you need it, I am wearing a dramamine patch myself."

"Oh, you get sea sick?"

"Sometimes, I usually wear the patch just in case." Shannon said as I could see him turn a little red.

"Why are you so red?"

"I'm kind of embarrassed about it."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm allergic to grass."

"How's that?" Shannon asked turning to look at me.

"I got diagnosed with it when I was younger."

"Fair enough." Shannon said as an employee walked up to us.

"Excuse me, your lunch awaits." She said as we followed her down the ladder to the snack area, it wasn't anything big, it was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Cheeto's and cans of soda, there was a lit candle on the table.

"Thanks." Shannon said tipping her a little.

"I'll let you know when we get closer to the whales and dolphins." She said climbing back up the ladder.

"You went through all that trouble?" I asked climbing into the bench, I pulled out the anti-bacterial putting some on mine and his hands and my phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Shannon asked.

"Caylee, is it okay if I answered it?"

"Go ahead, I'll wait." Shannon said as he sat there happily, I opened my phone.

"Hello girly, how was your appointment?" I said happily.

"Hey, my appointment was good, the baby grew some."

"Aw, the baby is growing."

"Who's having this baby, me or everyone else?"

"You hopefully, so what are you doing for our birthday?"

"Nothing, I'm going to sleep like crazy." Caylee said as I smiled over at Shannon.

"Oh, Jeff didn't plan anything?"

"Nothing that I know of, how's your birthday?" Caylee said, which shocked me.

"Its fantastic, well besides having to work tonight. Shannon and I have been spending the whole day together. Tonight he's taking me out to celebrate some I think."

"Sounds fun."

"It will, what are we doing for tomorrow?"

"Are you home tomorrow?" Caylee asked.

"Yeah, maybe a bar be que inviting everyone over?"

"Would everyone even want to come over just for a day? I mean, their show isn't in North Carolina until the beginning of August."

"We can still invite them though."

"I'll make some calls, or if you can see them."

"I'll see most of them, if you want to call the Legend, Yuk, Kimo and Marty."

"Okay, thanks, Happy Birthday, I'm going to take a nap." She said as I heard her yawn.

"Alright, Happy Birthday to you too, you get some sleep."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up the phone and put it in my purse for no more distraction.

"We're having a bar be que tomorrow?" Shannon asked as I picked up my sandwich.

"I think so, I don't know."

"It'll be cool. How was her appointment?"

"The baby grew, it is so exciting, I can't wait until she gives birth." I said as I covered my mouth as I talked so food won't fall out nor would he be able to see it.

"It is exciting when the baby grows." Shannon said as we ate our lunch, and we went back up to the deck. We watched as we crashed into the waves, Shannon got sick, and we went back down to the snack area where the bathroom was. "I'm sorry, you can go back up and see the dolphins and whales." Shannon said as I sat down next to him on the bench and dabbed him on the forehead with a wet washcloth.

"I don't want to leave you though when your sick." I said.

"This is your birthday, at least go see one and get a photo, I will feel horrible, especially if I spent this much on it."

"I'll be back." I said as I kissed his forehead, I went up to the deck, I saw a couple whales, dolphins and sea lions, it was amazing and I took a few pictures of them, I went back down to Shannon joining him and showed him the pictures.

"So, besides me getting sick, did you enjoy this?" Shannon asked as I wrapped my arms around him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Yes, it's not everyday that I get to see a whale or dolphin." I said.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your birthday." Shannon said as he looked over at me.

"You didn't ruin my birthday, it was one of my best birthdays, it's always good if I get to spend it with you." I said as we sat there talking until we got back to shore. We drove back to the photography place picking up our pictures and then we went to the arena to do the show.


	48. Shannon's Birthday

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**3 Weeks Later, July 29****th****, Shannon's Birthday, MJ's Point of View-**

I woke up at 6 AM, we were at home today since we got a late flight home last night. I called his co-worker Terra (doesn't actually work there).

"Hello?" Terra asked, she was half asleep I could tell.

"Sorry for waking you, got a question." I whispered as I walked out to the kitchen.

"What? It's 6 AM?"

"I know, I know, sorry, is the surprise set up?"

"Yes, it was finished last week."

"Okay, thanks, will the other thing be there?" I asked.

"Yeah, my husband is going to bring it up there." She said before she hung up the phone on me.

"Someone is NOT a morning person." I said as I went out to the kitchen pulling out the ingredients to make pancakes, pans to make pancakes, and bacon. And then I dug out stuff for a cake for him, it had to be a big cake since there wasn't only going to be two of us, it's going to be like ten to fifteen people there. I went and dug out the other part of the present I got Shannon that I needed to wrap yet. "I sure hope he likes this." I said as I wrapped the small thing that went to the present. I went and put it in my purse for save keeping. I called Caylee because I know she has been having weird sleeping hours.

"MJ?"

"Were you sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah, why are you up this earlier?"

"Making breakfast for Shannon, would I expect you guys there this morning?"

"We wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Thanks, do you want me to let you get back to sleep?"

"Please, and love you."

"Love you too." I said hanging up the phone, I went to work on making the cake since that would have to cook longer. Once I got the cake in the oven, I went to work on breakfast. After I finished breakfast, I made his and mine plate setting them on his table. I poured us both a glass of orange juice and took them to the table. "You hungry huh Oz?" I asked as I poured some food into his dish, I then pulled out the cake putting frosting over it and wrote out 'Happy Birthday Shannon' on it. I put the cover onto the pan, I carried it out to his Hummer setting it in the trunk under his blanket so he wouldn't see it if he had to look in the trunk. I went back inside waking Shannon up, "Shannon, sweetie, wake up, breakfast is ready." I said as I shook him lightly.

"Do you know it's…." He said looking at his alarm, "7 AM?"

"Yes, come on now, I got plans for us." I said as he grumbled and rolled out of the bed.

"Your lucky I love you." Shannon said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Happy birthday sweetie." I said as I kissed him lightly.

"It's my birthday, you should of let me sleep later." He said as he followed me out to the dining room table.

"You can take a nap later, we have plans this morning." I said as I sat down and he sat down in front of his plate.

"Why did you plan them so early?"

"Because, it had to be this early, it couldn't be any later. Sorry sweetie." I said as we ate our breakfast. "I'll go shower if you want to sleep a little bit as I shower."

"Half an hour, good." Shannon said as he went to our room climbing back into bed, I went in taking a shower, I made sure I looked somewhat cute. After my shower, I went and woke him back up forcing him to go shower. As he showered, I went out to his Hummer and I climbed into the drivers seat looking at everything getting used to the thing, I've never driven anything this big, most of the time Shannon drove it, I only drove his smaller car and the four wheeler that Caylee and I bought. The garage door opened, and I opened my door to hear what he was saying. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you, we got to get going." I said.

"Where are we going?"

"Just climb in." I said, might as well drive it and get used to it.

"You've never driven a Hummer though."

"I'll learn, it's just like any other car, just a little bigger." I said as he shut his garage door locking it and opened the big garage door for me to pull out.

"Where are we going and do you know how to get there?"

"I know where we are going and I know how to get there." I said as I started backing out of his garage trying not to hit anything.

"I'm still pissed having to get up this early."

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you okay?"

"How?"

"You'll see." I said as I shifted gears from reverse to drive. I drove us up to his tattoo parlor Gas Chamber Ink.

"Why the hell are we at my tattoo shop, I don't work today." Shannon complained.

"You'll see, and look, Jeff and Caylee are here." I said as I saw Jeff and Caylee climb out of their car.

"Okay." Shannon said as we climbed out, I hugged them both tightly as I could, Caylee was carrying her gift for Shannon. "What is that?" Shannon asked looking at the oddly shape present.

"You have to wait and see." Caylee sang sung.

"Ugh." Shannon said.

"Let us go inside first." Jeff said as him and Caylee walked in, they were going to take a picture of Shannon's reaction.

"Are you ready for present number one?"

"What did you do to my tattoo shop?" Shannon asked concerned.

"You'll like it, Terra helped."

"Don't trust her." Shannon said.

"You'll like it, come on." I said as I opened the door and he walked in to his freshly redesigned tattoo shop, there was new everything, including equipment, Jeff and Caylee both snapped a photo of his face.

"Whoa, this looks amazing!" Shannon said looking around at everything.

"Told you." I said as I walked in shutting the door behind me.

"Terra, you helped with this?" Shannon asked looking at the only employee there already.

"Yeah, I had to boss." She said shrugging her shoulders, he went and hugged her, he then hugged me tightly and he went to Jeff and Caylee. Yuk, Marty, Jessica, Kimo, Terra's husband arrived with his other gift, Matt, Shane, Velvet Sky, and the Legend arrived a few moments after each other, Shannon was still looking at every single new thing in his tattoo shop in amazement.

"Alright, Shannon time for present number 2." I said.

"Open ours first." Jeff said as Caylee handed him the wrapped present, he ripped through the wrapping paper to a new helmet.

"A new helmet for my dirt bike, thanks you guys." Shannon said hugging them both, we were biting our lips trying not to laugh.

"And here's my second gift." I said pulling out the small gift in my purse handing it to him. He ripped through the paper to a single key, he looked at it for a little bit.

"What's the key too?" Shannon asked confused.

"Go look outside." I said as Caylee pushed him back.

"Let me get out there first to snap a photo of your face." Caylee said as she went outside and I was right behind him, Caylee snapped a photo of his face when he saw his new motorcycle I bought him.

"Oh my god, you got me a new motorcycle?" Shannon asked in shock.

"That's the picture I was waiting for." Caylee said happily.

"You were complaining that the other one was going to the shiz, and we all pitched in and got you a new one." I said.

"I even tested it out for you." Jeff said.

"Thanks you all." Shannon said as he happily hugged all of us tightly.

"Go ahead, take it for a ride, I know you want to." I said.

"Thank you!" He screamed excitedly, he jumped onto the bike and rode off.

"You did good." Caylee said hugging me.

"Thanks, you guys can go, unless if you want some cake or something." I suggested going to the trunk pulling out the cake, who knows when he'll get back from riding that bike.

"Shouldn't we wait until he gets back since it's his birthday?" Yuk said.

"He's too busy and happy with that bike, he won't care if I ran around this tattoo shop naked." I said carrying the cake and paper plates in.

"I'll care, and please don't." Caylee said, we sat in his newly redesigned tattoo shop for an hour eating cake when we decided to head home and that was probably where Shannon ended up. I hugged my sister and Jeff goodbye as the others were already long gone by now since they had other plans that day.


	49. Shannon's Missing

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**MJ's Point of View-**

I drove home a little mad that Shannon didn't have the decency to come back or pull over and call me. I pulled into the driveway, his bike nowhere to be seen, I pulled out my phone dialing Shannon's number as I walked into the house being greeted by the dogs.

"Hey doggies." I said as I listened to the phone ring, it went to his voicemail. 'Maybe he's at Caylee's and Jeff's place,' I thought as I tried calling Caylee.

"Hello?" Caylee answered.

"Is Shannon at your house?"

"No, isn't he there?"

"No, no sign of him, nor the bike, nor any sign that he has been here since we left this morning." I said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Have you called Terra at his tattoo shop?"

"Not yet." I said as I turned and looked out the back screen door seeing dark clouds in the distant.

"Well, maybe he went back to the tattoo shop."

"I sure hope he gets home soon, it looks like there might be a storm coming." I said as I walked closer to the screen door opening it to smell the air of a storm, you know the smell.

"MJ, he's smart and he'll know to come home before the storm even comes, he maybe stupid sometimes but he can be smart at other times."

"If you see him, can you just tell him to come home."

"Will do, call me when he gets home." Caylee said.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." Caylee said as I hung up the phone, I shut the door and Oz was looking at me with his big eyes.

"I shouldn't worry, he's enjoying his motorcycle and I know I was out riding my four wheeler everyday after I bought it. Shannon knows how to drive it too, I know that he will be home before the storm blows in. I should start dinner so it would be ready when he gets home." I said as I petted Oz as I walked by, I went into the kitchen pulling out some steaks to cook on the George Foreman grill, I pulled out the box of mashed potatoes, I love mashed potatoes but yet Caylee hates them to death, and I pulled out a can of green beans. I started cooking dinner but every five minutes I would look back out the window in the kitchen or the back screen door seeing if the clouds moved any closer or if I saw any lighting. I don't know why I'm so worried, Shannon is a grown man, he's just out enjoying his birthday present, I would be selfish if I gave him the bike and told him not to ride it. I finished cooking dinner, I put the steaks on the cookie sheet and put it in the oven to at least try to keep it a little warm and heat it up when Shannon got home, I noticed it got darker outside but it was only 4 PM, I went to the screen door looking out into the darkness of clouds, lightening going off every few seconds followed by a clap of thunder, it was lightly sprinkling and getting harder. "I should call Terra huh?" I asked Oz who was standing next to me, I grabbed the phone and walked to the couch pulling my feet up underneath me, Oz jumped up and laid his head on my lap. "Hey Terra, have you seen Shannon?"

"No, not since he left earlier on his motorcycle, why?"

"He hasn't been home yet." I said looking back out the door when I heard another clap of thunder.

"Oh, he's safe MJ, I'm sure he'll come home especially with this storm." Terra said.

"I hope so, thanks Terra, if you see him please send him home."

"Will do." Terra said as she hung up the phone, I set the phone on the arm of the couch and I started petting Oz, I heard the rain start picking up. I pulled out my cell phone, I figured just in case the electricity went out, I called Caylee.

"Is he home?" Caylee asked picking up.

"No, have you seen him?"

"No, have you called Terra and tried his phone?"

"I've tried his phone and I called Terra, he hasn't been there." I said.

"Do you want us to come over?"

"Would you?"

"I'll be there soon." Caylee said.

"Thanks, and be careful with this storm."

"Will do." Caylee said as she hung up the phone.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

I got off the phone with MJ, it is kind of weird that Shannon hasn't came home yet, he isn't normally out this long, he is usually gone for like 30 minutes at a time, and that's only if he is called into the tattoo shop or to do some work for the Hardy Show, he never would just go off without telling MJ, Jeff, Matt, Shane, or I where he is off too.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Shannon hasn't came home yet, MJ wants us to come over to keep her company, she's is very worried." I said as I got up from the couch and he got up as well.

"That's weird, even for Shannon." Jeff said as I went and dug through the closet for an umbrella for us to use.

"I know, so you want to go over there with me?" I asked as I slipped my shoes back on.

"Yeah, I don't want you and MJ alone in a house in this storm." Jeff said as we walked into the garage carefully driving over to Shannon and MJ's house, I handed Jeff the umbrella, he opened his door opening the umbrella, he ran over and I climbed out under the umbrella with him, we huddled together as we ran up to the front door under the umbrella. I knocked on the door a couple times, lightening and a clap of thunder went off and it scared me, Jeff held me tightly and kissed the side of my head. MJ opened the door, Jeff and I walked in, Jeff shook the umbrella some and pulled it shut, he carried it out to the sink letting it dry in the sink so it won't get the floor wet.

"Thank you for coming over here." MJ said as I sat on the couch next to her, and I wrapped my arm around her.

"No problem." I said.

"Do you know anywhere he might of went?" Jeff asked as he picked Oz up and started playing with him.

"No idea, do you think he is okay?" MJ asked.

"He's fine, he's just out enjoying the awesomeness of that bike." I said as the electricity went out.

"Do you have any candles?" Jeff asked.

"We have some in the garage, along with some flashlights." MJ said, Jeff pulled out his cell phone using it's light to find his way to the garage.

"I know your worried, but Shannon's fine." I said.

"I know, but I just like having company." MJ said, we sat there in quiet besides the random noises of lightening, thunder, the rain hitting the ceiling and thuds from the garage of Jeff trying to find the flashlights and candles. I know no matter what I say it will not make MJ not worry, I know that if it was Jeff I would be the same way.

"I finally found some." Jeff said walking in, he set two or three candles on the coffee table lighting them.

"Maybe have one in the bathroom." I said.

"I'm going to take one of these in there." Jeff said carrying one into the bathroom.

"Have you ate dinner?" I asked, Jeff and I hadn't yet either.

"No, I cooked a dinner for Shannon and I, but haven't started eating it yet." MJ said.

"Understandable." I said, I went into their kitchen.

"Help yourself." MJ joked.

"Sorry." I said, I went through their cupboards and I grabbed some cookies.

"Alright, I put a candle in the bathroom and the storm doesn't seem like it's going away anytime soon." Jeff said as he walked up to the sliding door.

"Your dumb for standing next to the door." MJ said.

"It isn't dumb okay." Jeff said as he went and sat down on the opposing couch playing with Oz.

"Whatever." MJ said, we sat there in the dark waiting for Shannon, we heard noises coming from the garage.

"I'll go check, you two stay here and have the phone ready okay?" Jeff whispered, he got up from the couch, he found a baseball bat in their closet, Jeff opened the garage door and went in. I pulled out my cell phone getting ready to dial 9-1-1 if I needed to.

"Why would someone want to break into our house?" MJ asked in a whisper.

"Sh." I said as the door opened back up, it was Shannon followed by Jeff.

"SHANNON!" MJ exclaimed running to him hugging him.

"Ow!" He said as she hugged him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got ran off the road by a car and flew into a ditch, the motorcycle was fine enough to ride home, but I got to put some work into it." Shannon said.

"You should really go to the emergency room to get checked out." Jeff said.

"We can't really go until the electricity comes back on, it's out in the whole city." Shannon said as I got up for he could sit down.

"I know some first aide." I said as Jeff went back out to the garage getting a flashlight, and MJ went and got the first aide kit they had under their sink. "What happened? I know you got ran off the road, but how?" I asked as Jeff came in handing me the flashlight, I sat on the coffee table across from Shannon.

"I was riding down the street, I saw the storm coming, I was going to turn around but the car behind me kept speeding up, I kept trying to go faster, he then lightly tapped the back of my motorcycle, he kept on hitting the back of my motorcycle until one time it was forceful enough to throw my bike off balance, I spun out and went flying into a ditch." Shannon said.

"Did the car stop?" Jeff asked as he stood there crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, he kept driving." Shannon said.

"Did anybody see it happen?" MJ asked bringing me the first aide kit.

"Yeah, it happened right next to that café in shape of the train." Shannon said, I opened the first aide kit, I shined the flashlight on Shannon's face seeing dirt from the ditch, he had a giant gash on his head that might need to be stitched up but I can just patch it up for now.

"What did you do after it happened?" MJ asked as she sat down next to him.

"Some of the guy employees to the café came out to see if I was okay, they helped me pull out the motorcycle." Shannon said.

"That was nice." MJ said.

"This is going to sting." I said as I started rubbing alcohol on the gash trying to clean out any dirt.

"Did you get a look at who was in the car?" Jeff asked.

"No, it was too dark and they had their headlights on so I couldn't see that good." Shannon said.

"Do you remember what type of car it was?" MJ asked.

"It was silver, that's all I know, I know the shape of it but I can't think of the type or brand right now." Shannon said.

"Guys, he just got thrown into a ditch, he might have a concussion." I said as I put a gauze over the cut and taped it on there.

"How did you get a cut on your face if you had your helmet on?" MJ asked.

"Tree branches and the eye shield thing shattered." Shannon said.

"Ouch, none got in your eyes did it?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so." Shannon said, I flashed the light in his eyes to see if anything got in there, and I didn't see anything, but I'm not a doctor so I didn't know what was out of ordinary.

"Does any other part of your body hurt?" I asked.

"My wrist and ankle." He said as I looked at his wrist and ankle the best I could.

"I think you just have to wait until we could get you into the doctors." I said.

"I made dinner, but I can't really reheat it since the electricity is out." MJ said.

"Don't worry." Shannon said, Jeff and I climbed onto the other couch, we sat there until the storm passed through and the electricity came on, which was around one in the morning.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Jeff said, we got up from the couch, Jeff helped him to his Hummer, and we saw the bike, it was mainly cosmetic work and I'm not a mechanic, I don't know the engine parts so I don't know anything. Jeff carefully drove us up to the emergency room trying not to get into another accident with all the rain still on the roads. We stayed with MJ in the emergency room until Shannon came back out from getting checked out. Shannon came out an half hour later, he had stitches on the gash on his forehead, he had a brace on his ankle and a brace on his wrist.

"What'd they say?" I asked.

"I sprained my ankle and wrist." He said.

"Tomorrow, you got to go to the police station and fill out a report." Jeff said. We drove MJ and Shannon home safely, we made sure they were safe and that everything was okay.

"Thanks for coming over you two." MJ said hugging me tightly.

"No problem, I hope you get better Shannon." I said as I went and hugged Shannon lightly trying not to hurt him, Jeff hugged MJ and Shannon, I grabbed the umbrella from their sink, and we were on our way back home. "Thanks for taking me over to be with MJ." I said as we walked back into the house.

"She's family, and Shannon is my family." Jeff said.

"Today was a long day, I'm going to bed." I said as I slipped my shoes off before I went onto the carpet.

"Alright, I'm joining you." Jeff said, we walked upstairs jumping in bed.

"I love you." I said as I pecked him lightly on the lips.

"I love you, and Sour Patch." Jeff said as he then leant down and kissed my belly.


	50. Jeff's Birthday Pt1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**August 31****st**** (Jeff's Birthday)- Caylee's Point of View-**

Shannon is fully recovered from his accident, he filed a report but they can't find the driver of the car since he can only remember the car type and color, there is so many cars that design. I woke up at 9 AM, my appointment was at noon. I took a shower getting into one of my new shirts, we went maternal clothes shopping for me to start getting used to them now. I went downstairs grabbing myself the usual amount of gummy worms eating them as I tried to start cooking Jeff his birthday breakfast when I heard him running down the stairs.

"Baby, how many times have I told you that you shouldn't be cooking?" Jeff said.

"But Jeff…." I whined as tears started rolling out of my eyes, "All I want to do was make you a birthday breakfast since you made me one, and I can cook, I'm not on my death bed." I cried out.

"I don't care, I'm not that hungry, we'll go to Panda Express after your appointment, okay?"

"Okay." I said happily, I have gained a few pounds since I'm pretty much in month five now.

"Why don't you sit down for me and I'll go shower up before we head to the doctors?" Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around me, surprisingly, as he walked with me to the couch. I flipped on the television to cover up what I was saying to MJ.

"Hello?" MJ asked.

"Is everything planning out okay?" I asked.

"Perfectly, we are working on it and we sent Matt to go get the guys." MJ said.

"Awesome, thanks for the help.

"Anytime, bring the baby pictures tonight, I want to see them."

"Will do, love you."

"Love you too." MJ said before I hung up the phone. Jeff came down in an affliction shirt and jean pants.

"Isn't someone looking hot." I said smiling.

"Maybe tonight." Jeff said.

"Finally." I said, I was never able to get a hold of Dr. Williams to ask him about having sex with the baby, so one month plus some without sex.

"Come on sweetie." Jeff said, I'm actually surprised how responsible he is about this baby, he never seems worried.

"I love you." I said as he helped me up some.

"I love you too and you too Sour Patch." Jeff said as he rubbed my stomach.

"I think the baby just kicked." I said in shock, I put my hand on my stomach as well.

"I know, I felt it." Jeff said smiling, we walked out to his car getting in.

"That kick was your birthday present." I said.

"From Sour Patch." Jeff said as he seemed genuinely happy today. We arrived and there was one other girl in there before me, she was at the very beginning because she was still skinny mini.

"We don't want to know the sex of the baby." I said.

"Right." Jeff said as he nervously started shaking his leg.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just worried, Adam hasn't been hanging around or messing with us lately."

"He has taken the hint okay." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Christina Hardy." The nurse announced, we went back to the room, I changed into the gown.

"I'm so fat." I said as I laid back against the bed.

"No your not." Jeff said as he held one of his hands on my stomach.

"Trying to feel it kick?"

"Yeah, what does it feel like to you?"

"Someone playing soccer with your insides." I said as a knock came to the door.

"Come in." Jeff said as Dr. Williams walked in.

"A little over a month now, what are we this month?"

"Month 5, pretty much." I said as he put his gloves on, I got up to the weight machine.

"Normal, now the fun part." He said, I got back on the bed.

"Their kicking." Jeff said happily.

"Good sign." Dr. Williams said feeling my stomach, he then put the gel on my stomach and was moving the wand over it.

"Whoa, that's our baby!" I said, it was fully grown pretty much.

"Yep, you want to know the gender?" Dr. Williams asked.

"No thanks." Jeff said, Dr. Williams snapped a few photos of our baby.

"We got a question to ask." I said.

"Ask away." Dr. Williams said.

"Would the baby okay and safe if we had sex?" I asked.

"Absolutely, it' s normal to." Dr. Williams said.

"Told you." I said in a sing song voice to Jeff, Dr. Williams smiled and walked out. I got changed and got blood drawn for tests. "Panda express here we come." I said happily, Jeff grabbed my hand and intervened his fingers with mine.

"I promised huh?"

"Yep." I said, we drove through the drive thru and went home to eat it. We sat at the dining room table eating when I got a text, 'It's complete.' I smiled widely.

"What are you smiling about?" Jeff asked taking a bite of his orange chicken.

"You got to wait and find out." I said as I started to eat faster.

"Your hungry." Jeff said, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I threw away my stuff and ran upstairs grabbing my camera. "Honey, what are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"You'll see." I said as I made sure the pictures of the baby was in my pockets. I grabbed a bandana, I ran downstairs covering his eyes with it.

"I don't like this." Jeff said.

"I do." I said as I led him to the garage, I helped him on the four wheeler.

"No way, you are not four wheeling." Jeff said.

"I won't crash and it's not that dangerous." I said as I handed him the helmet, he knew the rest.

"I still don't like it."

"It'll help to prepare for tonight." I said smiling.

"Wipe that smile off your face."

"Can you still see?"

"No, but I know your smiling." Jeff said as I climbed on carefully, I drove us over to his old recording studio, I had it turned into an actual building instead of a trailer with new electronics that are more up to date and easier to play with.

"Hey guys." I said as I pulled up to Shannon, MJ, Matt, Shane, Velvet, and a couple of other people I haven't met from Perowhy?xgen.

"Hey, you must be Christina." The one said.

"Yeah." I said as they introduced themselves.

"Hello guys, blindfolded." Jeff said smiling and still sitting on the four wheeler.

"Right, you can take it off." I said, Jeff took his helmet and bandana off.

"Whoa, what is this?" Jeff asked.

"Happy 30th birthday, it's your new recording studio." I said, he jumped off the four wheeler hugging me and rest of the guys.

"Now, you can write us new songs." The one guy said.

"We should let you guys get back to work on new songs." MJ said.

"You don't mind?" Jeff asked.

"Your birthday." I said as MJ, and I jumped on the four wheeler and headed back to our house, they had Shannon's Hummer.

"The baby is so big." MJ said looking at the photo.

"We can feel it kick." I said excitedly as I slowly pulled the four wheeler into the garage.

"Aw." MJ said, MJ helped me cook dinner.

"OOOHH, it's kicking." I said, MJ put her hand on my stomach, by the time we finished cooking dinner, Shannon and Jeff pulled in.

"We made a CD for the baby." Jeff said excitedly.

"Yes." Shannon said unenthused.

"Can we eat first before we listen to your music?" I asked as they joined us at the table to eat dinner.

"So, Jeff did you figure out all that equipment?" MJ asked as she ate at her macaroni and cheese.

"Most of it, but it will take me a little more time to get used to it and figure out what every button does." Jeff said.

"But this equipment is much better than the equipment he used to have." Shannon said.

"I made with what I had okay." Jeff said.

"Maybe you can do a new CD for the band." I said as I set my fork down.

"We haven't made one in like a year." Shannon said.

"Don't you think you should do a new one?" MJ said.

"Especially now that you got the new equipment." I said.

"That means I have to get to work on the lyrics." Jeff said.

"I'm sure you will write a good song." Shannon said.

"I think that we should get going." MJ said.

"Do you want to take some cake?" I asked I stood up and carried mine and Jeff's dishes out to the kitchen.

"I'll take some cake." Shannon said.

"You would." Jeff said as MJ brought out her and Shannon's plate, she cleaned off their plates.

"How many slices do you want to take home?" I asked as I opened the container to the cake.

"Just two slices." MJ said as I pulled out a knife cutting two slices out of the cake and putting it on a paper plate and wrapping it with tin foil.

"Thanks you guys for coming over." Jeff said as I handed MJ the plate with the cake on it.

"No problem, we'll see you guys on tour in a couple of days." Shannon said as we hugged them tightly.

"Love you!" I said.

"Love you too." MJ said as we stood in the door frame watching them climb into the Hummer and driving away.


	51. Jeff's Birthday Pt2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

"Now we can listen to the CD that we made for the baby." Jeff said excitedly.

"It'll be great." I said, Jeff went over to our sound system slipping in the newly burnt CD into the CD player and started playing it, I sat on the couch, he sat down and I cuddled up next to him, we listened to the CD. It was mainly them singing little kids songs, like the ABC song, Itsy Bitsy Spider, and Rain Rain Go Away, etc. "Good thing about this CD, we can use it when they are born as well." I said as the CD came to an end.

"I know, but I heard classic music or some type of music helps the baby be smarter, so we can listen to this everyday or put it on head phones putting it on your stomach." Jeff said excitedly.

"That was very thoughtful Jeff." I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Now, I think I owe you something." Jeff said as we broke the kiss, I smiled widely and I swung my leg over to where I was straddling him, I grabbed his hands intervening my fingers with his as I kissed him deeply. I let go of his hands, I ran my hands down to the bottom of his shirt pulling it up and over his head, Jeff rested his hands on my hips as I started nibbling at his sensitive spot on his neck as I lightly ran my fingers up and down his chest, I played with the bar in his belly button. He ran his hands up under my shirt grasping my breasts, I bit harder on his neck when he squeezed my breast roughly, I helped him pull my shirt up over my head exposing my pregnant belly and bra covered breasts, he ran his hands gently around me unsnapping my bra as I continued nibbling at his sensitive spot, he groaned when I bit hard enough. I scooted back some to slip my hands into his pants and his boxers slightly stroking his member as he threw my bra aside. "MM, Caylee…." Jeff said licking his lips as he massaged my one breast as he flicked his tongue over my other nipple, he lightly nibbled at the nipple and licked around it in ministrations. I started rubbing my hand up and down his shaft that is now fully hard.

"Jeff, your so big." I said as I bit at his neck, I started nibbling down his chest and stomach, I tugged at his belly bar which got him to escape a loud groan. I grasped the hem of his pants and boxers pulling them down letting his shaft escape the restraint, I started licking around his shaft, and licked extra around his tip, I enveloped his tip slightly sucking his tip, Jeff ran his hand through my hair, and down my back to the hem of my pants as I engulfed more of his shaft gently sucking it, I started bobbing my head on his shaft as I felt his hand slip under my pant hems. I removed my hand from his ball sac grabbing his hands pulling it out of my pants, I looked up at him smiling, I removed his shaft from my mouth and I started rubbing my hands up and down his shaft, he stopped my hand.

"You stopped me, I'm stopping you." Jeff growled out as he pulled me up and laid me down next to him on the couch, he undid my pants pulling my pants and underwear down. "Your wet for me." Jeff groaned as he pushed my legs open and he ran his hands up my stomach lightly resting his hands on it as he licked my clit numerous times picking up any juices, I ran my hands through his hair as I felt his tongue slip into my chamber hitting my g-spot.

"Oh fuck Jeff…." I moaned as I arched my back, he started pulling his tongue in and out, he ran one hand up to my breasts massaging it and he moved the other one down lightly circling it around my entrance before he pushed in two fingers into me at once, "Fuck Jeff….." I screamed in pleasure.

"Your so tight baby." Jeff growled as he slid his way up kissing me on the lips as he pulled his fingers out and roughly thrusting them back in. "Your so hot…." Jeff whispered into my ear before he bit at my neck, I ran my hands down his chest to his shaft running my hands up and down it as he started speeding up the pace of his fingers.

"MMM Jeff, I want you…." I growled as I sped up the pace of my hands on his shaft which got him to growl, he withdrew his fingers from my chamber sucking my juices off his fingers.

"You taste so good….." Jeff moaned as he lingered the tip of his shaft outside my chamber.

"MMM….." I moaned as he slowly forced his shaft into my chamber, he left it there for a few moments for I can get used to the size. "That feels so good…." I cried out as he pulled out and slammed back in slowly picking up pace.

"You like this?" Jeff growled out as he pulled one leg up, it bent over his shoulder as he started thrusting faster in and out of me.

"God yes Jeff, harder….." I said as I tried to meet his every thrust, he sped up the pace and it was hitting my g-spot forcefully. I grasped my breast with my hand roughly grasping it trying to ease the pleasure from Jeff's shaft in me.

"Fuck yes Caylee…..that's it, play with your breast." Jeff growled as he ran a hand through his hair, I grasped my other breast with my other hand.

"You like that?" I growled as Jeff started thrusting harder into me, sign that he was enjoying it.

"God yes, mmm…." Jeff groaned as I saw him lick his lips, I continued attacking at my breast to get him to thrust faster and harder into me. I felt my orgasm building up inside me.

"Fuck Jeff, I'm going to cum…." I groaned as he thrusted harder into me until I shuddered in orgasm and came all over his shaft, he then thrusted a couple more times in there when he joined me in orgasm and came inside me. He scooted down and licked up any excess cum from my chamber, he slid up and kissed me passionately on the lips tasting the cum on his lips and tongue, and I felt his hand grasp my breast. "I love you." I moaned as he pinched my nipple.

"I love you too." Jeff said as he pulled me up to a sitting position.

"How was that for a birthday?" I asked as I cuddled up next to him, I was trying not to reach over and started molesting his shaft.

"Very good." Jeff said as I couldn't resist anymore, I grasped his shaft sliding my hand up and down it. "That feels so good…." Jeff groaned as he rolled his head back against the back of the couch, I leant over nibbling at his neck. I felt his shaft hardening at my touch which was turning me on.

"Your so big and feel so good inside me." I growled into his ear as I sped up the pace of my hands on his shaft before I maneuvered myself in between his legs on my knees, I slid the tip into my mouth gently sucking on it.

"MMM….you want to go again?" Jeff growled as I still rubbed my hands up and down on his shaft as I took more in my mouth still tasting some of my juices on it and the tip hit the back of my throat. I pulled his shaft out of my mouth and worked at it with my hands more.

"More than you know." I said smiling up at him, I got to my feet and straddled him, I passionately kissed as I slid my hand between us rubbing his shaft. Jeff helped guide his shaft into me, it felt so good having him inside me again. I controlled the pace, I bounced on his shaft, I leant back to get better leverage, Jeff put his hand on my back holding me up.

"Oh fuck…..ride my cock" Jeff groaned, Jeff leant forward grasping a nipple in his mouth tugging at it, he massaged the other breast with his other hand.

"Jeff, that feels so good…..fuck yes….I'm riding your cock…." I moaned as I started bouncing faster on his shaft, I leant back up and Jeff held his hands on my hips to help me bounce faster.

"Your so fucking hot when your in control." Jeff groaned as he moved a hand to my breast squeezing it.

"MMM, am I?" I groaned as I ran a hand down his chest pinching at his nipples and playing with the bar in his belly button.

"Oh god…." Jeff groaned as I bounced faster and harder on his shaft having hit harder against my g-spot.

"You like this?" I asked as I nibbled at his neck as I started grinding against his shaft as well.

"Caylee….MMM…." Jeff groaned as I felt my walls start tightening and orgasm building inside me.

"I'm going to cum…." I growled as I started bouncing faster trying to get my release.

"Cum all over my cock….." Jeff groaned as he put his hands on my ass grasping it as I came all over his cock and shuddered in orgasm.

"MMM….I get to taste your cock again…." I moaned as I licked my lips as I pulled myself off him and got back on my knees running my hands up and down his shaft that is now covered with my juices and cum.

"Your too hot sweetie." Jeff groaned as I sped up my hands and I gently licked over his tip, he grasped a part of my hair as I began to suck at the tip.

"Are you going to cum for me hottie?" I groaned as I pulled his shaft out of my mouth and just fondled it with my hands.

"MMM, I want to cum in your mouth….." He groaned, I felt his shaft tense up under my hands and I put the tip in my mouth as I pumped my hands up and down his shaft and he shot the load into my mouth.

"Good boy." I said as I wiped my mouth smiling.

"How did that feel?" Jeff said in a whisper when I climbed up next to him on the couch.

"It felt so good, especially having to go a month without feeling you inside me." I said.

"How's little Sour Patch?" He asked as he put a hand on my stomach.

"Their fine." I said as I put my hand on top of his and put it on top of where they were kicking.

"It just feels so awesome to think their kicking and to feel it." Jeff said smiling.

"This little boy or girl is going to be just like their father."

"We should get to bed, we're back on the road tomorrow." Jeff said.

"Yeah, we should." I said as I got to my feet after a few moments, we went upstairs climbing into bed falling asleep.


	52. Caylee Gets Kidnapped

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE, BEEN RECOVERING FROM MY LONG TRIP TO HOUSTON TO SEE WRESTLEMANIA 25.......IT WAS AMAZING!!!! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE SO, AT LEAST ONCE OR TWICE A WEEK IF POSSIBLE. I ALSO KNOW THAT THIS IS STUPID AND I THOUGHT OF THIS AND DIDN'T THINK IT ALL THE WAY THROUGH BEFORE I BEGAN SO I'M SORRY THIS PART SUCKS.**

**September 15****th****, Caylee's Point of View- **

I'm now 6 months pregnant, or around there, we are in Birmingham Alabama for the ECW/SmackDown super show. Jeff and Shannon went to the arena since they had matches, MJ didn't have a segment so MJ and I stayed back at the hotel, Jeff insisted for me to stay back at the hotel so I don't have to walk so much since my back and legs/feet begin to hurt more. Adam hasn't really been seen lately and I haven't gotten any mysterious roses so it's a good thing because we don't have to worry anymore. Jeff and I got a two bed room since I've been sleeping in weird positions and always getting up like every half hour to pee and it causes Jeff to wake up.

"Less than a couple of weeks before your home alone." MJ said sadly.

"You'll be home every few days…you want to watch a movie?"

"What movies are on?"

"They have the movie Clue, haven't seen that in ever."

"I love that movie." MJ said as a knock came to the door.

"Housekeeping." A female said.

"This late?" I asked.

"A lot of rooms and a lot of wrestles checking out today." MJ said.

"We're on the first floor."

"They might of went from top floor to the bottom." MJ said as they knocked again.

"Housekeeping." She said.

"Could you get that, I have to pee." MJ said as she helped me to my feet, MJ walked into the bathroom, I opened the door to see Adam standing there.

"Ad…" I said as he lunged forward covering my mouth with a wet towel.

**MJ's Point of View-**

I went to the bathroom, I opened the door after I finished before I started washing my hands.

"Caylee, you want to order room service?" I yelled out, no response, I walked out to see the hotel door was shut, "Caylee?" I asked, I didn't see her on the bed either, I opened the patio door, "Caylee?" I asked as panic started sinking in, I ran back into the room and out of the corner of my eyes I saw a white envelope on top of the television, I opened the envelope pulling out a note.

'I said that she'll be mine and now she is, try to get her back now fuck-up. -Adam'

"Oh shit!" I said as I ran my hand through my hair, Adam kidnapped my almost six month pregnant twin, I grabbed my phone, Jeff's going to be pissed. "Pick-up!" I said as I paced around the room.

"MJ, what's up?" Jeff asked answering his phone.

"Adam kidnapped Caylee."

"He what?"

"Adam kidnapped Caylee." I repeated.

"How the hell did that happen?" Jeff asked.

"I had to pee, housekeeping came, she answered the door when I went to the bathroom, when I came out she was gone and he left a note."

"That bastard, stay there and start packing."

"I'm sorry, I feel horrible." I said as I started crying.

"Don't be, just be careful since your alone now, we need you."

"Okay, I'm still sorry."

"We'll be there soon, just focus." Jeff said.

"Okay, love you…" I said.

"Love you too." Jeff said as he hung up, that was the first time I've ever heard Jeff say he loved me. Why didn't I hear her scream or hitting anything? I know that the fan in the bathroom was running, but I think I would of still hear her scream. By the look of it, it seems as if there wasn't any struggle, plus how can a 6 month pregnant lady fight back? Maybe they hadn't left yet, I wasn't in the bathroom for that long, I went out onto the patio in search of any sign of them.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I just got off the phone with MJ, that bastard kidnapped my pregnant wife, I don' blame MJ in any way for this. I hit the lockers forcefully with side of my wrist.

"Stupid bitch!" I growled angrily.

"What?" Matt asked concernedly.

"I got to go" I said grabbing my stuff.

"Not until you tell us what the hell is going on." Shannon said as him, Matt and Shane had to hold me back.

"Adam kidnapped MY six month pregnant wife." I said.

"We're coming with, that bastard isn't going to get out of this." Matt said as they gathered their stuff, we were walking out of the arena when we were stopped by Vince.

"Where the hell do you think your going, you all have matches tonight." Vince said.

"Vince, now is not a good time." Matt said, I walked past Vince, yeah putting Adam on Raw helped the situation, now he went and kidnapped my wife and knows what he has done to her or my baby Sour Patch.

"I need to god damn know." Vince said.

"One of your god damn talents kidnapped my six month pregnant wife, any guesses who it could be?" I said angrily, I'm more angry that this actually happened but I'm more scared for Caylee and Sour Patch, I won't be able to live without them.

"Jeff, come on." Shannon said grabbing me by the waist and pulling me back.

"Sorry sir, we have other plans." Matt said, I sat in the back seat looking out the window just thinking of the worst case scenarios. We arrived to the hotel, we left our stuff in the trunk and went into my room, MJ was sitting on the bed crying probably from guilt, even though it isn't her fault.

"MJ, it's okay." I said, she jumped up hugging me, she sobbed into my shoulder, boy is she just like Caylee.

"What exactly happened?" Shane asked.

"Caylee and I were sitting on the beds talking, we were going to watch the movie Clue, a knock came to the door and a female said 'housekeeping,' we thought it was a little weird. I had to pee, so she answered the door and as I went to the bathroom, when I came out she was gone and the only thing left was this note." MJ said wiping tears from her eyes and handing the note over to Shane.

"'I said she'll be mine and now she is, try to get her back fuck-up. -Adam.'" Shane read out, I went to the punch the nearby wall, MJ stopped me from swinging my arm all the way through.

"We don't need you getting hurt now, plus Caylee doesn't like seeing you punching walls." MJ said.

"What's there to do? We don't know where he's taking her." Matt said sitting down.

"Let's stay here tonight just in case they bring her back." Shannon said, they went to dinner and came back to get a good nights sleep, I couldn't bring myself to go with them much less to sleep, I know they are worried but I'm terrified, I'm sure MJ didn't want to go but I'm sure Shannon convinced her. When they went to go to bed, I went out to the lobby sitting in a lounge chair, I pulled out a picture of us at our wedding and the prints of our baby (I took them off the refrigerator), I only hope their okay, Caylee is strong she can handle her own.


	53. Follow the Clues

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**MJ's Point of View-**

Shannon convinced me to go to dinner with them, I only ordered a drink and a side of fries, I couldn't eat, the guilt was killing me on the inside, I can't imagine what Jeff is feeling, probably helplessness. When we got back to the hotel, they wanted to sleep. Shannon and I were to crash in Caylee and Jeff's room with Jeff. I crawled into bed with Shannon, he wrapped his arm around me.

"Good night baby, I love you." Shannon whispered before he slowly fell asleep, I heard Jeff get up and leave. I closed my eyes trying to sleep, I got these images like video playing almost like a dream but your not asleep of a sign that said 'Welcome to Florida,' I then saw Curt sitting as if he was next to me, Adam was in the drivers seat and Zack was in the passenger seat in front of me, I also felt as if my legs and hands were tied together and something was wrapped around my mouth. I got up and ran a hand through my hair in disbelief. "Honey, you okay?" Shannon asked half asleep.

"Yeah, I just need to go for a walk." I said, I didn't bother changing out of my pajamas, Shannon won't believe me if I told him what just happened, I know Jeff probably would. I walked out to the lobby to fine Jeff sitting alone in a chair looking at two pictures, I walked up to him sitting on the arm of the chair to see the two pictures. "I'm sorry about this Jeff." I said.

"Don't be, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Jeff said more calmer than earlier.

"I can say the same for you. Actually, you might think I'm stupid for saying this, but I think I know where their at." I said, he snapped his head to look at me.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Me and Caylee could sometimes hear what each other are thinking, every time I closed my eyes I felt as if my feet and hands were tied, there was something in my mouth, I saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Florida' and she's sitting in the backseat passenger side because Adam is driving, Curt is sitting next to her and Zack was in front of her." I said, he just looked at me in amazement.

"That's phenomenal, I might actually need you then."

"Your not mad at me?"

"No, why should I be?"

"Because if I would of answered the door, she wouldn't of been kidnapped."

"You didn't know, plus what's to say that if you answered the door he wouldn't of kidnapped you? Let's just get on the road to Florida." Jeff said as he put the pictures up in his wallet, he wrapped his arm around me as we walked back to the room to wake Shannon up, we left Matt and Shane behind. We drove throughout the night trying to get to Florida. "Is that the sign?" Jeff asked as he pulled off onto the shoulder.

"Yep, from here I don't know where they are going or went." I said climbing out and looking around.

"Can't you control it, the thought thingy?" Shannon asked climbing out.

"No, I can only do it if she allows me." I said.

"Let's keep driving, I'll call Jay, he lives next to Adam." Jeff said as we climbed back into the car pulling back onto the freeway.

"You should try and sleep and see if you get anything." Shannon said.

"Hey man…it's Jeff…Yeah, long time no talk…got a question, how do I get to your house?" Jeff asked, I could tell he was trying to remember the directions. I shut my eyes trying to see what Caylee was seeing, nothing was working, I laid my head against the window with my eyes closed for an half hour when I saw the beach/ocean, I could feel them carrying me, she was fighting back, they carried her into this little shack building and tied her up, apparently I started moving just like her since Shannon woke me up.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"They tied her up to a chair in a little shack on the beach." I said.

"What beach?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know." I said, I was confused.

"Can't we call Jay again?" Shannon asked.

"We can." Jeff said pulling out his phone again dialing Jay's number putting him on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Jay asked.

"Jay, does Adam own a shack on a beach?" Jeff asked.

"I guess you can call it a shack." Jay answered.

"What beach?" Jeff asked.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Just because." Jeff said.

"Tampa Bay Beach." Jay said.

"Thanks." Jeff said hanging up.

"Tampa Bay here we come." Shannon said, as we drove I kept trying to see if I could see anything else, an hour later I closed my eyes and I saw Adam standing back with an evil grin, I read his lips, 'I'm going to do what I've always wanted to do, fuck you real slow.' He said, I could feel her trying to fight back, but he undid his pants and pulled down his boxers, Caylee was wearing a dress, he leant closer to her pushing her legs more open than they were, I felt tears coming to my eyes and he thrusted into her, I could feel the pain in my pussy as he did so to her, it felt as something ripped, I opened my eyes screaming.

"What?" Jeff asked glancing back at me.

"He's raping her." I said in shock.

"That bastard is going to die." Jeff growled, he sped up and we got there in a record time of 15 minutes.

"It's that building!" I said pointing at the building I recognized. Jeff parked the car, we jumped out running full speed to the shack, Jeff kicked down the door to see Adam standing there with his pants still down.

"Your dead." Jeff growled as he ran and tackled Adam to the ground, Shannon called 9-1-1, I untied Caylee, she jumped up hugging me and was crying into my shoulder, she was bleeding lightly, I walked her outside.

"I'm sorry." Caylee said wiping her eyes.

"It's not your fault, are you okay, how's the baby? I know everything." I said, Shannon and Jeff walked out, Jeff's hands were bloody, Caylee went and hugged Jeff tightly.

"I'm sorry Jeff, I love you!" Caylee whined out, Caylee stayed in Jeff's embrace until the police and ambulance arrived. Jeff climbed into the ambulance with Caylee, we made sure they got Adam before we drove over to the hospital ourselves.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff and I are in the ambulance on the way over to the hospital.

"Is Adam going to jail?" I asked.

"Yes, for rape." Jeff said, he held my hand, I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"Jeff, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I feel so dirty and a cheater." I said as we arrived to the hospital, we walked into the back with the paramedics, I changed into a gown.

"I love you Caylee, this wasn't your fault." Jeff said wrapping his big strong arms around me, I felt safe again, I dug my face into his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair until a cop came in.

"I need to get a report of what happened and I got to get a doctor to do a rape kit." She said.

"I was in my hotel room with my twin sister in Alabama, Adam came to the door pretending to be housekeeping, I opened the door, he knocked me out with chlorophyll. I woke up in a car couple hours later, we were in Florida. He drove us to his shack on the beach tying me to a chair, he then sent his two accomplices out to do something, he pulled down his pants and thrust into me roughly." I said, I didn't know what exactly they needed to know, Jeff tightened his fist in anger.

"Did he use a condom?"

"No ma'am."

"Does down there hurt?" She asked writing down notes.

"Yeah, I think I bled a little and when he thrusted into me it felt and sounded like something ripped."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes, how's my baby?" I asked crying again.

"I'll get someone to check, is Adam in custody?"

"Yes, the police cuffed and stuffed him." Jeff said happily.

"A doctor will be in a minute." She said walking out and a doctor literally came in within five seconds after she left.

"Sir, do you want to leave for this?" She asked.

"No, I'm her husband, I can stand this." He said grasping my hand intervening his fingers with mine.

"Okay, suite yourself." She said, she pulled the curtain around putting the leg clamps on, she pulled off some of Adam's pubic hairs, she sewed the part that tore, she swabbed for any STDs and checked everything else out.

"What about the baby?" I asked.

"Good news is the blood was from where he tore you." She said.

"Bad news?" Jeff asked.

"I haven't checked the baby, I don't see why or how the baby could be harmed." She said, she drew three things of blood, two for the rape kit and one for the baby. Another doctor came in to do an ultra sound, he said the baby looks healthy and that the heart was beating which was good.

"Can we go home?" I asked as I cuddled up next to Jeff as we walked out of the hospital's backroom, I was wearing a pair of scrubs since they needed my dress for evidence.

"Yes, whatever you want." Jeff said kissing the top of my head.

"First, I'm starving." I said as we went into the waiting room, I hugged MJ and Shannon tightly. We went to Panda Express, then we went to the airport getting tickets on a red eye flight to North Carolina. Jeff never got charged for battery on Adam, which I was happy about.


	54. Baby Shower

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**November 12****th****, Baby Shower, Caylee's Point of View-**

It's been two months since the incident, we all moved on, I still have a few nightmares, but Jeff reassures me he's in jail and holds me tighter. Jeff always made sure that there was a man in the house with me when he was on tour to keep me feeling protected. Kimo, Marty, Yuk (and Jessica), the Legend and sometimes Andrew took turns/shifts staying with me, I liked having Yuk and Jessica over, I always had someone to talk to. Jeff and I have been taking parenting classes, when he can't go I would take the Legend with me since he's been through the classes. We went to court for the rape thing and Adam got 6 years in jail. I've also been having my weekly check-ups like I'm supposed to and I always make it on a day Jeff is home so he could at least make it to that. I woke up today at 11, my appointment was at 1, it takes me longer since I'm bigger. I got myself out of bed and went to take a shower, instead I decided to take a bath in our Jacuzzi bathtub, I got out about noon to wake a sleeping Jeff.

"Jeff, we got my appointment today." I said.

"I'm up, you look beautiful." Jeff said smiling wide at me.

"Being mister charmer today, it might work." I said leaning down to kiss him.

"You go relax and I'll take care of everything." Jeff said getting out of the bed, he walked me downstairs, we had a bag packed next to the door along with the car seat. I sat on the couch, which is fantastic on my feet and back. Jeff ran upstairs showering and getting dressed, when he came back downstairs he grabbed my purse, a few bags of gummy worms (which I live off of) and his keys. "Alright, pretty mama." Jeff said, he helped me get to my feet, we walked out to his car and drove up to the hospital.

"In almost a month and a half we are going to be parents." I said.

"I know, it's wonderful." Jeff said as Dr. Williams came in.

"Hello again, how are we today?" He asked.

"Fine." I said, I climbed onto the scale, he said that I was a couple pounds on the light side but as long as the baby was healthy, the baby was fully grown now. We went to Panda Express afterwards and went home.

"Honey, I was asked to do the Tribute to the Troops." Jeff said as we sat on the couch watching the television.

"Okay do it, I know I would do it in a heartbeat if I could." I said.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm not that selfish and plus, I have the guys who can watch me."

"It's only three days, you sure?"

"Yes, do it on my behalf for me?" I said kissing him.

"Thanks, it means a lot." Jeff said.

"It really does, especially to those troops." I said, we continued watching the television for a little while.

"I got a surprise for you." Jeff said standing up and helping me up.

"This isn't good." I said, he walked me out to his car, he drove us out to Imag-I-Nation where it had balloons and all our friends and food, "What's this?" I asked.

"Your baby shower." Jeff said parking the car, we climbed out, I was greeted and hugged by everyone besides the men that stay with me. We played games like pin the tail on Matt since we didn't have a donkey, they had a piñata in the shape of Adam, we played telephone and we played the game Monopoly.

"Open your presents." Maria said excitedly. Maria bought us three Winnie the Pooh blankets, three Winnie the Pooh onesies, two bags of diapers (three different sizes in each bag), and a Winnie the Pooh baby bag. Candice bought us a Mickey Mouse jacket, a Winnie the Pooh jacket, and three pairs of shoes. Shane and Velvet bought a swing for the baby, John Cena bought a 10 pack of baby bottles, formula and he bought little baby hats. Matt bought some jeans, baby wipes, shampoo/body wash, and some food. The Legend bought a high chair, Yuk and Jessica bought a play pen, Kimo and Marty bought some toys for the baby, MJ and Shannon bought the baby monitors and a little of everything else.

"Thanks you guys, whoa this was a lot." I said looking at everything.

"This baby is going to be spoiled, we told you." Shane said.

"This baby will love all of you equally." I said, I put my hand on my stomach feeling it kick.

"Is it kicking?" Kimo asked excitedly, he was the only man besides Jeff who got excited about the baby kicking.

"Yeah." I said, everyone put a hand on my stomach trying to feel it.

"That's awesome." Marty said.

"Isn't it." Jeff said smiling widely.

"I still can't believe you all bought this much." I said looking at all the items.

"You'll need them." Candice said.

"Cake." Yuk said cutting the cake with the knife.

"Leave it to Yuk." Jessica said rolling her eyes, we ate cake, the guys went out dirt biking and four wheeling as us girls chit chat.

"Who's all going to the Tribute to the Troops?" I asked curiously.

"All of us, well besides you." Maria said.

"Obviously." I said sarcastically.

"Jeff was iffy on it." MJ said.

"He's going even if I have to fly him myself." I said as they all giggled.

"We better be called when you go into labor, I'm going to be there when that baby is born." Candice said.

"You won't, you'll have to wait until the Christmas cards next year." I said grabbing a pack of gummy worms that were on the table.

"I better see the baby before that." Maria said as she snatched a worm.

"Is it going to be like Michael Jackson kids, their going to have to wear masks?" Jessica asked.

"Yes." I said.

"If the baby looks anything like you it'll be cute…and Jeff, I don't know." Velvet said.

"We have to wait and find out don't we?" MJ said.

"Yep, what exactly do you do at the Tribute to the Troops? I know the concept, but maybe you could explain it better." I said.

"It's a three day trip, we leave Thursday night and come back Monday morning. We wrestle Saturday night, Friday and Sunday we do meet and greets." Candice explained.

"Aw, that sounds like fun. I want to ride in a tank." I said.

"Knowing the guys, their going to be shooting the guns." Candice said.

"Take pictures and video of it." I said lightly smacking MJ.

"Will do." MJ said.

"Call or text me every hour." I said.

"We aren't leaving for another month." Maria said.

"Still." I said as the guys pulled up on their four wheelers and dirt bikes.

"Time to call it to an end." Matt said.

"Alright, everyone start cleaning up this shit." Shane said, we loaded all the gifts into the car, the men drove the four wheelers and dirt bikes back, we females gabbed a car and went, Matt gave Jeff a ride home and I was in the bathroom, I'm surprised I didn't burst at the party.

"Caylee I'm home!" Jeff yelled.

"Now you can help me unload the presents." I said as I walked down the stairs, Jeff carried the large items and I carried the light items, we started putting the stuff away in the right areas and off to bed I went waking up almost every half hour to pee or shift positions.


	55. Labor

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**December 14****th****- Jeff's Point of View-**

We left on the night of the 10th to go to Iraq for the Tribute to the Troops which I love doing every year, I was depressed Caylee couldn't go, I know this meant a lot to her, just as much as it does to me. I hate leaving my nine month pregnant wife home especially when she can give birth any day and after Adam kidnapping her I'm more wary on her being alone, even though he's still in jail. Overall, I had a good time at Iraq, I shot some guns, went in a tank, I met TONS of soldiers, I talked to Caylee every half hour, sometimes more if a soldier was a big fan of hers, they talked to her on the phone.

"I bet you can't wait until we get home." Matt said looking at me, I was staring at the clock on my phone.

"Yeah, I'm counting the minutes." I said.

"Too long or too far?" Matt said.

"Both." I said, I was happy because Vince gave those that went to Iraq an extra week off work for Christmas.

"Just think, in a matter of 2 or 3 weeks, your going to be a father." Matt said patting me on the back, now that I'm going to be a father no more trips to Iraq and I got to be safer so I can see my baby walk across that stage at his/her high school and college graduation.

"You'll be an uncle." I said as I checked my phone again for the time, I got a text. 'At airport wit Yuk & Jessie.' Caylee said. "I thought I told Yuk to not let her out of the house?" I said.

"Jeff, relax, she knows what she can or can not handle." Shannon said sitting down across from us.

"I'm just worried for m baby's sake." I said, rest of the flight I looked out the window watching the cities below fly by.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

Over the last month we stocked up more items and bought any last minute things we need. Jeff's flight was supposed to land at 9 AM, I convinced Yuk and Jessica to take me even though they promised Jeff that I stay in the house, but I bought them breakfast at McDonalds, I was craving a McGriddle. We arrived at the airport at 8, I sat on a bench eating my sandwich peacefully, I got a few sharp pains, I was thinking it was nothing, I thought they were hunger pains. Yuk was running on the carousels and Jessica was trying to pull him off. I've been worried sick of all my friends over the last 3 or 4 days, I text Jeff saying that I was at the airport even though I know he won't be happy. After my sandwich was gone, I was still getting sharp pains, I thought it was cramps or gas.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked as she noticed me grabbing my stomach.

"I'm fine." I said lying to her, we sat here until Jeff's plane landed, I slowly got to my feet waddling over to the bottom of the escalator to meet Jeff, Jeff ran down the stairs leaving the rest to ride down the escalator, I got a really sharp pain that was sharper than the others.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked wrapping his arms around me.

"No, I'm getting these really sharp pains and I just wet myself." I said feeling wetness come to my pants.

"Oh my god, I don't think you peed, I think your water just broke." Jeff said trying not to freak out.

"No way, not now." I said.

"We got to get you to the hospital." Jeff said helping me walk.

"Where are you going?" Shannon asked.

"She's in labor." Jeff said.

"Here are the keys to the car, we'll grab your suitcase, we'll go to your house to grab the baby things." Jessica said handing Jeff the keys and he handed her the house key.

"I'm not ready to be a mother." I said as Jeff put me in a wheel chair, he ran pushing me out to the car.

"Yes you are, don't worry, I'll be there every step of the way." Jeff said, he helped me into the car, and he sped over to the hospital . "Come on do your breathing exercise." Jeff said as I started doing it, he parked the car and helped me into the ER entrance. "My wife is in labor." Jeff said in panic to the receptionist.


	56. Giving Birth

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**December 14****th****- Jeff's Point of View-**

We left on the night of the 10th to go to Iraq for the Tribute to the Troops which I love doing every year, I was depressed Caylee couldn't go, I know this meant a lot to her, just as much as it does to me. I hate leaving my nine month pregnant wife home especially when she can give birth any day and after Adam kidnapping her I'm more wary on her being alone, even though he's still in jail. Overall, I had a good time at Iraq, I shot some guns, went in a tank, I met TONS of soldiers, I talked to Caylee every half hour, sometimes more if a soldier was a big fan of hers, they talked to her on the phone.

"I bet you can't wait until we get home." Matt said looking at me, I was staring at the clock on my phone.

"Yeah, I'm counting the minutes." I said.

"Too long or too far?" Matt said.

"Both." I said, I was happy because Vince gave those that went to Iraq an extra week off work for Christmas.

"Just think, in a matter of 2 or 3 weeks, your going to be a father." Matt said patting me on the back, now that I'm going to be a father no more trips to Iraq and I got to be safer so I can see my baby walk across that stage at his/her high school and college graduation.

"You'll be an uncle." I said as I checked my phone again for the time, I got a text. 'At airport wit Yuk & Jessie.' Caylee said. "I thought I told Yuk to not let her out of the house?" I said.

"Jeff, relax, she knows what she can or can not handle." Shannon said sitting down across from us.

"I'm just worried for m baby's sake." I said, rest of the flight I looked out the window watching the cities below fly by.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

Over the last month we stocked up more items and bought any last minute things we need. Jeff's flight was supposed to land at 9 AM, I convinced Yuk and Jessica to take me even though they promised Jeff that I stay in the house, but I bought them breakfast at McDonalds, I was craving a McGriddle. We arrived at the airport at 8, I sat on a bench eating my sandwich peacefully, I got a few sharp pains, I was thinking it was nothing, I thought they were hunger pains. Yuk was running on the carousels and Jessica was trying to pull him off. I've been worried sick of all my friends over the last 3 or 4 days, I text Jeff saying that I was at the airport even though I know he won't be happy. After my sandwich was gone, I was still getting sharp pains, I thought it was cramps or gas.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked as she noticed me grabbing my stomach.

"I'm fine." I said lying to her, we sat here until Jeff's plane landed, I slowly got to my feet waddling over to the bottom of the escalator to meet Jeff, Jeff ran down the stairs leaving the rest to ride down the escalator, I got a really sharp pain that was sharper than the others.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked wrapping his arms around me.

"No, I'm getting these really sharp pains and I just wet myself." I said feeling wetness come to my pants.

"Oh my god, I don't think you peed, I think your water just broke." Jeff said trying not to freak out.

"No way, not now." I said.

"We got to get you to the hospital." Jeff said helping me walk.

"Where are you going?" Shannon asked.

"She's in labor." Jeff said.

"Here are the keys to the car, we'll grab your suitcase, we'll go to your house to grab the baby things." Jessica said handing Jeff the keys and he handed her the house key.

"I'm not ready to be a mother." I said as Jeff put me in a wheel chair, he ran pushing me out to the car.

"Yes you are, don't worry, I'll be there every step of the way." Jeff said, he helped me into the car, and he sped over to the hospital . "Come on do your breathing exercise." Jeff said as I started doing it, he parked the car and helped me into the ER entrance. "My wife is in labor." Jeff said in panic to the receptionist.


	57. Everyone Wants a Turn

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**MJ's Point of View-**

We just literally got off the plane when my twin sister went into labor, Shannon and I gave Yuk and Jessica a ride back to Jeff and Caylee's house to get their car. Shane drove Matt to his house, Shane was to call Velvet, Matt was going to pick up the Legend, Yuk was calling Marty and Kimo, I was calling Candice and Maria, and Shannon was calling Vince.

"Where's their stuff?" I asked as I was listening to Maria's voicemail.

"It should be next to the door." Shannon said as he ran back down the stairs from checking the baby's stuff.

"Hey Maria, you must still be on the plane, Caylee's in labor, get here ASAP." I said leaving a voicemail, I hung up and immediately called Candice. I grabbed the bag and Shannon grabbed the car seat thing.

"Candice, Caylee is in labor, get your ass here." I said hanging up.

"Chavo." Shannon said as we put the things in the backseat.

"Right, call the McMahan's." I said dialing my uncles number.

"Already did." Shannon said pulling out, we ended up right behind Matt and the Legend in traffic.

"Uncle Chavo, Caylee is in labor, get your booty out here." I said.

"I can't right now, I'll come see the baby soon I promise." Chavo said.

"Alright, but thought you wanted to know."

"Send me a photo through text message."

"Will do." I said climbing out of the car and I pulled the bag to carry inside.

"I'm going to be an uncle." Matt said excitedly and jumped about.

"I'm going to be an aunt." I said jumping about too.

"Will you two stop that?" The Legend asked smacking his son.

"Sorry sir, we're just very excited." I said giggling at Matt getting hit. We walked inside to see Yuk, Jessica, Shane, Kimo, and Marty were already sitting in the waiting room.

"Have you guys heard anything?" Shannon asked.

"Not yet." Marty said.

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?" Jessica asked.

"I don't care." The Legend said, we sat there twiddling our thumbs waiting for any news or Jeff to walk through the doors holding my niece or nephew. Jeff walked out within an half hour, at first he looked depressed and I automatically thought 'We lost the baby' or 'Caylee died giving birth'

"Well?" Shannon asked, he then started smiling and he pulled a pink hat from his pocket.

"We had a girl." Jeff said happily.

"Congratulations." We all said and hugged him.

"Can we see the baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, one at a time." Jeff said.

"I want to go first." I said, Jeff told me the room number and how to get there, he handed me the pink hat. Shannon took Jeff out to the cars to move the car seat over, I carried the bag with me back to the room. I lightly knocked on the door, Caylee looked up and she smiled holding a pink bundle in her arms. "Hey congratulations." I said walking into the room and up to her bedside.

"Thanks, who's all here?" Caylee asked.

"Matt, Shane, the Legend, Yuk, Jessica, Shannon, Marty and Kimo, we called everyone though, oh here's her hat." I said handing her the pink hat.

"Thanks for bringing me my stuff, let me put her little hat on and then you can hold your niece Ruby Ann Hardy." Caylee said as she slowly pulled the hat on over Ruby's blonde hair.

"Ruby Ann Hardy." I said smiling as I just wanted to grab her from Caylee, Ruby's eyes fluttered open.

"Green eyes and blonde hair, just like her daddy." Caylee said as I saw tears come to her eyes.

"She will be just like you, they get the looks from the dad and act just like the mother."

"True." Caylee said as I picked Ruby from Caylee's arms.

"Hello there little Ruby." I said as she stuck her hand out at her name.

"She is already responding to her name."

"She's so cute." I said I let her grab my finger.

"Thanks."

"I would stay longer to hold my cute little niece that I love, but there's others that want to see this baby." I said as I handed Ruby carefully back over to Caylee. I went to leave but everyone was coming in, Jeff leading them of course.

"Ruby opened her eyes." Caylee said as Jeff walked in.

"Aw, I missed it, I got the camera." Jeff said as he walked around sitting on the side of the bed taking Ruby from Caylee.

"You can't hold her yet little bro, I want to hold her." Matt said excitedly and anxiously sticking his arms out.

"Hang onto your horses, just snap a quick photo." Jeff said as Matt snapped the photo.

"She looks just like you Jeff." Jessica said.

"All the way down to the green eyes." I said, we each took turns holding Ruby, I even held her again, that was until it was Shannon's turn to hold her.

"I am not holding her, I'm going to drop her." Shannon said.

"Your not going to drop her, your arms are huge muscles." I said trying to hand Ruby to him.

"Then I'll suffocate her with all these muscles." Shannon said.

"Dude, I have more muscle than you and I didn't suffocate her." Matt said.

"Yeah, and I don't have very much muscle and I didn't drop her." Jeff said.

"Just have him sit down and hold her." Caylee said.

"Fine." Shannon said, he sat down in the chair, he put his arms out and I gently put Ruby in his arms.

"See, there's nothing to it." Kimo said.

"I didn't drop her." Shannon said.

"Told you." I said, plus I think he was happy because he was smiling widely, I think Ruby looking up at him with her bright green eyes helped him, she ended up falling asleep in his arms five minutes later.

"She's asleep." Shannon whispered a little worried.

"It's okay sweetie." I said as Jeff grabbed her gently from his arms and carried her to the incubator they had brought in earlier and put her in there safely not to wake her and Jeff made sure the blanket was tightly wrapped on her.

"We should get going." The Legend whispered.

"Yeah, today is a big day for you two, we'll see you guys later?" Yuk asked.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Caylee said.

"No problem." Marty said, we all walked out leaving the new parents to their happiness and their new bundle of joy. Shannon and I got into his Hummer to head to his house.

"When are we going to have our own baby?" Shannon asked.

"I didn't know you wanted one, much less this soon." I said in shock looking over at him.

"Of course I want a baby, at least one, seeing them so happy makes me want to have one even more."

"I would like children, but I think we should wait a little until little Ruby grows up some, maybe a couple months so our kid and her could be like a year apart." I said, I want kids, but I don't want one this close to my sisters.

"Okay, totally understand." Shannon said nodding his head.


	58. Tragic News

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Caylee's Point of View-**

Our friends just left, Jeff climbed into the bed with me and Ruby was napping in her little incubator.

"The doctors want to keep her a couple of days to keep an eye on her since she is early." I said intervening my fingers with Jeff's.

"It'll give us a couple of days to get the house ready and full nights of sleep, even though I just want to take her home now." Jeff said.

"I know, but it's for her health."

"I know."

"She looks just like you." I said as I moved a strand of hair out of his face.

"That's what scares me, she's going to be too cute."

"Conceded much?" I said sarcastically as we heard her moving about in her incubator.

"I'm just saying, I'm going to have to chase men off with a stick."

"I thought it would be a ladder."

"Ladders could do." Jeff said smiling, I pecked him on the lips.

"I guess she was an early Christmas present and an early anniversary present huh?" I said looking over at Ruby.

"Yep, and a welcome home gift." Jeff said as Ruby started crying.

"She's probably hungry."

"I'll go get her." Jeff said climbing off the bed and picking Ruby up from the incubator, "Are you hungry little lady?" Jeff asked bouncing her lightly in his arms.

"She's like give me my milk daddy." I said as Jeff handed me Ruby and I did what the instructions said to breast feed her.

"That's a sight I got to get used to." Jeff said as he sat back down on the bed.

"Well, we have the breast pump, when we get home, I'll fill up some bottles." I said, Jeff and I stayed the night in the hospital, we stayed up ALL night just watching Ruby and making sure she is okay even though her crying could wake anyone up, she defiantly had my voice and screams, she was loud. The next morning we were able to leave, but we made sure that they safely put Ruby in a nice incubator in the baby's room. We watched her for a little while.

"Bye Sour Patch, we will be back in a couple days to bring you home." Jeff said as we put our hands up on the window rubbing at where she is in the window.

"Bye Ruby, I love you and you behave." I said, Jeff and I walked out holding hands. Jeff and I went home to a quiet house, "Home sweet home." I said as I set the bag down when we walked in.

"Yeah, but it's not going to be home until we can have Ruby here." Jeff said as I went to the couch sitting down.

"True, what do you want to do about lunch?" I asked as he sat on the couch next to me.

"I don't know, sandwiches?" Jeff asked.

"Sounds better than that hospital food, then I can take a nap."

"I'm with you there." Jeff said as we slowly got to our feet making our way to the kitchen.

"What type of sandwich are you having?" I asked.

"Ham, you?"

"Peanut butter and jelly, classic."

"Very, I might check on the baby things making sure everything is in check for Ruby's homecoming" Jeff said as he put a slice of bread on top of the other.

"I'll help." I said as I put the peanut butter and jelly up. We ate our sandwiches, we checked all the baby supplies and furniture in the room, and we checked the baby food supply. We went into our room climbing into the bed, I plugged my phone in setting it on the nightstand. "This bed feels comfortable." I said just laying there enjoying the bed.

"It does." Jeff said closing his eyes, we both fell asleep until I got a phone call about 5 PM from the hospital.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mrs. Hardy, this is Dr. Regan from Cameron's Hospital the ICU child's unit, I was just calling to inform you that Ruby's lungs had collapsed on her earlier today."

"What? Is she okay?" I asked jumping off the bed and pulling pants on.

"Yeah, we were able to get a breathing tube in her, we had to make a slight incision in her chest to get to her lungs for a tube and we were able to get her lungs somewhat stable, we are going to have to keep her longer than a few days to make sure her lungs don't collapse again on her."

"We are going to be there ASAP to see her." I said as Jeff woke up.

"Okay, she's going to look horrible because she has a breathing tube in her mouth, a tube in her chest and tubes in her nose that is hooked up to an oxygen tank." He said.

"I don't care, thanks for calling." I said hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Ruby's lungs collapsed on her." I said pulling shoes on without any socks.

"Oh my god." Jeff said jumping up and pulling on a hoodie and switching his pants.

"She's hooked up to an oxygen tanks and has two breathing tubes in her, she is in the ICU child's unit." I said storming out of the room.

"At least she is okay now, did he say what is the aftermath to this?" Jeff asked following me downstairs.

"No, I don't really care as long as she makes it through the night." I said, Jeff and I drove over to the hospital, we ran up the three flights of stairs to the ward instead of waiting for the elevator.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy?" A nurse asked.

"Yes, how is Ruby?" I asked.

"She is fine now, her lungs are pretty stable right now, she's still in the red since it was a pretty bad collapse." She said.

"How long do you have to keep her here?" Jeff asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Until we think that her lungs are stable enough to let her go home."

"Which could be how long?" I asked.

"Well, anywhere from one week to 2 months the maximum." She said.

"What might be the long term effects of this?" Jeff asked.

"Well, she might have really active asthma." She said.

"Has this happened before?" Jeff asked.

"To a few premature babies yes." She said.

"Had any of them died?" I asked.

"We have had a couple but we have saved majority of them." She said.

"May we see her?" I asked wiping my eyes, she nodded and led us to where Ruby was laying in her personal incubator, she had tubes up her nose hooked to a oxygen tank and she had a tube in her mouth helping her breathe as well, there was also a tube in her chest that they used to help her lunges to start breathing. "Oh my god Jeff, look at her, she looks so helpless." I said.

"I know, we can't really help any besides pray." Jeff said.

"You can go in and see her, but you can't hold her." She said, we went in, we washed our hands and we stuck our hands into Ruby's incubator lightly touching her.

"Your going to give mommy an heart attack before you turn 3 day's old." I said letting tears slip out.

"Sour Patch is going to be fine, look at her, she is thinking 'Mommy, I'm fine.'" Jeff said, he was standing on the other side of her incubator, we were both holding onto her hand.


	59. Christmas Pt1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**December 25****th****-Caylee's Point of View-**

Sour Patch (Ruby) isn't home from the hospital yet, we have been going to see her everyday and we missed Matt's Christmas Bash, but they understood. Today we were going to take a few of her toys that we have up to the hospital with us, we wrapped them up so we can unwrap it for her, somewhat of a Christmas for her. We had a little Christmas tree that only had eight gifts underneath it, one for Jeff and one for me, then we had a gift for Matt, MJ, Shannon and the Legend underneath the tree that we had to give them, then we had two gifts underneath there for Sour Patch. I woke up at 7, visiting hours start at 9 so we want to be there right when visiting hours begin. I showered up getting dressed in black slacks, and a nice purple shirt, we were supposed to meet up at the Legend's house for Christmas dinner. I slipped on some flip flops as Jeff jumped in to take a quick shower, I ran downstairs cooking us each a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks for the cereal." Jeff said as he carried his bowl out to the table.

"No problem, do you think we'll be able to hold Sour Patch today?" I asked taking a bite of my Fruity Pebbles.

"I don't know, they said she's doing better."

"Yeah, we have to wait and find out."

"Do you think we should leave earlier than we usually do, well obviously since we have to have dinner with the family tonight, but should we leave earlier to help dad with cooking it?" I asked.

"I think Matt is going over there to help."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing, I'm just saying they might need a females perspective on cooking."

"You do know males could cook, and us Hardy's know how to cook."

"I know you do, I remember that one dinner you cooked for me on my birthday." I said.

"We should get going." Jeff said.

"Before we go, let's open each other's gifts."

"It can wait until we get home." Jeff said, we grabbed the six gifts for Sour Patch, Matt, MJ, Shannon and the Legend carrying them out to the car, we still have the car seat ready in our car in case Sour Patch can leave. We drove up to the hospital and took the elevator up, a lot of the nurses were wearing Christmasy scrubs and antlers or Santa hat. We went into the ICU area to see Sour Patch and Dr. Regan was in there.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Dr. Regan." I said as he continued doing stuff to little Sour Patch.

"How does she look?" Jeff asked.

"She's doing better, her lungs sound good and she is breathing better." He said.

"Does that mean we can take her home?" I asked excitedly.

"Not quite yet, just because she is pretty much in the green, I want to keep her in here a little longer just to keep a close eye and make sure that the lunges don't collapse on her again." He said, it's just for precaution, I mean when her lungs collapse the first time she was perfectly healthy and it just boom, now that she is in the green it can still happen again and I don't want to take her home and it collapse on her and not be able to do anything.

"Sounds good doctor, can we hold her today?" I asked, Sour Patch only had tubes in her nose from the oxygen tank.

"She's all yours." He said smiling as he left the room, I picked her up and a nurse rolled the oxygen tank over to the rocking chair they had in the corner behind me and Sour Patch, I sat there rocking back and forth holding Sour Patch, Jeff stood to the side of the chair holding the gifts.

"I brought her little Santa outfit to put her in." Jeff said as he dug into the bag that had her gifts, he pulled out the little red velvet dress that had white fur endings that you button up.

"May we put the dress on her?" I asked the nurse.

"Go ahead, it'll be cute." The nurse said as Jeff helped me put it on her and I ran my hands through her short blonde hair, Jeff pulled out white socks and the black shoes to match and we put it on. Jeff snapped a photo of her on my lap in the little Santa outfit and I snapped a photo of him holding her to show everybody tonight.

"Do you want to open your gifts Ruby?" I asked and she giggled and moved her one hand up trying to grab my nose.

"Here's one gift Ruby." Jeff said handing me one gift, and Sour Patch started trying to grab it. I unwrapped it to show a link of circles that she could put in her mouth or play with her hands, it had bells in it so when she moved it around it will make noise, she grabbed it from my grip and put it in her mouth instantly.

"Well, that's where I thought it would go." I said.

"You got one more Ruby." Jeff said.

"Why don't you hold her and open it?" I suggested, I stood up and let him sit down, I put Sour Patch on his lap and she was still amazed by the chain in her mouth, she just stared at Jeff.

"You'll like this one even more." Jeff said as he ripped the wrapping paper off, it was a stuffed animal Winnie the Pooh baby.

"What's that Ruby?" I asked pointing at it, Sour Patch didn't know what to do, she just stared at it.

"Just put it in her incubator, maybe they will let her play with it later." Jeff said, I carried it over to her incubator setting it down in the corner. "I think she might need to be changed." Jeff said.

"You want to help me change her?" I asked, the nurse didn't mind, one less diaper for her to change, the nurse is always in there just in case anything happens. The nurse told us where everything was, and we changed her diaper, she was too busy enjoying her gift, she shook it and was giggling at the noises it was making.

"Ho Ho Ho!" A males voice said, we turned to see MJ and Shannon, who was dressed as Santa, walk in, I bit my lip trying not to laugh at Shannon.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" I said hugging MJ.

"Merry Christmas, we got a little gift for a little Ruby Hardy." Shannon said, I picked Sour Patch up.

"Santa's here, and he's got a gift for you." I said as she ooed.

"She looks like she's doing better and that is SUCH a cute little dress." MJ said.

"Much." Jeff said as Shannon pulled out the gift from a plastic bag.

"Merry Christmas Ruby." Shannon said.

"You want to unwrap it for her?" I asked.

"If I can hold her." MJ said, I gently handed her over to MJ and Shannon unwrapped the gift, it was a glow in the dark worm that had a blanket to make it look like butterfly, and it also played music to help the baby sleep. "Hi Ruby, I haven't seen you in ever." MJ said lightly bouncing her.

"She might be coming home soon if she continues doing good." Jeff said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"That's wonderful, then I can spoil the hell out of her." Shannon said.

"Santa is not supposed to be talking like that." I said as Ruby goo'd and moved her fingers as if she was waving.

"Are waving good bye to me?" MJ asked cheerfully.

"Do you play peek-a-boo with her?" Shannon asked.

"Once in a while." Jeff said, Shannon covered his face with his hands and moved them.

"Peek a boo." Shannon said as Ruby giggled as Shannon continued doing so, MJ and Shannon hung with us and Ruby in the hospital until it was time to leave to go to the Legend's for Christmas dinner.

"I want a picture of Shannon as Santa and Ruby." I said as Shannon grabbed Ruby without a problem about worrying of dropping her. I snapped the photo, it was cute and she played with the fake beard.

"Alright Sour Patch, we are leaving you be good." Jeff said as he pecked her on the forehead and she grabbed some of his hair. "Hair, hair, hair." Jeff said, I lightly tickled Sour Patch to loosen her grip on his hair and she was giggling.

"Hair puller, get used to it, I might start using that." I said smiling as I kissed Sour Patch on the forehead.

"Hey, not in front of the kid." Shannon said as Sour Patch set her circles aside and she grabbed the worm playing with the blanket attached to it.


	60. Christmas Pt2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

We drove over to the Legend's house, Matt and the Legend had just finished cooking dinner.

"How's Ruby doing?" The Legend asked.

"Better, she's in the green to come home, but they want to keep her longer in case it happens again." Jeff said.

"We have photos." I said pulling out the camera showing them the photos, and Matt and the Legend loved them.

"I got gifts for her, maybe you can take them up there tomorrow." Matt said as he bit into the ham on his plate.

"Thanks, you didn't have too." I said as Jeff reached over grabbing my hand as we ate our meal.

"What other medical issues might she have with this lung collapsing?" The Legend asked, I put a finger up symbolizing one minute as I finished chewing my food.

"Well, she is going to have a scar on her chest from them cutting her open to put a tube in to help her breathe and she is going to have asthma for rest of her life. We might need to have an oxygen tank in our house until she gets older, not sure, depending on how stable her lungs are when we take her home." I said.

"So, just asthma?" Matt asked.

"That's all they said, that's all I'm hoping as well." Jeff said.

"Either way, she is going to be loved." MJ said.

"Why are you still dressed up as Santa?" The Legend asked.

"I wanted to be in the Christmas mood, and it was Ruby's first Christmas." Shannon said.

"She's not going to remember it." Matt said.

"So, we have the picture of it to put in her baby book." I said.

"That was a good meal." MJ said.

"Yes, very good." I said as I stood up and grabbed mine, Jeff's and the Legend's plates carrying them out to the kitchen as MJ grabbed her plate, Shannon's and Matt's plate, the men went out to the living room chatting as MJ and I washed the plates and clean the table.

"Shannon and I were talking…."

"I assume you should be talking if your married." I said as I scraped some food into the garbage can.

"Ha ha, we were talking about having a baby ourselves, what do you think?"

"I would love it, Ruby will have someone to play with and go to school with, our kids could grow up together." I said excitedly.

"How do you deal with seeing her in the hospital everyday, and seeing her hooked to those machines or that machine?"

"It's heart breaking, but I'm happy she is alive, I would rather see her hooked to those machines barely hanging onto life trying to recover rather than not living, that would be worse. It might be painful seeing it, it is to me, I wish it was me in there not her, but at least she is with us still." I said as I set the plate into the sink of dirty dishes she was washing and I started drying them.

"I mean, after the whole nine months, was it worth it?"

"How do you feel when you hold Ruby in your arms, even though she's your niece, but how do you feel?"

"I feel full of life, looking at her, I know she has her whole life in front of her, she is happy, she is so adorable, I can't help but to love her, she makes me feel all bubbly inside. Her little goo's and her little ga's, she has the cutest little smile and laugh."

"Won't you want to hold your own little baby doing the same thing? Yeah, your going to have to change a diaper, carry them for nine months and give birth to them, but you get to teach them how to crawl, walk, be there when they first speak and when their young enough you get to dress them in anything you want them to wear." I said.

"True."

"Jeff already told me when Ruby comes home and we take her to her first WWE event she is going to wear a Hardy Boy onesy."

"I know Shannon would want our baby to wear a Prince of Punk one."

"See, then you can make them wear a Las Guerrero's one. Talking about wrestling, how's your training? I'll be coming back from maternal leave soon and we can do it." I said as I put that plate up and started drying another plate.

"That's another thing, if I get pregnant the Las Guerrero's would be postponed again or be blown off."

"If Las Guerrero's don't work out, so what, we will just wrestle solely, I can go to ECW or you can go to ECW since that's where Shannon is and I stay on SmackDown with Jeff so we are separated on television but not physically."

"True, should I have a baby?" MJ asked.

"Your decision, I certainly can't have your baby."

"Why not?"

"I'm not having sex with your husband and staying with him for nine months."

"True, I wouldn't want to be with Jeff for nine months, he'll would want sex too, I'm not for husband swapping." MJ said as I put that plate up and MJ turned off the water grabbing a towel herself.

"What's going on here?" Matt asked.

"Washing dishes, you want to help?" I asked.

"No thanks, too much work for me." Matt said.

"Lazy ass." MJ said as she grabbed another plate.

"Hey! No cursing in my dad's house." Matt said.

"Sorry." MJ said.

"Actually, I came in here to make some coffee." Matt said.

"Is that too much work for you?" I asked sarcastically putting up my plate.

"Hardy Har Har." Matt said in a funny voice that got me laughing.

"You want coffee at 7 PM?" MJ asked confused.

"It will help us stay awake." Matt said as he pulled out the coffee can.

"Oh, yeah, what a busy day you had." I said.

"It was stressful, I had to wrap six gifts today." Matt said pouring the right about into the coffee maker.

"Why did you wrap them today is the question?" MJ asked.

"I could of wrapped them earlier, but you and Shannon were constantly at my house or I had Andrew over recording stuff for the Hardy Show or something." Matt said.

"You could of wrapped them in front of Andrew." I said.

"No, I don't trust that dude." Matt said as he poured water into the coffee maker.

"I'm sure you could of done it at night, I mean sleep is not mandatory in the words of Cena." MJ said.

"To a lazy person like me, it is important." Matt said.

"Lazy, you are." I joked as I put the plate up and grabbed a cup to dry.

"Well, these are my last day's to be lazy until you bring Ruby home, then I got to be mister hyper uncle."

"You don't have to be hyper, you just got to be less lazy." MJ said as she opened the refrigerator.

"Girl, you just ate, you don't need anymore food." I said.

"I know, I was going to pull out the pie for them to eat with their coffee." MJ said.

"I didn't even know there was pie." I said.

"Yeah, Shannon and I brought it over last night so we wouldn't of forgotten it today." MJ said.

"Smart idea." Matt said.

"I thought so." MJ said as the coffee pot started making weird noises saying that it was done.

"Do you two want a cup?" Matt asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to be up enough with Shannon." MJ said as she started cutting the pie.

"I'll take a cup." I said.

"Alright." Matt said as he started pulling out coffee cups.

"Caylee, can you go see if they would like a slice of cake?" MJ asked.

"Oh sure." I said as I walked into the other room where the three other men are sitting out and they were tuning guitars. "Do we get to hear a song today?" I asked joyfully as I walked further into the room.

"Maybe, if we can get our guitars tuned." The Legend said.

"Matt's making your coffee, would you guys like some pie?" I asked.

"What kind?" Jeff asked.

"That I don't know." I said.

"Cherry!" MJ yelled from the kitchen.

"Cherry a voice from heaven said." I joked.

"I'll share a piece with you." Jeff said, great, let's make me more fat, I'm still trying to lose the baby fat.

"Okay, Shannon, Legend?" I asked.

"Small piece, please." Legend said.

"Okay, Shannon?"

"Yes please, any size." He said.

"I have no idea where you put all that food." I said walking away.

"Well, for today I am Santa and I need to work on the belly." Shannon said.

"But your only Santa for one day, you could of used pillows." I joked as I got into the kitchen.

"It's for next year." Shannon said.

"Right…." I said walking into the kitchen to see Matt eating a slice with his hands. "Matthew Moore Hardy, get a plate!" I yelled.

"I wasn't going to take it out to the living room or anything, and I'm eating it over the sink." He said.

"I don't care, get a plate, it's not very respective." I said.

"Listen to her Matthew!" Legend yelled in and I could hear Shannon and Jeff giggling.

"Yes father." He said.

"You got burnt Matt." MJ giggled as she handed me a plate for Shannon and the Legend.

"When your done, you can bring out the coffee." I said, I'm being a mean bitch today, jeez.

"Yes mother." Matt mumbled with crumbles falling out of his mouth.

"Far from it." I said handing the two plates over.

"Thanks sweetie." Legend said.

"Where's mine?" Jeff asked.

"In a minute, I only have two hands." I said pecking him on the lips, I walked past Matt who was carrying two cups of coffee for him and the Legend, MJ was just now grabbing Shannon and Jeff's coffee, I grabbed my coffee and Jeff's pie.

"Thanks honey." Jeff said as he grabbed the plate with the pie.

"No problem, Shannon, why don't you be Santa Claus since your dressed as him?" I said nodding towards the tree that had all the gifts that everyone bought and brought with them underneath it, I sipped my coffee.

"May we eat and relax a little?" Shannon asked.

"I think the Grinch Who Stole Christmas or Home Alone might be on." Matt said flipping on the television.

"I haven't seen either one in a long time." MJ said.

"Which one should we watch?" Matt asked.

"Legend should decide." I said as I sat on the arm of the chair next to Jeff.

"Grinch Who Stole Christmas, that is a classic and everyone will enjoy it." He said.

"Grinch it is." Matt said.

"It looks like Matt in the morning." I giggled before I sipped more of my coffee.

"But I look sexier though." Matt said.

"Keep dreaming." I said as Jeff rubbed my back and rested the empty plate on his lap and Shannon put his plate on the table.

"Thanks Legend for having us for dinner." MJ said as she snuggled up to Shannon, "Dude, your beard is itchy." MJ said clawing at the fake beard.

"Why don't you just take that off?" The Legend asked.

"Because…" Shannon said, I leant over wrapping my arm around Jeff's shoulder and I nestled my head against his.

"Your quiet." I whispered against his red hair, he dyed it for the season.

"I just wish Sour Patch was here." He whispered back, I moved the plate and moved to sitting on his lap.

"She is, in here." I said poking his chest where his heart is supposed to be.

"May we go back to the hospital tonight?" Jeff asked running his hand through my hair.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Apparently if I asked, do you want to see my room?"

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" Matt asked.

"Your ugly face." I said.

"It's Christmas, do we really need these sarcastic remarks?" The Legend asked.

"Sorry dad." I said, I got up and I went over hugging the Legend and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay sweetie." The Legend said.

"I'm going to go show her my room." Jeff said standing up and grabbed my hand.

"If your not back in fifteen minutes, we are going to come bang on your door." Shannon said.

"Shannon Brian Moore! Christmas Spirit!" The Legend said.

"Sorry." Shannon said, I bit my lip trying not to laugh. Jeff led me back to his room, he opened it and looked like an average teen boy room, football trophies, medals, posters of art work he drew, and wrestling things.

"My old room, I rarely come in here, I'm surprised my dad keeps my room in tip top shape." He said as he started looking at some of the action figures he collected.

"Yeah, do you come in here often?" I asked as I jumped onto his bed, "Whoa, water bed!" I said as I wasn't expecting that.

"I love water beds, we should get one, sex is better on water beds." Jeff said climbing onto the bed next to me.

"This will be the last time I will ever be in a teen room, I doubt Ruby would let me into her room when she gets into high school." I said looking over at Jeff who's laying right next to me, we were head to head.

"She will, I doubt she will let me in with her dealing with boys, becoming a woman and everything, she's not going to want to talk to me about that stuff."

"Just being in this room just wants me to take her home, I wonder how she is going to turn out." I thought out loud.

"She's got my look."

"That doesn't mean go dying her hair like red." I said flicking his hair.

"About dying hair, you need to redo your tips." Jeff said looking over at me.

"I am thinking at doing just the bottom of it, the bottom layer so it is different than MJ's."

"It'll be for the best, you know how Matt's room is across the hall?" Jeff said pointing to the closed room across the hall.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I remember when we were younger, my dad used to get pissed because every Christmas Eve we would sleep with our doors open, we were write a note, then we would slide it across the hall with a pen and giggle uncontrollably."

"What did you talk about?"

"Anything and everything normal kids and brothers talked about."

"You have the wooden floor to do so, we have a lot of carpet in our house, so it will be harder for our kids to do so."

"Plus, we would be upstairs and won't have to hear it." Jeff said as we heard a slight knock on the door.

"Is it ok if I come in?" Matt asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Dad sure keeps our rooms intact." Matt said.

"Yeah." Jeff said as Matt shook the bed as he walked around it looking at all the things Jeff had.

"Memories are filled in this room." Matt said stopping and picking up the photo of the two of them when they played football.

"Should I leave so you can recollect your memories?" I asked sitting up.

"No, I was just coming back to tell you that we were going to open presents." Matt said setting down the photo frame.

"Okay, we are coming." Jeff said easily getting up from his bed, I tried to get up but I could not get off this water bed if I tried.

"I can't get up!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, water beds are usually hard to get off the first few times you get off until you get the hang of it." Jeff said grabbing my hand pulling me up into his embrace.

"Now I'm leaving." Matt said looking at us deep in eye contact and smiling.

"Right behind you." I said as I kissed Jeff lightly scraping his bottom lip.


	61. Christmas Pt3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Taylor's Point of View-**

We walked back out to the living room, Shannon had already handed the Legend and MJ their presents from him, then when we got out there I sat on Jeff's lap and Matt sat on the opposite side of the couch of MJ.

"Your presents, for you and for you and for you." Shannon said handing Matt, Jeff and I.

"Thanks Shannon." I said as Shannon started separating the other gifts. The Legend got a book of popular country song music for him to start practicing on his guitar, well at least it gives the Legend something to do. Matt got two bottles of Grey Goose since Matt always ends up running though them since he always has a get together like every weekend. Jeff got new paints and easels for him to do his paintings, which I've been wanting to see him do. MJ and I got matching ruby heart shaped necklaces, MJ got earrings to match, I didn't care since I don't wear earrings as much as I used to. "How much was this?" I asked as Jeff helped put the necklace on me, now I've got loads of necklace from these men.

"It's Christmas, it doesn't matter the price." Shannon said.

"Alright, Shannon sit down, you guys are going to open our gifts." Jeff said as he pushed me off and he handed out our gifts. We made a scrapbook of Jeff, and Matt growing up, along with a few pictures thrown in there of Shannon and Gregory, then there is pictures in there of us in the present days like from our weddings, the VERY last page was pictures we recently got developed of us and Ruby, and a picture of the Legend holding Ruby for the Legend to keep so he can keep and look at his kids. Matt, we got him a year supply of spray tan since he always ends up going through so much and that was the only thing we thought of. Shannon, we got him a new electric guitar and we got MJ free year lessons for dancing classes, she has been talking about wanting to learn how to hip hop dance recently, stupid gifts but we got what they said they wanted or needed.

"Do you know how much I've been wanting to do these classes?" MJ asked hugging us.

"You know how long it must of taken them to do this scrapbook?" The Legend asked looking at the pages very observant, he was only like ten pages in.

"My gifts!" Matt said getting up and handing out his gifts, he got everyone his new WWE t-shirt and wallet sized photos of himself.

"Thanks bro, what we really need." Jeff said pulling out his wallet putting the photo in it.

"Just in case you forgot what I looked like." Matt said.

"Like that would be hard since your face is so ugly to forget." I said when I notice the Legend looked up giving me a dirty look, "Sorry dad." I said sheepishly.

"My presents last, Matt could you get those?" The Legend asked pointing to the gifts, Matt handed them out, he even got me and MJ gifts.

"Aw, dad you didn't have too." I said as Matt held out my gift, I didn't grab it.

"You and MJ are my daughters now." He said as he went back to the scrapbook observing every detail of it. I grabbed the gift, I felt horrible taking the gift since the Legend should be saving his money. I waited until all the gifts were handed out, I nervously opened the gift, Jeff, Matt and Shannon each got $50 Visa cards, MJ and I each got a bottle of the Fantasy perfume and the Shania Twain perfume, I started choking when I saw it, Jeff started hitting me hard against the back.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"This must have been expensive as heck." I said trying to look at the price tag that the Legend had already took off.

"Don't try looking at the price tag or try to pay me back." The Legend said thinking my mind.

"I didn't give everyone my gifts." MJ said getting up.

"They weren't under the tree." Shannon said.

"I left them in garage, with a little help with the Legend, this is going to mean more to Matt, Jeff and Shannon, Caylee and the Legend got something else." MJ said, we all looked confused. "Just follow me." She said, we all got up setting our things to the side, we followed her out to the garage and she cleaned up their old trampoline, 'It's actually a new one, but I'm not telling them that.' She thought, I chuckled.

'Nice move.' I thought as I hooked arms with her.

"Is this the old one we used in the backyard?" Matt asked.

"Same one." The Legend said.

"Let's pull this thing out of here." Jeff said as it took the three men to push it out, the Legend, MJ and I just watched them and the three of them climbed on.

"You three shouldn't be on there together, your not teenagers anymore!" The Legend said.

"It won't break dad." Jeff said.

"It is kind of crowded on here." Shannon said climbing off, we played on that trampoline for hours, we even dragged the Legend on there even though he didn't want to get involved, but he only trusted to be on there with me or MJ. We jumped until it got too dark outside to even see the trampoline.

"We should get going." Jeff said.

"Why don't you guys each take some leftovers?" The Legend asked.

"I'm all over that." Matt said.

"Who was surprised about that?" I asked in a whisper, we walked inside, we separated the left over food for everyone to each get some, we made sure the Legend had the most though.

"Thanks for all the gifts." I said as I made my way around giving everyone hugs.

"Your welcome, here are the gifts for little Ruby." Matt said.

"Wait, I got something for that kid." The Legend said as he went inside, we started putting the gifts in the back seat. "I dug this out, it was a quilt Jeff slept with non stop when he was a kid." The Legend said carrying out this blanket, it was tiny enough for her but big enough to keep her warm.

"Dad, where'd you find this?" Jeff asked holding it, Shannon and MJ were just staring at the blanket.

"It was in your baby box buried in the garage, you might want to wash it first though." The Legend said.

"It's cute." MJ said.

"It is very cute, thanks daddy." I said hugging the elder man.

"Yeah, thanks dad." Jeff said, we said our goodbyes and I love you to everyone, we hugged everyone. Jeff and I went back up to the hospital, we took up the presents and blanket, Ruby was asleep so we wrapped the blanket around her not waking her up. We unwrapped the gifts Matt got her, he got her a little rattle and a floor mat play toy.

"Your back." The nurse said.

"Yeah, we got a couple more gifts for her." I said.

"That blanket is really cute." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Jeff said.

"Would you guys like to take her home, just for the night and bring her back tomorrow morning?" The nurse asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked excitedly.

"My Christmas gift to you." She said.

"I'll go pull the car around." Jeff said leaving carrying a few of her things.

"Anything special we need to know?" I asked.

"She should be able to breath by herself on the way home, when you get home, you put this in like this…." She said explaining the tube, and the oxygen tank to me, she is still on oxygen since her lungs are still somewhat weak and small. Jeff came back up with her car seat carrier, we picked her up gently nestling her into the car seat, she moved slightly, she didn't cry or anything, I carried Ruby and Jeff carried the oxygen tank. I sat in the back seat with Ruby gently running my finger over her exposed face, she was wearing her little pink hat from the hospital, she was wrapped up in the Winnie the Pooh blanket and the blanket the Legend gave her.

"She okay?" Jeff asked looking back in the rearview mirror.

"She's sound asleep." I said as we made it home, I grabbed her bags and grabbed her as Jeff took the tank up the stairs, I tried not to wake her up, I moved her over to her crib laying her on her back, I turned on her chandler thing with music as I made sure she was tightly tucked in, I taught Jeff how to hook the tubes up on her.

"First night home." Jeff said as we looked down at her sleeping in the crib.

"But she goes back tomorrow." I said.

"But at least she's home." Jeff said, a Christmas present for us. We stayed up that night watching her sleep just in case she stopped breathing or anything.


	62. Christmas Pt4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**MJ's Point of View-**

Shannon and I went home, we put the left over food in the refrigerator.

"That was a good day." Shannon said.

"I have another gift for you." I said.

"What is it?"

"I talked with Caylee, I want to go with this idea of having a baby," I said nervously, he excitedly picked me up my feet, I looked down into his crystal blue eyes.

"Let's start tonight baby!" Shannon said, I leant down and kissed him.

"First, you got to get out of this Santa outfit, it isn't a turn on." I said as he set me down, he went into the bedroom getting down to his boxers.

"Better?" Shannon asked.

"Much."

"Now your overdress, come on." Shannon said dragging me back to our room, he shoved me down onto our bed, he leant over grabbing the belt that went with his Santa suit tying my hands together.

"What the?" I asked.

"Better for me." He said smiling.

"How are you going to get my bra or shirt off?" I asked.

"Right, I can just rip it off." Shannon said as he ripped them off me, they left marks on me where they tore.

"Your buying me new shirt and bra."

"That's the least of my worries." Shannon said kissing me, he moved down my neck nibbling at my sensitive spots, I moaned when he bit hard enough.

"MMM…Shannon…." I said as he started flicking his tongue over my nipple, lightly biting down on it and licking where he bit it as he roughly massaged the other one, I moved my hands down sliding a couple fingers into his boxers slightly stoking his member, he bit harder on my other nipple, his member getting harder at my touch. He grabbed my arms and moved them above my head.

"That's why I tied them together." Shannon growled as he got off the bed in search of another belt or something, he grabbed another belt and tied my the belt holding my hands together to the bed post. "Much better." Shannon said.

"Torturing me." I said, he smiled happily, he ran his hands down my side to my pants pulling them down, I didn't wear any underwear today.

"MMM, no underwear." Shannon said tossing my pants aside, ran his gently up my legs to my inner thighs, he slightly pushed my legs apart running his tongue gently over my clit.

"Shannon, fuck!" I said as I fought against the belts trying to get them free, he licked more faster and he thrusted a finger into me as he continued his torture against my clit with his tongue. "MMM Shannon…." I moaned as I arched my back, he then thrusted in another finger speeding up the pace of his tongue and fingers. "Fuck Shannon, I want you…." I said as he stopped licking me, still thrusting his fingers in and out of me, he started flicking his tongue over my nipples again and lightly biting down on them. He pulled down his boxers, "Finally!" I yelled out as he started slowing his fingers and pulled them out putting them in his mouth.

"You taste so good…." Shannon groaned as he kissed me on the lips tasting my juices on his lips, he thrusted into me, I whimpered into his lips as he pulled out and thrusted harder into me, I wrapped my legs around his torso, he leant down nibbling at my sensitive spots.

"Harder Shannon…" I moaned as he started thrusting more fast and harder into me hitting my g-spot.

"Your so hot….." Shannon whispered as he bit lightly at my neck when I felt his shaft hit harder against my g-spot and my breath got caught in my throat. Shannon started speeding up his thrusts, he nibbled at my nipples as I groaned from pleasure.

"MMM Shannon…..that's it!" I moaned as Shannon reached the pace I've enjoyed. I felt my orgasm coming. "I'm going to cum…." I groaned as he started thrusting faster until I shuddered into orgasm, my hands fighting against the belts, I came all over his shaft, he continued thrusting into me forcefully until he shot his load.

"I love you." Shannon said as I felt his shaft start going limp inside me.

"I love you too, but can you untie me?" I asked looking up at the belts holding my hands.

"I will." Shannon said as he pulled out of me and slither up my body, he straddled my neck, and I was able to put my lips around the tip of his shaft gently sucking on it and running my tongue around it. "You keep doing that, I might have to keep these belts on and go again."

"Like you'll complained." I mumbled out from sucking his shaft and I felt my hands come free.

"Merry Christmas." Shannon said slithering down and kissing me.

"Merry Christmas." I said back.

"When would you know?"

"A month, doesn't me we can't have sex still." I said as I moved my hands getting used to them being free.

"Sweet!" Shannon said.

"Your such a reject, but I love you." I said as we laid there until we fell asleep.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff and I stayed up watching Ruby sleep, we sat on the rocking chair, I sat on his lap and we took turns walking over to her crib and we rested our hand on her stomach to feel to see if she was still breathing.

"You know, we are very protective of her." Jeff said as he started rocking the chair, I was leaning against his rock hard body.

"It's the matter of her life and death." I said as we heard her start moving about and she started whining. "Aw, what's the matter Ruby?" I asked as I got up and Jeff got up as well, we walked over to her crib.

"Maybe she's hungry." Jeff suggested, I picked her up and carried her over to the rocking chair, Jeff rolled the oxygen tank over, I started breast feeding her and she was happy, Jeff left to use the bathroom. After she finished drinking the milk, I rocked her some but she wasn't going back to sleep.

"You want to play?" I asked as she raised her one hand, I grabbed her stuffed animal Winnie the Pooh and she grabbed it. Jeff walked in carrying two things of gummy worms, we had left over ones from my pregnancy.

"Is she asleep?"

"No, you want to hold her?" I asked as he set the gummy worms down on the dresser.

"Absolutely, give me my little Sour Patch." Jeff said as he happily took Ruby, he sat back down in the rocking chair, he was purely happy holding his little daughter in his arms, he played peek a boo with a little, she giggled and she swung her little Winnie the Pooh bear a little. Jeff rocked her and hummed her the lullaby that his mom hummed to him when he was younger, Ruby fell asleep death gripping the Winnie the Pooh bear. "She's defiantly going to love her Winnie the Pooh." Jeff said as he moved her to her crib moving the blanket the Legend gave us over her, she had SO many blankets, we designated each one. We watched her sleep, she woke up a couple more times either to be changed and just because, sometimes babies wake up crying and doesn't need anything. At noon the next day, we decided we should take her back up to the hospital.

"How was she last night?" The nurse asked.

"She seemed fine, she didn't stop breathing, she cried when she was hungry and when she needed to be changed, or for the heck of it, just like any other baby." Jeff said.

"Okay, we are probably evaluate her one again and when we think it's ready for her to go home, we will call you for you to come pick her up." She said.

"Well, we are still going to come up here everyday to see her, is that okay?" I asked.

"Most defiantly, I didn't expect anything less." She said, we spent the day in the hospital with her.


	63. Ruby Comes Home

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S. I WAS ALSO TALKING TO MY SISTER ABOUT MARTY, MY SISTER SAY'S HIS NAME ISN'T MARTY, MICHAEL 'ZOMBIE' SPATOLA, I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I ALWAYS CALL HIM MARTY, SO I'M SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION.**

**February 14****th****-Caylee's Point of View-**

We have been going to the hospital everyday to see Sour Patch, her lungs collapsed again on January 1st, this time it was more severe than the first one, but she pulled through. When at the hospital yesterday we were told she would be able to come home today. Jeff and I were anxious to bring her home, MJ, Shannon, Matt, Gregory, Velvet, the Legend, Marty, Yuk, Jessica, and Kimo were going to come over for her homecoming. Jeff and I decided to dress her in a little pink dress that had a red heart on it since it was Valentines day. We went up to the hospital, she had no more tubes in here and she didn't need an oxygen tank, but they gave us asthma medicine and wanted us to take an oxygen tank with us to hook on her at night for another month when needed. She's only used the asthma medicine like once a week, they told us what signs to look for when she needs the medicine and those will be the nights she will need the oxygen tank. When we walked into the ICU unit she was sitting on Dr. Regan's lap smiling, she was playing with the worm and chain of links.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here, Ruby look who's here." Dr. Regan said as he turned her to look at us, and she stuck her hands out and did the waving motion wanting one of us to pick her up.

"There you are little Sour Patch!" Jeff said picking her up, she's now exactly two months old.

"Is she ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep, here's a two month dose of asthma medicine and you already have the oxygen tank, when she runs out just bring her back in and we will determine if she needs more." Dr. Regan said.

"Alright, thanks Dr. Regan." I said hugging him.

"Before we leave I want to change this pretty girl and get a picture of you and Ms. Harriet (nurse) with Ruby." Jeff said as we put the dress on Ruby, Ms. Harriet held her and Ruby was happily playing with the links, she kept putting them in her mouth.

"Ruby, you be good now." Ms. Harriet said and Ruby gooed as Ms. Harriet did a raspberry on her stomach getting her to giggle, Dr. Regan got a page and couldn't really say good-bye.

"Thanks so much!" I said hugging Ms. Harriet.

"No problem, promise you'll bring her back sometime for me to see her." She said.

"Most defiantly." Jeff said as he carried her out in his arm, we put her in the car seat and I sat in the back with her playing with her worm.

"She needs to be changed." I said as I tickled her stomach and she giggled a little.

"We will when we get home, that dress really is cute." Jeff said as he drove us home and we carried her inside in her seat, everyone was there.

"I wouldn't come near her, she needs to be changed." I said as everyone backed up.

"I'll help." MJ said, MJ and I ran upstairs, I unbuckled Ruby and laid her on the changing bed, MJ started pulling out things.

"So, how's the baby making coming or have you not decided?"

"We decided."

"How's it turn out so far?"

"It didn't work last month, this month I've been late." MJ said, I turned to throw away the diaper.

"Are you sure it's from that? I mean, could you be stressed?"

"How can I be stressed?"

"Your first debut as a wrestler, having a niece now and the stress of wanting to have a kid." I said as I started cleaning Ruby and she shook her little chain to make it make noise.

"I haven't took a test, I want to wait until next month to be sure."

"Smart move, does Shannon know?"

"No, but we're still going to continue our routine."

"What routine would that be?" I asked curiously as I slid a clean diaper underneath Ruby.

"We go at it three nights a week."

"I'm surprise your even standing lady." I said as Ruby giggled for some odd reason.

"We don't go out often, so I didn't need to worry about standing."

"TMI sister." I said when Jeff came into the room.

"What is taking you guys so long?" Jeff asked as he walked in, "There's my little Sour Patch." Jeff said as I tightened her diaper and he picked her up.

"Girl talk." I said looking at MJ.

"Don't want to know, come on Sour Patch, I think you might be too young for this." Jeff said carrying her out and she started waving.

"She's too smart for her age." MJ said as I started cleaning up.

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of." I said giggling.

"What if my kid would be too smart for me?"

"Look at who your mating with, I think that is impossible."

"Hey! Look at you and Jeff, Jeff isn't all there in the brains either, look at Itchweeed."

"At least she will have gardening knowledge." I said hooking arms with her and walked downstairs to join rest of the party, Kimo was holding Sour Patch and she was amused with his nose.

"What's your kids obsession with my nose?" Kimo asked moving her hand.

"It is kind of big." Marty said.

"It is not!" Kimo said offensively which got Sour Patch crying.

"Way to go, make the little girl cry." Marty said as I picked her from Kimo's hold and calmed her down.

"I didn't mean too." Kimo said.

"We know." Jeff said as her asthma started kicking in.

"What's going on?" Matt asked noticing it.

"Asthma medicine." I said as Jeff went to grab it.

"Aw, poor little thing." The Legend said as Jeff ran into the kitchen grabbing her medicine, we gave her the medicine the way the doctor told us to do so and she started breathing better. "I want to hold her." The Legend said, I handed her to him, Marty and Kimo were arguing over who's fault it was to cause her have her asthma kick in.

"She's going to be okay though?" Shannon asked concerned.

"Yes, it's normal from what the doctor said." Jeff said as he wrapped his arm around me, we were just happy our family was complete now.

"She's a strong little girl, and your so pretty in that dress Ruby." The Legend said as she shook the chain of circles that were still in her hand.

"She's going to be a musician, I can see it now." I said as I scooted closer to Jeff's embrace, he was sitting on a breakfast stool, he pulled me in front of him and pulled me to lean against his embrace.

"What makes you think that?" Matt asked.

"She enjoys hearing the bells in that thing, that's why she keeps shaking it." I said.

"Let's test this." MJ said as she went in search of the mat thing.

"What are you looking for?" Kimo asked.

"The mat thing with the dangling things that she can kick and makes noise." MJ said looking through the toys we had in the living room.

"It's in her playpen." I said.

"Why is it in there?" Yuk asked.

"That is where it ended up." I said as MJ pulled it out laying it down.

"Come here little Ruby." MJ said grabbing Ruby from the Legends arms and gently laying her on her back on the mat, MJ took the chain from Ruby's grip and Ruby started kicking the things.

"She's so adorable." Jessica said as Ruby giggled, we chatted about anything that came up when Ruby stopped playing with it and started crying.

"Aw, Sour Patch." Jeff said picking her up.

"She might be hungry, I'll go get her a bottle." I said going into the kitchen, "Anybody else hungry?" I asked.

"I can go for some food." Marty said.

"Your always hungry, anyone else?" I said.

"I'm pretty hungry." Matt said as I tossed the bottle to Jeff and he caught it.

"May I feed my granddaughter?" The Legend asked.

"Sure pops." Jeff said, the Legend gave him a dirty look, "Right, never call you pops again." Jeff said as Jeff handed Sour Patch to the Legend, and the Legend happily fed his granddaughter. I started cooking dinner, making everything in heart shapes since it was valentine's day. After Sour Patch ate and got burped we put her in the swing until she fell asleep, while us adults ate and talked.

"I'm taking Ruby upstairs to be changed and lay down to sleep." I said.

"Alright sweetie." Jeff said as I pecked him, I went over to the swing gently picking her up without waking her, I walked her around the table for people to kiss her good night. "Night Sour Patch, love you!" Jeff said kissing her forehead, MJ, Matt, the Legend, Jessica and Shannon kissed her forehead as well, the others felt awkward doing it, I carried her upstairs, she was asleep until I put her on the changing table, she just looked at me with her big green eyes.

"Hey beautiful." I said as I took her dirty diaper off, she smiled when I said beautiful, "Your going to be conceded aren't you?" I whispered, I changed her diaper then I pulled out a one set pajama's that had Winnie the Pooh on it. I sat on the rocking chair rocking her until she fell back asleep, I laid her on her back in her crib, I spun her mobile and I softly played the CD Jeff made and I grabbed a baby monitor on the way out along with leaving a night light on so it won't be dark when I turned off the light. "Night Sour Patch, love you." I said as I then ran downstairs.

"When are you guys going back on tour?" Kimo asked.

"Trying to get rid of us?" Jeff asked.

"No…yes….maybe…." Kimo stuttered.

"I'm not going on tour for a little while, until Ruby is healthy enough to go." I said.

"I haven't talked to Vince yet.:" Jeff said.

"You also got the Hardy Show schedules to film coming up." Marty said biting into celery that I brought out.

"We know, we'll find time." Jeff said.

"Enough about them…." Matt said, we started talking about television shows, etc. Everyone slowly left before 10 P.M., Jeff decided that would be the best time to call Vince and Ruby was crying, I ran upstairs and Jeff stood in the door frame listening to the phone ring, all I could hear was Vince yell when he picked up the phone.

"Who the hell is calling me at 10 at night?" Vince asked.

"Sorry sir, I can call back tomorrow……..I was calling to talk about my return…..I know sir, but I need more time off……I can do the show in Charlotte and Raleigh, no problem…..no it's not that sir….Vince, Ruby just got home from the hospital……no, she was sick….would I make it up?…..do you want to talk to Caylee?" Jeff asked as he removed the phone from his ear and handed me the phone, I was rocking Ruby on the rocking chair feeding her a bottle trying to get her to go back to sleep.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Caylee, what's going on?" Vince asked.

"I'm trying to get Ruby to fall back asleep, that's why I'm whispering." I whispered as Jeff was playing with a stuffed animal Pooh on her book shelf.

"What is Jeff talking about?"

"Sir, Ruby had a few complications, she's better, at least somewhat better now, she's in no condition to travel with us, we just brought her home today."

"How much more time do you guys need?"

"Maybe one or two more months."

"You're my best talent." Vince said.

"We can probably work on part time basis, places that are in a certain driving distance."

"Alright, we'll work something out, just get little Ruby better, I want to see this little girl."

"You will." I said.

"Take care." Vince said as I hung up the phone handing it back to Jeff.

"So?" Jeff asked.

"He'll probably call back tomorrow so we can work out a better schedule." I said as I lightly ran a finger over Ruby's cheek.

"Has she gone back to sleep yet?" Jeff asked moving to where he was looking over my shoulder.

"Slowly, I think she might need her oxygen tank tonight, it sounds as if she is wheezing some." I said as Jeff went to get the tank ready, the CD repeated to Track 1, Ruby was now fast asleep and I carried her to her crib lightly laying her down pulling her blanket up to keep her warm, and Jeff slipped the tubes onto Ruby. "I hate seeing her like this." I said, Jeff put his hand on my back.

"I know, me too." Jeff said, we made camp in the baby's room that night taking turns checking on her making sure she was still breathing.

**MJ's point of View-**

Shannon and I drove home, it was a quiet ride, there wasn't much to talk about when we got home I went into the kitchen to grab a water bottle.

"What's up with you? You've been acting weird around me." Shannon asked.

"I'm not acting different." I said offensively.

"Then why are you so offensive?"

"I'm not offensive."

"Your keeping something from me, are you cheating on me?"

"No, I'm not cheating, how can I cheat on you?" I asked slamming my water bottle down.

"Then what is it? Caylee obviously knows, Jeff might know knowing the way Caylee and him talk or you might of told him, but yet I don't know." Shannon said getting angry and walking back towards the room.

"I'm late." I mumbled under my breath, he started walking backwards to where he was in perfect eye view and he just looked at me.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm late."

"Late for what?"

"My period, it's late." I said.

"YES! Your pregnant!" Shannon said picking me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"We aren't for sure yet, I haven't took a test and I could still get my period." I said as I ran my hands through his hair.

"Let's go to CVS Pharmacy and get a home pregnancy test." Shannon said as I jumped off him.

"Are you going to be upset if I'm not pregnant, there is other factors that could play into the fact I'm late." I said.

"Well, there's only one way you can be sure if your pregnant or not by test."

"Sorry for keeping this from you, I just didn't want to tell you and get your hopes up." I said but he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the kitchen towards the front door, we drove up to the local CVS Pharmacy.

"Which one do we need? There is like a million, I thought it was bad trying to buy pads or tampons for you, now I'm glad I'm not a woman having to choose one of these things." Shannon said looking at the selection of home pregnancy tests in front of us.

"Just let me pick it out, go look at whatever you look at." I said.

"I'm going to go get a snack, you want something?"

"Snickers please." I said as he went off to the candy aisle, I grabbed two different home pregnancy tests, just in case. I met Shannon up front, we bought it and went home. I went into the bathroom taking the tests and walked out.

"So?"

"We have to wait ten minutes until the results show." I said as I nervously ate away at my Snickers watching the clock on the stove change.

"Ten minutes is up!" Shannon said excitedly jumping off his breakfast stool, I stood up from leaning against the counter.

"Don't get your hopes okay, I know we both want a kid, but it can come back as negative." I said.

"I know, but at least we'll know, I love you." Shannon said kissing my forehead, we walked back to the bathroom holding onto our hands, we looked at both and they both read positive. "We're pregnant!" Shannon said jumping in excitement.

"We're?"

"Your, you know what I mean." Shannon said, we went to bed happily.


	64. Travel Arrangements

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Day- Caylee's Point of View-**

We woke up at 8 from Ruby crying, we picked her up and carried her downstairs, Jeff was feeding her a jar of food as I got into my work out gear for an aerobics/Pilates video I had, I had to get rid of the baby fat before we went back to WWE. I ran downstairs with the tape and I saw Jeff walking around lightly tapping Sour Patch on the back trying to get her to burp.

"She's already fed?" I asked.

"Yep, she ate an whole jar." Jeff said as she burped.

"Sounds just like you after you eat too." I said as I kissed his cheek and kissed Ruby on the nose.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked as he carried Sour Patch to her swing and putting it in the slowest mode.

"Doing my aerobics and Pilates, I got to get rid of the baby fat." I said popping the video in, Jeff gave Sour Patch her chain of circles that she loved, I started doing it as Jeff sat on the couch watching me do the aerobics along with watching Sour Patch swing and putting the chain in her mouth.

"Like that is burning anything, that looks easy." Jeff said.

"Why don't you get up and do it then." I said as Jeff got up and tried to do it with me, but he wasn't only messing himself up he was messing me up, he ended up falling over and taking me with him. "Not as easy as you thought huh?" I asked as he was laying on top of me and Sour Patch was giggling.

"Apparently Sour Patch thought it was funny." Jeff said as we both looked up at her in her swing laughing, her laugh was so cute, most babies laughs are.

"She was laughing at you trying to do Pilates and aerobics." I said as I looked back at Jeff's big green eyes.

"Fine, I'll leave that to you, I'll go hit the gym with Matt later." Jeff said kissing me as I lightly bit down on his bottom lip tugging at his lip ring, then we heard Ruby start gooing which broke the moment.

"You do that." I said as the phone started ringing.

"I'll get that." Jeff said as he got off me and I got up to finish my workout. "Hello?" Jeff asked.

"Sour Patch, you want to do this for me?" I asked as I walked over to her and started tickling her.

"Vince, why don't you just email me our schedule and I'll call you back?….That's it….I'll check it now…." Jeff said as I picked Sour Patch up and started playing with her as I tried to do somewhat of a work out. "Vince sent us a schedule for us to look at." Jeff said.

"Okay, are we ready to take Ruby to her first show though? I mean with the pyrotechnics, the music, the crowd screaming, and the chaos backstage?"

"That's something we have to discuss." Jeff said as he got onto the computer, we spent the day going over the schedule, we decided to wait until Sour Patch was older to take her and we didn't want to leave her at someone's house while we went to our show.

**Two Month's Later-Caylee's Point of View-**

Sour Patch is better, she doesn't sleep with the oxygen tank anymore which is good, but she still uses her asthma medicine often. Jeff and I are returning to WWE, MJ told us she was pregnant, so we were happy, but Shannon was more happy, now I know how I was when I was pregnant dealing with MJ. Jeff and I were packing to fly to Idaho for the ECW/SmackDown show, our clothes were packed in one suitcase and we had to pack Sour Patch's clothes and stuff in another suitcase.

"What clothes should we pack for you?" I asked as Sour Patch sat in the rocking chair with a medium sized Winnie the Pooh bear, Jeff was getting her stroller folded and packing her diaper bags, collecting food and bottle's we'll need. I'll hold up an outfit and she'll point at one that she liked and I'll fold it nicely setting it in the bag. We had to pack tons of outfits for her for any weather and at least enough if she spits up or something, we have bibs but with her, who knows.

"Where are the extra bottles?" Jeff yelled upstairs to me.

"Did you check the pantry?"

"Yes."

"Garage?" I asked as I started looking around the room to see if they were in here.

"Yes." Jeff said as I found some in the bottom cabinet of her changing table.

"Found them." I said as I walked out and tossed them down the stairs to him, I went back into the room and Sour Patch was hugging her Winnie the Pooh. "You love your Winnie the Pooh huh?" I asked she smiled her smile without any teeth, I went back to packing her clothes, I threw in all the other things we will need such as diapers, wipes, etc. The diaper bag will only last us for a little while. I zipped up the bag then stood it up pulling up the bar to pull it. "Come on Sour Patch." I said, I picked her up and she pulled Winnie the Pooh with her. "Winnie the Pooh can come too." I said, that bear was bigger than her. I carried her and the suitcase down the stairs, I set the suitcase next to the door and I put Sour Patch into her carrying seat buckling her in.

"Does she need that big one?" Jeff asked.

"No, I'm going to go get her smaller one." I said, I ran back upstairs grabbing the smaller one and a blanket to put over it to block out the sun. "Here we go Sour." I said handing her the small bear, she fell asleep slowly.

"Is this everything?" Jeff asked.

"Do we have her medicine?" I asked.

"Yes, I packed all four inhalers just in case." Jeff said, I ran through a check list through my head double checking making sure we had everything, this was the first time we were going on a big trip with Sour Patch.

"I think we got everything." I said as I carried Sour Patch, her diaper bag and our carry on bag, Jeff rolled the two suitcases, we went out to the car putting it in the car. I started buckling Sour Patch's car seat in the car as Jeff went and locked the front door, I climbed in to the passenger seat.

"We're ready to go." Jeff said climbing into the drivers seat.

"Yep." I said as Jeff leaned into the back seat moving the blanket a little to see Sour Patch. We drove to the airport, we were the only ones flying out today out of our group, I carefully pulled Sour Patch out as Jeff got the suitcases. Sour Patch was still fast asleep until we got half way through the line when she started screaming, I removed the blanket and she smiled and stopped screaming.

"Hi Ruby." Jeff said as he tickled her a little on the stomach, "Why isn't she wearing the Hardy onesie?" Jeff asked.

"She's wearing the WWE shoes, and I packed the onesie." I said as he checked the shoes, she started crying.

"Aw, what's wrong Sour Patch?" Jeff said.

"She might be hungry, I haven't fed her lately." I said as I pulled out a bottle of the diaper bag as Jeff pulled her out of the carrier, I held her in my arms feeding her a bottle.

"It'll be best if we put this carrier as a suitcase." Jeff said as he pulled out the harness carrier Sour Patch would be carried in, Jeff pulled the harness carrier on so she will be carried on him. I burped her before I slid her into the harness facing opposite of Jeff.

"Here's your pacifier." I said, she took it in her mouth and she tried to jump.

"Calm down Ruby." Jeff said grabbing her hands.

"I have to do her hair when we get to our terminal." I said running my fingers through her short blonde hair. We checked our bags and her carrier in as luggage and went upstairs to the security check point.

"Sir, you are going to have to take this cute little princess out of the harness." The security guard said, Jeff pulled Ruby out and we put the harness on the x-ray machine. Jeff carried Ruby through the detector, they had to check her shoes and diaper to make sure nothing suspicious was in it. We carried our things to the terminal, I set Ruby on my lap and she was still sucking on the pacifier, I started pulling on her WWE shoes when she pulled it out and threw it hitting Jeff on the head.

"She doesn't like you." I said, Ruby was giggling, Jeff picked up the pacifier putting it in her bag.

"She's got an arm on her though." Jeff said as he gave Sour Patch the Winnie the Pooh doll, she stuck it in her mouth sucking on the ear, I pulled out her brush and a ponytail, I brushed a little of her hair up to a ponytail. She sat on my lap playing with the toys we brought for her to play with, she slept during the whole flight. We went to the hotel, we had them put in a crib and play pen into the room for Ruby. I was laying on the bed, Jeff was on the floor with Ruby, Ruby has learned how to roll over to her stomach when we lay her on her back. "Come on Sour Patch." Jeff said as he kept laying on his stomach and get to his arms and legs, Sour Patch would giggle at Jeff and flap her arms and legs like a bird and scoot along on belly. Jeff picked her up and rolled onto his back lifting her up in the air, he set her on his chest. "Her hair is just as silky and soft as yours." Jeff said as he played with her hair.

"But she looks just like you, and she needs a bath tonight." I said as I sat up watching him, Sour Patch moved about to a laying position on Jeff's chest. "I got to get a picture of this." I said snapping the photo and Sour Patched moved again for another photo.

"She's a ham." Jeff said, the night we spent playing with her in the room and that night Jeff got into his swimsuit and bathed her in the bathtub since there wasn't room in the sink to bathe her.

**The Next Night at the Arena- Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff was carrying Sour Patch in the harness, she was wearing the Hardy onesie like he wanted, her hair was brushed down and she was holding tightly onto her Winnie the Pooh bear. We went to the men's locker room where we ran into Chavo, Tommy, John, and Shawn.

"Aw, that must be Ruby." Chavo said as he excitedly came over.

"Yeah, you want to hold her?" I asked as Chavo pulled Ruby out from the harness and cradled her she waved her Winnie the Pooh doll.

"She looks just like Jeff." Shawn said as they gathered around.

"We know." Jeff said as Sour Patch put Winnie the Pooh doll in her mouth.

"How old is she now?" Tommy asked.

"Four months." I said as they took turns holding her.

"I'm going to go find Vince." Jeff said taking off the harness handing it to me, I put it on.

"Alright, tell him I'm here as well, please." I said pecking him on the lips.

"Will do, love you and Ruby." Jeff said picking her up from John's arms kissing her head, he slid her into the harness.

"This little lady has to go see other people." I said as I hugged them as I followed Jeff out of the locker room. I ran into AT in the hallway, he ran up to me and automatically pulled Ruby out of the harness.

"I've been wanting to see this little princess." AT said, he cradled her and was playing with her.

"I'm back on tour now, she's coming with." I said.

"Welcome back, this little girl is precious, her name is Ruby right?" AT asked.

"Yeah." I said, we caught up, he was talking about his new girlfriend and how he got a promotion when Sour Patch started crying.

"What'd I do?" He asked worried.

"She probably needs to be changed." I said as he handed her back to me, I cradled her instead of putting her in the harness.

"I'll catch you later." AT said as he tickled a crying Ruby, I carried her to the women's locker room, I laid a blanket down on the bench when Maria and Candice walked out from the bathroom area.

"I thought I heard a baby crying, aw." Maria said as I laid Ruby on the blanket undoing the onesie.

"She's not happy." Candice said as I started changing her.

"She has to be changed, she's never happy about that." I said as I tried to distract her with a few toys, then Maria was playing peek-a-boo with her which distracted her enough for me to change her. Then they took turns holding her since they haven't been able to come by and see her either when a knock came to the door. "I got it." I said as Candice was bouncing Sour Patch in her arms, I opened the door to see Jeff and Vince was standing there.

"I wanted to see the little baby." Vince said.

"She's in here." I said as Vince and Jeff came in, Jeff wrapped his arm around me, Candice carefully handed Sour Patch over to Vince.

"She looks like her daddy." Vince said as Ruby continued sucking on Winnie the Pooh's ear.

"We know, but she's going to act just like me." I said.

"Tonight, you both have a match." Vince said.

"We do?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff's going against John, and Caylee your going against Candice." Vince said.

"No time in waiting in getting back into that ring." I said.

"You two get ready, I know of a couple more people that want to see this little precious thing." Vince said.

"Who?" Jeff asked.

"Shane, Stephanie and Hunter." Vince said as he carried a smiling Sour Patch out the door, I changed into my ring gear, I brought it just in case. That night, I watched Sour Patch as Jeff did his match and he watched Sour Patch as I did my match, everyone was shocked and happy to see us back.


	65. Firsts

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**4 Months Later- Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff, Sour Patch and I were at the hotel, we were looking at taking her to the zoo, but we decided against it since she won't remember it. Sour Patch has learned how to get to her hands and knees, but she would just rock back and forth.

"Your so close Sour Patch." Jeff said as we were both on the ground next to her on our hands and knees trying to push her along in getting her learn how to crawl. Jeff moved his one hand and one leg out crawling forward, Sour Patch just looked at him in amazement.

"She thinks it's amazing." I said.

"I know, I have to go use the bathroom." Jeff said getting up and going into the bathroom.

"Come on Sour Patch." I said as I moved my hand and knee forward and she did it too, she mocked what I was doing. "Jeff, she's crawling!" I exclaimed, Jeff ran out pulling up his pants.

"Ruby!" Jeff said, she just smile and she moved to a sitting position and stuck her hands up symbolizing for us to pick her up. Jeff picked her up and threw her up a little before catching her. "You just crawled, give me a kiss." Jeff said kissing her lightly.

"Put her down and see if she will do it without one of us down there." I said as I got to my feet, she got to her hands and knees crawling. We grabbed everything, we opened the hotel door, Sour Patch was having fun crawling everywhere, we let her crawl down the hallway, Jeff walked with her in between his legs so that no one will trip over her.

"Next, walking." Jeff said.

"She already knows how to get to her feet." I said, we saw some wrestlers in the hallway and they moved to the side and they smiled seeing her crawl. Jeff picked Ruby up when we got to the lobby and carried her rest of the way to the car so we didn't have to worry about people snatching her. We went to the arena so she can explore the arena by crawling, she was so happy being able to crawl. I set her on the ground once we got into the arena, she crawled away, we followed her, she went everywhere that she was able to crawl to.

"She's crawling now." Vince said.

"Yep, soon enough, she'll be walking." I said as Sour Patch grabbed onto Vince's pants pulling herself up to her feet hanging onto his pants, she looked up at him, he bent over picking her up.

"You got a match tonight." Vince said.

"Who?" Jeff asked.

"Caylee, against Maryse." Vince said as Sour Patch was touching Vince's face.

"Ruby!" I said.

"It's okay, I'll put her back down so she can continue crawling." Vince said as he set her back down she got to her butt and stuck her arms up waving for Jeff or I to pick her up, Jeff picked her up.

"Go get ready, I'll play with her." Jeff said.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I carried Ruby to the catering area, I grabbed her a cookie and me a cookie, I broke the cookie up for her. I set her on the table hanging her feet over the edge, I was sitting in front of her making sure she didn't fall. She liked the cookie, I ate the cookie and I picked her back up carrying around.

"You want to be an airplane?" I asked, I laid her onto my arm swinging her in front of me like an airplane. I played with her until I heard Maryse being announced for her match, "Come on little Ruby, mommy is about to go out." I carried her to the gorilla position in time to see Caylee run down the ramp. I set Sour Patch down to a sitting position between my feet looking out watching Caylee wrestle, I didn't notice Sour Patch pulling herself up the stairs to the stage and crawling out onto the stage. "Ruby!" I yelled as I ran out after her, by this time she was already on the stage and caught everyone's attention. I picked her up and carried her backstage, she was crying. "Sorry princess, you can't go out there." I said bouncing her trying to get her to calm down. I heard Caylee's music start playing and it was cut off and the lights went dim signaling that it was at commercial.

"Sorry for that little interruption earlier, Jeff would you please come out here." Caylee said, I set Sour Patch down letting her crawl back up the stairs and out onto the stage without the music, Sour Patch was slipping and sliding on the stage and ramp, I picked her up carrying her down the ramp and I put her on the ring, she crawled under the bottom rope. "Hey Sour Patch, come here." Caylee said as Sour Patch crawled to her and Caylee picked her up resting her on her hip, I climbed into the ring. "This is our little princess, Ruby Ann Hardy, we call her Sour Patch." Caylee said as Sour Patch started playing with the foam on the microphone. "You want to say something?" Caylee asked, Sour Patch dug her head into Caylee's shoulder. We quickly got out of the ring, we let Sour Patch crawl up the ramp and backstage.

"Sorry, I was watching your match and I didn't realize she crawled away." I said kissing her on the lips.

"It's cool, let me go shower and we will take this little thing back to the hotel." Caylee said, Ruby was crawling about as Caylee showered and what not.

**Three Months Later- November 16****th****- Caylee's Point of View-**

We were spending the day at Shannon and MJ's house since MJ is due any day now, Sour Patch is slowly learning how to walk, she's standing on her feet by herself, every time she goes to take a step she falls. She is vocal more, but she hasn't said any official words yet.

"She's gotten so big." Shannon said as he held onto Ruby's hands as she stood up.

"I can't wait until my baby is out of me." MJ said.

"Any day." I said as Jeff sat down next to me, Shannon was having fun playing with Ruby.

"I think that day might be today." MJ said.

"Why?" Shannon asked as he let go of Sour Patch causing her to fall to the floor, which made her start crying. Jeff went and picked Ruby up, Shannon ran to MJ's side and I went in search of her bags.

"I think I'm having contractions and I think my water just broke." MJ said.

"On my coat." Jeff said.

"You'll get a new one." I said as Shannon helped MJ out to the car, Jeff locked Ruby into her car seat, we sped off to the hospital behind them. We called everyone as we were waiting in the waiting room, Jeff wondered the hallways with Ruby crawling, he came back with some coffee for me and him, Ruby sat in between my feet.

"Boy or girl?" Jeff asked sitting next to me wrapping his arm around me.

"I'm hoping boy." I said sipping my coffee and Ruby was sipping on her sip cup, Ruby pulled herself up to her feet facing us.

"Hi Ruby." Jeff said as he ran his hand through her hair, Matt and the Legend walked in.

"Any news?" Matt asked as Sour Patch ran up to the Legend.

"Oh my god, she just ran." I said almost crying, the Legend picked her up.

"This day is filled with memories." Matt said as the Legend carried Sour Patch over to us, we experimented, she was running but wasn't walking yet. Jeff would put her in between his legs and hang onto her hands, she will run as he would walk, I was recording it. Shannon walked out in scrubs, which I thought was weird.

"What's up?" I asked as Jeff picked Ruby up carrying her over to where everyone was standing.

"They had to do a sea suction since the baby wasn't in the right position to be born." Shannon said.

"So?" Matt asked.

"We have a boy, David Wade Moore." Shannon said.

"Can we go see them?" The Legend asked.

"Yeah, come on." Shannon said, we went back to the room, MJ was holding my nephew.

"Aw, look at that." I said as I went to her bed side, David had peach fuzz hair and had blue eyes.

"You want to hold him?" MJ asked as I picked him up from her hold, I carried him over to Jeff who was holding Ruby.

"He's so adorable." Jeff said, Ruby stuck out her hand lightly touching David. "That's your cousin." Jeff said, Ruby moved her hand back to Jeff's neck from shyness, she dug her head into his neck.

"Does Uncle Matt want to hold David?" I asked walking over to Matt and Matt took him from my arms.

"The day you give birth is the day Ruby learns how to run." Jeff said setting Sour Patch to her feet, she stood there hanging onto Jeff's fingers for support.

"Aw, I'm sorry." MJ said.

"Today was an important day, you gave birth to my nephew." I said, we hung around the hospital for rest of the day, we let Sour Patch run around the room, we were trying to get her to learn how to walk.

**The Next Day-Raleigh NC's Arena- Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff, Sour Patch and I went to the show, Jeff and I both had a title match that night so it was important. We were there early, we let Sour Patch run about, of course we were close behind her, we led her to the ring, she climbed up the stairs to the ring and climbed in. She had fun running around it.

"You want to jump on daddy?" I asked as Jeff laid down on the ring, I picked Sour Patch up and put her on the top turnbuckle.

"Jump." Jeff said, Sour Patch jumped and landed on him, she giggled, she always wanted to jump and land on Jeff. We got kicked out of the ring, we constantly had to keep an eye on her, we didn't have a backpack with a leash on it yet for her, we were getting our work out constantly running after her. That night Jeff won the World Heavyweight Championship and I won the Diva Championship, we each hung onto one hand of Sour Patch and she would take a couple of steps and we would swing her on the way out.

"Wait!" We heard someone yelled.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

"I want to get a photo." Maria said, we had her take on with one of our cameras. We picked Sour Patch up, we each held her up holding her between us. I could see that Jeff loved being a dad to Sour Patch and now he's going to be a great uncle to David. We went home, we put Sour Patch to bed and we hung the Championship belts up in our closet. I climbed into bed laying there and Jeff climbed in next to me.

"Sour Patch is a hand full." I said.

"Now that she is walking." Jeff said as I turned and looked at him.

"Would you want more kids?" I asked.

"Not anytime soon, maybe when she's like 2 or 3 or something."

"Good, give us time to relax some."

"Especially with having David now." Jeff said as we heard 'Dada' come through the walkie talkie.

"Did you just hear dada?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, we jumped out of the bed running over to her room, she was standing up in her bed.

"Honey, you need to sleep." I said.

"Dada." She said, he picked her up and he rocked her asleep in the rocking chair until she fell asleep then he put her back in her crib. We went back to our room getting back into our bed, I cuddled up next to Jeff.

"I can't believe she spoke and she can't even walk yet." I said.

"Me either." Jeff said as I felt his hand creep down my back to the back of my underwear slipping his hand in slowly.

"Jeff…" I said as I felt him slip a finger into my chamber, I caught my breath in the back of my throat, I grinded against his finger. I ran my hand down his chest slipping it into his boxer slightly rubbing my hands up and down his shaft getting him to groan and getting him hard to the touch. "Condom." I said, Jeff reached over with his other hand pulling one out of the nightstand drawer, I sat up moving his finger out of me, Jeff put the fingers in his mouth sucking the juices off.

"We haven't been able to do this in so long." Jeff said in more of a groan.

"I'm so turned on right now." I said as I threw my underwear aside and pulled his boxers down exposing his hard shaft, I jerked my hand up and down his shaft as I licked my tongue over his tip slightly gritting my teeth over it.

"Oh fuck! Oh god….MMM!" Jeff said tightly gripping the blankets as I bit and licked more at the tip as I moved my hands faster before I engulfed more of his shaft into my mouth until I can't wrap my hand around his shaft and his tip was hitting the back of my throat, I bobbed my head up and down on his shaft. I ripped open the condom wrapper pulling out the condom, I put the condom on his shaft with my mouth. I slid up to where his shaft was rubbing against my clit teasingly. I put my hand between us guiding his shaft into me.

"Oh fuck, this feels so good." I moaned out, his shaft filled me and felt so good, it had been a year since we even fooled around. I sat there for a few moments enjoying the feeling of him being in me.

"Your so tight and wet." Jeff groaned as he ran his hand under my undershirt grasping my breast, I started bouncing letting his shaft go in and out of me, I felt the friction between his shaft and my walls, but it felt so good.

"Fuck yes!" I said as I sped up the pace, Jeff pushed me onto my back pulling a leg up around his torso, he thrusted in and out of me faster than I was riding him.

"Fast enough." Jeff said as he continued massaging my one breast.

"Fuck yes Jeff!" I said running a hand through my hair as he had went faster hitting my g-spot harder.

"Yes baby." Jeff said as he leant down kissing me, I felt his tongue tracing my lips and I opened my lips letting his tongue in, our tongues roaming each others mouth, I scraped his tongue with my teeth, then I was nibbling at his lip ring as I felt orgasm building up in me.

"I'm going to cum…." I groaned as Jeff sped up faster causing me cum sooner, he thrusted into me a couple more time shooting his load into the condom. He pulled out and he got up pulling the condom off throwing it away in the bathrooms garbage, he came back climbing back into the bed, he slid in between my legs. "MMM, Jeff….what are you doing?" I asked as I felt his breath hitting my pussy lips, I ran my hands through his hair.

"I'm going to taste you." Jeff said as he licked my clit picking up my juices and excess cum and he rested his hands on my heaving stomach.

"Fuck Jeff." I said as he slipped his tongue into my chamber hitting my g-spot with his tongue.

"MMM, you taste so good." Jeff said as he licked rest of the way up my body bringing my night shirt with him and he kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said looking deep into his green eyes kissing him one more time on the lips.


	66. Ruby Goes to Kindergaten

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Five Year's Later- August 25- Ruby's First Day of School- Caylee's Point of View-**

Ruby is now six years old, she is starting Kindergarten, David is five and starting school next year, they signed him up for Pre-School though. We are all working at WWE still, but Vince is working with us and we are on a looser contract. Jeff and I work Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights, occasional nights during the week if we can get someone to watch Ruby. I might be pregnant again with our second baby, but Jeff doesn't know yet, I'm going to take a test today when I'm hanging at MJ and Shannon's house, Shannon is working at Gas Chamber Ink today and Jeff is getting work done on his roots or getting a tattoo to represent me and Ruby. We woke up at 6:30 making sure Ruby got up, I went into her room.

"Ruby, it's time to get up for school." I said.

"Mommy, I'm scared to go to school." She said.

"What are you scared?" I asked sitting on the bed next to her, I heard the shower water running in the master bedroom.

"I don't know anyone there, and David isn't going to be there." Ruby said.

"I promise you are going to make new friends, do you want daddy and I go with you until you meet a new friend?" I asked.

"Please?"

"Yes princess." I said.

"Thank you mommy."

"What do you want to wear?" I asked standing up, she climbed out of her bed.

"How about the Hardy Boy shirt?"

"Not to school, what about this dress?"

"I like that dress." She said, plus what she doesn't know is we have family portraits after school today. I pulled out the dress along with the shoes and white nylon socks and underwear.

"You need help getting dressed?" I asked.

"No, I got it mommy."

"I'm going to leave the door open if you need my help." I said as I walked out letting my little girl get dress, I ran downstairs making her pancakes, she ran downstairs in the little dress and shoes. "You look pretty, why don't you come sit down little Sour Patch." I said as she went and climbed into a chair.

"Why do you and daddy always call me Sour Patch?" She asked as I put a pancake on a plate with some butter and syrup, I poured her a glass of milk and got her a Flintstones vitamin, I carried it out to her.

"Be careful when your eating this okay? We call you Sour Patch because when I was pregnant with you, I always craved sour gummy things like the candy Sour Patch Kids."

"Where do babies come from?" She asked when Jeff ran downstairs.

"You'll learn that later." I said, she had mid back long blonde hair, her hair was wavy like mine and silky like mine, she had green eyes, but she acted just like me when I was her age.

"Aren't you looking beautiful today Sour Patch? You ready for school?" Jeff asked.

"I'm scared and nervous. Where do babies come from daddy?" She asked.

"I'll tell you when you get home, eat your breakfast." Jeff said.

"How do you want your hair Ruby?" I asked.

"Braid." She said, I went and grabbed a brush, I brushed her hair back into a French braid and I put a bow at the end of it. Jeff made me and him a plate of food and he carried it out.

"I'm not hungry, thanks." I said.

"You haven't been hungry lately, and you have been sick a lot lately." Jeff said, I just looked up at him.

"Mommy, you sick?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine okay?" I said kissing the top of her head.

"Do you know yet?" Jeff asked.

"I'm going to find out today when I'm at MJ's house, she has to do one too." I said as I went out to the kitchen taking some vitamins and drinking some water.

"Your going to aunt MJ's and uncle Shannon's house?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, but we are going to your grandpa's house for dinner tonight, he wants to hear all about your first day of school, and you can call your aunt and uncles tonight too." I said.

"You got get dressed and I'll make sure she brushes her teeth and what not." Jeff said as I ran upstairs taking a quick shower and got dressed, I ran downstairs to see Jeff taking pictures of Ruby holding her Cheetah Girls back pack.

"Aren't you ready for school?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still scared and nervous." She said sadly.

"Don't worry, why don't you take your little Winnie the Pooh with you, he went through everything with you, chicken pox, measles and everything?" Jeff asked squatting down in front of her, she grabbed it from his hand and smiled, we drove her up to the school, we each hung onto her hand walking her inside to her class.

"Here's your class, Mr. Bailey's class." I said, I opened the door to show a group of like ten kids sitting on the ground and the teacher sitting in a chair reading a book.

"You must be Ruby Hardy." He said, Sour Patch hid behind my leg without letting go of it, Mr. Bailey walked over squatting down in front of her. "I'm not going to hurt you, do you want your mom and dad to come in with us until you feel comfortable?" He asked, and she nodded, Jeff and I walked in, we sat down on the small chairs, Mr. Bailey continued reading and Ruby sat in between two kids in her class. Then they started playing Duck Duck Goose, Sour Patch came over to us.

"You can leave, I am friends with Lacey and Gary." She said.

"Okay, have fun and be good." I said hugging her and kissing her, she gave me a hug and kiss back, then Jeff hugged and kissed her, she returned the favor, Jeff and I got up and left the room. We stood outside the door, Jeff wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I was trying not to cry, my little Sour Patch was all grown up, first day of school next will be first day of high school or graduation day.

"She's going to be okay, she's a big girl. Now, let's go see if we are having another little Hardy." Jeff said as he kissed the side of my head, I wiped my eyes, we walked out hand and hand. Jeff drove me over to Shannon and MJ's house, David was out front playing on the jungle gym/swing set, MJ was sitting on a lawn chair watching him.

"Hey sis!" MJ said as I climbed out.

"Hey." I said.

"Aunt Caylee and uncle Jeff!" David said jumping off the swing and landing on his hands and knees, then he got to his feet running towards us.

"David Wade, what did I tell you about jumping off the swing!" MJ said.

"Sorry mom!" He said as he hugged me and Jeff, then Jeff and I hugged MJ.

"Shannon's at Gas Chamber Ink if you want to go by and see him." MJ said.

"I might later, after the test." Jeff said.

"What test?" David asked starting to swing.

"Oh, it's nothing David." I said.

"I'll stay out here and play with him, you two do your thing." Jeff said, MJ and I walked inside, we took the test, we marked our tests with M or a C so we will know who's was who's. We went outside watching Jeff playing with David as we waited for the results.

"How did taking Ruby to school go?" MJ asked.

"She was scared and nervous, but within the few first minutes she made a few friends." I said.

"When do I go to school?" David asked running up to us, Jeff ran up behind him picking him throwing him over his shoulder.

"Next year." MJ said.

"I thought you signed him up for Pre-School?" I asked.

"We did, but Shannon didn't want him going to Pre-School." MJ said as we heard the timer go off, MJ and I went inside to read the test, we were both pregnant, how wonderful. We went back outside to see Jeff teaching David how to climb the tree in their front yard. "Thanks Jeff, teach my son how to climb trees." MJ said.

"So?" Jeff asked.

"We're pregnant." I said.

"We are!" Jeff said jumping off the tree running over picking me up and spun me around.

"Don't do that." I said as he sat me down and I was trying not to be dizzy.

"What about you?" Jeff asked resting his hands on my hips, she just nodded yes. "Congrats." Jeff said hugging her.

"We should get you to Gas Chamber Ink to get your tattoo finished." I said.

"Alright, you guys going to the Legend's house tonight?" MJ asked.

"Grandpa? We're going to Grandpas?" David asked excitedly jumping out of the tree.

"He's going to break a bone, I swear." MJ said.

"Are we going to Grandpas?" David asked.

"Are you sure he's not your kid Jeff?" I asked.

"Yes, we're going to grandpa's." MJ said.

"Yay!" David said as he ran back to the tree climbing it again.

"We'll see you guys later, behave David." Jeff said as he jumped back off the tree running over to Jeff and I hugging us good bye, we hugged and kissed MJ good bye. We went to Gas Chamber Ink, Jeff got my named tattooed around his ring finger under our wedding ring and then he got Ruby's name and birth year on his left shoulder blade.

"Have you been by my house?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jeff asked as I stood in front of Jeff as he wrapped his arms around me.

"MJ has been acting weird lately." Shannon said.

"Oh, we didn't notice anything." I said.

"Okay, thanks, see you at the Legends?" Shannon asked.

"Defiantly." Jeff said, we went up to the school, we stood outside our car leaning against it waiting for Sour Patch, she ran out holding a folder filled with papers and she had an art project.

"This is my house, see this is daddy, mommy, me, then I drew aunt MJ, Uncle Shannon and David, then I drew another house for uncle Matt, I drew Maria in there since I think that uncle Matt likes her and I drew another house for uncle Shane and aunt Velvet, here's grandpa's house….." She went on pointing out Candice's, Yuk's and Jessica's house, Marty's house, Kimo's house and Chavo's house.

"What's in the folder?" I asked.

"Papers for you to fill out, and I have homework." She said.

"You do?" Jeff asked as we got in the car and drove home, I don't know why she just didn't put it in her backpack. We skimmed through the folder of paperwork filling it out and signing it.

"My name is Ruby Ann Hardy…." Ruby said, "Favorite color is purple….favorite food is pancakes…..favorite cartoon Scooby doo." She said as she filled out her homework.

"Ruby, we got some news." I said.

"Yes mommy." She said looking up from her sheet with her big green eyes.

"Your going to be a big sister." I said.

"I am? When and how?" She asked.

"In nine months, do you want a girl or boy?" Jeff asked.

"I want a baby sister." She said smiling her big smile, she was missing one tooth in the front.

"What happened to your tooth?" Jeff asked concerned.

"At lunch today, it fell out, it's in my backpack." She said, I went to her pack and I found it in her front pocket.

"Do you know what to do with a tooth?" I asked.

"Put it under the pillow for the tooth fairy?" She asked.

"Yeah, go do it." Jeff said as she grabbed the tooth from me running up the stairs.

"She took that better than I thought and I thought she was going to ask where babies came from." I asked as I put the folder filled with the signed paperwork in her backpack, she ran back downstairs finishing her homework.

"Done!" She said.

"Put it in your backpack, you want a snack?" I asked.

"Yes, can I help make it?" She asked as Jeff turned it to Cartoon Network for her to watch, Ruby helped me cook a snack. I cuddled up next to Jeff, he wrapped his arm around me, Ruby was laying on the ground, she rolled over to see us. "When are we going to grandpa's?"

"After this show." Jeff said, we finished watching the show and we went over to the Legend's, we were greeted by everyone else already there. Ruby ran off playing with David.

"We should of changed her into her play clothes or at least her tennis shoes." I said as we walked inside.

"They are washable." Jeff said as we went inside, we hugged everyone, Matt brought Maria, Shane and Velvet were there as well. MJ, Velvet, Maria and I were cooking dinner as the guys were outside playing on the trampoline, the Legend was watching. They pulled David and Ruby onto the trampoline, they had fun playing on the trampoline. I set the table for 11 of us and then I opened the back door.

"Time to wash up everyone." I yelled out as everyone climbed off the trampoline and walked in forming a line at the sink washing their hands, we carried the food out to the table, we all sat down, the Legend said grace and we passed the food around.

"We got some news." Jeff said as he grabbed my hand.

"That is?" Shane asked taking a bite of his spaghetti.

"We're pregnant." I said.

"Again?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, again." I said, Maria got excited.

"I got some news too." MJ said.

"We do?" Shannon asked, MJ nodded.

"I'm pregnant too." MJ said.

"Both twins are pregnant, now how are we going to tell them apart?" The Legend asked.

"What are twins?" David asked.

"Two people that are born at the same time on the same day by the same person, they can either look exactly alike, look nothing a like or can be mirror images." I tried to explain.

"Is that why you look a lot like my mom?" David asked.

"Yes, your mom and I are identical twins." I said.

"How was your first day of school Ruby?" Matt asked.

"It was fun, I made new friends." She said, she went into further detail about her day at school. That night we were getting ready to leave when we started talking about Mrs. Hardy.

"Where is my grandma and my other grandparents?" Ruby asked.

"They passed away." I said nicely.

"Passed away as in?" David asked.

"We should make a trip out there." The Legend asked, we agreed, we filed into our cars driving out to the cemetery, Ruby hung onto mine and Jeff's hands as David did Shannon and MJ's, we tried to make it a hurry since Ruby had school the next day. We walked to Shannon's dad's grave first.

"David, this is your grandpa Moore's grave." Shannon said.

"What would he be to me?" Ruby asked looking up at us.

"I don't know Ruby." I said as we then walked to Jeff and Matt's mom's grave.

"Here's your grandma Hardy's grave." Jeff said.

"Am I related to her?" David asked.

"Not by blood." Shannon said, MJ, David, Ruby and I went to my mom's grave.

"This is your grandma Howard's grave." I said.

"I don't get the family tree." Ruby said.

"It'll make more sense when your older." MJ said.

"What about grandpa Howard?" David asked.

"You don't have a grandpa Howard, you have a grandpa Guerrero." I said.

"Then why is grandma's different?" Ruby asked.

"You'll understand more later." MJ said as we walked back to the group, we drove off in our ways home.

"Can you explain more to me how I'm related to everyone?" Ruby asked.

"We'll do a family tree and explain it better okay?" I asked.

"First, you got to go to bed." Jeff said as we took her upstairs, I read her a book as he did her nightly routine.

"Good night princess." I said hugging and kissing her forehead, Jeff leant over hugging and kissing her.

"Night mommy and daddy, I love you." She said.

"Love you too." Jeff and I said, we left her nightlight on and shut the door leaving a crack in it so the hallway light can shine in so we could hear if she screams for us. We ran downstairs, I pulled out a paper writing down everyone that she needed to know, I included Vickie and Edge because technically they are half family so she can see who is actually related to her. "Hey, we got some ice cream." Jeff said looking through the freezer.

"What kind?" I asked snapping my head.

"Got your attention finally, we have chocolate, your favorite movie is on lifetime." He said.

"What movie is that?" I asked.

"Girl Posi+ive." Jeff said as he grabbed two spoons and he turned off the living room light, I climbed onto the couch with him watching the movie with him and ate away at the ice cream.

"One of us needs to do tooth fairy." I said as the movie finished, I pecked him on the lips.

"You go get ready for bed, and I'll do it." Jeff said, we made sure everything was off before we went upstairs, Jeff did the tooth fairy as I climbed into bed. Jeff and I were asleep for no more than an hour when Ruby came into the room.

"Mommy, daddy…" She said.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked waking up.

"I had a nightmare." She said hanging onto her big Winnie the Pooh now.

"Okay, get in here." I said, she climbed into the bed with us, she laid in between me and Jeff.

"Go back to bed Sour Patch." Jeff said, us three went back to sleep.


	67. 2 Trips to the Hospital

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**9 Month's Later- May-Caylee's Point of View-**

Ruby is almost out of Kindergarten and is now 7, David is excited to go Kindergarten next year and Ruby is excited to go to 1st grade. I had a schedule sea suction, MJ gave birth three weeks ago to a girl named Elizabeth May Moore. We dropped Ruby off at school even though she wanted to go with us when I gave birth. Jeff and I went to the hospital, they prepped us for my surgery, and Jeff went in there with us. They pulled out two healthy baby boys, when they said two.

"Excuse me, two?" I asked.

"Yes two boys, you have two twin boys." The doctor said.

"You name one and I'll name the other." Jeff said.

"No same letter names." I said.

"Right, I'm naming this one Gilbert Moore Hardy." Jeff said as the doctors handed one over to him.

"I'm naming this Eduardo Nero Hardy." I said as they handed me the other one, I stayed in the hospital with the twins while Jeff went to pick up Ruby, he brought her in to see the twins.

"I got two?" She asked.

"Two baby brothers." Jeff said.

"May I hold one?" She asked.

"Come sit down." I said scooting over for her to sit down next to me on the bed, Jeff picked up Gilbert bringing him over gently laying him on her lap before he went and got Eduardo setting him on the other side of her lap, a nurse came in with the release paperwork.

"Could you take a picture of us?" Jeff asked handing her the camera, she snapped a picture. We were able to take them home, we moved Ruby down to the floor level and made her room the babies room, but we only had stuff for one baby so we had to go shopping. Jeff took us home, Ruby worked on her homework then I noticed she was wheezing. I laid the twins down on the ground and went and got her asthma medicine.

"Ruby come here." I said, I went over to her and her eyes start rolling in the back of her head, yeah she has had asthma attacks before but that has never happened, I called 9-1-1 and I tried to give her the medicine and she won't take it, the ambulance came, they loaded her up and I got the babies ready when Jeff got home. "Where's Ruby?" Jeff asked.

"Asthma attack, we got to go to the hospital." I said as we drove up to the hospital, they put her on an oxygen tank and was giving her breathing treatments.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked rocking Eduardo in my arms and Jeff was holding Gilbert.

"Yeah, she had a severe attack, she got her in time to stop any real damage." The doctor said.

"When will she be able to go home?" I asked.

"Tonight the earliest, you might want to keep her home from school to keep a close eye on her for the next few days." The doctor said, we stayed in the hospital the next few days to keep an eye on her.


	68. David Goes to Kindergarten

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**3 Month's Later- August- MJ's Point of View-**

It's David's first day of kindergarten, we woke him up at 6:30. He was excited to go, he wanted to wear his Transformers shirt and brown pants and tennis shoes.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Cereal." He said as I made him a bowl of cereal as Shannon fed Elizabeth a bottle.

"Be good at school today, and remember that Ruby will be down the hall in Mrs. Sing's class." Shannon said.

"I know, but I'm not scared or nervous." David said, he ate his cereal fast and grabbed his backpack putting it on and was jumping about ready to go, we loaded up the car and drove him up to the school, we saw Jeff and Caylee climbing out of the car, they each put one of the twins in a harness carrying case and Ruby got of the car wearing a flower dress and carrying a WWE backpack.

"Are you excited Ruby?" I asked her.

"Yeah, are you ready David?" Ruby asked him.

"Yes, more than you know." David said, they ran off in front of us.

"So, how's Ruby's asthma lately?" Shannon asked as I rocked Elizabeth in my arms.

"Better, we are about to go give it to the nurse in case she has an attack." Jeff said, we separated from them going into the school, we made sure that David got to his class before we headed back home to play with Elizabeth.

**Caylee's Point of View-**

Jeff and I went into the office that was busy since it was the first day of school.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Our daughter has severe asthma, and we would like to keep the asthma medicine in her in case she has an attack." Jeff said.

"Daughter's name?" She asked.

"Ruby Ann Hardy." I answered, we filled out a piece of paper and gave her the medicine. We went home to play with our twins, and luckily they didn't have any medical problems.

**David's Point of View-**

I went out to recess and came back into the class with the other students, another girl was sitting in my spot.

"Get out of my spot." I said.

"Say please." She said.

"No, get out of my spot!" I said getting angry.

"What's going on?" My teacher asked.

"She is sitting in my spot and she won't move." I said upset and angry.

"Did you say please?" He asked.

"No." I said, I got more angry and ran out of the room running down the hallway when my teacher yelled out to me.

"David!" He yelled, I went and sat on the steps in front of the schools. Ruby walked out five minutes later, she sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know, a girl sat in my spot and I got angry."

"Maybe you can go back, apologize and sit in a different spot." She suggested.

"I'm calm now."

"I think they still have graham crackers in the cafeteria."

"May we?" I asked, we went to the cafeteria and got graham crackers, she walked me back to class.

**MJ's Point of View-**

Shannon and I were watching the television while Elizabeth was taking a nap when the phone started ringing.

"I got it." I said, I got up picking up the house phone, "Hello?" I asked.

"Mrs. Moore?"

"That's me, may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Ms. Hanes from Whispering Pines Elementary School. We had a slight issue today with your son David, we think he might be have the on set of bipolar disorder, we would like him to be tested." She said.

"My David? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, he's the only David in Mr. Daniels class." She said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"David got angry and upset because another student was sitting in his spot and ran off, we got Ruby and she found him and brought him back."

"We'll be right there, where could we take him to get tested?"

"We can recommend a few places, when can you come in?"

"This afternoon." I said.

"2 fine with you guys?"

"Yes, 2 is fine." I said hanging up the phone.

"What's that about?" Shannon asked.

"They think that David has the onset of bipolar disorder." I said shocked, we went to the school at 2, we discussed the testing places, we called a couple of places, we were able to set up an appointment today at 4.

"Mommy! Daddy!" David yelled, we hugged him and we were supposed to pick Ruby up as well, we waited for Ruby.

"How was school?" I asked.

"I had a slight problem, but all better." David said, we walked to the car and drove Ruby home.

"Thanks aunt MJ and uncle Shannon, see you tomorrow David, bye Elizabeth." Ruby said climbing out, we waved to Jeff who was standing in the doorway. We drove to the testing facility, they tested David and while David was still in the room with some doctors another one came up to us.

"So?" Shannon asked as I fed Elizabeth a bottle.

"He has the beginning stages of it, we recommend these medicines." He said giving us a prescription for three medicines.

"Thanks, what about school?" I asked.

"Well, obviously the one he's going to isn't right for him, we recommend this school." He said giving us a pamphlet on another school, we looked it over and they brought David out. We called the school on the way to the pharmacy picking up his medication.

"He takes this medicine one tablet every morning, then he takes two tablets of each at night before he goes to bed with food or water or on a full stomach." The pharmacist explained, we went out to the car. Shannon was able to get a hold of the school and we were going in the next day to view it.

"Am I sick?" David asked.

"No, your healthy." I said.

"Why do I have to take medicine?" He asked.

"The doctors think you might have a certain sickness, and this medicine is supposed to help you." I said.

"Will it make me better?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, we drove home, I can't believe my son has bipolar.


	69. Womanhood

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**4 Year's Later- Ruby's Point of View-**

It was summer vacation before 6th grade, I'm on tour with my dad, mom, Eduardo and Gilbert who are about 4 or 5 years old. I love playing with them, they are fraternal so it's easy to tell them apart, even though others still have troubles telling them apart. We were at the arena earlier since Jeff had to have a meeting with Vince, Eduardo and Gilbert were running around with David, who is going into 5th grade, Shannon and Matt. Elizabeth, my mom, MJ and I were in the women's locker room as MJ and my mom were getting ready for their match, I went into the bathroom stall and I saw blood in my underwear, I ran out.

"Mom! I'm bleeding!" I exclaimed.

"What? Where?" My mom asked jumping out, I pulled her into the stall and showed her.

"Am I going to die?" I asked about to cry.

"No, it's something called puberty. It's called your period, you are too get it once a month, you're a woman now." My mom explained.

"So, I'm not going to die?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"No, I'll go get you a pad." My mom said, she walked out and brought me this thing called a pad, she taught me how to use it. I walked out and washed my hands, my mom and MJ were crying and Elizabeth had no idea what was going on.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked offensively.

"You're a woman, I'm so proud." My mom said hugging me, then MJ hugged me.

"I have cramps." I said.

"Joys of being a woman, and you'll be moody and cranky and bitchy, bloated. Yaddy Yaddy Yad." MJ said.

"Let's go find your fathers and brothers." My mom said as we walked out, I crossed my arms over my chest, I felt dirty. We went and found my uncle Shannon, my two brothers and my cousin David.

"Where's my dad?" I asked.

"Still with Vince." Shannon said.

"Ruby is a woman." MJ said.

"MJ!" My mom said smacking her.

"Don't want to know." Shannon said.

"What does that mean?" David asked.

"Explain it to you when you get older." MJ said, Jeff walked into the catering area where we were.

"Jeff, our little Sour Patch is a woman now." My mom said.

"Do you have to tell everyone?" I asked.

"Now I really do have to beat men off with a bat." Jeff said.

"I guess it's time for the talks." Shannon said.

"What talks?" Gilbert asked.

"You'll hear the talks when you get David's and Ruby's age." MJ said.

"Here's the question, do you guys want to sit back here or do you want to be front row tonight?" My mom asked.

"Front row." Eduardo said.

"Alright, come on." Jeff said, we walked out to the front row and we have grown to know the security guards and camera crew. Eduardo and Gilbert sat on both sides of me, and Elizabeth sat next to David.

"Be good, here is money for snacks." MJ said handing money to David and my mom handed me money.

"Mom, what about my problem?" I asked.

"Here is some quarters, there are machines in the bathroom to put them in and they will dispense the pads." My mom explained.

"Thanks." I said as I put the quarters in my pocket, they hugged us good bye and told us I love you millions of times before they went backstage. "Anyone hungry?" I asked.

"I'm hungry." Eduardo said.

"Me too." Elizabeth said.

"Alright, let's go get a snack, what would you like to eat?" I asked, I grabbed onto Eduardo and Gilbert's hands, David followed behind me with Elizabeth. David has been taking his medicine and has been having less problems, but when he does have problems they are bad. We waited in line at the concession stand, Eduardo, Gilbert and Elizabeth are four and have trouble looking over the counter so I had to pick Eduardo and Gilbert up one at a time so they could see what they had.

"I want popcorn." Eduardo said.

"Okay, one popcorn, Gilbert." I said as I set Eduardo down and picked Gilbert up.

"I want an hot dog." Gilbert said.

"One hot dog, an ice cream, two small lemonades and one medium coke." I said as I paid for it, I moved the stuff to the side so David and Elizabeth could get their things.

"What do you want Elizabeth?" David asked.

"I want nachos."

"You shouldn't have nachos, what about a pretzel?" David asked.

"We're out of pretzels." The counter lady said, I could tell David was going to get angry.

"I'll deal with this, David just go for a walk." I said, David handed me Elizabeth and he went for a walk, I know he will come back, he always does.

"What do you have?" I asked, she went on about what I have.

"Candy." Elizabeth said.

"What about cotton candy?" I asked.

"Cotton candy." She said, David has short spiky hair like Shannon and his blue eyes, but David is a little darker shade of skin like MJ and has brown hair like MJ, Elizabeth has blonde hair just like me but has the chocolate brown eyes like MJ. I already know I look a lot like my dad, but Gilbert and Eduardo are such mixtures, but they have a little bit more of my mom in them. I paid for her cotton candy and drink, I didn't know what David wanted so I didn't get him anything.

"Why don't you carry this?" I asked handing Elizabeth her cotton candy, I handed out a few things to make my load a little lighter and make them a little responsible. "Walk in front of me." I said, they walked in front of me so I can keep an eye on them, they walked down the stairs to the front row where we were seated. We sat there eating our food, David came back sipping on a soda and carrying a plate of nachos.

"May I have a nacho?" Elizabeth asked, we each snatched a nacho from his plate. We watched the show and we sat there until they came out and got us.

"Alright, we have a little plan, since we are in Texas, we want to take you over to your grandfathers grave sight." My mom said.

"Awesome, not like it is awesome that he's dead, but awesome that we get to see it." I tried to explain. We got into our rental cars driving over to the gravesite, my mom helped Gilbert and Eduardo out of the car and I climbed out, my dad wrapped his arm around me as my mom held onto my brothers hands as we walked across the street. We stood there looking at the gravesite when my aunt MJ, uncle Shannon, and my two cousins joined us.

"Why is his name Eduardo too?" Eduardo asked.

"I named you after him, he was my father." My mom said.

"Then why was your last name Howard not Guerrero?" I asked.

"I'll explain that to you later when we are having a female to female talk." My mom said.

"Is he my grandpa too?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep, he's my dad." My aunt said.

"Did you know him dad?" I asked my dad.

"Yep, I wrestled him a couple times, along with your uncle Shannon and uncle Matt, even your grandpa Gilbert knows him." My dad said kissing the top of my head.

"How'd you meet mom then?" I asked.

"Backstage at a WWE event." My mom said.

"How'd you meet each other mommy and daddy?" David asked.

"Your aunt and uncle." My uncle said.

"We should get going, it's past your two's bedtime." My mom said as she swung hands with Gilbert and Eduardo, we went back to the hotel, I shared a room with Gilbert and Eduardo that had two beds and we had a connecting room to my mom and dad's room that had one bed, my aunt and uncle were in a room across the hall. "Good night my angels." My mom said kissing their foreheads and hugging them before she pulled the blanket up, my dad kissed and hugged them as well, I hugged them before I went into my parent's room since I don't have to go to bed yet. My mom and dad insisted on having the sex talk with me and talking to me about my period, I felt more uncomfortable since my dad was there.


	70. Gilbert and Eduardo go to Kindergarten

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**2 Years Later- Caylee's Point of View-**

It is now time for Gilbert and Eduardo to start Kindergarten, they are going to be in the same class as Elizabeth which is going to be a good thing. Ruby is going into 8th grade, she graduates 8th grade and goes on to high school, she's almost all grown up. She has a boyfriend named Billy, she has been going out with him since the beginning of 7th grade. Jeff is still very timid about it, he doesn't want to see our little Sour Patch get hurt. Now that Gilbert and Eduardo are older, they are in the two bedrooms on the floor and Ruby is in the bedroom upstairs next to our room, she doesn't mind, she actually prefers that room.

"Ruby, it's time to get up to go to school." I said.

"Can I get 10 more minutes?" She whined.

"Fine, 10 more minutes, that's it." I said as I shut the door a little, Jeff walked out of our bedroom.

"Hey baby." Jeff said, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, is Ruby up?" Jeff asked.

"No, ten more minutes, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked moving to look up into his green eyes.

"You." He said pecking me on the lips and his hands ran down to my butt giving it a light squeeze.

"Not right now, we got to get our kids off to school first." I said as I ran downstairs, Jeff woke Gilbert up and I woke Eduardo. "Eduardo, it's time to get up for school."

"Mommy, why do I have to go to school?" Eduardo asked.

"So you can learn, make new friends and become smarter than your mommy." I said as I ran my hand through his dark hair.

"But I think your smart mommy."

"You do? What's 2 + 2?" I asked.

"4, everyone knows that."

"I didn't, I thought it was 3." I joked.

"Mommy!" He squealed, I started tickling him.

"Come on, you got to get dressed, your outfit is picked out and laying on the floor over there." I said, he climbed out and I left the door slightly open so if he needs any help. I ran back upstairs, I knocked on Sour Patch's door lightly before I walked in. "It's been ten minutes." I said.

"I'm not going." She whined.

"Come on Ruby, it's the first day of school and Eduardo and Gilbert's first day of actual school." I said.

"I'll go."

"Thanks, do you want to straighten your hair?" I asked since she has my curly hair now.

"No, I'm just pulling it up into a ponytail."

"Alright, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Alright, but would you take fruit with you for a snack?"

"Sure, fine."

"What do you want to do about lunch? You want to buy or pack?" I asked.

"I'll buy." She said, I ran downstairs to see Jeff, Eduardo and Gilbert already sitting at the table eating.

"Good morning." I said as I went into the kitchen putting grapes in a Ziploc bag for Ruby, she ran downstairs ten minutes later dressed and carrying her backpack on her one shoulder.

"What did I say about carrying your backpack like that?" Jeff said.

"It's bad for you." Ruby said pulling her arm through the other strap.

"Thank you." Jeff said.

"You look pretty." Gilbert said.

"Thank you." Ruby said kissing the top of his head, she did love her brothers. "Is it okay if I hang out with Billy after school?"

"How you going to get home?" I asked.

"Walk?" Ruby said.

"It's a far walk." Jeff said.

"I've walked it before last year." Ruby said.

"Fine, just be home before dinner." I said as I handed her the grapes.

"Can I do cheerleading this year?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't know you were interested in that." Jeff said.

"I've been interested in it, but didn't really want to pursue it." Ruby said sitting down at the table.

"May we play a sport?" Eduardo asked.

"That sounds like a good idea, Ruby you can do cheerleading, what sport do you two want to play?" I asked as I took a spoonful of Jeff's cereal.

"I want to do soccer." Gilbert said.

"I want to do baseball." Eduardo said.

"We will go sign you up today, just go brush your teeth and hair then we have to leave." I said, they got up from the table running to the bathroom, I carried their bowls out to the sink washing them.

"You do know our weekends are going to be slammed?" Jeff said.

"We'll figure something out, we always do." I said pecking him on the lips, which turned into a make out session.

"Excuse me, kid in the room." Ruby said, we giggled as we heard our two sons run down the hallway.

"Get your backpacks." Jeff said, they grabbed their backpacks and we went out to the car.

"You got your asthma medicine?" I asked Ruby.

"Yes, it's in my backpack." Ruby said, we dropped her off first since we got to her school first.

"Have a good day, love you." I said, she hugged me through the window, then she ran around and hugged her dad, even though she was a teenager she didn't care what others thought she still hugged and kissed us in public, I think the reality of us being wrestlers kicked into her head and how dangerous our lives are when we are in that ring. We then drove to the boy's school, Jeff parked the car and I held onto Gilbert's hand and Jeff held onto Eduardo's.

"Is this our school?" Eduardo asked.

"Yep, your sister went here." Jeff said.

"It's big." Gilbert said.

"It seems big now, but it isn't that big." I said, we walked them to their class and they were unlike Ruby, they were excited to go in there and didn't want us to stick around.


	71. David Changes Schools

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**MJ's Point of View-**

I woke up at 5:30, David's bus came at 6, his school served him breakfast, but he goes to school from 7 to 1 and he usually gets home about 2, weird. I went and woke him up, he's in 7th grade.

"David, it's time to get up." I said, he got up easily just like me, he got dressed as I got his medicine and morning orange juice ready. David came out carrying his shoes, he was putting them on. "7th grade, first day of Junior High School, you excited?" I asked as I took him his orange juice and medicine.

"Kind of, why can't I go to Ruby's school? Aren't I doing better?" David asked.

"Yes, your doing good, but at Ruby's school, they don't have to proper facility or staff for you."

"Why don't they? I mean, I'm not mental, I just get more angry and upset faster."

"I know, I know, I'll see what I can do okay?" I said, I want him to go to a public school like Ruby's, but I don't want to transfer him and put that much stress on Ruby to watch her little cousin her whole life.

"Thanks mom, I love you." He said kissing my cheek, I walked him out to the bus stop and he got on. I went back inside, I sat on the couch watching television until it was time to wake Elizabeth for Kindergarten, Shannon came out getting a glass of water.

"Is David off to school?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, it broke my heart."

"Why?"

"He wants to go to Ruby's school, he's upset because he can't, how can I do that?"

"Why can't he? I mean, they have a resource room." Shannon said, I got up in search of the phone dialing the Junior High School.

"Hi this is Mrs. Moore, my son David Moore would like to attend your school." I said.

"Alright, would you like to come by and enroll him?" A lady asked.

"He has bipolar disorder, would he be able to do the resource room?"

"Absolutely, that's not a problem." She said.

"Thanks, we'll come by at 2, is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, perfect, our school ends at 3 and he'll be able to tour the school."

"Fantastic, thanks." I said excitedly.

"He's going?"

"We have to go by at 2 to enroll him." I said as I had to go wake Elizabeth for Kindergarten, she was going to be in Eduardo's and Gilbert's class, I don't know why Caylee or Jeff doesn't want them being called Eddie or Gil.

"Mommy, where's David?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"At school, he didn't want to wake you." I said.

"Come on princess, I'll cook you heart shaped pancakes." Shannon said fixing his watch on his wrist.

"Yay!" She said.

"First, you got to get dressed, what about this pink dress?" I asked pulling it out.

"Yes, perfect." She said, I helped her pick out her socks and shoes, I went out and helped Shannon make the pancakes for Elizabeth. "Mom, why does David go to school so early?" Elizabeth asked sitting down at the dining room table.

"His school starts earlier, but he is transferring to a new school soon." I said.

"He is?" She asked.

"Yep, then he will be here and getting up at the same time as you." Shannon said. She ate her pancakes, then she grabbed her Dora backpack, we drove her up to the elementary school walking her to her kindergarten class, we saw Gilbert and Eduardo already in there.

"Bye mommy and daddy." She said, I bent down hugging her and kissed her forehead. Shannon picked her up and rested her on his hip.

"You be good, and don't harass your cousins too much." Shannon said slightly tickling her stomach.

"I won't daddy, love you and you too mommy." She said kissing Shannon's cheek, Shannon set her down and she ran into the classroom.

"I am off to Gas Chamber Ink, what you doing?" Shannon asked as we held hands down the hallway.

"Sleeping and probably going to hang with Caylee and Jeff."

"Have fun and don't cause too much trouble until I get home." Shannon said, he drove me home and I climbed out, I walked inside and plopped on the couch taking a long nap. When David got home, he was upset because someone on the bus threw a pencil at him.

"It's okay David, I got good news." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You might be transferring to Ruby's school, we are enrolling you today, come on let's go." I said, we went out to my car getting in, I drove him up to Ruby's school and went to the office, we enrolled him and we went and met with the teachers in the resource room. We then went and picked Elizabeth up from Kindergarten, Elizabeth was more excited to see David than me. We ran into Jeff and Caylee at the school.

"Hey, how was school?" Caylee asked ruffling David's hair.

"Good, I am transferring to Ruby's school." David said excitedly.

"Really? Good job buddy!" Jeff said as Gilbert and Eduardo ran out a few moments later, Jeff and Caylee squatted down picking each one up.

"They got in trouble." Elizabeth said.

"Boys, what did you do?" Caylee asked.

"We painted the wall." Gilbert said.

"No dessert tonight." Jeff said.

"Are we signed up for sports?" Eduardo asked.

"Yep, we did it today." Caylee said.

"When did we become old and have this many kids?" I asked.

"But mommy, don't you love us?" Elizabeth asked.

"I love each one of you, but there are so many." I said.

"Do you guys want to come over?" Jeff asked.

"No thanks, maybe tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, call you later." Caylee said as we walked to our two different cars.


	72. Heartbreak and Future

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Jeff's Point of View-**

We drove home, Eduardo and Gilbert were talking about their first day of school, they talk just like Ruby and Caylee. We got home, we took them inside and we filled out the first day of school packet paperwork.

"Did you guys make any friends today?" I asked.

"Yeah, a few." Gilbert said.

"May we go out front and play?" Eduardo asked.

"Yeah, but dinner is ready in half an hour." Caylee said, Eduardo and Gilbert excitedly went to run outside, Ruby stormed in crying, Eduardo and Gilbert stopped in their tracks.

"Ruby baby?" I asked.

"Leave me alone." She yelled as she ran upstairs.

"What's wrong with Ruby?" Gilbert asked.

"Boys, just go out front and play." Caylee said.

"Alright mommy." Eduardo said as they ran out front.

"I'll go talk to her." Caylee said.

"No, you just work on dinner, I got it." I said, I ran upstairs, her music playing loudly. I knocked on the door loud enough for her to hear.

"Go away." She yelled.

"Ruby open this door, I'm not leaving until you do." I said, I stood there for a few moments, then I picked the lock walking in, she was laying face down with her face dug into the pillow. "RUBY ANN HARDY! What the hell is going on?" I yelled, I turned down the music, I sat on the edge of the bed running my hand through her long curly blonde hair.

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

"Tell me what happened." I said.

"I went to school today, you know when I spent the night at Billy's house that one weekend when you went on tour?" Ruby asked, I nodded, she continued on, "Well, Billy took pictures of me in my bra and booty shorts that I promised you that I would never wear," She said, not only was I pissed that she wore them but she let Billy see her like that, "I didn't know he was cheating on me with the head captain of the cheerleading team, he was only dating me because he thought I was easy and a slut. He is a WWE fan and knew who you were, and that mom got pregnant with me when she was 19 and he thought I would be the same way. Billy and his other girlfriend printed the pictures up and posted them all over the school, I spent all day running around the school pulling them off the wall and in the office. I'm humiliated dad and I hate boys!" She screamed and more tears came out of her eyes, she sat up throwing her arms around me digging her face into my shoulder.

"Sh, it's okay Ruby, Billy is a jerk, you don't need him." I said rubbing her back.

"He can mess with me, but he can't mess with you or mom." She said, she moved herself onto my lap and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Don't worry about me and your mom, he doesn't know anything. Yeah, your mom was 19, but you know, you're the best thing that happened to us." I said, I looked over to see Caylee standing in the door frame.

"I dated him for almost two years daddy, I thought I loved him."

"Do you want me to go find my shot gun and go kill him?"

"Will you?"

"Jeffrey Nero, you are not going to go to jail." Caylee said.

"I'm just trying to help." I said, "Why don't I take you to go get some ice cream?" I asked moving strands of her hair.

"I would love that." Ruby said.

"I'll put your dinner in the refrigerator when you get back." Caylee said, I hate seeing my little Sour Patch cry or dealing with heart break.

"Your going to have to go to school tomorrow." I said as we climbed into the car.

"Why?"

"Because, you can't let this keep you down, let the others talk. If I let people talking stop me, I wouldn't be doing wrestling, I wouldn't be painting, nor would I be doing my music."

"You do music?"

"Yep, you know that kids CD we played for you all the time and for Gilbert and Eduardo?"

"Yep, you made that?" Ruby asked shocked.

"Your mom redid my studio for a birthday present and she was pregnant with you, and boom."

"What do people say about you?" Ruby asked.

"They of course talk about me and your mom due to the age difference, my drug addiction, and my uniqueness, do you see me running and hiding? I accept their opinions and I keep going. I know that my drug addiction was bad, and I accept it was a mistake and I keep going. Do you know that your not a slut nor easy? I know your not, your mom knows, Eduardo and Gilbert knows, do you know?" I asked pulling into a parking spot.

"Yes, I'm not."

"Then why should someone else that thinks that bother you? What they think is not the truth."

"True, can you teach me how to play the guitar?" Ruby asked as I wrapped my arm around her walking up to the ice cream place.

"Maybe, I'm sorry that dude hurt your heart."

"Don't worry about it, I might hurt now, but there is someone else out there for me."

"Exactly." I said, we ordered our ice cream and sat down to eat our ice cream.

"So, what about the family tree? I'm still confused about everything and how you and mom met." She said.

"Let's see here, your mom and your aunt MJ are twins, they were separated at birth time. Your grandma Howard had a fling with your grandpa Guerrero, at that time your grandpa Guerrero was separated from his wife, your grandma Howard had twins, only told Eddie, your grandfather, that she had a single so she could keep one for herself, Eddie got MJ and your grandma got your mom. Your mom was rebellious in her teenage years and trained as a wrestler behind your grandma's back, your mom was unlucky because she wasn't able to meet Eddie before he past. Your mom's maiden name was Howard-Guerrero, she was able to use either one, she mainly used Howard since she never met Eddie. Your mom came to WWE to see how things worked one night, that's how I met her. It was love at first sight, when we made the eye contact it was instant electricity through my veins."

"Then how'd she know she was related to Eddie?"

"That's how MJ plays into this, your mom ran into your aunt in the locker room, they noticed they looked a little alike."

"A little? A lot is more like it." Ruby said, we both giggled.

"Anyways, they got talking and MJ found her birth certificate and saw your grandma Howard's name on it and that was when they realized they were twins."

"When will I meet my half grandma or whatever?"

"Never." I said.

"Why?"

"We are not on good terms." I said.

"Did grandma Howard hate you with the tattoos and hair?"

"She said that she may not like the tattoos or hair, but she knew that I love your mom and that your mom loves me just by the way we look at each other and the sparkle in our eyes and she can't stop us."

"So, if I brought someone home that looks like you, would you approve of it?"

"I may not want you dating him, but I can't make you not go out." I said, we ate our ice cream and went home, Ruby and I had very few heart to hearts now that she a teenager and almost in high school.

**2 Year's Later- Caylee's Point of View-**

Ruby is now in 10th grade, today we have an appointment with her counselor about her after high school plan, Eduardo and Gilbert are in 2nd grade, David is in 9th and Elizabeth skipped a grade and is in 3rd grade.

"Come on Jeff, we are going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs, he ran down fixing the last button on his shirt.

"Are our kids growing up too fast?" Jeff asked.

"Yes they are, but they are supposed to do that."

"Maybe we should have another one."

"Jeff, we have two kids in 2nd grade and one that is graduating in 2 years, are you sure you want to spend another 12 or 13 years dealing with another kid."

"Going to this appointment is going to make me realize that our little Sour Patch is not so little anymore, I can't cure her heart with ice cream anymore or if I wanted her to stop walking I could just pick her up."

"Jeff, let's think about it okay." I said pecking him, "But we are late." I said, we drove up to the school and went to the counseling office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy, please have a seat, Ruby should be on her way." He said, we sat down holding hands, Ruby walked in, she sat down next to Jeff. "Alright, I called this appointment to discuss your plans for after high school so we could start planning your high school plans and classes." He said.

"I haven't really thought about it, I know I want to go to an university and I want to continue cheerleading." Ruby said, she is the captain of the JV team this year.

"What interests you besides cheerleading that you would like to be your future career?" He asked.

"I like the idea of wrestling, but I don't think it's something I would want to do." Ruby said.

"Okay, what does Ruby want to do?" I asked.

"I think I want to be a photographer." Ruby said.

"Why don't you join the photography club? They meet at lunch, and I can enroll you in the yearbook class so you could learn how to edit pictures and see how you like it?" He asked.

"Sounds good, what about SAT's or ACT's?" Jeff asked.

"Students usually take that Junior or Senior year." He said.

"Is she eligible to take honors or advanced placement classes?" I asked.

"She is WAY ahead in math, she is already in Calculus which is way past good, she could be put in honors English, and maybe AP History." He said looking at her transcript.

"Am I going to be able to do all that with the yearbook, photography club and cheerleading?" Ruby asked.

"Next year your not taking math, I would suggest you only take honor English to see how you handle it." He said.

"Alright, is she on the right path for an university?" I asked.

"Yes, if she does good on her SAT's and ACT's." He said, we got up and shook his hand, we walked out.

"I have cheerleading practice tonight and I'm going to stay late to work on the competition routine with the couch."

"Alright, just get back to class." Jeff said, she ran off to class, and we went home.


	73. Graduations

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**2 Year's Later- Ruby's Point of View-**

It's graduation day, I have a full ride cheerleading scholarship to University of Charlotte North Carolina, I'm going to major in dance though instead of photography. My mom and dad are very emotional, my mom more than my dad. Everyone was here, I was the salutation. My mom, my dad, Gilbert and Eduardo (4th grade), my aunt MJ, my uncle Shannon, David (11th grade), Elizabeth (5th grade), my uncle Matt, my now aunt Maria, my grandpa Claude G., my uncle Shane, my aunt Velvet, my great uncle Chavo and his family, John Cena, Marty, Andrew, Kimo, Yuk, Jessica, and Candice was there, the McMahan's weren't able to make it. I sat there wearing my white cap and gown looking out into the crowd, my family and friends smiling, I sat on the stage since I had to give a speech.

"Next we have Ruby Ann Hardy, our salutation giving her speech." My principal said, I stood up and walked up there.

"Hello fellow graduates, staff of Whispering Pines High School, Principal Brown, family and friends of the graduates, I think that covers everyone. I'm excited to be up here as your salutation, it has been one long journey to get here, that's no lie. Fellow graduates, today we sit here about to cross this stage from still being high school seniors to being adults in the real world, entering as alone individuals that no body knows besides ourselves and each other. Today maybe the last day we may see each other together until our 10 year reunion or 25th reunion. I look out at you all and I know all your names and all the fun times we had in this cafeteria, in 10 years, I may not remember a single persons name. I stand in front of you today ready to take the next step, the big leap into the big world, I know I'm not the only one that is taking this step. I'm scared of what is going to happen in the big world, let's face it, it's a scary world out there, but I'm happy I have my family and friends behind me every step of the way. Yeah, we just completed 13 years of school just to go onto another 4 years at a college or university, but just keep thinking, I can do it. From what my dad always told me, 'It's not what others say or think, let them think or say what they what to say, just because they say or think it doesn't make it true.' I know I can do it, I know each of you can do it if you just keep going, I believe in you. I know you are all going to come back here tomorrow and look at this school and think to yourself, 'I did it,' and in four years from now after you get down with your university, those same words are going to ring through your ears. It takes time, hard work and determination, we're young and we defiantly have the time. I'm just rambling on, before I end this, I want to thank every single mom and dad in the crowd, every single brother or sister of a graduate, heck, every single grandparent, aunt, uncle, or cousin in the crowd that was there to support or push that graduate to do their best." I said as I wiped tears from my eyes, I walked off the stage to my seat in the third row. I sat waiting for my row to go up to the side, I walked to the side and I saw my dad on the other side with the camcorder recording it.

"Ruby Ann Hardy." My principal said, I walked back up and went across the side the stage claiming my diploma. I went down on the other side, and went back to my seat.

'I did it! University here I come.' I thought. After they went through everyone, I went outside and greeted by everyone, I hugged everyone, when I saw my mom red from crying and my dad had tears in his eyes I cried even more, I hugged them tightly.

**One Year Later- David's Graduation-David's Point of View-**

Like my cousin, I would be giving a speech, but not as the salutation, Ruby even came back to see me graduate.

"Everyone is probably wondering why I'm giving a speech today if I'm not a valedictorian or salutation, I want to give a motivation speech. I have bipolar disorder, I know that, but I fought to come to a public high school and if I can do it, anyone can do it. I am going to an art institute to become a tattoo artist like my dad, but I was always made fun of or cut out of fun because of my disorder. I kept going, I didn't let it get to me, I worked harder than anyone to get to this day. Those of you in this cafeteria that is in school and want to give up, don't. I know a few people that failed their classes so they couldn't do the walk across this stage or dropped out at their sophomore year, easy way out. If everyone took the easy way out, then the world would be soon enough be a world of hardness and laziness. Everyone needs and has challenges, and those challenges are the challenges you need to take. I challenge you to stay in school, to come back here in 10 years and say 'You were right, I went to college and graduated,' or 'I challenged myself to do blank and I did it.' I would feel proud that I helped you, everyone needs to look up to someone, I look up to my dad." I said smiling, and I was the first person that they gave their diploma too.

**8 years later- General Point of View-**

Elizabeth, Eduardo and Gilbert graduated two different years. Ruby graduated university of Charlotte as a dance major, she is doing back up dancing for music videos and broad way in New York, Caylee and Jeff couldn't be more proud. David is a tattoo artist at Gas Chamber Ink, Elizabeth is at an university studying Criminal Justice, Eduardo is learning how to wrestle, he is very attached to Caylee and Jeff and Gilbert is at university studying teaching, he wants to be a teacher for Drama. Jeff, Caylee, Shannon, MJ, Matt, Maria, Shane, and Candice still tour with WWE, they have more get together events to get all the kids home and see what's going on. Ruby has a serious boyfriend that she performs with in the broad way play HairSpray with. Velvet Sky decided to jump to WWE to be on tour with them and be closer to them.

**THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY, IT ISN'T MUCH AND I COULD OF DONE MORE PROBABLY, BUT I WANTED TO GET IT FINISHED BEFORE I POSTED MY NEW ONE.....SORRY!**


End file.
